Keep Me in Mind
by nogoodwithfaces
Summary: She was happy with her boyfriend. He would never interfere on a relationship. He would be there if she needed him, and he didn't mind waiting for her.
1. Chapter 1

Keep Me in Mind

Blake Cross was upset. No, scratch that, he was _pissed_. Cody Runnels [Rhodes] had really done it this time, with rigging a balloon filled with paint in Blake's locker. He'd made friends with most of the superstars when he'd come to the WWE about seven months ago. The fans hated him, which made Vince love him even more.

Blake calmly wiped the green paint from his face and strode toward the door. He took a deep breath, one thing about the wrestling business if you could never be mad or show your anger after you've been pranked, cause that would only lead to you getting pranked more.

As soon as he stepped outside, he laid eyes on the current WWE Champion, Randy Orton who was reading through his script. Blake and Randy were great friends off screen, despite feuding on camera.

"Hey man." Blake said sitting down across from The Viper.

"Blake, why do you have green shit all over you?"

"Some ass put a balloon full of paint in my locker, and it exploded when I opened it."

"I thought Cody out grew that phase, a year after he debuted." Randy knew exactly who Blake was talking about.

"Guess not." Blake said taking a sip of his water.

"I don't have a match tonight cause they want me to be injured till next week, so I'm doing a segment, then I'm off till next RAW." Randy told.

"Damn, you have 3 house shows off. What's the special occasion?"

"It's my anniversary." Orton said with a small smile, despite everything the WWE portrayed him to be, he was the biggest family man. He loved his wife, and his daughter.

"I'm happy for you man. I have to go, I probably won't see you till next week. Have a safe flight." Blake said, giving his friend a pat on the back. Blake made his way by the gorilla position, where superstars would go minutes before they had a match.

"Blake!" a french accent yelled.

"Yes, Maryse?" he could recognize her voice from any where.

"I have a match right now, I need you to go give this to Barbie." she said holding out a curling iron as she pointed to the door down the hallway.

Blake mentally groaned at the sign on the door:

**DIVAS' LOCKER ROOM**

_Oh, shit_ was Blake's initial reaction. He shook off any hesitations he might've had and strode toward the door.

"Let's hope no one freaks." he muttered to himself, as he gently opened the door. His plan was maybe to drop it off on a nearby table.

Blake was halfway across the room when there was a brief shriek of surprise, followed by a "What are you doing in here?"

His jaw nearly hit the floor.

Before him was Barbie Blank. Known to many as Kelly Kelly, one of the hottest Divas in World Wrestling Entertainment. In nothing but a towel. A very short towel.

"Oops! Sorry, Barbie ...just came to give you this, I was just gonna put it on a table." the young man said stammering over his words.

"Well thank you, and I'm sure Maryse had other intentions for you." she said, knowing that her friend has been on a mission to get her and Blake together, even though she knows Barbie is in a relationship.

He averted his eyes to the door.

"Your welcome, and sorry, Barbie ...won't happen again, promise! In fact, I'll forget it ever occurred!"

The blonde diva actually laughed, letting Blake know she wasn't upset. They were pretty close friends, they traveled together a few times, and even worked a small storyline.

"Oh, please...like I believe that!"

Blake reached the door and turned back. He grinned guiltily at her.

"Yeah, you're probably right. I'm a gentleman, which to me means I shouldn't comment, but..."

"But what?" Humor sparkled in Barbie 's eyes.

"You're gorgeous, tell Paul to never let you go." Having said this, Blake ducked out the door without a second look. Once outside and running again, he let his mind drift back to the living fantasy he'd just encountered. _If only she'd been single __and we'd been alone...who knows what might've happened!_ he thought, then mentally smacked himself for even thinking that way. Barbie was dating Paul Lloyd, Justin Gabriel to the WWE Universe, and perfectly happy; off the market meant off limits, so there was no use dwelling on might-have-beens.

He was scheduled to win his match, against John Cena, but Blake being a heel he had to do it by cheating. He stood behind the curtains and waited for his theme song to play. The moment it did, he walked through the curtain to a heavy level amount of boos. Blake and John worked the match for 13 minutes, before Blake won my using the ropes to get the 3 count. Blake held his smirk until he made it backstage, out of the sight of the fans.

"We gotta check on that cut." an EMT said referring to the cut above Blake's eye.

"It's nothing, man. I'm gonna ice it and I'll be all good."

The paramedic on site didn't choose to argue, but gave Blake a stern nod, and went to check if John felt alright. Blake walked over to the nearby catering area, and sat down with his water bottle. His thoughts were soon interrupted by a blonde he saw a little bit ago in just a towel.

"It's good to see you with clothes on." he greeted her with a small smirk.

"That's why you normally don't sneak into the women's locker room." she joked back. The reason why they were such great friends were that they were both quick on their feet in responses and playfully flirt with each other with knowing it.

"So is their a reason for you to interrupt me from my post match thoughts?"

"Yes, I was wondering if I can get a ride back to the hotel. Paul is going out with the guys, and all the girls have date night tonight."

"The guys? You mean the kids from 'nexus'?" Blake said putting air quotes on the faction.

"Yes, I wish you would be nicer to them. They are really nice guys."

"Too bad, they wrestle like they just graduated from an academy. The only decent one is that Stu fella." The handsome superstar, said referring to Wade Barrett.

"Alright, can I have a ride or not?"

"Of course, I'm in the black range rover. Just meet me there around the time the main event starts."

"Why didn't you work the main event tonight?"

"Cena had to fly to Los Angeles to promote his movie. I'm gonna go wash up." Blake said standing up, and scratching his bare chest. Blake never noticed much when it came to women. He couldnt even tell he was being checked out by Barbie. He walked to the locker room, to clean up. The second he finished his thought were once again interupted. This time by Barbie's boyfriend.

"Cross, we are working each other next taping. Your going over." the Nexus member said without even having eye contact. Blake didn't reply to him, as he was annoyed with Paul's attitude.

"Hey, did you hear me?" he said raising his voice a little, tossing an empty bottle of water at Blake.

"Don't throw shit at me."

"You need to show some fucking respect." Paul said getting up from his chair.

"To who? Some green lightweight who botches everytime he goes on the turnbuckle." Blake said taking a step torward Paul's face. The highflyer made a fist and got right back into Blake's face.

"I dare you to swing, but I know you won't so fuck off." Blake said turning around and putting his clothes on. He grabbed his suitcase and walked out the door leaving a fuming Paul. As he walked out to the parking lot, he could spot a small figure standing by his car.

"How long have you've been standing here?" Blake said grabbing Barbie's luggage and putting it in the back of the car.

"Just a few minutes."

"Your probably gonna hear about this later on but your boyfriend and I just got into a argument." Blake said, he wanted her to know the truth. "I just want to know the truth." he added with a small smile, as he pulled onto the freeway.

"I came out of the shower, and he wasn't even looking at me. He just told me we had a match next taping. Something was in his tone, which made me not wanna answer him. He then throws a empty bottle of me, and asked me did I hear him, and told me to respect him. So we got into each other faces, exchanged a few words and I dared him to punch me."

"Blake. I'm gonna be honest, don't tell him this but if you and him ever fought you would probably beat him to a pulp. So do me a favor and don't fight him?"

"Okay, I'll try my best to keep this promise." without realizing it Blake always had a soft spot for the blonde.


	2. Chapter 2

The two had finally arrived at the hotel they were staying at tonight. As they Blake got out the car there were already lots of fans screaming their names trying to get pictures.

"I always wonder how they know where we stay at?" Blake asked Barbie as he pulled out all their luggage.

"One of the world's biggest mystery." she said chuckling as she fixed her hat. Blake chuckled as he sent a small wave to the crowd that was held back by hotel security, causing them to get even louder.

"Greatest thing about being a heel is I dont need to sign autographs or take pictures. It's fun being a dick." Blake told rolling his suitcase pass the crowd and entering through the doors. As she was signing a ariticle of her in WWE Magazine, a man grabbed her breast causing her to stop what she was doing, and walked quickly inside. Blake immediately noticed her expression.

"Did that man just grab your chest?" Blake asked, Barbie was too shocked to respond, all she offered was a nod. With that Blake walked over to security, he was too far from Barbie for her to hear him. He then walked over to the man that had just groped her.

"You come here." Blake said pointing at the man to come to the front of the barricade to face him. "How dare you lay your hands on a woman. I don't know where your from, but you need to watch where you put your fucking hands." The small crowd cheered as Blake told the man off. He walked in, to see Barbie giving him a sincere look. He put a arm around her, and he was glad she leaned in. She finally spoke when they were alone on the elevator.

"Thank you." she said in a hush tone.

"Barbie that doushebag derseved every bit of that."

"I just don't want you to get in trouble with management, it wasn't woth it."

"I honestly don't care, they can punish me all they want but I know I did the right thing, am I suppose to sit on my ass and watched you get molested by some freak just cause I'm scared to be a jobber for a few weeks, or get less TV time?" he told as they stepped out of the elevator. They ended up walking the same way, and fortunately they had booked rooms right across from each other. As he scanned his key to his room, he heard Barbie call him. He turned around to receive a giant hug from the blonde.

"Thanks again." she said, getting on her toes, placing a small kiss on his cheek. Blake storked her hair and watched as she went into her room.

**The next day**

Blake had arrived early to the house show as always. Not a lot of people knew it, but Blake always helped the guys set up the ring. After he went over his warm ups, taking bumps and running the ropes. The crowd would soon enter the arena, so Blake went to the back.

"Hey Cross, can I have a word with you?" Arn Anderson, a wrestling veteran, and current senior producer for RAW. "I got a call from McMahon saying there's a video streaming online at your cursing out a fan."

Blake ran his fingers through his toussled hair, "This ass put grabbed her chest.I had to say something. So what's my punishment?" Blake said getting to the point, causing Arn to chuckle.

"You stubborn son of a bitch. Vince doesn't want to punish you but the other higher management is scared the guy is gonna sue, Blake Cross your hearby sentenced to lose your U.S. Championship on Monday to Justin Gabriel at the next taping of RAW." the veteran said reading off the fax he got.

"That's it?"

"Yeah, and let me tell you something, you have a WWE Championship run planned. Nothing is decided yet, but management plans to let you and Orton duke it out at the upcoming Wrestlemania." he said, giving the young man a pat on the back and walking off.


	3. Chapter 3

Blake was picking up a bottle of water from the catering table, he was fully dressed in his wrestling trunks, and was waiting to work his match, with Ted DiBiase.

"Does this count as seeing you in your undies?" a voice asked, referring to his wrestling attire.

"Well I normally don't wear wrist tape, knee pads, or wrestling boots when I'm at home."

"Very funny, so I heard management found out about what happened." the blonde said drinking out of bottle of water.

"Arn came and talked to me when I first got here. Listen, what I'm about to tell you I need you to promise me you won't freak out or feel sorry?" he said, sticking out his pinky for her to shake. Once she shook his pinkie the aqua eyed superstar continued.

"I'm losing my belt on this upcoming RAW."

"That's not freaking right! You were just defending me, maybe if I talk to someone they can punish me instead, you don't deserve any of -" she was cut off by Blake putting his hands on a shoulder.

"Everything is fine. And you did good today, nice job with the backdrop." he told her, as she let out a smile. Barbie never knew Blake always watched her matches, and he always would offer her advice on how to get better. "And I have good news." he added.

"What?"

"Management has plans for me to win the belt from Randy at Wrestlemania. But nothing is set in stone." he said with a smile.

Barbie instinctively jumped on the superstar, and wrapped her legs around his waist. Blake took a few steps back before hugging the blonde back who was also in her wrestling gear.

"I have to go to my match now. If I don't see you after, I'll see you Monday." Blake said waving, as he made his way to the gorilla position.

"Blake, the match before us felt short, we have like an extra five minutes to work." Ted told.

"Shit. Twenty minutes."

The two friends talked about their match quickly making sure they were both on the same page. Blake never really cared about winning or losing, he only cared about putting on a great match for the fans. Blake's entrance music was first to play, he grabbed his belt from a backstage worker and walked through the curtains to receive hate from the whole arena. Deep down Blake was smiling knowing that he was doing his job. As he made his way into the ring, Ted and Maryse came out. A little over twenty minutes Blake was backstage getting congratulated on his 'lost'.

"I think that might have became one of my best matches." Ted said.

"It was all you, man." Blake said as Ted walked into the locker room.

"I enjoyed hitting your head with your own belt." Maryse said, referring to the ending of the match.

"Shut up frenchie." Blake said pulling the French-Canadian into him. Off-screen Ted was happily married. And Maryse was 'on and off' dating with Mike Mizanin, commonly known as The Miz.

"What are you doing tomorrow? You, me, and Barbie should hang out."

"I can't. I have an radio interview tomorrow, and then catch my flight to RAW. Hopefully I can get to RAW before it starts."

"Your such a whore sometimes."

"Just cause you have no one to hang out with you call me a whore? Go hang with your man." Blake said chuckling, he was never fond of the Mike. There was not much of a difference between Mike and his on-screen persona, The Miz.

"He's not my man. We are no longer dating." she revealed. Blake and Maryse always had a brother-sister type relationship. They've known each other since they were both wrestling at WWE's developmental territory, FCW.

"Good to hear, and doesn't Paul get mad with you always stealing Barbie away from him?" Blake asked, knowing the two divas were best friends.

"Well they got in an argument cause he found out you took Barbie to the hotel, and she's been bunking with me these past two nights. Keep this to yourself." she said in her french accent.

"Do you think she's still here?"

"Nope, she had to catch a early flight out. Cause she has a signing tomorrow before RAW."

"Oh, who is she signing with?" Blake said with a little bit of disappointment in his voice.

"She's going solo."

"I have to go change out of this nasty trunks, I'll see you." he said, giving Maryse a small kiss on the head. The two friends said their goodbyes. Blake went into his luggage, and changed into a pair of sweatpants, and a t-shirt. As he exited the arena he was surprised to see a small group of fans waiting. The four girls saw that spotted him all screamed as they ran over. Blake smiled to see that they were all wearing his t-shirts.

"Blake, can we please have your autograph? We've been waiting back here for an hour."

"Of course." The handsome superstar said, letting go of his suitcase as he signed posters, and took a few pictures with the small group of girls. Blake bid the girls a good night, as he hoped in his rental and made his way back to the hotel.

**AUTHOR'S NOTE:** I'm letting you know that this story is gonna move quite slowly, and isn't gonna be super dramatic like most fics on here. And this story is realistic and focuses more on off camera things. :) Keep the reviews coming, they mean the world to me!


	4. Chapter 4

Blake had just arrived at his interview. To his surprise, he made it on time. A station employee motioned for him to have a seat facing the radio host.

"It's 11 AM, and right now we have World Wrestling Entertainment superstar and current United States Champion, Blake Cross here with us." Ryan Seacrest,the host said as Blake adjusted his headphones and microphone.

"What an introduction." Ellen,the female co-host added.

"Blake, give us a small background about yourself."

"Okay, I'm 24 turning 25 in January. Born and raised in California. I went to Arizona State University, I wrestled and played baseball there. I think that's it."

"How does a college athlete become a professional wrestler?"

"Well my junior year, a guy named Jim Ross was good friends with my coach. He introduced me to J.R. And he told me to contact him when I graduated. So I did, he sent me to a developmental territory called FCW, and yeah." Blake said with a small chuckle.

"Let me say this, you are extremely handsome. I'm sure lots of people tell you this all the time." Ellen told.

"Thanks but I'm not the best at handling compliments. And I find it awkward sometimes. How would you feel if I told you everyday non-stop you are the most gorgeous woman I've ever seen?" Blake said, as the radio crew laughed.

"I wouldn't mind." Ellen joked.

"Speaking of gorgeous women, you are surrounded by WWE Divas all the time." Ryan said.

"Yeah. My job sucks," Blake joked, "But the thing is that most of them are in relationships, they appear available but they really aren't." he added.

"Your schedules are crazy, does it prevent you from dating?"

"It does, but I knew what I'm sacrificing when I signed my contract."

"Is there anybody you think deserves more respect and recognition in the business?"

"Kelly Kelly. The girl has been with the WWE for 5 or 6 years now. And she went from a dancer to competitor. And she trains her ass off, she deserves a shot. I mean she still has a lot to learn but who doesn't?"

"Are you competing tonight?"

"Yes, I have a match against Nexus's Justin Gabriel."

"What's gonna happen?"

"Your gonna have to tune into RAW to find out."

"Thank you for coming on Blake." Ryan said ending the interview, as the two shook hands from across the table. After getting his headphones off, Blake took a few pictures with the crew members.

As he got into his car, he realized he still had a few hours before he had to be at the arena. He decided to call a certain blonde. A few rings later she answered.

"Hi ."

"Hey Barbie, are you at your signing yet?"

"I'm on my way, how do you know I have signing? Maryse?"

"Yeah, I just finished my interview and I was thinking maybe...we..umm." Blake stuttered realizing he didn't know what to say. He could hear her giggle from the other end.

"It's at the Best Buy on Lincoln. I'll be here from two to four. I can't keep these fans waiting, text me when you get here."

"Alright." Blake said taking a deep breath before the line went dead. He got to the store in a little less than an hour. He made a stop to pick up some Starbucks. He picked up his usual lemonade, and Barbie's favorite Caramel Frappe. Blake covered his face with a hat, he didn't want to cause a scene. He looked casual as he blended in with the crowd. As he made his way through the front doors he spotted Barbie taking pictures with two little kids.

"Excuse me, can you give this to Kelly Kelly." Blake asked handing the drink to a employee.

"Sorry sir, you have to get in line like the rest of us. Please go -" the worker stopped mid sentence and recognized Blake. "Blake Cross?" he asked. The U.S champ nodded in response.

"I don't wanna attract any attention, can you please hand it to her?" he asked, the employee nodded still in shock. Blake watched as he handed Barbie the drink. She had a look of confusion, before the employee whispered something to her which caused her to look up with a big smile on her face. He gave her a small smile as she went back to signing a poster. To waste time, the superstar walked around the store looking at movies, and music albums. A few fans noticed him, he got them to keep quiet in exchange for autographs.

"Thanks for the drink, stranger." the Jacksonville native said.

"Anytime. Did you enjoy my helper?"

"I was a bit creeped out by the guy but he told me to look up then I saw you."

"Yeah, sorry about that. I didn't want to cause a scene." Blake said, as the two walked through the parking lot.

"Since you were coming I told the driver that drove me here, he could leave early. Cause I can just ride to the arena with you." Barbie said.

"You just assume I want you in my car." he joked, receiving a small slap to the chest. "How about your gear?" Blake added.

"The driver should've dropped it off at the arena." she stated, as Blake held the passenger door open for her.

"Just like old times." he said pulling out on the road.

"Do you remember how we use to load up the car with junk food and drive to wherever we had a show at?" Barbie asked with a smile, remembering old memories.

"Yeah, best road trips ever. I miss single Barbie. We barely hang out as much as we used to. We were like glued to the hip."

"I know. There isn't a lot of guys that would be okay with their girlfriends hanging around a guy like you."

"A guy like me? I'm not that bad of an influence am I?" Blake joked.

"Not like that. Everyone knows you look good. And girls can't resist you." she said not realizing how she sounded.

"Remember when we used to spoon all the time?" Blake said referring to their sleepovers.

"Yeah, I would wake up first everytime with one of your arms over my head." she joked.

"Shut up, you liked it." he said with a smirk, causing the blonde to giggle.

"You've seen me with out make up more than anyone. I would always go to your hotel room in shorts shorts and a t-shirt." she said thinking back.

"And you would always come in with movies to watch. And also lots and lots of candy." Blake added as he pulled in the backstage parking lot of the arena.


	5. Chapter 5

The two made it backstage but were soon separated. Paul was there to greet them, well to greet Barbie.

"Hey baby." The Nexus member said giving a kiss to Barbie, as Blake stood a bit awkwardly with his suitcase.

"Did you come here with him?" Paul said.

"Yeah, it was on the way." Barbie said, sending Blake a 'sorry' look.

"I could've of picked you up."

"Dude, get over it. I gave her a ride, and now we are here." Blake said interrupting. "Your going over tonight, and we need to work this out." he added. In response Paul let out a somewhat sarcastic chuckle.

"I'm gonna go get ready for my match." Barbie told, leaving the two alone. Blake nodded, and then walked off in another direction heading towards the production truck that was parked in the arena, leaving Paul all by himself in the crowded arena.

"Hey Tom." Blake said shaking hands with the lead advisor of the truck. Inside the truck was about eight screens all showing the arena from different angles.

"Do you have an extra script by any chance? I kinda just got here."

"Lucky for you, I do. Your lucky your on right before the main event."

"I know, or I would've of been screwed." Blake said flashing his bright smile before leaving the truck to go to the locker room and change. As Blake was doing a few stretches while watching the show on the TV the WWE provided a knock was heard.

"Come in." the United States Champion said as he still laid on the floor.

"Hey man." Randy Orton said taking a seat nearby. "I heard you and that Gabriel kid got into some sorta argument last week."

"It was with Paul, and how did you hear? You left right after your segment."

"I was in Talent Relations today, going over some stuff and I saw on the script that you were putting over him, I thought it was a misprint or a joke, so I had to ask."

"And Lisa told you." Blake said referring to the Director of Talent Relations. Not a lot of people knew but at every show inside the arena, the WWE would set up little offices so everything could be taken care of.

"Yeah, I hope you can carry this kid through out this match."

"We haven't even gone over shit yet. I hope he doesn't botch anything."

"That's the guy that Barbie is head over heels for?"

"Unfortunately."

"It bothers you doesn't it? Seeing them kiss and hold hands, and at airports togethers, and hotels, it bugs you doesn't it?"

"Dude, shut up. It doesn't. I don't like the guy but I know Barbie does."

"I think I'm with frenchie, I think you guys need to get together." The viper said referring to Maryse.

"She got you into her plan too, huh?"

"Plan or not. It's gonna happen sooner or later."

"You guys are full of shit. I think her and this guy are gonna seal the deal."

"Blake, she's still in her early twenties."

"Okay, but he's like thirty. When they first started dating she told me that he was the love her life." Blake said running his hand through his hair.

"If they will last as long as you think they will then you better start looking."

"Alright, thank you for the advice. I'm gonna go lose my belt now." Blake said with a chuckle, as he heard a 'fuck you' from Randy.

As Blake made his way to the gorilla position he couldn't help but think. He wasn't even sure about his feelings for Barbie. He would be happy for her at times when he saw how genuinely happy she was with Paul, but he couldn't help but think he could offer her something more.

"Blake, just follow my lead out there. We have six minutes to work. I'll cheap shot you, then I distract the ref, Nexus comes down they beat you down a little, and then 450 splash." Paul ordered.

"That's retarded. I'm not getting my ass whooped for the entire match. It's a title match, we gotta go back and forth then you and your friends come come beat the shit outta me." Blake said, he could see the anger in Paul as the two argued about their match.

"I agree with Blake." Stu commonly known as Wade Barrett to the WWE Universe said.

"Thank you Stu. Nexus should come out the moment I'm about to hit him with the Crossfire." Blake said referring to his finisher. Everyone nodded in agreement.

Justin Gabriel was introduced first, Blake let out a small laugh since the crowd was dead. Only a few boos were heard, the rest of the arena remained silent. Blake threw the United States Championship over his shoulder and waited for his music to play. The moment, it did the arena erupted. Cheers, screams, and boos were heard all over.

As the match began, the two superstars started to grapple, and did a few basic moves of headlocks, and arm bars.

"Back body drop." Blake whispered while swinging Justin towards the ropes. Blake knew that it was almost time for Nexus to come out. As Justin came back he kicked Blake in the ribs, causing him to fall. This wasn't the plan, and that kick was way harder than it was suppose to be. Paul was actually trying to hurt him. As Blake stood up, he got a real punch to the face. Blake in return hit him harder, causing 'Justin Gabriel' to fall down holding his chin.

The moment, the two superstars made it backstage a small war started.

"What the fuck was that?" Blake yelled at Paul, causing anyone that was near them to listen.

"What do you mean?" Paul said acting stupid, as a small swell began to form on his jaw.

"You legitimately hit and kicked me." Blake yelled standing extremely close to Paul.

"You botched the move."

"What the hell was that Paul?" Arn Anderson, the senior producer said. " I don't care what problems you two have with each other, you don't let it show out there."

"Yeah dumb ass, what's your problem?" Randy Orton said coming to the aid of his friend.

"Randy get the hell out of here, you worked me stiff last month and I didn't say anything." Paul said referring to how Randy deliberately put force on him in the ring.

"You could of hurt me, yourself, and ruined an entire match. You botched twice tonight, I will never get into a ring with you again. Your a shit wrestler, your daddy must have pulled a lot of strings for you to get here." Blake said.

"I think you need some time off." Randy said backing Blake up. Everyone knew that Randy had backstage power, and had ways of influencing decisions.

"I'm done with this bull shit." Blake said walking back to his locker room, with Randy next to him.

"Management is gonna be so far up our asses tomorrow."

"I know, thanks for being there man. If you weren't there I would probably lose my cool and punched him." Blake said as he changed out of his gear and into his regular clothes.

"I'll always have your back. Try and not hit him while I'm working my match." Randy said grabbing his WWE championship belt. "And go to the trainer's and get your ribs and that swell on your eye checked out. It's forming into a black eye already."

"I'll go now." Blake said as he watched Randy turn a different direction into a hallway. As Blake walked into the trainer's room, he saw a a back of a small blonde getting iced on her elbow.

"Finish up on her first." Blake told Rick, the lead trainer for RAW. Rick nodded, and went back to Barbie who turned around.

"Oh my god. Rick go check on him, I can ice myself. Blake what happened?"

"Your retarded boyfriend."

"Paul did this to you?"

"You didn't see it on the TV?" Blake asked the blonde, as he lifted his arm for Rick to inspect his side.

"Blake, I need to you tell me where it hurts." Rick said pushing down on certain points, causing Blake to almost lose his breath.

"That's the spot." he said with a wince.

"Listen man, you broke a rib. There's nothing I can do about that, all I can say is ice and rest. And we are gonna have to stitch that cut by your eye." Rick told, Blake let out a small grunt, but nodded. He laid down so Rick could start putting in the stitches. Barbie came to the side.

"You don't have to act tough. Hold my hand for support if you need to." The diva said with a chuckle. Blake took her hands in his, and would give her light squeezes when the stitches were getting pulled in.

"All done." Rick said, "They should be out in a week."

"I'm gonna go before Paul comes over for his stitches." Blake said as he heard a laugh from the trainer. Barbie noticed the handsome man, was having a extremely difficult time getting up.

"Come here." she said providing him support. He rested his arm on her shoulder as Barbie used all her strength to pull the former champ up.

"Thanks Barbie, I don't want you to get in trouble with him cause you were helping me out. I'm gonna go back to the hotel now." Blake said as he grabbed his gear and left the room.


	6. Chapter 6

A whole week had passed, since the incident backstage. Blake had gotten a call from management saying he was getting fined. The amount definitely put a small hole in his wallet. Randy also got fined for getting involved, but the two had yet to receive news on Paul's situation. Blake had kept to himself healing his broken rib, he even missed his three house shows. But he had gotten a call late last night to fly to New York for Monday Night Raw. So here he was waiting for his luggage at the airport at eight in the morning.

"Hey man, how is it going?" a unfamiliar voice asked, Blake turned around to reveal a man holding a large camera filming him.

"Who sent you?" 

"." the man said, Blake had absolutely no intention of talking to the man. And was a bit annoyed that he was attracting attention. He finally saw his suitcase and grabbed it hurrying off. After ignoring the cameraman the entire time, he got the hint and went off searching for other superstars. Blake stood in the freezing morning breeze waiting for his rental car to arrive.

"Go up and ask nicely." a woman said, pushing a small boy.

"Excuse me, can I have a picture with you?" the little boy asked, giving Blake's leg a small tug. Blake couldn't help but smile when he saw the boy with Blake's WWE shirt on, and his hat.

"Sure thing champ." the handsome superstar said squatting down to the boy's level. He smiled as the picture flashed, and even signed a few autographs before he got into his rental and made his way to the hotel. As he checked in, and made his way through the lobby he could already see Maryse by the elevator.

"Maryse, hold the door." he yelled, as he squeezed in. Maryse hugged him the second the door closed.

"There were rumors going around that you were getting moved to Smackdown, and Randy was getting suspended, I got so scared. And you don't return any of my texts and calls." the French-Canadian said giving Blake a small slap on the chest.

"We just got fined. And do you what happened to Paul?"

"Barbie said he's suspended for 30 days, but his suspension started the Tuesday after it happened."

"So he has like 24 days left. But what's gonna happen with the belt?" Blake asked, knowing that the WWE couldn't have a a champion gone for that long.

"No clue." she said, as the two stepped off the elevator. They both let out a small laugh since they both got off on the same floor. The two said their goodbyes as Maryse made a turn down another hallway. Blake continued rolling his suitcase, looking for his hotel room.

"804. Where the hell are you?" he muttered looking at the numbers on the doors.

"Right next to mine." A familiar voice answered back. It was Barbie. He turned around to face her, she was in a sports bra, and extremely tight shorts. He wrapped his arm around her, and placed a small kiss on her head.

"Here's you room." she said.

"Would you like to come in?" Blake asked opening the door to his room. She seemed a bit hesitant at first but then agreed. She took a seat on the couch as Blake dropped all his luggage on the bed.

"I know Paul will never apologize, but I'm sorry he hit you."

"None of that was your fault." Blake said, he knew exactly how Barbie was. She would over think things, and blame herself for it.

"I just don't understand why he would do that."

"Me either. I have a small feeling it has something to do with us." Blake said taking off his shirt, to tighten the body tape on his ribs. He had no idea that Barbie was enjoying the view of his abs. He then took a seat next to blonde, adjusting himself.

"He never said anything about it. But that would make sense. Actually once he told me to keep my distance from you, cause he said you would make a move on me or something."

Blake didn't exactly know how to respond to that. He ran his hand through his tousled hair, a nervous habit of his.

"I would never step on another guy's toes."

"You wanna know something funny?" Barbie asked. Blake nodded in response. "When you first started out in the company, every single diva had a crush on you. I thought you were the hottest thing, then I got to know you."

"Your scaring me." Blake joked.

"And I realized with your amount of talent, and looks you have you could be one of those cocky guys, you could've of been a douche bag to me when I asked you to train me, you could of shut the door on my face when I cried to you after a break up."

"Thank you." The ocean eyed man said, patting Barbie's leg. It was true, Blake had always been her shoulder to cry on. When Dave and her ended their 'fling' Barbie came to Blake's hotel room with a tub of ice cream and would bawl her eyes out.

"You and my dad have been the men that stuck with me the longest."

"I'm glad to hear that, and I'll be around for a long time. I promise." Blake said as he lowered the volume on the TV. "How are you doing without your boyfriend?"

"He's not dead Blake. He's just not with us." she said with a small smile.

"Are you doing Tribute to the Troops this year?" Blake asked, since it was coming up. It was voluntary for all superstars, and the list usually fills up fast. This event meant a lot to Blake, his father and his brother but served in the military.

"Of course, wouldn't miss it for the world. We need to get some info on it." she said. "Are you feeling better?" Barbie added putting her hand over his taped ribs.

"It wasn't as bad as last week, since I missed those house shows I got my needed rest and relaxation." he answered.

"We need to catch up. How have you been?" the blonde said bringing her legs up with her on the couch.

"Career wise, great." Blake answered, he was never good at answering questions about himself that well.

"Obviously. I work with you." the Florida native said letting out a small laugh. "I'm talking about your life outside of wrestling."

"Nothing goes on at all. I wish I was lying, but I honestly do nothing. When I'm off all I do is pick my dogs up from my parents and we just sit at home." Blake said.

"We need to get you out more. Your such a hermit crab." She said, as Blake let out a chuckle. Knowing Blake was single, always made Barbie happy. She knew it was a selfish thing to think, but Barbie wouldn't know how to react if Blake ever was all over some girl. At about the same moment, both their phones alerted them they had a text message.

"Did your text tell you to go to Talent Relations, and arrive earlier than usual to the arena?" Blake asked as he read the words on the bright screen.

"Yeah. What do you think it could be about?"

"Knowing Stephanie is in charge. No clue." Blake said, as his phone alerted him about another incoming text. "I guess Maryse got the message as well."

"We can take my rental, but I'm not up to driving." Blake told the blonde who nodded.

"I'll tell Maryse. And we can all meet up in a bit." Barbie said, as Blake walked her to the door. The two said their goodbyes, as each went back into their hotel rooms to get ready for whatever management had in store for them.

Blake had made it down stairs first, he sat in the lobby waiting for his two blonde friends.

"Brie and Nikki, what can I do for you today?" Blake said taking off his hat to get a better look at the twin sisters.

"Blake, what are you doing here all by yourself?" One asked, Blake never could tell them apart, no matter how many times they would try to get him to remember. He felt kinda bad, since they were Barbie's super close friends and they've all hung out quite a few times.

"Just waiting around, gotta head to the arena early." he said, the California boy was completely clueless at how the twins were staring at him. Even though both of them were in relationships. He then heard, one of the twins say something, but he was completely distracted when he noticed two blondes rolling their suitcases his way.

"Ready?" Maryse said, Blake sent her a nod and excused himself from the small chat he was having with WWE's residential Bella twins. The three headed out to the valet, to wait for Blake's car to arrive. Blake always wondered how did fans find which hotels the WWE superstars were staying in.

"I would've of worn face make up if I knew all of you were gonna be here." Blake could hear Barbie say, he looked over to see Barbie and Maryse signing pictures. The valet signaled him that his car was here, and handed him the keys. Blake threw his luggage in the back, and grabbed the girls luggage and shoved it in the back as well. As he turned back, Maryse was hopping into the back seat but Barbie was receiving stuffed animals from a little girl.

"That's pretty." Blake said, putting his arm around Barbie's waist to bring her to the car.

"Yeah, that little girl was so sweet." Barbie said hopping onto the driver's seat, handing all her gifts to Maryse to set down.

"These fans need to move out of the damn way." Blake said, as a small group of fans seemed to surround the car. Blake loved his fans, but he believed that they should always know when is the right moment to ask for pictures, and autographs. Hotel security soon pushed them aside, to allow Barbie to pull out onto the main road.

"What happened if we get to her office, and we all get released?" Maryse said from the backseat. Barbie's let out a gasp, but all Blake did was chuckle at the diva's imagination.

"We do not need to worry about it, there is no chance." he said calmly.

"What can it be about?" Barbie asked keeping her eyes on the road.

"Well it can't be just storylines, or they would just call us to go in during the show." Blake said, leaning his chair back. He was completely exhausted, and managed to get no sleep on his flight what so ever. His grey blue eyes blinked a few times, while listening to Barbie and Maryse talked about a pair of new shoes they both wanted.

"Your bf fell asleep." Maryse said as she gave Blake's body a few pokes.

"Leave him alone, and you know who my boyfriend is." the Jacksonville beauty said as she got off the highway.

"You gotta admit you and him would be the hottest couple ever!" the french canadian said with a small giggle. Barbie shook her head at her friend's crazy imagination.

"Shit, the production truck just got here." Barbie said, as she turned into the arena parking lot to see guys unloading pieces of the ring. She realized that they were way ahead of schedule, and got to the arena much earlier than expected. She was pretty sure Stephanie wasn't even here yet.

"Drive around the lot, and see if you can find her bus." Maryse said, Stephanie had a personal bus she would travel show to show from if she chose not to fly. Barbie nodded, and turned into the back of the arena where workers were setting up the table of merchandise, and right behind them was the bus of Stephanie McMahon.

"Blake wake up." Barbie said giving the superstar a small nudge, but no response was given as Blake seemed to be in a deep sleep. She knew Blake was a heavy sleeper and there was only one way to wake him up. She held on to his nose, to cut off his oxygen and Blake's eyes were quickly shot open.

"Was the necessary?" the handsome man said, running his fingers through his hair and rubbing his eyes to wake him up.

"Yeah. We're here." she said giggling. Barbie and Maryse waited for Blake to come help them pull their luggage out of the trunk.

"This is so damn heavy." Blake said letting out a small grunt, as his injured rib poked him. He set out all their luggage, and locked the car. Blake shook hands with the truck drivers and crew workers as they walked to the front door of the bus. Maryse knocked twice on the door, and the door soon opened to reveal the Stephanie holding her baby.

"Sorry to drag you guys in so early." she said taking a seat back in her chair. The three took all squeezed into a couch facing Stephanie. Blake was stuck between the two blondes who were both fidgeting around.

"As long as it's good news." Blake joked.

"It's a few things I need to discuss, but the main reason I need all three of you here so early is caused we need you three to go represent the WWE at the Victoria's Secret Fashion Show tonight. You guys aren't wrestling tonight, but Blake you have a quick segment. So we can record it now and you will be on your way." Stephanie said handing them each a pass. The two blonde divas squealed in excitement. The boss's daughter gave them more details as the divas were sent to make up and wardrobe to pick out their dresses for the event.

"Mike, we need to record a quick segment for tonight." Blake said talking to a production manager.

"Sure, follow me." he said, as the turned into a hallway and went into a random door. Blake was immediately handed a script. He scanned it, and soon was being recorded. He never was good at fully sticking to the script, he ended up improvising most of it. The red light on the camera soon went off.

"So who's gonna take over the United States championship?" Blake asked, as he watched a tech edit the footage.

"As far as I know one of the guys from 'Nexus' is taking over it until 'justin gabriel' come back from his 'injury'." Mike said, with air quotes. Blake nodded, as a call from Mike's headset came in.

"Blake your needed in a room, down the hall. Just go back the way we came in here, and the first door on your left." he instructed. Blake left and tried to remember the directions he was given. He walked into a room to reveal Barbie and Maryse in dresses.

"Blake, here are your options." a lady said, he didn't seem to recognize her. He knew almost all the backstage workers. She rolled out a small rack of organized outfits. He chose a casual suit and took it into the dressing room. He looked into the mirror at his outfit, before stepping out.

"You look extra handsome." Barbie said.

"Thanks, but feel like I'm choking myself out." Blake said trying to adjust his tie.

"Or maybe you just tighten it a bit too much, loser." The blonde said stepping to his level to loosen his tie.

"Thank you, you look beautiful as usual." Blake said with a small chuckle. Barbie was in a simple short black dress with her blonde hair straight down.

"Where's frenchie?"

"In the car." she said, as Blake wrapped his hand around her shoulder pulling her in closer to him as the two made in to the waiting vehicle.

_**Will Blake catch a model's eye at the show? What will happen when Barbie's boyfriend returns back?**_


	7. Chapter 7

As Blake and the two blonde divas got out of the car, a young lady wearing a headset and holding clipboards.

"WWE?" she asked quickly. They nodded, as she signaled them to follow her. "Your gonna walk the the carpet, then after you finish you will be taking to your seats. The WWE crew is near the end." she added, informing them where their interview would be at. She gave them a slight push as the superstars made their way in front of thousand of flashes. Blake wrapped a arm around each of the blondes' waist as photographers yelled for their attention. They soon made their way over to where WWE was stationed.

"I'm here with Kelly Kelly, Maryse, and Blake Cross. Tell me what are you all excited to see."

"Girls." Blake said with a small smirk.

"I'm excited to see everything, I've never been to a fashion show." Barbie said, as she still held on to Blake.

"All the sexy outfits." Maryse said in her accent. A few more questions were asked, about the upcoming pay per views, matches, and current feuds. The three were rushed into their seats as the show was soon to be starting. The room darkened, as the show began. A bunch of beautiful ladies soon started strutting the runway.

"I think I might buy that bra." Maryse said, seeing a girl wearing a completely studded bra.

"Wear it while you wrestle. Looks pretty comfy." Blake said, as some WWE photographers and press took pictures of them.

"All these girls are so thin and gorgeous. I'm jealous." Barbie added in.

"Nothing to be jealous about." Blake said giving her a small smile.

As the finale of the show began. At that moment, a stunning long legged blonde graced the runway, wearing nothing but a white bra with a matching thong with golden sparkles on it and angel wings. As she made her way to the end of the runway, she blew a kiss at the camera. She had Blake's attention immediately, as she turned back to make her way backstage, her and Blake locked eyes for what seemed like an eternity. The angel wings that was on her back, a signature for all Victoria's Secret Angels was flowing freely, as she turned into a curtain.

"Who was that?" Blake said staring at the curtain the model just walked through.

"Now she was sexy." Maryse said. As one of the production assistant came up to them.

"I have you three on the list for the after party." she said, looking at her clipboard. Blake was dumbfounded, no one has informed him of the plans, and was a bit pissed off that everything was so last minute.

"I guess so." Blake said getting up, and adjusting his suit as the three followed the assistant to the car they came in. "I'll drive. Barbie can you punch in the directions to the club." he added. Barbie typed in the number to the club, as Blake began following all the other cars that were pulling out.

"Fucking traffic." the handsome superstar cursed.

"Why so grumpy?" Maryse asked, as Barbie's phone rang.

"I'm just a bit exhausted, haven't slept in two nights. Wrestling is easier than this." Blake said, as Barbie was talking on the phone.

"That's cause you don't go out much, darling. Did you enjoy the show?" The french canadian asked.

"I did. You and Barbie can do this if you ever get released in the near future." Blake joked, as he heard Maryse's laugh from the backseat.

"I saw the way you were staring at that one blonde."

"Yeah, she stood out to me for some reason. You think she will be at the after party?"

"Duh, don't worry. If she isn't a lesbian she will be interested." Maryse said, giving her opinion.

"I need personality too frenchie." Blake said making a turn onto a even more crowded street. Blake could hear a voice yelling on the other end of Barbie's phone. He looked over at her, and she mouthed 'Paul' as she put the phone back to her head. Maryse also read her lips, and rolled her eyes letting out an obvious grunt of disapproval.

"Finally we are getting somewhere." Barbie said, finally joining in on their conversation.

"What did lover boy want?" Blake said.

"He just wanted to know what I was up to, and I said I was doing press with you and Maryse. And he's not that happy about it."

"What the fuck is his problem now?" Blake said as he was able to move up a little more.

"He just doesn't want me near you too much." the blonde said, Barbie always told Blake everything about her relationships.

"I feel like I have to have a talk with him, with no fighting involved this time." Blake said letting one hand run through his hair.

"I agree." Maryse said, as Barbie nodded with the idea.

"Just be careful. I don't need more awkward-ness between you and him." the Jacksonville native stated.

"It's just not healthy for our professional relationship, if he wants to or not I want to talk to him." Blake said, as he was finally able to get off the highway.

"How long are we staying for?" Maryse asked, leaning towards the driver's seat.

"Barbie looks tired, hasn't said too much this car ride." he said putting one hand on her bare knee. She sent him a smile as she put her hand over his.

"I'm fine, but the hotel is a three hour drive, and then aren't we all taking the morning flight?"

"Shit, yeah." Maryse cursed.

"I'll take the drive home, but make sure I wake up for the flight tomorrow morning." Blake said, he knew the girls were tired and that they needed more rest than he did.

"You sure?" Barbie said giving his hand a light squeeze.

"Yeah, don't worry about it. And we are here." Blake announced, as a valet employee took his keys from him. The three walked into the club as music blasted through the speakers.

"I'm gonna go get drinks, what do you guys want?" Blake asked.

"Margarita. I'm gonna look for a table." Barbie yelled over.

"I'll get that too and I'll join you." Maryse said interlocking arms with Barbie as the two divas made their way through the crowd. Blake managed to squeeze through the crowd, and made it to the bar. There was only one bartender working, and he was busy flirting.

"Hey!" Blake yelled, "Can you make me something then you can go back to chatting up the ladies?" he added in with a small smirk. The bartender gave Blake a few looks, before walking over to him.

"How can I help you tonight?"

"I'll have two margaritas and just get me a beer."

"You sure you don't want something I can make?" the bartender asked, as he started mixing drinks and pouring them into glass.

"Can't, I'm the designated driver tonight." Blake said as he paid the man, and tipped him.

"Thank you, and have a good night." he said, Blake gave him a nod, as he somehow managed to grab all three drinks at one time. As he tried to squeeze through the crowd this time a blonde figure bumped into him and causing him to spill his drinks along with her drink all over him.

"Oh my god, I'm so sorry." she said as try to pat his shirt and jacket dry with her hand.

"Sweetie, it's fine."

"No, no it's not. How could I be so clumsy, come with me so we can dry this." she said grabbing his hand and leading him into a nearby room. As Blake put the drinks he was holding down, he finally saw the face of the blonde woman that bumped into him.

"Your from the show." Blake said softly. She looked up at him with her blue eyes and nodded. She was the model Blake had noticed. "With the wings?" he added, getting a giggle from her.

"A lot of girls were wearing wings." she said in a unique accent, as she wetted some paper towels.

"But your the one I remember."

"I remember you, you were sitting between the two pretty blondes." she said as she started wiping his tie for him.

"I work with them, we were here to promote the WWE."

"Your a wrestler?" she said looking up at him. Blake nodded at her in response. He was stunned by her beauty. Looking at her up close seemed to take his breath away.

"I'm Blake. Blake Cross." he said, letting his aqua eyes lock in with hers.

"Candice Swanepoel." she said with a small smile, as she kept getting more wet napkins.

"Hey, it's fine really. This tie has been pissing me off the whole night. Don't worry about it." Blake said taking off the tie, and the jacket.

"Let me buy you a new jacket, and a tie. I feel so bad." she said, putting a blonde strand of hair behind her ear.

"I'm not gonna let you do that." Blake said unbuttoning the first two buttons of his dress shirt.

"How about a drink?" she offered.

"Just one, I'm driving tonight." Blake said, letting his white teeth shine. The super model grabbed his hand, and led him back to the bar to buy him his drink. "Thanks for the beer." the superstar said holding up his beer.

"Anytime, do you wanna come sit with us over there for a bit?" she said, pointing to a more private area of the club. Blake scanned for Barbie and Maryse, he saw them dancing so he agreed to go sit. Candice led him to the booth, as he scooted in right next to her.

"Blake this is Erin, and that's Rosie. Ladies this is Blake." she introduced, as Blake shook hands from across the table. He quickly remembered her two friends as well, from the fashion show.

"I bump into him and all these drinks landed on him." she said, in her mysterious accent. Her voice was soft, and had a sexiness to it.

"But it's alright, she bought me a drink to make up for it." Blake said holding up his drink. The hours flew by fast, as Blake and the models had conversations from wrestling to modeling. He pulled out his phone to check the time. It was getting late. He decided to see if Barbie was ready.

_**Are you ready to go? And sorry about your drinks not coming, I had a little accident.**_

He sat his Blackberry on the table, before looking back up at Candice, who sent him a bright smile.

"I have to go soon." he said leaning into her ear.

"Already?" she said, her lips pouting.

"I have a two hour drive back to the hotel, then a early morning flight, then a house show." he said, as his phone buzzed on the table.

_**Meet us at the front door :) and where have you been the whole night?**_

_**I'll tell you in the car ;)**_

"It was great meeting all of you." Blake said, shaking hands with her friends once more.

"Let me walk you out." Candice offered, getting up from her seat. She held on to Blake's hand as they made their way past a crowd to the front door.

"You don't have to walk me outside, it's cold." he said noticing she was in a short dress.

"Maybe I can come to one of your wrestling shows."

"Anytime, you should come to Raw this Monday." Blake said shoving his hands into his pockets, a nervous habit of his.

"I'll try." she said, as the two exchanged numbers.

"See you soon." Blake said pulling the supermodel in a hug. Blake could feel her lips on his cheek. He pulled back, and smiled at her before heading outside to catch up with Marsye and Barbie.

**Sorry this chapter, was mostly about Blake and the model. I just wanted to go into a little more detail. Next chapter, will more wrestling :)**


	8. Perfect Company

"So you've been silent all drive. Are you gonna tell me what happened?" Barbie asked. Blake didn't answer, keeping his eyes on the road. The car stayed silent a little bit longer, with the exception of the little snores coming from Maryse in the back seat.

"I met a girl." Blake said with a small smile.

"You hooked up with her?" Barbie asked, wanting to know every detail but at the same time wished she never asked.

"Not at all. It's the model from the show." he said, thinking about Candice. Barbie in return said nothing, she sunk back into her seat looking out the window. She didn't know how she felt at the moment. "Barb, we have two more hours until we get to the hotel so please keep me some company." the California native added in.

"Well what do you want me to do?" the blonde said still looking out the window.

"Just talk to me without this little bitch fit your having." Blake said with a chuckle, causing Barbie's jaw to slightly drop. Knowing Blake's personality, Barbie didn't take him seriously.

"You really know how to make a girl feel loved." Barbie joked.

"That's not at the top of my list at the moment, getting through this traffic is." he said, receiving a small slap on the chest. As the traffic died down, Blake stretched his arm and rested it on Barbie's head rest.

"So what's the model's name?"

"Candice. She says she's gonna try and come to Raw soon, so you can finally meet her."

"Why do I have to meet her?" Barbie asked, feeling confused.

"You remember when you said your dad and I were the two men that stuck with you throughout everything?" Blake asked, as Barbie nodded. "Well, your the closest girlfriend I have that's not my girlfriend and has never been with me on a romantic level." he explained further. Hearing that Barbie couldn't decided if it was a good thing or a bad thing.

"What about Maryse?"

"We kinda dated in FCW, for like a month. But we both decided we were better off as friends." Blake said, not realizing he was dropping a bombshell on her.

"Both of you act so normal around each other though."

"It wasn't a nasty break up. We were young, and just having fun." Blake said shrugging. Barbie nodded, she had no idea that her best friend and Blake _were _an item. Both of them never mentioned it before.

"Keep that to yourself." Blake said interrupting her thoughts. "She would rip my head off, we promised each other to leave it in the past."

"Your dirty little secret is safe with me."

"Can I ask you something?" Blake said, his tone deepened just a bit.

"Anything."

"Do you know that sleeping beauty has a plan to get us together?" Blake said referring to Maryse.

"Yeah, it's been going on for a while, and she's quite obvious about it. Why?"

"How do you feel about it?" Blake asked out of the blue, Barbie had no idea how she was suppose to answer the question.

"I think it's a-" she started before getting cut off by Blake.

"No bullshit answer blondie." he said winking at her. Barbie knew she was gonna regret what she was gonna say.

"There's always been a little thought in the back of my head that's like what if me and you had, like a full on," Barbie paused, losing her words.

"relationship that lasted?" Blake said giving her a gentle look as they stopped at a stop light.

"But I have Paul now." Barbie said a little too fast.

"I see. So there was some feelings." Blake hinted.

"It was a little crush I would say."

"So no more?" Blake questioned, he needed to know if Barbie still had any feelings for him. If she admitted that there were still a bit left, he would pursue her.

"Nope." Barbie lied, as she told Blake she was also trying to convince herself at the same time that she only loved Paul.

"I guessed I missed my chance." Blake said letting out a small breath. Barbie laughed taking it as a joke, but it was the truth. "I need to get gas, do you want anything from the store?" he asked, as he pulled in the gas station.

"A gatorade, and a bagel." she said, as Blake nodded and walked through the front doors. Barbie watched as Blake grabbed a few snacks, and paid the cashier. She couldn't smile at how handsome he looked as he came out smiling at her.

"Here's all the junk I got for the rest of the ride." Blake said, opening Barbie's side of the door and dumping a pile of snacks on her lap. The cold wind blew as Blake stood outside pumping gas into the car. He looked into the car to see Barbie digging through for her drink and Maryse shift into a more comfortable position in the back, a smile appeared as he thought of what him and Barbie could have been.

"Fucking freezing." Blake said hopping back into the driver's seat, and rubbing his hands together. "Hand me some candy." he jokingly ordered, as Barbie opened a bag for him and fed a handful into his mouth.

"Let's get this show on the road." Blake said, pulling back onto the highway.

"How long till the hotel? I'm exhausted." the blonde said, letting out a yawn.

"I say if I keep at this speed, under an hour. You can go to sleep if you want."

"I want to keep you company." she said, running her hand through Blake's hair.

"You've got magical fingertips. Is this a little mini massage?" he said with a chuckle, as he made exited the freeway.

"It's a love squeeze." she said, as Blake smiled at her.

"Wake up frenchie, we're here." Blake said parking the car. He opened his car door, and took out all the luggage from the back of the car. Barbie came next to him, he couldn't help but smile as she had one of his WWE hoodies on.

"I hope you don't mind." she said, as she adjusted that jacket that went down almost to her knees.

"Not all all." Blake smiled, as Maryse came to grab her luggage.

"Come on Barbie, let's get warm and cozy in our room." Maryse said, "Good night Blake. See you tomorrow." the French-Canadian said, blowing a kiss to the superstar as she ran through the front door of the hotel.

"See you on the bus tomorrow." Barbie said, as Blake pulled her into a hug and placed kisses all over her head. The two parted ways, as Blake still had to give his keys to valet. A little bit after Blake made it into his hotel room, he stripped out of his clothes and hopped into bed.

It seemed like he only got a few hours of sleep, before he was interrupted my knocking on her door. He looked up at the clock, 9:15 AM.

"What the hell?" Blake said, getting up from the bed. He swung the door to reveal John Cena.

"Dude, put some pants on. This is not how you great your guest." John said stepping into the room.

"Why did you knock on my door?" Blake said rubbing his eyes, trying to stay awake.

"I thought you needed a wake up call for the bus ride to the arena."

"The bus leaves in like three hours, what do you really want?"

"A workout partner." John said with a cheesy smile, Blake couldn't help but laugh at his friend.

"Give me a second." Blake said throwing on sweatpants and a shirt, after Blake got dressed the two friends made their way to the hotel gym. As Blake was lifting the dumbbell, he was thinking all the things that happened last night. He thought about Candice for a bit, but the conversation he had with Barbie was being replayed in his mind over and over again.

"What a workout." John said wiping his forehead. Blake just nodded, trying to catch his breath. "Why so quiet?" John asked.

"No reason. Just had a hell of a night." Blake said, John gave him a small smirk and began elbowing him.

"Someone got laid." he teased.

"Not even." Blake said with a chuckle, as he took a drink out of bottle.

"Then what's with the smile?"

"Can't a guy be happy." Blake asked, as John shrugged. The two walked out of the gym, and made there way to a small cafe in the lobby of the hotel. The two superstars ate a small meal together, before

going in their separate hotels room to pack, and get ready for the bus to come and take them to the house show. As Blake zipped up the last of his luggage his phone rang.

"Hey Blank."

"Just calling you to get up for the bus ride."

"Thank you for remembering." he said, he was glad no one was able to see his big smile as he spoke on the phone with her.

"I will see you in a little." she said, before the line went dead. Blake put his phone away, and closed the door to his hotel room. He made his way down to the lobby, and could already see a bunch of flashes coming from the outside. He even noticed security standing by the door, waiting to escort every single superstar to the bus which was only a short distance away from the door.

"I don't need an escort." Blake said to the security guard trying to grab his luggage. He walked past the smaller man, and made his way out to see a small group of fans holding out different types of merchandise hoping for an autograph. Loud cheers along with a few boos were heard as he stopped in front of the crowd.

"Cross over here! Over here!" someone screamed, as Blake signed a poster. As Blake was taken pictures with the fans, the superstars all walked past the crowd. He then felt a hand on his shoulder, giving him a light squeeze.

"Let me help you out." Barbie said, as she started signing things as well. The two took pictures until the crowd seemed to have died down, and made their way onto the bus that was taking them to the arena. As Blake took a seat next to Barbie, a number he didn't recognized appeared on the screen of his Blackberry.

"Hello? Oh yes, of course. Hi Candice, how are you?" he spoke into the phone, he had no idea Barbie was listening in. "That's sweet of you." Blake said, as Barbie sat around feeling a little bit jealous. "Alright I'll tell the box office to save you a few tickets. Okay, see you soon. Bye."

"Someone's whipped." John teased, from a seat a few rows up causing the bus of superstars to laugh. Blake chose to not answer back, and instead turn to Barbie.

"You good?" he asked, as she rested her head against the window.

"Yeah." she replied meekly, "Just a bit tired. I miss my bed."

"I miss my dogs." Blake said, leaning back on his seat. He looked over at her again, and could see her pearly whites escaped her glossed lips. He then felt, her head rest on his shoulder. He readjusted and gently put his head over hers.

"When was the last time you shaved? Your scruff is itching my head." the blonde diva said.

"Last week. You don't like it?"

"I do. You should grow it out a little bit. You would look cute."

"The bad, evil Blake Cross and his cute beard." he said, as he blew a streak of her blonde hair that landed on his face. Hearing Barbie's laugh put Blake at peace, as the two drifted to a light sleep on the long bus ride to the arena.


	9. Just Friends

It had been a week since the bus ride to the house show, Blake stood backstage in the arena where Monday Night Raw would be going live in a few hours. Reading his script, he couldn't help but to get a nervous feeling. Tonight he was suppose to beat Randy to become the Number One Contender, then that would lead to the start of his feud with 'The Miz' for the WWE Championship that he would win at Wrestlemania.

"I remember when I used be like that. Hell, I still get like that." Randy said, bring Blake out of his thoughts.

"I don't think this feeling will ever go away. So how do you wanna work the match babyface?" Blake teased, the older man. The close friends discussed and planned their match down to the smallest detail.

"I'll be in my bus if you need me." The residential Viper said as he walked away. Not a lot of fans knew but Randy traveled differently from the rest. He had his own personal bus, that he traveled in and also took place as his office. Blake gave his friend a wave, as he reached for his Blackberry that was vibrating in his right pocket. He looked at the screen, to see a text message from Candice.

_**Where do I park after I picked up the tickets? (:**_

_**'Just park where all the buses are, I'll be waiting for you outside.' **_Blake typed into his phone as he made his way to the buses. He opened the door, that led him outside to the parking lot where all the WWE trucks and wrestlers parked. Wearing nothing but his WWE t-shirt and jeans, he stood in the cool Florida breeze as he waited for Candice to arrive. A smile appeared on his handsome face, as her called pulled in. As Candice got out, her two friends he had met last week soon got out after her. His bright blue eyes narrowed on her, as she jogged lightly towards him.

"Hey you." Blake said, before she threw her arms arounds his neck, knocking the superstar a few steps back. This time, he placed a small kiss on the model's cheek. As they pulled apart, he could see she was blushing but decided not to tease her on it.

"Erin, Rosie." Blake acknowledged, sending both of the girls friendly smiles. They both smiled back. "Let's get inside, it's freezing out here." he said, holding the door for them.

"When does the crowd get in?" Candice questioned.

"In about half and hour they take their seats. I think you guys will enjoy your seats." Blake said, smiling to himself knowing that he got them ringside seats.

"Me and Rosie are gonna look at the t-shirts." Erin said with a mischievous smile as the two walked off towards the merchandise stand.

"So how are you?" Blake asked, shoving his hands deep into his pockets.

"Better now." the blonde said softly, "Where are we going?"

"My locker room. I have to tape up and get ready." he said as the two turned into a hallway. He couldn't help to smile seeing Candice smile, and looking like a lost little girl looking around as she held on to Blake's arm. He opened the door for her, and she made herself comfy on the couch. "How long are you in Florida for?"

"Just for the night."

"Are your friends gonna be alright wondering around?" Blake questioned, as he sat down next to the super model, and began taping his wrists.

"I think so. I mean I'm sure someone wouldn't mind helping them out." she joked, letting out a small giggle. "Your eyes looks kinda green today."

"Really?"

"Yeah."

"Well thank you for noticing. Do you want to get something to eat?" Blake said as he put his hands on her knees, setting off sparks between them. Candice nodded, as Blake offered his hand to her helping her off the couch that sunk her in. As the two walked down the hallway, a few crew members gave Blake smirks. He could feel Candice's hands grazing his back and forth, he didn't know who moved first, but soon their fingers intertwined.

"Your hand is very warm." the blonde said, as Blake led her to a table filled with food.

"It's cause I'm nervous." he said, flashing a bright smile. He let go of her hand to get both of them water bottles. As Candice was talking, he could hear a laugh that he would always recognize: Barbie's.

"Barbie, I have someone I want you to meet." Blake yelled, attracting attention from nearby superstars and backstage workers. He watched her walk over, in her ring gear as her blonde hair rested on her shoulders. "Barbie this is Candice. Candice this Barbie." he introduced as the ladies shook hands.

"It's good to meet you." Candice said greeting Barbie with a smile. Blake looked over at Barbie who returned a smile to Candice.

"She's gonna be sitting ringside with her two friends later." the superstar told, as Candice wrapped her arms around his torso. Barbie seemed stiffed for a moment, and Blake immediately noticed. The three chatted for a little bit longer, before Barbie had to dismiss herself.

"I'll see you out there, but I have to go warm up. It's been great meeting you, your even prettier without all that heavy runway makeup." the blonde diva told. Barbie had to admit, Candice was pretty but she couldn't help feel a bit uncomfortable and jealous seeing her wrap herself around Blake.

"Let me walk you to the door." he said, taking her hand in his. The pair walked down to the end of a walkway. "Thanks for coming, I'm glad you did."

"Your welcome." she smiled, as she seemed to inch closer.

"I hope you enjoy the show tonight." Blake said letting his hand rest on her lower back. Candice stood up on her toes a bit, before planting a glossed peck on Blake's lips. "That was nice." Blake stated as he rested his forehead on hers.

"Blake, Mike wants to talk to you when you have a chance." a crew member said, unknowingly interupting their moment. The former champ let out a soft groan as he released his arms from Candice's hips.

"Alright, and can you do me a favor and escort her to her seat?" he asked. The employee nodded, and led Candice out the backstage area. He ran a hand through his hair, as he founded Mike around the gorilla position watching a dark match that was going on.

"You wanted to talk?" Blake said, taking a seat next to the WWE Champion on a equipment box.

"I think after you pin Randy, I come out with 'Alex Riley' and we try to jump you, but I back out last minute making you beat the shit out of him." Mike said, using air quotations as he spoke.

"Yeah, is this your idea or management's?" Blake teased.

"All mine, well maybe I got a little help." he joked back. "So how is she?" Hearing that, Blake wrinkled his nose not knowing whi Mike was referring to. "Maryse."

"Why do you ask that?" Blake asked, Mike seemed different. His attitude wasn't cocky anymore, and seemed to have matured.

"She's being her sexy bitchy self." Blake answered, patting him on the back. Mike chuckled at the handsome superstar.

"I haven't laughed in ages Cross. I feel so worn out."

"This buisness can be a handful, and being champ is a shit load of work. Sometimes you just gotta step back, take a breather and come back better than before." Blake said offering some advice to the slightly older man.

"Thanks man, and you got some glossy shit on your lips." Mike said snickering, Blake quickly wiped his lips and started laughing with the champ.

"You want some?" Blake said, trying to wipe it off on Mike.

"It's good talking to you man. I'm gonna grab a sandwich, want anything?" Mike offered, as he patted Blake on the back. Blake shook his head, as he watched his soon to be rival walk away. Blake redirected his attention to the nearby tv that was set up. He could hear the fireworks that started off Monday Night Raw. He shook hands quickly with John Cena who jogged past him, who went to open up the show.

"Someone's lonely." a small voice said, taking a seat where Mike sat a few moments ago. He offered her a gentle smile scooting a bit closer to the blonde.

"Where's your friend?" Barbie asked crossing her legs.

"With her friends, when's your friend coming back?" he asked, causing Barbie to give him a look.

"Paul will be back next Monday." she said, doing a few streches.

"I miss him." Blake joked sarcasticly, receiving a pinch from Barbie. "So what's with you tonight?"

"Eve and I are going over Maryse and Alicia." The Florida beauty said, as Blake shook his head.

"No, like after Raw what are you doing after? You should join me and Candice." Blake offered, now that he believed that Barbie had no feelings for him, that didnt mean he could stop his feelings for her.

"I'm not gonna be a third wheel. But thanks for the offer." she said, giving Blake's hand a light squeeze. He smiled back at her, and held on to her hand. Blake was glad, Barbie allowed him to hold on to her hand. He couldn't help but to rub her hand over with his thumb, her skin was soft and he could smell the scent of her lotion.

"Your beard is growing out really well." she aknowledged, Blake nodded. Barbie never told anyone but she thought his awkwardness at times were extremeley cute.

"Blake, Barbie I'm glad I found both of you at once." A deep voice said, it was the Chairman Vince McMahon.

"Vince." Barbie smiled, as Blake shook hands with the boss. Despite how the WWE portrayed, Vince was never really backstage as much. He would come to the arena maybe once a month, just to check on things and get updates from the head of management.

"This year for Tribute to the Troops, we are only taking a few people. And you two have been chosen." Vince said, adjusting his suit.

"Who else is coming?"

"Eve, Paul, and myself."

"Paul who?" Blake asked.

"Big Show. So we leave on Wednesday, and will be back Saturday." The chairman said in a strict tone. He wasn't giving them the option to decline, as he walked away.

"Guess I'm staying in Florida a little longer." Blake said redirecting his attention to Barbie.

"Let me show you around town." The Jacksonville native said, "We can go shopping, and my parents are having a BBQ, you need to come!"

"I'll go shopping with you, but I'm not sure if I just wanna show up to your parents' house."

"Blake, they love you!" the blonde stated. Blake couldn't say no, and it was true; her parents did like him. He met them a couple times, and there wasn't a dull moment between them. He sent the blonde a nod, her smile quickly appeared. "We are gonna talk more about this." she said, getting up as she saw her tag team partner for the night walk over.

"Blake." Eve said sending a smile. Blake smiled back at the brunette, and sent Maryse a small wave as he saw her coming making her way towards them. He sat there, listening to the Divas go over their match one last night time. He finally had a moment to himself, as the divas match began. His bright emerald eyes focused on the screen, as he watched as 'Kelly Kelly' did a dropkick on Maryse.

"Blake we need to film a live segment with you and Randy." A production assistant said walking up to him. Blake nodded, as was directed on where to go. As he got there, they were already recording Randy getting interviewed about tonight's match. Blake stood behind the cameraman waiting for his cue to go and interupt Randy. When Blake walked in, the interviewer stepped out of the way to let the the two superstars exchange words.

"And we are off." the director said, as the bright red camera light turned off.

"That went well." Randy said walking off the set, with Blake. "Your a natural."

"Thanks man, but I just learn from the best." Blake said, patting Randy on the back. The two walked back to Blake's locker room, waiting to be called for their match.

"So I'm hearing you brought some hot girl backstage."

"She's not some girl. Her name is Candice." Blake corrected, as he took a seat on the couch next to his friend.

"How the hell did you land a supermodel?" the Viper said with a chuckle.

"Shut up. There she is, the blonde one in the middle." Blake said pointing to the tv, as there was a crowd shot.

"I was right, she sure is hot." Randy said giving Blake a small smirk.

"I would introduce you to her friends, but you have Sam and Alanna." he said, referring to Randy's wife and daughter. The older man let out a laugh, as the two continued watching tonight's show. "You mind?"

"What?"

"I gotta change into my wrestling undies." Blake told, Randy nodded but didn't move a bit. Blake laughed, as he unbuckled his pants and changed into his wrestling gear. He took his seat next to Randy as he laced his boots.

The night soon passed, and their match was over, Blake was finishing his shower, and was getting dressed back into his street clothers, he replaced his t-shirt with a simple dark dress shirt. He zipped his luggage, and made his way out to the parking lot to meet up with Candice and her friends. Blake shook hands and said his good nights to a few wrestlers, and workers that were still left. He pushed opened the door with his free hand to see Candice in his WWE branded shirt. She sent him, a bright smile and placed a small kiss on his lips.

"Enjoy the show?"

"Yes, I love it. I didn't appreciate the whole stadium booing and yelling at you." she said, wrapping herself around his toned abs.

"I don't control them." he said, as he rest his hand on her lower back. "Where's Rosie and Erin?"

"Somewhere here, but I was thinking we grab dinner. The girls can take the car to wherever they need to be, and after dinner I can catch a cab to the hotel."

"Or I can take you home, well back to the hotel." Blake said, as started walking to his car. Candice let out a huge smile, agreeing to the idea.

"Blake! Blake!" was heard from a short distance, from a small group of fans running towards him. He smiled, taking pictures with each of them and signing whatever they wanted.

"Is it true your dating Kelly Kelly?" one girl asked, as Candice stood right to the side.

"I'm not."

"There are pictures of you guys online, and there are rumors." the fan said getting louder. Blake was getting a bit annoyed with getting harassed by this fan, and he felt that Candice was standing next to him listening.

"I think you should get off the computer." Blake said as he grabbed Candice's hand and led her to his car. He could hear the boo's from behind him.

"Sorry about that. Where do you wanna go eat?" the superstar said, as he backed the car out of the parking spot.

"Anything simple." she said softly, Blake nodded. He rested one of his hands in hers, as he drove around looking for a place to eat. "Did you and Barbie ever have a thing?"

"No, we've always been just friends. Why?"

"You guys seem so connected, like magnets."

"It's not like that at all, she has a boyfriend." Blake said pulling into a waffle house. He sent the blonde a reassuring smile, as they got out of the car and made their way into the nearly empty waffle house. Blake was glad that someone noticed the chemistry between him and Barbie, but he was sadden by the fact that it had to be Candice; the girl he began to have feelings for.

"I'm straving." she said, taking a seat across from him.

"I thought models don't eat." he teased, as the a waiter came and took their orders. Their food soon arrived, since there was barely anyone else eating.

"What are you gonna be doing when you get back to New York?" Blake said wiping his lips.

"Just work and work. Then fly out to California as long as I can." she said, taking a sip of her coffee. Blake gave her a slight nod, as he finished what was left of his meal.

"Being on the road, I sleep in my own bed maybe four, five times a month." the California boy said. "You full?"

"Yeah, stuffed." she said rubbing her stomach playfully. Blake signaled the waiter over and payed for the bill.

"What's next?" Blake said opening her side of the car door, before hopping into the driver's seat. He noticed she had chills coming from her arms, he reached into the backseat to grab a blanket.

"Thanks." she said resting the blanket on her chest. "I don't want date night to end." Her words seemed to catch Blake off guard, he knew he was on a date but to hear her say it was different.

"Yeah. If you want we can go to my room and watch tv, and maybe if your lucky enough you can spend the night."

"Alright, but no funny buisness." she said with a smile. "And why does this blanket smell like lady perfume, and why does it have glitter on it?"

"Well Barbie bought it for me as a joke, and she used to travel with me a lot so I kept it just in case. And Maryse slept on that not to long ago."

"Do you travel with guys?" she said with a hint of jealousy in her tone.

"I used to travel with Randy, but he got his own private bus. And John was all over the place with his scheudle so it didn't work out." the handsome superstar said, as they arrived at the hotel. Candice nodded in response, as her and Blake walked into the elevator, and made their way into his room.

"This bed is so big." she said taking a seat, as he took off her high heels.

"Yeah, it gets awfully lonely." Blake said, "I'm gonna change." he added, as he pulled his shirt over her head causing his toned torso to be right in her view, she bit down on her lips. He smirked knowing that she was looking at him.

"I should call Erin." she said, digging through her giant purse.

"Why?" he asked, taking a seat next to the blonde.

"Cause I'm spending the night." she said, giving him a smirk.


	10. Photographs and Memories

Blake was turning around in bed, he opened his eyes to see Candice's bare back facing him. He smiled to himself thinking of what happened last night. He rubbed his eyes looking over at the clock, 10 AM.

"Candice, wake up." Blake said shaking her shoulder lightly. She muttered something, and turned to face him. Her blue eyes blinking slowly. "Don't you have to catch a flight?"

"Shit." The supermodel cursed, jumping out of the sheets naked. Blake watched her put her dress back on, as she shoved her bra and his WWE shirt she had gotten from the show last night in her purse.

"Need help?" Blake asked, running his hand through his bed hair.

"I can't find my other shoe." the blonde said, looking under the bed.

"Oh, while your down there..." the superstar joked, as he was still laying in bed.

"Blake..shut up. Oh my god." she said, with a small chuckle. "Found it."

"Let me walk you out." Blake said putting on sweatpants, and throwing on a random t-shirt in his suitcase. The two hurried downstairs, to the valet service hoping there would be a vacant taxi.

"Taxi!" Blake yelled, waving down the driver. Blake opened the door for her, "Thanks for spending the night with me."

"Anytime. Call or text me when you have time. I'm gonna miss you." she said, leaning in for a kiss.

"I can't miss you if you don't leave." Blake joked, as he gave her a quick peck. She laughed, as she got in the car. He waved at her, before the taxi pulled away. He took a deep breath thinking bout his relationship with the model, as he walked back up to his hotel room. They never talked about being 'boyfriend/girlfriend'. Sure they slept together, but Blake had no idea if she just wanted something casual. As the elevator door was closing, he heard footsteps running towards the door, he held the door open letting the women come in.

"Good morning frenchie." he said smiling. "What floor?"

"Morning to you too, and 11th." Maryse said, as Blake pressed for her floor. "Where did you come from?"

"The parking lot. Candice woke up late for her flight, so we had to rush down like mad men."

"Candice spent the night?" she said sending Blake a look, he nodded. "Did you guys..."

"We did. And I'm not going into details about my sex life." Blake said, as the elevator doors opened. "And please do me a favor, and don't tell Barbie. I know it's nothing, but I would prefer if she didn't know."

"My best friend telling me to keep a secret from my other best friend. Alright." she said folding her arms on her chest.

"Thank you." he said sending her a smile. He made his way back into the room, and collapsed back on the bed. The moment his eyes finally shut, his phone vibrated against the nightstand.

**R we still on for shopping?(:** glowed on the screen.

**Yeah when are you gonna be ready? **He replied back to Barbie.

**I'll be in ur room in like a minute **she replied back quickly. As Blake shut his phone, a knock was already heard. He walked over to the door, to reveal the Jacksonville beauty standing in front of him.

"That was quick." he said, as she wrapped her arms around him, greeting him with a friendly embrace.

"Told you so." she said, rolling her luggage into the room.

"Have a seat for a bit, I'm gonna shove everything in my suitcase, and change then we can leave." Blake said, taking off his shirt as he walked into the bedroom. Barbie's mouth slightly fell open, to see Blake's toned body. She tried looking away, as he came back out.

"You were totally checking me out." he joked, meeting her eyes. The blonde immediately turned different shades of red.

"Maybe, if you didn't strip in the middle of the room." she teased back. The handsome superstar smiled, finally covering his torso with a nice t-shirt. "Is that the one I got you?"

"I think so. No one else buys me shirts." he said, looking down at the shirt.

"It looks good on you." she complimented.

"It's cause you have good taste." Blake answered, as he loosened the strings on his sweatpants.

"Take that else where or I'm leaving." Barbie said covering her eyes.

"Alright, my ass will be in the bathroom." he said, grabbing his cargo shorts off the floor, and headed into the restroom. Soon after he emerged fully dressed.

"Did you return your rental yet?" she asked, as the two made their way down to the lobby. Blake nodded at her, adjusting his hat and sunglasses. As the two waited for the valet service to bring the car, they were soon approached by a cameraman.

"Hi Barbie, hi Blake." a man said, "" Blake let out an obvious grunt of dismay.

"Hi." Barbie greeted with a smile. Blake never knew how she handled it so way, she was always friendly no matter how uncomfortable she felt.

"How are you guys doing?" he said, getting a little too close for Blake's comfort. Blake put his arm out, making sure the camera man kept his distance.

"Good. You?" the blonde diva answered back.

"Pretty good now that your here." the older man said, making the situation more awkward. "And why is Blake so grumpy?"

"Listen, can you turn that off." Blake said holding his hand up, to block him from recording.

"You guys are the only footage I've gotten all day."

"Seriously man, back the hell off." Blake said extremely annoyed, he let out a sigh of relief as he could see Barbie's car approaching. The camera man was still bothering Barbie, but she didn't seemed ticked off as Blake was. The moment, the hotel employee signaled him he gave Barbie a light push on her lower back, and led her to the car.

"That man was a creeper." Barbie, said getting into the driver's seat.

"He was, and you still kept talking to him?"

"I like being nice, unlike you." she said, letting out a smirk. Blake couldn't help but to smile back at the blonde. There was something about her, that he didn't see in Candice or any other girl, he just couldn't put his finger on it. The ride was suppose to take hours, but the two manage to make time fly as their conversation never seemed to end.

"Stop digging." Barbie said, as Blake was searching compartments of her car.

"I'm looking for gum. Found it." The handsome superstar said, putting a piece in his mouth. "Wait, what's this?" he said, pulling out a folded picture.

"I don't know, haven't looked through my car in a few months." she lied, as she kept her hands on the steering wheel. Out of the corner of her eyes, she could see Blake unfold the photograph.

"I remember this night." he said softly, as he let his soft ocean eyes scan the picture. "I have this picture in my house." He smiled, the picture was of Barbie sitting on his lap, kissing his cheek, as he blew out his candles. His smile got bigger, knowing this picture actually meant something to her.

"First birthday on the road." she said, letting her teeth shine realizing that Blake didn't think she was a creep for holding on to the picture.

"Who took the picture?" he asked, still looking at the photo.

"Some random, cause everyone wanted to be in it." Barbie said, and she was right, half the locker room was in that picture. He nodded, as he put the photo back where he found it.

"It means a lot that you still have this." he said softly.

"That probably was one of the best nights of my life."

"Yeah?"

"Yeah, me and Dave broke up like a week before that and you dragged me out to come with you. And I'm glad you did." she said, he smiled back before they drifted into comfortable silence.

"How long do you plan to shop for?" he asked, as they finally arrived at the mall.

"Till I drop." she said laughing.

"Your shitting me doll."

"I'm kidding, I just wanna get some new outfits for the troops, then we still have to rush over to my parents." she said, covering her face with her oversized sunglasses.

"That's more like it." he said, as they step through the doors.


	11. Tribute To The Troops

It was the middle of the night, and Blake and Barbie were standing in some private airport waiting to board the plane that would take them and a few others over to Iraq.

"I wish we could've of stayed one more night at my parents." Barbie said, rubbing her arms to keep warm.

"I'm glad they let me take over their guest room." Blake said.

"You know they love you. And sorry for my mom being awkward." the blonde diva said, referring to dinner when her mom said the two were cute together, and should think about getting together.

"Don't worry about it." he smiled. "Does your parents know about Gabriel?"

"They do." she said, as Blake raised an eyebrow.

"Your parents don't like him?"

"They do, I guess they like you more." she said. Blake nodded at her, as they finally saw Paul, Eve, and Vince walk near them.

"Holy shit where have you guys been?" the handsome superstar asked, as he shook hands with Vince and Paul as Barbie chatted with Eve.

"Had to get everything check out." the chairman said. "Come on." The four superstars followed the boss onto the plane, as well as a few crew members.

"How long is the ride?" Paul, commonly known as the Big Show asked.

"About 13 hours, we are making a stop to refuel in Germany. But this year it's basically a straight trip over to Iraq and back." Vince stated, as everyone chose seats. The seats on the company plane were spread into three aisles, Vince and Paul took over the first row; Blake, Barbie, and Eve sat in the second row, as the few photographers were taking the back row.

"Are you guys excited?" Eve asked, as she rested her head. Blake nodded at the brunette.

"Yes, I even got new outfits for this." Barbie said leaning over Blake to get closer to Eve. At the moment, Blake wondered why he was between the two divas.

"Would one of you like to trade seats?" he spoke up, causing the two divas to stare at him.

"Move." Barbie said, standing up. Blake let out a sigh as he got up and traded with the blonde. He got comfortable in his new seat, before closing his eyes and drifted off to sleep.

"What's with you and him?" Eve asked in a hush tone.

"Me and Blake?" the Florida girl asked, as she looked over to the sleeping superstar.

"Yeah, what's with you two? I always see you guys together but I know your dating Gabriel."

"Friends. I've just been hanging out with him a lot, cause ever since me and Paul started dating we didn't hang out as much. So I guess I'm making up for lost time." Barbie said, tucking a strand of hair behind her hair.

"Your lucky, he's such a sweetheart and easy on the eyes." Eve said, as her and Barbie giggled.

"Do you remember when he first started all the divas wanted to get with him?"

"Oh my god. Yes!" the brunette said, putting her hand over her mouth. The divas continued to gossip hours into the plane ride, sharing travel stories, and discussing storylines.

Blake was readjusting his spot as he realized that Barbie was on his shoulder, the blonde was cuddled up on him. He checked his watch wondering how long had he been asleep for.

"Damn. Ten hours." The handsome superstar muttered, as he closed his eyes again.

"Cross, you wanna play cards?" Vince said, walking up to him. "Paul and a couple crew members are setting up a table."

"Maybe, next time when I don't have sleeping beauty on me." Blake said, pointing to his shoulder. Vince smiled, at the superstar before nodding and walking back up the aisle. Blake pulled a book out from his backpack, and decided to read for the rest of the ride. The last few hours went by fast, as Blake read his book. Candice popped into his mind, as he rested the book back on his lap. He should of called her to let her know where he was, but they hadn't talked since the morning after she spent the night.

"Wake those two up." Paul said softly, as he grabbed his luggage. "We are landing in a few minutes." Blake gave the large man a thumbs up, as he turned to Barbie.

"Kel, we are here." he said, brushing her hair out of her face.

"Five more minutes." she muttered.

"Alright, I'll get your bags." he said, as the blonde shifted her head away from his shoulders. He got up and reached into a compartment above them, and pulled out her heavy suitcase along with her backpack.

"Can you get mine too? It's a little high for me." Eve said from behind. Blake sent her a nod, as he leaned in to grab her luggage as well.

"Here you go." he said sending her a smile, melting the diva immediately. He grabbed his and Barbie's luggage and made his way back to see the blonde rubbing her eyes.

"Rise and shine." the handsome wrestler said.

"Damn, that really hurt my neck." she said, getting up. The moment the superstars got off the steps of the plane they were greeted by a few soldiers.

"Major General William Grimsley." the war veteran said shaking hands with Barbie and Blake.

"Pleasure, Blake Cross." said saluting the older man.

"Cross? That name sounds familiar. Your dad doesn't happen to be Lieutenant General James Cross?"

"That's dad. But I don't think anyone has called him that in years."

"Is he still at Pendleton?" the General asked.

"No, he's retired now. Hell, he's been retired for at least five years." Blake answered, as the group followed the General to an area with carts.

"Grab a cart, and follow us." Vince announced, Blake and Barbie grabbed a cart, as Paul and Eve hopped into the back seat.

"Paul I can't gain speed with your fat ass on here." Blake joked, as he followed Vince's cart.

"Shut up Blake, I've lost weight." the giant said joking back.

"I see the troops." Barbie said, and she was right. Blake stuck his free hand out and gave high fives to as many soldiers as he could. They continued to drive until the parked by what seemed to be somewhat of an auditorium.

"They are all inside waiting." Vince said, as they opened the door to reveal cheers and applauses from troops. They walked to the front of the room, where a small stage was set and sat down.

"Get ready to sign till your arm falls off." Paul joked, causing the group of WWE superstars to laugh. Blake was seated in between Barbie and Paul, Eve was on Barbie's right side, next to Vince.

"Hey darling." Blake said sending a bright smile, to a female soldier who had her hands over her mouth in tears. "Come here." he said standing up from his seat, and wrapped the woman in his arms.

"I just can't believe I'm meeting you." she said between sobs, as Blake sat back down after taking pictures with her, and signed a few things.

"I think I've met my biggest fan." he said, as he waved goodbye to the soldier.

"That was sweet of you." Barbie said, taking a sip of her water.

"She made my trip." he answered in between autographs. Hours flew by, as the superstars engaged with the troops.

"Hi Kelly." a young man in a southern accent said, holding a poster of the blonde. "Will you marry me?" he said, getting down to one knee.

"Of course." Barbie answered sending a bright smile to the soldier who had the biggest smile anyone had ever seen. Blake started clapping, and soon the whole room joined in. Barbie kissed the soldier on the cheek, before he left.

"Blake, I want you to give a speech." Vince said, coming up to Blake.

"I don't have anything prepared."

"Just go for it." Vince said, handing Blake the microphone. The handsome superstar stood up from his seat, and cleared his throat attracting attention from the whole room. He never got nervous like this before, wrestling in front of thousands and being a bad guy was much easier.

"I'm pretty sure I can say this behalf of everyone, that you guys are everyones' heroes. I'm extremely thankful that I've gotten the privilege to come and support you guys, and I want all of you know that everyone is grateful for what you are sacrificing for our country. Do me a favor, kick ass and come home safe." he said finishing his speech, as cheers and roars erupted from the room. The handsome superstar sent a salute to the brave men and women before sitting back down.

"That was beautiful, made me cry." Barbie said with water in her eyes, as she rested her arm on his. The rest of the day, was spent just hanging out with the troops. They danced, and talked amongst each other like old friends.

Blake and Barbie were chatting with a group of soldiers interested about life on the road, and compared it to being on base.

"Blake and Kelly can we have a picture with the soldiers?" A WWE photographer asked.

"Of Course." Blake said, resting his hand on Barbie's waist. He rested his other arm around the shoulders of a young man next to him smiling big. "Thanks guy, came out great." he said, walking away.

"Do you guys by any chance know what we are doing tomorrow?" Barbie asked.

"I think you guys are flying around the helicopter, and going to the shooting range."

"Thank you." she smiled at the soldier who walked by. She then felt an arm rest on her shoulders.

"Tired?" Blake asked, leaning into her ear. She instinctively began rubbing circles around his back.

"I got my sleep in on the plane, just taking this all in."

"Glad to hear, I hope my shoulder wasn't too bumpy for you." he teased, letting out a small smile. His eyes had a splash of green in them, as they sunk into her grey ones. He pulled her small body, closer to him as they sat down.

"I'm gonna miss you. I'm gonna miss this." he said, letting out a breath.

"I'm not going anywhere." the Diva answered with a confused look.

"Well, Paul comes back this Monday, which means no more Barbie and Blakey time." he said softly.

"It doesn't mean we can't hang out."

"It was good to have single Barbie back for a little while." Blake said, placing a kiss on her temple.


	12. The Truth

It was early Monday morning. Blake was sitting at an airport, waiting for his luggage at the airport. He was checking tweets his fans had sent him. His sky blue eyes, scanned the pictures before him.

"Fuck." the superstar cursed. On the screen were pictures from at least four different days with Barbie. The headline read _Kelly Kelly and Blake Cross dating? Up close and personal pictures of the couple._

He normally never took a headline this serious, but these pictures made it seem like they were a couple. The picture that had the most view was of Blake and Barbie hugging tight, as he kissed her forehead.

Vince wouldn't be too happy, he still wanted everyone to believe that what goes on between superstars in the ring was real. He then went on to WWE's site to check out pictures from the trip.

"Of course." he muttered, almost every picture taken involved them. Blake couldn't help but smile at the shot of Barbie sleeping on his shoulder. He finally spotted his luggage after standing there forever.

"Cross!" he heard from a familiar deep tone. "Wanna ride shotgun? I don't feel like driving by myself."

"Of course, Randy. Where's your bus at?"

"It's getting fixed, should be back on the road by next week." Randy answered, as the two superstars rolled their luggage through the doors. Blake nodded, following his friend. Both of the superstars were well covered, with hats and sunglasses in attempts to not be seen.

"I don't know if I can be alone with you for too long." Blake said, getting into the passenger seat of Randy's rental.

"Don't worry, I'm not gonna rape you." the viper teased, as they began their car trip to the arena.

"Never know." Blake jokingly muttered. He kept looking on to his phone, wondering if he should ask Barbie if she saw the pictures. He decided not to, knowing that she was with her boyfriend.

"Gabriel is coming back tonight." Randy said, bringing the upcoming champion out of his thoughts.

"Yeah, not great news."

"Don't worry, we will never work with him. So he really can't get a decent push." Randy said, as Blake let out a small chuckle.

"I don't think management wants me to beat the shit out of him on live television again." he said, remembering the last time they wrestled together. The older man chuckled, as he speeded through the streets.

"How are you and that supermodel, Candice I think her name was." Randy spoke up.

"Hell, I don't even know. We aren't friends but we aren't a couple."

"You retard, you slept with her didn't you?" Randy said a little too loud. Blake shrugged, and took a sip of water." The viper smirked at the younger wrestler. "Good for you man, does a certain blonde know?"

"I just don't understand why I'm scared if Barbie finds out. I mean she has a boyfriend, and I kinda have a girl."

"Maybe, just maybe cause you like her."

"I like her sometimes, I try not to cause she has Gabriel and she's genuinely happy with him." Blake sighed, leaning his chair back.

"She likes you."

"She doesn't, I asked her once."

"What did she say?"

"She did. But not anymore, she has Justin now."

"Maybe, she lied. Girls lie." Randy said, smirking lightly seeing the expression on Blake's face. He seemed to take Randy's words into consideration, and was in his own little world before closing his eyes.

"Thanks, Oprah." Blake said, before putting his phone to his ear.

"_Hey Candice, when you have time can we meet somewhere or some town? I would really appreciate talking to in person. Alright, call me back when you get a chance. Thanks." _

"No answer?" Orton asked, as Blake shook his head. "What do you need to talk to her about?"

"About us. And where we stand, and it's not fair for her if the guy she likes has feelings for another girl." he sighed, running his hand through his messy hair.

"There's a shitload of fans here." Randy said, seeing the crowd surround the entrance to the arena.

"Perfect timing." he muttered, as he got out of the car and grabbed his suitcase. "Are you gonna go straight in or hang out here with the fans?"

"That's a dumb question, I'm going inside."

"Me too, I love being a heel." Blake laughed, as he and Randy made their way through the crowd. Chants of 'you suck' and loud boos and jeers were heard. As Blake made his way through the door, a sticky liquid landed all over his back.

"Son of a bitch." Blake cursed, a fan had just thrown a cup of beer on him, and this wasn't the first time. Blake pulled his sweat shirt over his head.

"I know you have a nice body, but cover it up." Randy teased.

"Shut up, some asshole just poured a cup of beer on me." Blake said, grabbing his size of his WWE shirt, from the merchandise table that was being set up.

"Here are the scripts for tonight." the viper said, throwing one in Blake's directions. "I guess we are tag teaming against Miz and Alex Riley tonight in the main event, then after we win I RKO you."

"Oh my god! I can't wait!" Blake said sarcastically. Randy rolled his eyes, as Maryse walked their way.

"Blondie." Randy said hugging the diva.

"Her name is Frenchie, Orton." Blake laughed, as he wrapped his arms around her, and placed a friendly kiss on her head. Blake noticed a worried look from the blonde. "What's wrong?"

"Yeah, you look kinda down." Randy added. The blonde pulled a magazine out of her purse and handed it to Blake.

"Barbie knows." she said. Blake immediately knew what she was talking bout, his blue eyes got wide. "Page thirteen through sixteen." As he flipped to the pages, the first picture was him and Candice at the diner they went to after a show, and a bunch of the other pictures was her walking into the hotel with him, and his stomach sank as he saw the picture of the morning after, when he walked the supermodel out, and caught her a taxi.

"That doesn't mean they slept together, they can't prove it." Randy said, trying to reassure the younger superstar.

"Did you tell Barbie? I won't get mad." Blake asked, looking straight into her brown eyes.

"She asked me. She said she needed to know. I'm sorry." she said. He sighed, and rested his head on her shoulder.

"You think she's mad?"

"Your gonna get the silent treatment." Maryse said, rubbing Blake's back.

"I'm gonna go talk to her, where is she?"

"Diva's locker room. Good luck." she said, as Blake sent her and Randy a nod. He made a quick stop to his locker room, where he dropped off his stuff. He walked to the front door, and knocked.

"It's not locked." a voice said.

"No one is naked, right?" Blake said peeking his head in, to see Nikki and Brianna laying out their wrestling gears.

"Blake!" the twins said, running up and hugging him.

"Hey, is Barbie here? I really need to talk to her."

"She's with her boyfriend, do you want to leave a message?"

"Just tell her, I want to talk to her." Blake said softly, before leaving and making his way back to his locker room. His phone rang loudly as he sat down.

"_Blake, I've been busy this whole week and fashion week is coming up and I have to be in Paris, I'll be busy and probably out of the country for a month." _

"_I can't wait a month, and I don't wanna do it through the phone."_ he sighed. He knew it was now or never. He was gonna hate himself for it.

"_What do you need to talk about that's so important?" _her soft voice asked.

"_I like you Candice, a lot. But I can't do this to you._"

"_What are you talking about? Do what to me?" _Blake could hear the hurt in her voice.

"_It's not fair, that I have feelings for someone else. And I'm so sorry. I thought I didn't, but I do._" Blake confessed, letting out a sigh. The line went quiet for a few minutes, but he knew she was still on.

"_It's Barbie isn't it? You look at her differently than me. There was this shine in your eyes." _she spoke quietly,_ "Your something special, Blake Cross."_

"_Your amazing, and I hope someday in the future we can be friends."_

"_Me too."_ the supermodel said softly. "_Take care_." were her last words, before the line went dead.


	13. It's Over

Blake took a deep breath as he stared at his phone in his hand. Moments ago, he ended things with Candice. He didn't want to, cause he truly did like her but it just wouldn't be right for him to not fully commit to their realationship. He was a bit heart broken to say the least. He let out a sigh, before changing into his wrestling gear.

"Hey man, can I get some wrist tape?" Randy asked, coming in. Blake simply nodded, throwing the tape his way. "Thanks. Why so quiet?"

"Just thoughts." Blake shrugged, keeping his eyes on his wrestling boots.

"Blake, what's wrong?" the Viper asked, handing Blake back his wrist tape.

"I just ended things with Candice." he said softly, still not making eye contact. Randy sighed, and took a seat next to Blake patting his back. The two superstars sat in a comfortable silence watching the kick off of Monday Night Raw.

"You gonna tell Barbie?" Randy asked, finally speaking. Blake shrugged once again, not knowing what to say.

"Nope. It won't make a difference. I broke up with Candice because I didn't wanna give her false hope, she deserves so much more." Blake confessed. Randy nodded, knowing Blake had made up his mind.

"You wanna go outside to catering, and grab some water?" the older man asked. Blake responded with a nod, as they both stood up making their way out. The two friends grabbed bottles of water before sitting down, near the gorilla position on an equipment box.

"Shit, I have a meeting with talent relations." Randy said, getting up, "Will you be alright by yourself?"

"I can handle being alone." Blake said, finally smiling. The two shook hands, as Randy jogged off to a nearby room. Blake kept his eyes on the TV set up by him, as he watched CM Punk start his promo about becoming the new leader of Nexus. Blake's eyes soon focused on another person on the screen, Justin Gabriel.

"Paul doesn't know your staring at him." John Cena chuckled, walking by Blake. They two quickly shared a handshake, as John waited for his music to start.

"Be careful getting in the ring with him, he might give you a legit concussion." Blake said, poking fun at Barbie's boyfriend. He could hear John's laugh, as he made his way through the curtains. He got off his seat, and decided to walk around the arena. He spotted Barbie, talking to the twins.

"Ladies, can I talk to Barbie privately?" he asked, they nodded and walked away. "I've been looking for you." She looked at him, and crossed her arms.

"I really don't want to talk to you right now." she said, trying to walk past Blake.

"Why don't you?" he asked, blocking her.

"Do I need a reason?" the blonde asking, getting a bit loud. Blake sighed, and made a quick decision to try and get the blonde to a nearby empty room. "Let go! I don't wanna go anywhere with you." she said, trying to fight off Blake's grip. It wasn't hard, as Blake knew his strength.

"I just wanna talk." he said, letting go of her as he closed the door on what seemed to be a storage room. "I'm gonna ask you one more time why the hell are you mad?"

"Why am I mad? Maybe just maybe cause you slept with that blonde whore!"

"She wasn't a whore, she actually liked me. She was kinda my girlfriend. And why does it matter to you that we slept together? It's not like we are dating." he said, not realizing he was getting a bit loud. He quickly regreted it, seeing water form in her grey eyes.

"Your right. Can you please let go of me? My match is starting soon." she frowned, breaking off eye contact with the bigger man. Blake knew that she didn't have to be at the curtains yet, but chose not to argue. He sighed, and let go of her hand. He watched her walk out, he stood there gathering his thoughts and soon made his way out.

"Blake, Stephanie wants a word." a stage hand said, leading Blake to her office. He opened the door, to see Stephanie McMahon on the computer.

"Blake, have a seat." she suggested. He was in no mood, to talk buisness or storylines but it must be something important. He sat down, and waited for her to say something. "So the writers, want you to win the WWE Championship this Sunday at the Royal Rumble, so you go into Wrestlemania with more heat."

"Alright." he answered. "Is Mike okay with it?"

"Yeah, I just got done talking to him. The other thing is how do you feel about working with a diva?" she asked, Blake shrugged.

"Depends who? And what do you mean by working? If you just want her to follow me around then I'm not interested." he answered.

"Well Maryse, is gonna be Divas' Champion after the Rumble. So we were thinking about having you two be that powerful heel couple."

"How long do you think that will last?"

"Well when one of you loses the belt, the other one gets dumped. But we want you as a heel for as long as possible."

"If Maryse is fine with it, I'm down." Blake said, smiling at Stephanie.

"Good, I'll talk to creative more about it. And your match is starting soon." she said excusing Blake. He nodded, and jogged lightly over to the gorilla position. As he made his way through the curtains, the arena erupted in jeers and boos. He could see Randy stretching by the ropes. He was glad, he was in a tag team match tonight. He was completely distracted with his current status with Barbie.

"Remember, that I RKO you in the end." Randy whispered, as The Miz's enterance music blasted through the arena.

"She hates me." Blake whispered back, as he heard the bell ring to start the match.

**sorry for this shit chapter, but I felt bad for not updating in a week. I really don't know where to take this story, any ideas would be lovely. :)**


	14. Happy Birthday

Blake was well asleep, until loud knocks at the door woke him up. In his groggily state, he managed to get to the door.

"Bad time." Blake said, scratching his bare chest. He left the door open for her to come in, and made his way back in those comfortable hotel sheets.

"Where do you want me to set your balloons?" she asked.

"For what?"

"Did you forget your own birthday?" she answered. Her last words rung in his head, as he was now fully awake.

"Holy shit. I think I did." he said, running his hand through his hair. "Thanks frenchie."

"Your welcome, now go put on a shirt. The buffet downstairs isn't too crowded, your birthday meal is on me." Maryse said. Blake smiled, at the blonde and wrapped her in a bear hug.

"Hold the door." Blake said, running up to the elevator. As he and Maryse walked in, he immediately regretted it. In the elevator, was Barbie and Paul.

"Hi guys." Maryse greeted, trying to tone down the awkward situation. Barbie smiled at her friend. Blake's eyes were burning through her, he didn't know what to say especially since her boyfriend was standing right next to her. After a few moments of uncomfortable silence, the doors opened and Barbie and Paul left.

"That was just awesome." Blake said sarcastically. Maryse chuckled as they soon made their way to the buffet, and got seated. "So did Stephanie talk to you about the storyline?"

"Yeah, I like it." she said, taking a sip of her orange juice. "Does Steph know about us?" Blake rose an eyebrow at her question.

"You mean when we used to date?" he asked, she nodded. "No one knows how serious we were, I told Barbie we were just a fling."

"Same thing here. We were just a couple of kids, but we really did love each other?" she asked, her brown eyes have a shine in them. Blake couldn't help but to smile at her. Just hanging out with her again, brought up old memories of them when they both started their wrestling career. The only reason they broke up is cause Maryse was called up to the WWE, while Blake was still learning the basics.

"We really did." he nodded, wiping his mouth with a tissue. Blake knew no matter what Maryse would always have a special place in his heart.

"Here's your bill." A waitress said, placing the paper on the table. "And I was just wondering if I can have a picture with the two of you? I'm a huge wrestling fan." she asked, already adjusting her camera. Maryse nodded lightly, as Blake got up from his seat.

"Thank you so much." she said, as Blake sat back down. He pulled out his wallet to pay the tab but he felt Maryse's hand grab his hand.

"Put your money away, superstar. Your money is no good today, not to me." she smiled, showing off her pearly whites. Blake didn't argue, and shoved his wallet back into his pocket.

"Your birthday is coming up. Can't wait to spoil you."

"Good, I'm not cheap. You know who else has a birthday coming up, in about two days? She asked, raising an eyebrow. Blake knew exactly who she was talking about.

"I think so." he simply said, "Barbie's."

"Correct. What are we gonna do for her?"

"I'm not doing anything for her, but knowing Barbie she's probably gonna hang with Paul." Blake said, as the two walked back to his hotel room. "Who are you riding to the show with?"

"You." she said, with a smirk.

"Of course. Well it's not that far, so we can wait a little longer. So tell me what does THE maryse want for her birthday?" Blake asked, as he threw everything in his suitcase. She shrugged, taking a seat on the couch.

"Another birthday on the road." she sighed, "Dinner with friends, maybe go clubbing."

"Whatever you decide, tell me so I can join." he said, rolling his suitcase. "Where's all your stuff at?"

"My car." she said, pulling out her sunglasses from her purse and putting them on her face. Blake nodded, and followed her to the lobby, and hopped into her car.

"We really have to be more secretive about which hotels we choose to stay at, cause there is always a crowd." he said chuckling. "Do you mind if close my eyes?"

"Do whatever you want it's your birthday." she said, as she pulled her car off the road. "I'll wake you up in a bit." And his nap went by quick, as he soon felt Maryse shaking him.

"Shit, already?" he said, stretching as he got out of the car. He always enjoyed house shows, they were easy and superstars were able to fool around in the ring and interact with the crowd more. Blake and Maryse made their way in the back of the arena, and were greeted by Ted Dibiase.

"The outfit lady wants to know what kinda dress your wearing tonight." the older man said. Maryse nodded, she grabbed her suitcase and rolled down the hallway.

"You and Randy are ending the show today." Ted said, shaking Blake's hand.

"I love working with that guy, we bounce off each other great."

"It's gonna be another great one." Ted said, patting his shoulder and walking off. Blake made his way to his locker room, and changed. He wasn't in the mood to walk around or even get up. He sat in his empty locker room listening to whatever was currently playing on his ipod. His mind roamed on different things as he saw a head peak in.

"Your up." a backstage worker said, Blake nodded and followed him to the gorilla position. He made his way down the ramp as he could see Randy stared at him. The ref signaled the start of the match, as Randy and Blake grappled. The match was back and forth, but Blake finally won. The ref held up his hand, and for the first time the crowd was actually on their feet cheering. He looked over at Randy who had a microphone in his hand.

"That was one hell of a match, huh?" Randy asked, as the crowd erupted. Blake smiled, and nodded. "I just wanted to wish you a happy birthday man."

"Thank you." he mouthed, since he didn't have a microphone. Randy pulled him into a hug, the two friends embraced as Blake spotted a good part of the roster entering the ring. "This is just too great." Blake said, finally getting a microphone. He smiled seeing Maryse hold a birthday cake, but somehow got a bigger smile seeing Barbie standing right besides her.

"Everyone start singing." John said, leading the crowd to sing Happy Birthday.

"Come blow out your candles." Maryse said, Blake walked over to her, wrapped his arm around the French-Canadian diva, and leaned in to blow out the candles. The moment after, Barbie took the chance to smash the cake all over his face.

"Happy birthday." the diva giggled, as she wrapped her self around Blake's torso. He placed a kiss on her head, letting the frosting get on her as well.


	15. Lucky

Tonight was the Royal Rumble, Blake had gotten to the arena early, since he was told he had a meeting with creative. He walked into one of the offices, and were greeted by a good part of management.

"Blake, have a seat." Dean gestured. Blake nodded, and pulled the seat next to Stephanie McMahon.

"Am I getting released?" the superstar joked, as the room laughed.

"No, nothing like that. We just made some last minute changes to your story line and we wanted to run it by you." Stephanie said, as she handed some papers over to Blake. "We have decided that we now want Maryse to stay a single's competitor and we don't want her with a guy anymore."

"Alright. What's for me?"

"As for right now, you are walking out tonight the WWE Champion. But what we do afterwards, you have two choices."

"Let me here them." He said, leaning back on his chair.

"Well after you win tonight, Nexus is gonna come out and beat the life out of you and Mike, causing Mike to be injured and then you and Stu start feuding, or during your match Alex Riley tries interfering and Randy comes out takes care of him then you win, and Randy says he wants a title match and then you Crossfire him." she said, referring to Blake's finishing move.

"I'm not working with Paul." Blake simply put.

"You won't be. Just Stu." Dean added.

"You and I both know that's a lie. Paul is part of Nexus, and Stu is the leader, so let me rephrase this. I will not get into a wresting ring with Paul."

"Okay then. It's set, as of right now you will head into Wrestlemania as champ, and you will face Randy. Thank you."

"Your welcome. And who's idea was it to make it a ladder match?" he smiled, making his way to the door.

"A little bit of everyone's, be safe out there." she said. Blake nodded at the boss' daughter, as he made his way out. He walked down the hallway, he needed to run over things with Mike once more, but he really wanted to talk to Barbie. Today was her birthday, he wanted to give her, her gift that he got a few months ago. It was that time, they went shopping together and she fell in love with a pink studded diamond watch. He heard her laugh, and saw her giggling with Maryse.

"Happy Birthday!" he said, grabbing her from behind and lifting her into the air. He set her down, and pulled her into a hug.

"Thank you." she said, still wrapping her arm around his waist.

"I have to go, get ready." Maryse said, winking at Blake before walking away.

"She's not going to get ready."

"Nope. But come on, I want to give you your gift." he said, wrapping his arm around her shoulder, leading her into his locker room. "Keep your eyes closed."

"I promise." she said, she couldn't see a thing with Blake's large hands covering her eyes.

"I'm gonna let go, but don't open till I say open." he said, running over to his suitcase to take out the box nicely wrapped, with a pink ribbon sitting on top. "Open."

Her grey eyes got big, as she stared at Blake who had a big smile on his face. He held out a pretty little box, and handed it to her.

"Go on, open it." he said, still having a huge smile on his face. Barbie smiled, seeing how excited he was. She started to unwrap the box carefully, she set the ribbon and wrapping paper aside to reveal a small black box. The moment she opened the box, she was silent. She put a hand over her mouth, in shock it was exactly what she wanted.

"I can't." she said softly, still in shock. "This is just too much."

"Just take it." he said, smiling seeing the blonde try on the watch. "It looks good on you."

"Thank you so much." she said, leaning on and kissing Blake on the cheek. She felt his strong arms wrap around her, and she then felt Blake lean his head into her shoulder. She instinctively ran her hand through his hair, as he held her.

"I'm glad you like it. There's a surprise on the back, flip it over." he said, releasing his hands from her waist. She flipped it over, and a bigger smiled appeared. On the back, _Barbara_ was engraved.

"You know me too well." she said, as he smiled. She couldn't help but blush lightly seeing his scruffy face smile at her. "I actually have your gift, in my hotel room. Paul didn't want me getting you one but I did anyways."

"I don't want you getting into trouble with your boo." he teased, "but you really didn't have to."

"I really do." she smiled. At this moment, she realized her feelings for Blake had always been there. She had hidden so deep that they would never come up again.

"What are you doing tonight?"

"There's a club called Silk nearby. Your coming."

"Wouldn't miss it for the world." he smiled. Blake wasn't a big fan of going to clubs, but he would go anywhere to celebrate her birthday with her. "You wrestling tonight?"

"Nope, I don't even know why I'm here."

"Everyone has to be here, even if they don't have anything to do." he said, messing up her hair a little bit.

"Good luck tonight, and don't get hurt." she said, walking towards the door.

"I'm in a Ladders match." he chuckled.

"Don't get too hurt." she stated, "And thank you again, I'm a lucky girl to know you." she smiled, blowing him a kiss.

"I'm the lucky one." he said, a moment after Barbie left.


	16. Need You Now

"How late am I?" Blake muttered to himself, as he adjusted his tie. He was running late to Barbie's birthday since he had to get stitches, from being busted open during his match. His head was throbbing still, but he wasn't missing out on Barbie's birthday. He went through the doors, and the loud music blared through the entire building.

"Thought you wouldn't show up. You took some nasty bumps today, and a ladder to the face." Phil said, holding a Pepsi in his hand.

"Sore as hell, but not dead. Lead the way?"

"No problem, come on man." Phil chuckled, leading Blake to a private area in the back.

"There's my birthday girl." Blake said loud enough to attract Barbie's attention. She flashed a bright smile, and ran up to him. He instinctively wrapped his arms around her, and placing a kiss on her head.

"You look so handsome tonight." she said, tugging his tie gently. "How's your head?"

"Cut, bruised, sore but tonight is your night. And you look gorgeous." he smiled. His eyes scanned the blonde in front oh him, she was in a short cheetah print dress with her hair straight down. "Go mingle. I feel Paul burning holes through me."

"Alright. But I want pictures with you later." she teasingly pointed. Blake nodded as he watched her walk over to Paul. He could see Maryse signaling him over.

"Hey." she said, as he scooted close to her. "I'm pretty sure the doctors told both you and Mike to go rest the second you left the arena."

"They did, but a birthday comes once a year. But I think I'm gonna leave after cake and a few pictures. My head is killing me." he said, leaning in her ear. She nodded, taking a sip of her drink. The two then joined, a conversation that was happening on their table. After a while it was time to cut the cake, the giant group of superstars and divas made their way surrounding Barbie.

"Blake!" Barbie signaled him, "Come next to me." he smiled, hearing her words and scooted up to her right side. She was squeezed in between Paul and Blake.

"Not awkward at all." he muttered, under his breath as the cake was lifted on. And of course, on the front of the cake was of her and Paul kissing. Barbie had no idea the cake was like that, and felt bad that Blake had to see it. After she blew out her cake, Paul began cutting pieces for everyone.

"How mad would you be if I smashed you in your face right this very moment?" Blake said, starting down at the blonde who held a plate of cake in front of her. Her grey eyes lit up.

"Don't you dare. Please Blake don't." she pleaded, flashing a cute smile.

"That's cute, but not cute enough." he said, tipping the plate on her face. The whole room seemed quiet for a moment, before bursting out into laughter. As Barbie wiped some off her eyes, a smile appeared indicating there was no hard feelings. "Come here." he said, pulling her into a hug allowing her to wipe chunks of cake on his shirt.

"Way too embarrass the birthday girl." Paul said, taking the situation seriously. "Babe, are you okay?"

"She's fine, it's cake not rocks." Blake chuckled along with Barbie.

"I'm fine, it was just some fun." she assured. Paul nodded, and sent Blake a glare. In return the handsome superstar winked back.

"I'm gonna go." he said, rubbing his cut. "I have a small feeling that I'm about to get beat down by junior over here." he said, whispering the last part. Barbie chuckled at him, and pulled him into a quick hug.

"Thank you for coming. And thanks for teaching me a new way to eat cake." she whispered in his ear, before planting a quick kiss on the cheek.

"Your welcome, and happy birthday again." he smiled, before walking away and bidding the rest of the roster farewell. The moment, he got in his car he let out a sigh from the pain of his throbbing head. He didn't want Barbie to worry, so he played it down.

"I thought you were going to be with Paul." He muttered, looking away from her as he loosened his tie. He wasn't sure how she got in, but he figured he probably forgot to lock the door behind him when he got back. To be honest, the last person he had expected to see standing in the doorway of his hotel room was Barbie, and he figured she had come here to talk to him about why he left the club early.

"I…I was." She said quietly, folding her arms across her chest. She was still in her short dress. He frowned slightly, not liking the tone of her voice. "I got you some takeout too." she added softly, holding up a to go box.

He took it from her, and rested it on a nearby table. Something in her tone worried him, her grey eyes darted away from his, staring at the wall. "What happened?" He asked gently, frowning more when he noticed her bottom lip doing that thing it always did when she was upset or scared.

"We…um, we left the club, and he, uh, he said we should go back to his hotel room, and I normally would say sure, but I said we shouldn't because I said I wanted to check on you very quickly cause your cut was looking pretty bad and I noticed you didn't eat tonight, and then he started getting kind of angry and then…he started kissing me really rough, uh, well then well he…he tried…and then I left, and…well I know that your staying here tonight, and I wasn't really thinking straight, I was just scared, and I…now I'm here." She said, and it was obvious by the way she started speeding up that she was on the verge of crying.

Blake's hands had balled up into fists, his mind filling in the blanks that she left empty. Her eyes flickered over to his, filled with tears and a cry for safety. He let out a low growl, his anger bubbling up in his throat. She bit her lip and he moved towards her, and she fell into his arms, burying her face in his chest and sobbing. He rubbed her back soothingly, taking in deep breaths, the scent of her strawberry shampoo filling his nose and helping him calm down.

"Did he…?" Blake asked softly, letting his voice trail off, unable to form the words. She lifted her face from his chest, shaking his head.

"No. He tried, but…no. He didn't." Barbie said quietly, gripping onto the front of Blake's jacket. "Blake…I just want to sleep. Can…can I stay here tonight, with you?" She asked.

He nodded quickly, reaching up and gently wiping a tear off of her cheek. "Of course, Barbie." He murmured softly. He let go of her gently, moving over to his suitcase and finding one of his wrestling branded t-shirts,and a pair of brief shorts.

"I know my pants are too big for you, so hopefully my boxers will fit you better." He said, handing them to her and she thanked him, murmuring that she remembered where the bathroom was. She walked down the small hall. He quickly changed into a pair of sweatpants and a comfortable t-shirt, hanging up his suit, focusing on making sure that his clothes were intact to keep his mind away from the thought of beating Paul into the ground.

"The shorts were still too big." Barbie said from the doorway, Blake's t-shirt falling to her knees. She had taken the pins out of her hair and it fell in her face, a small smile shown from her as she rubbed out some wrinkles. She pushed a lock of hair behind her ear and held out the pair of shorts and he took them from her, putting them away.

"You can take the bed." He murmured gently, and she frowned, walking into the room.

"It's your bed. And don't act like we haven't shared a bed before."

"But it's under different circumstances this time. And I'm insisting you take it." He turned to look at her, giving her a small tight-lipped smile, using that tone of voice that said I won't take no for an answer.

She sighed, but climbed into the bed anyway. "Where will you sleep?" She asked, looking up at him.

"I'll sleep on the couch." Her eyes widened and she shook her head.

"Don't leave me alone. I need you right now." she whispered quickly, her hand reaching out and grabbing his wrist. "Please."

He looked down at his wrist, her slender fingers wrapped around it, and then at her, her big eyes pleading with him silently. He could never say no to those eyes. He nodded, gently prying her fingers off his wrist.

"I'm just getting an extra blanket." He smiled, moving to the closet and grabbing an extra blanket and pillow, turning off the light before settling down next to the bed. Her hand slid out of the blanket, reaching out for his. With a slight smile, he reached up, lacing their fingers together. She smiled sleepily, squeezing his hand gently before drifting to sleep. "Sweet dreams, Barbie." Blake murmured softly, letting their hands rest on his chest before closing his eyes and following suit.


	17. With You

Blake was lying wide awake watching the sunset from his bed, thinking. He couldn't sleep due to the fact that Barbie was right next to him. Sure, she was asleep but he just wanted to enjoy this moment. She brought him out of his thoughts, by rubbing her head slightly against his beard. The whole night, Barbie was wrapped around him. To this moment, their fingers were still intertwined.

"Why are you awake so early?" she said groggily, resting her head on his chest.

"Early morning thoughts." he shrugged, "Go back to sleep."

"What are you gonna do?"

"I'll make you some breakfast, what do you feel like? Eggs or eggs?" he smiled.

"Eggs, bacon, oatmeal, and toast." she smiled, "But don't leave yet. Your chest is very comfy."

"Of course." he said, and with that Barbie had drifted back into a light snooze. He took the opportunity to order breakfast for both of them. He grabbed the hotel phone on the nightstand. "Hey, can I get two orders of your breakfast plate, with a side of oatmeal. And a pitcher of orange juice would be great. Yeah, put it on my bill. Thank you."

Blake casually slipped out of bed, without waking the blonde. He walked softly to the bathroom to brush his teeth, and with that two knocks were heard. He looked over at Barbie who was still asleep.

"Your breakfast, sir." a hotel server said.

"Thank you, I got it." Blake said, grabbing the plates and shutting the door with his foot. He set the breakfast on the sheets, and poured them both a glass of orange juice. "You have breakfast in bed, when your ready."

A smile appeared from her face, as she rubbed her eyes. "Feed me?"

"Alright, princess." he said, taking a sip of his juice but ended up spilling on himself. "Shit." without hesitation Blake threw off his shirt, and continued with what he was doing. Barbie was immediately awake, seeing the toned chest and arms of Blake's.

"Open wide." Blake smiled, feeding a piece of bacon in her mouth. The rest of the morning was spent with Blake feeding Barbie her entire plate of food, and him accidentally missing her mouth and dropping it all over.

"Thank you." she smiled, leaning back on his bare chest. "For everything, the present, you coming to my party last night even though you had a rough match, thanks for not kicking me out when I just came in and snuck up on you."

"Anytime." he nodded, "So what's gonna happen to you and Paul?" he asked, curiously.

"I don't know. He's a good guy, just lately he's been different." she said, softly playing with her hair. He didn't say anything in return, he was debating to himself if he should tell her how he really felt.

"I think I'm the problem."

"Obviously." she said, giggling at herself, "But he should know that your gonna be around probably forever."

"Because of you I can't maintain a girlfriend." he said, "Candice always thought we had something going on."

"Why did you ever break it off with her?"

"I liked her a lot, but I also had feelings for someone else and it just wouldn't be right." he said, breaking off eye contact. Barbie didn't know how to take the news, she wanted to know who this lucky girl was.

"Is she in the company?" she asked, trying to not let her jealousy show.

"I'm not playing this game." he chuckled, putting a pillow over his face. He could feel Barbie tugging on his arm, begging him. "She is."

"Raw or Smackdown?"

"Raw."

"Brunette?"

"Nope." he answered. He had no idea who Barbie had in mind, the whole time Barbie was thinking that Blake still had feelings for Maryse. She knew that they dated, and there were rumors going around that they were once hot and heavy. She didn't want to know, but she needed to know. If he wanted to be with Maryse, Barbie had no idea how she would handle it.

"Just tell me." she sighed, "It's Maryse isn't it?"

Blake's eyebrows squinted, as he had an amused look on his face. He chuckled, getting up hearing heavy pounding from the doors. "I'm coming. Oh what the hell do you want?" he hissed, seeing the man in front of him.

"Where's my girlfriend?" Paul asked shoving him. Blake stood his ground and didn't allow him in.

"She's not here. And you wouldn't have to be looking for her if you treated her right." Blake said firmly, but Paul noticed her purse on the table.

"That's her purse." he said, shoving Blake again. The superstar still held on to the door not letting him in. Paul's mind was racing, seeing Barbie's stuff and seeing a shirtless Blake open the door. "Barbie!" he yelled.

"Don't shove me, cause remember last time you started pushing me." he smirked, "Now get the fuck out of my face." he said, in a firm tone not letting his blue eyes off Paul. Paul seemed calmer right away.

"I love her, and I know that she loves me. But I know she also loves you, she looks at you differently. We aren't broken up, and I'm gonna be selfish, and I'm gonna get her back." Paul said lowering his voice, making sure only Blake could hear.

"Watch your feet." Blake said, as he swung the door closed. He walked back in to see Barbie with watery eyes staring at him.

"Why didn't you tell me I look a mess? Just look at me, I come sleep with you when I get into an argument with my boyfriend, I had other choices but I chose you." she said, her make up from last night was lightly smeared, and her hair was in a messy bun.

"Your not a mess, you might be sleep deprived, without make-up, hair sticking out in odd directions but your still beautiful me." he teased, taking a seat next to her on the bed.

"Thanks, Paul has never seen me without make up." she said, staring at the floor. "I saw him push you, thanks for covering me, I'm just not up to talking to him yet."

"He's missing out." he smiled, "We can just relax the rest of the day, maybe catch a movie later, than tonight we can make the drive to the airport."

"Crap, I still need to get my stuff from Paul." she said, getting up.

"Don't worry, we can go get it later." he assured. She sat back down next him in bed, and rested herself against his shoulder. "Do you even wanna do anything today?"

"Nope, just lay here and watch TV with you till we have to go to the airport. It's Blakey time."

"Good." he smiled, tuning on a football game.

_So what's next? I don't know. Take a guess while reviewing :)_


	18. This Isn't Right

Blake and Barbie were sitting in his locker room eating their lunch. It was a week before Wrestlemania and everyone was scattered all over the place. The only calm place was Blake's locker room.

"Thanks for taking me to the arena so early, I just didn't wanna run into him." she said, resting her legs on his lap.

"No problem, I like not hitting traffic." he said, taking the last bite of his peanut butter and jelly sandwich. "And thank you, for making such a great sandwich."

She smiled at him. Barbie had been hanging with Blake since she spent the night, which was almost a week ago. She felt a bit guilty, after all Paul was her boyfriend.

"What we have going on, is it consider cheating?" the blonde asked, causing Blake to put down the bottle of water he was about to drink.

"Like us hanging out?" he asked, she shook her head.

"We've been sharing the same bed every night." she replied, he didn't seem to show too much expression in his face. He then smiled softly, staring at her.

"I think it is consider cheating." he said, chuckling lightly. Barbie couldn't believe what she just heard, but she couldn't help but smile to see Blake with an amused look on his face.

"You give great advice."

"What do you want me to say, doll?" he said, running a hand through his tussled short hair. "That what you and me are doing is right?" She sighed, knowing he was right. Blake always had a funny way of showing his feelings. A knock interrupted the silence that filled his locker room.

"Blake...oh and Barbie, am I interupting something?" a young production assistant asked, peaking through the door. Barbie quickly got her legs off Blake's lap, and scooted to the other end of the couch.

"Um, no. What do you need?"

"Vince is holding a meeting at the catering area. It's about Wrestlemania, everyone has to go."

"Alright, thank you. We will be there in a bit." he said, as the production assistant closed his door. Blake re directed his attention back to Barbie, "Just sit next to me."

The two made their way down the hallway, and walked into the room where the meeting was. The giant room was flooded with superstars, divas, and booking agents.

"There's Maryse and Randy!" Barbie said, grabbing Blake's hand leading him to the front row where their friends were seated. Blake sat down between Randy and Barbie, who was next to Maryse. Barbie and Maryse began catching up since they hadn't really talked since her birthday.

"Why isn't blondie with Paul?" Randy's deep voice asked.

"They got into a fight, she's been staying with me." Blake said, not realizing how he sounded.

"I told you she liked you." Randy smirked, as Vince walked to the front of the room. Blake shook his head playfully at his friend, before focusing on what Vince was saying.

"It's that time of the year again, I need all of you to the extra mile. Wrestlemania Axcess week is hectic all of you will be everywhere. Interviews, signings, promotions of all kind. So this is the schedule, remember where you need to be." the boss annouced, as crew members taped a paper on a table.

"He dragged us all out for this shit." Randy muttered, into Blake's ear. The younger superstar chuckled at his friend.

"He just wanted to talk. You know how Vince gets." Blake joked, before getting up to scan the paper. Blake kept a close eye on Barbie to see where she was, he didn't want an argument to break out between her and Paul in front of all their co-workers.

"Blake you and me have an interview and a signing together!" Barbie squealed, giving his arm a squeeze. "Can we go back to your locker room?"

"Yeah." he said, leading her back towards his room. The walk back was silent between them. Blake was thinking about their current situation, it wasn't safe for both of them. His feelings for her have only grown, and he was a bit annoyed at how her and Paul were still officially a couple. "I think you need to talk to Paul."

"When did you change your mind?"

"Well, we can't keep doing this. It's weird for everyone. Your not single, Barbie." he said, running his hand over his scruff. His words hurt her, but she knew he was right.

"Do you not want me here?"

"You know I do. I wish we can hang out all the time, but I'm not your boyfriend Barb." he said, softly.

"Your right." she said, getting up.

"Where are you going?"

"Just gonna go chat with the girls in the locker room." she said, grabbing her luggage. Blake knew she was a bit offended by what he just said. There was no need for her to take her suitcase to go talk to the girls, but he didn't argue.

"You still riding with me?"

"I don't know, I'll tell you later." she shrugged. Yeah, she was definitely mad. He didn't choose to say anything, he just watched her close the door behind her. He took the chance to get dressed for tonight. Blake was soon wandering the hallways making his way to the gorilla position for his match.

"Here's the belt." a worker said, handing Blake his WWE Championship. Blake thanked the man, he threw the title over his shoulder.

"I don't wanna talk to you right now!" he heard Barbie's voice from behind him.

"Then when! I can't talk to you when you have your fuck buddy with you." Paul said, getting louder. Blake set the title on a nearby table and made his way over to the chaos. He stood between the arguing pair.

"What the hell are two arguing about now? In front of everyone might I add."

"This is all your fault." Paul said, grabbing Blake's shirt. The handsome superstar pushed Paul off him, and took a few steps back.

"Now don't get me involved with this." Blake said, focusing on Paul. Their dispute was already attracting the attention of quite a few superstars who were already whispering among themselves.

"Not this again." Randy said, running up. "Blake, your needed now. John just went out. I'll make sure drama queen over here, doesn't do anything stupid."

**another writer's block is starting to build up. I'll try my best to beat it, and sorry for this crappy chapter.**


	19. Timing Is Everything

"Thank you so much." Blake said, receiving fan art work. The fan smiled and scooted her poster down the table for Barbie to sign.

"I love you Kelly Kelly." she squealed after taking a picture.

"No love for me?" Blake teased, causing the girl to blush.

"I love both of you. Even if you aren't together." she said, before leaving and another fan approached them.

"Do we act like a couple or something?" he said, scooting his chair closer to Barbie. She chuckled slightly, before signing another poster. He was glad they were on good terms again, but rumors around the locker room were that Paul and Barbie were on good terms again as well.

"Will you come with me to get my dress for the Hall of Fame?" she said, in between sips of water. He nodded, as he waved goodbye to another fan.

"This can be your last fan." a security guard said, "Your signing is technically over." Blake looked at the line, and there were still a good amount of people waiting.

"You feel like working over time Kelly Kelly?" Blake asked loudly attracting the fans' attention.

"I think so." she smirked, hearing the fans cheer for her. The signing went way longer than expected. Even if Blake was a heel, he loved his fans. He was grateful for them, even if sometime they didn't know their boundaries. Blake smiled, seeing Barbie kissing a baby and couldn't help but to think how good with kids she was. He was horrible with kids, they didn't like him and he wasn't a big fan of them either.

"How long have you been waiting?" Blake asked, seeing the last fan in line walking up to the table, holding a WWE magazine with Blake on the cover.

"A few hours, but it's worth it. And thanks for extending your visit." the young girl said.

"Thank you for waiting." he said, flashing her a smile. "Want a picture?"

"Can I have one with both of you together?" she said, leaning on the table between Blake and Barbie. She thanked the two as she collected her merchandise and left.

"She was sweet. And I think she has a crush on you." Barbie teased, adjusting a wrinkle on Blake's shirt.

"Everyone does except you." he said, half heartedly. The two stood up, and was escorted by security back to Blake's rental. "Where do I head to?"

"Valentine's."

"It's gonna be quick, right? Cause we have an interview in a little bit."

"Super quick."

"Are you escorting out the inductees this year?" he asked, making a turn.

"Only for the second half, Eve and I are splitting it."

"Good news, I'm presenting in the first half." he said, sending a small smile her way before focusing back on the road.

"Who are you inducting?"

"Dean Malenko." he answered. Dean was the current Raw producer, and former wrestler. He played a big part in Blake's career, training him and introducing him to the WWE. "He's actually the first one."

"Good, cause I get nervous up there. You can cover me." she said, receiving a chuckle from Blake. "I'm just gonna run in." she added, as Blake parked the car. He nodded, as he adjusted the buttons on his dress shirt. And with that, she ran in the car and hooked her dress on the back seat.

"Good timing." he said, speeding off to the studio where their interview was. "Can I ask you a serious question?"

"Yeah of course." she answered. He took a deep breath, and realized this was probably the only time he would get her alone.

"You think I like Maryse, right?" he asked, keeping his eyes on the road. He couldn't see the expression in her eyes, she was shocked and thinking about how she could answer him. "Be honest."

"Yeah. And you guys used to date, so it would only make sense that your old feelings return." she said, stammering over a few looks. A small smirk was seen rising from his lips. He was nervous, which never really happens. He could feel sweat on his palms as he held on to the steering wheel.

"Well I don't, not since we broke up ages ago." he said, and for a quick moment he swore he heard 'thank god' escape her lips.

"Oh. Well I'm glad we cleared that up."

"It's been eating me up lately, I've been confused about it." he said, taking another breath, "I like you, and I know that I'm not suppose to."

An uncomfortable silenced filled the car, a part of Barbie was dancing and freaking in joy, but her reaction was not what he expected.

"I wish you would have told me earlier." she said, fighting the urge to jump on his lap.

"Me too. It just feels much better to get that out." he said, sending her a soft smile as they walked into the news studio. Barbie was shocked how calm, and composed he seem around her after telling her he liked her. He wasn't even making things awkward, maybe cause she her feelings for him were rising fast.

"Hey guys, next to meet you." the host that would be interviewing them introduced. He smiled, shaking Blake's hand and placing a friendly cheek kiss on Barbie, who was still getting mic'd. "You guys ready?"

"Of course." Barbie answered, as the camera man signaled the countdown.

"Good evening, we are live in the studio and are joined by two very special guests. WWE's Blake Cross and Kelly Kelly." he introduced. "They are here to talk about this year's Wrestlemania."

"Yes, this year Wrestlemania 27 is in Atlanta, Georgia." Blake added.

"You guys excited?"

"Yes, I'm actually wrestling this year!" Barbie smiled, causing Blake to smile along with her.

"It's definitely her time to shine." he said, patting her hand.

"How bout you Blake?" he asked.

"I'm defending this shiny little thing, against Randy Orton." Blake told, adjusting the title on his shoulder. "I'm gonna stay champion as long as possible."

"The belt suits you."

"He's very handsome." Barbie added, causing Blake to blush slightly.

"You two seem to get along very well, is everyone as close as you guys?"

"Everyone's close, we are like second family to each other." Blake answered, trying to block any attempt of the reporter by going into their personal lives.

"What's before the big show?"

"Wrestlemania Axcess week, which is like fans just hanging with their favorite superstars, one live event, the Hall of Fame, then the big show." Barbie explained.

"Thank you Kelly Kelly, and Blake Cross for joining us today." the host signaling the end of the interview. He thanked them once more before walking off. Once again, Blake and Barbie were back to silence as they made their way out of the building and back into his car. The ride back to the hotel was silent as well, the two played a silent game of cat and mouse without the other one knowing.

"Blake." she called out, as they got out of the car. He turned around looking at her. "I just want you to know that, I just don't feel right leaving Paul. I just can't. I like you but he loves me. He hasn't done anything wrong." she said, sounding like she was about to cry.

He stayed silent, his ocean eyes stayed low as the two got off the elevator. "I understand. I'm not telling you to leave him." holding her hand in his. The two silently walked the hallways of the hotel hand in hand, not caring if anyone saw them. It felt right.

"Your rooming with Paul again?" he asked finally making eye contact with her. The blonde shook her head.

"Nikki and Bri. He's been working Smackdown these few days."

"Oh, well this is your stop." he said, putting his hand back in his pocket. His nervous habit, of gently biting his bottom lip began as he looked at the blonde in front of him. Without warning, she stood on her tippy toes, and placed a gentle kiss on his lips. Her grey eyes were closed, they slowly opened as she pulled back.

"Give me time." she whispered in his ear, as he wrapped her in a hug.


	20. Fireworks

"Sorry, I'm late." Barbie said, throwing her arms around him. Blake smiled as his blue eyes examined her. "I had to tell Paul where I was going."

"And where did you say you were going?" he smirked, resting his hands on her hips.

"I needed to call my sister. Needed a good long chat." she said, kissing him. Ever since the kiss at the hotel, Blake and Barbie managed to sneak around Paul's back. Their kiss was soft, and their lips mashed perfectly well against each others. Their kiss became more passionate, as Barbie ran her hands through the back of his hair. She couldn't help herself, she knew Blake cared for her and her feelings for him have only grown since he confessed to her.

"Your glitter is getting on my tux." he said, in between kisses. Tonight was the Hall of Fame, and they were somewhere in an empty unused storage room.

"Shut up." she smiled, pulling away. Their eyes locked, they both knew what they were doing was wrong. "I love Paul."

"No, you don't. Or you wouldn't be here." he said, taking her hand in his.

"I think I love him." she corrected, as her grey eyes showed her guilt. "Is it possible to love two people?"

"Well, one would get loved just a bit more. So not really." he said, opening the door as the two stepped out with a good distance between the two.

"Come here." she said, making the taller man lean into her. She wiped the pink gloss that was covering his lips, and a stain on his neck. He smiled at her, she smiled back being able to see his full face again. "I don't miss the scruff."

"I don't either, got itchy after a while." he said, rubbing his clean shaven face. "Where are you sitting at?"

"Paul doesn't want anyone to know of us when the cameras do a shot of the crowd, so he's sitting with the guys. I think I'm sitting with the twins and Maryse." she said, as her heels clicked against the arena floor.

"Well, if you like you can sit with me." he offered, "I don't mind if anyone sees us. I'm gonna be with Randy and Sam."

"If Stephanie lets me, I will." she smiled back, as she ran her hand down Blake's back. A few employees that walked by gave them a few looks, they didn't act like a couple but didn't act like they were just friends either.

"I hope one day, we can be official." he said, softly. Barbie hated it when Blake got all cute with her. It made her feel even worse. She noticed her cue to go on, she gave him a small smile as she made her way on stage.

"I think I know what's going on." Dean said, patting Blake's back, "I hope you look at me the way you look at her when you induct me." he teased.

"Don't worry about it, your just as special." he joked, as he heard his name get introduced. He buttoned his suit, and walked through the curtains. Barbie walked over to him, looping her arm in his as she led him to the podium. He sent her a small wink that only she noticed as he began his speech.

"And it's my honor to induct Dean Malenko, into the Class of 2011." Blake announced, as Dean made his way out. The whole room clapped, Blake walked over to Barbie, and stood next to her as they listened to Dean's speech. As the two made their way to the back Eve was already waiting to take over.

"Am I off already?" Barbie asked, hugging her friend.

"Yeah, I get to walk back and forth for the rest of the night." she smiled, waving at Blake before walking over to the curtains to escort. Blake casually wrapped a arm over Barbie's waist and led her through a door.

"I saved an empty seat for you." he said, walking to the row where they were seated. A few superstars eyed the two curiously, and began whispering among themselves. Blake made sure to be careful with his contact with Barbie, they couldn't act how they would normally act. Every once in a while, Barbie would slide her hand over his.

"Sneaky sneaky." Randy smirked, before turning over to Sam. Blake turned a light shade of red, before turning over to Barbie.

"Randy is on to us." he said, Barbie giggled.

"I think he knows, he's been on to us." she said, smiling as a cameraman ran by them. The last inductee soon finished his speech, the whole arena applauded before making their way to the exit. "You coming to the after party?"

"The mandatory after party? No." he joked, "Yeah, I'll be there."

"Good, I'm gonna go ride with Paul. Haven't seen my boyfriend in a while."

"Yeah, I don't want him wondering where you are." he smiled softly, shoving his hands in his pocket. He pulled the blonde into a hug, and placed a few kisses on her forehead.

"Your so warm." she said. He took off his jacket, and wrapped it around her. "I'm fine."

"No, your goosebumps are showing. Give it back to me, at the restaurant. You can't afford to get sicker than you are now."

Her eyebrows went up in surprised, "How did you know I was sick?" he laughed, as he brushed a blonde hair away from her.

"I can taste the cough medicine on your lips."

"That's romantic." she laughed, as she began making her way to another car. He watched her small figure walk away, making sure she got into the car. He got onto his car and made his way to the dinner that was between WWE superstars and management. He made his way into the hotel that it was held in, wishing that he had his jacket.

"Nice job out there." Vince said, patting him on the back as he walked by him.

"Thank you." Blake said, politely. He adjusted his tie before sitting down at his spot. Maryse pulled the seat next to him, her sparkling gold dress shining through the room.

"You look lonely." she said, sipping the glass of champagne. The handsome man shrugged, as his ocean eyes rested on Barbie who was at the table across. Paul was whispering something in her ear, and her smile was bright. For an odd reason, he didn't feel jealous. He felt guilty, what was he doing getting involved with someone was taken?

"She looks so happy." he said, softly. Maryse couldn't help but feel sorry for her ex.

"You have no idea how she looks when she's with you." she said, putting her hand on his back. "Don't deny you guys have kissed, on the lips." Blake let out a small smile.

"Okay."

"Okay, what?"

"We did."

"How did you feel?" she asked, her question caught his attention. His eyebrows shot up, before he turned to face her. His bright eyes, looked into her hazels seeing if she was up to something.

"Fireworks." he simply answered, before looking over at Barbie and then back down to his food. Maryse smiled at him, remembering the old days of her and Blake. His blue eyes seemed sad as he ate his food. "I just want her to be happy."

"I know you do. Here, she told me this is yours." she said, handing over his jacket. He thanked her, as he put it back on. He could smell Barbie's perfume all over.

"Your a good friend, frenchie." he smiled lightly, showing his clean face. He wrapped his arm around her as they listened to a speech, John was giving. The night went on, as everyone mingled and chatted. Blake managed to stay still the whole night and not go talk to Barbie, Paul's arm snaked around her waist as they talked to others. Barbie sent him the best smile she could to reassure him, her grey eyes turned into puppy dogs eye seeing Blake. He sent her a weak smile, before taking another sip of beer.


	21. Heartbreak Warfare

Blake sat nervously at a local Starbucks. Barbie had texted him, early in the morning telling him to meet her here. It was the morning of Wrestlemania, he should be sleeping or preparing himself for the big night. He sipped a bit of his tea, staring down at the drink he bought for her.

"Sorry, my mom called and the call was longer than I thought," she said, pulling the chair across from him.

"No problem. I just got here, have some hot cocoa." he smiled, sliding her drink over to her. She sent the handsome man a nod, as she took a sip.

"Your probably thinking why I woke you up so early, and told you to meet me here."

"That's exactly smirked, resting a hand over hers.

"You realize that what we're doing makes me a cheater, right?"she said, lowering her tone. "I love my boyfriend."

"You didn't love him enough, for you to not cheat on him." he said, a bit harshly.

"But don't you think that even if we get together, you will always know that your girlfriend cheated on someone." Her words got to him. He was at a lost for words, he lifted his hat off his head and ran his fingers through, before putting his hat back on.

"I don't think you would cheat on me.

"Everyone says I'm a whore." she said softly, looking away. The way she said it broke Blake's heart.

"Your not, and you'll never be one. Your beautiful." he said, reassuring her.

"I came here to tell you, that whatever we have we need to put an end to." she said firmly, finally pulling her hand away from his.

"I'm not done with us."

"Let me figure out things between Paul and I, and you figure out what's going on between you and Maryse."

"What are you talking about?

"I know she still has feelings for you, I'm not stupid. And whenever your not hanging out with me your with her. She's my friend, and I don't want her heart broken."

"What do you want? Stop caring about what Paul, Maryse or even what I said, getting a bit loud. Thank god, there was no one at the store, except a few employees who had went off somewhere.

"I don't know." she said, grabbing her purse from the floor and standing up. Blake stood up as well, the two walked quietly out to the parking lot not saying a word to each other and keeping a good distance.

"I'll see you said, getting into his car and backing out. Barbie sighed getting into her car, as she watched from her window of Blake's car speeding off. When did her life get so complicated? The whole drive back to the hotel, the blonde diva thought about how she felt about Paul, and what they had.

"Hey babe." he said, kissing her as she made her way back into their hotel room, "Where did you go? I woke up and you were gone."

"I was just craving some hot cocoa." she smiled, holding up the cup Blake got for her.

"You went by yourself?" he asked, folding his clothes into his suitcase.

"Yeah. Didn't wanna wake you."

"Thanks, but I really wanna say I'm sorry about how rocky we've been these last few months, and how on edge I've been lately."

"Don't worry." she smiled, hiding the guilt she was feeling, "So are you excited about tonight?"

"Yeah, my first Wrestlemania." he smiled, "What time do you wanna leave?"

"In a few hours, it's still early." she answered, he nodded as he continued packing his stuff. Barbie sat down on the couch facing the TV, she wasn't paying attention to the TV but instead was thinking about the situation she had gotten herself into.

Meanwhile, Blake was at the gym. He couldn't go back to sleep his mind were full of thoughts. He had to work it off, he opened the door to see Maryse and Mike next to each other on the treadmills.

"Hey guys." he said, sending nods there way. Maryse waved at him, as Mike nodded back. Blake raised a eyebrow, maybe the two were back together again. He walked over to a dumbbell set and began lifting.

"You need a spotter?" Mike offered, walking over.

"I think I got this, just doing some light reps. But thanks."

"Alright, I'm gonna go. I'll see you two in a bit." he said, as he pushed the door open. Blake continued his workout, as Maryse took a seat near him. Her blonde hair was in a high ponytail, and she was wearing a sports bra and tights.

"We aren't together." she said, wiping some sweat off her head. He shrugged, as he sat on the side with her drinking his water.

"That's none of my business."

"I'm just telling you, I don't want you taking things the wrong way."she said, he nodded before looking at the wall.

"Do you still have feelings for me?" he asked, not looking at her. His blues focused on the wall as he awaited an answer. Maryse seemed taken back by the question.

"Not like the ones I used to. I love you, but not like that." she said with a small chuckle. Honestly, Maryse didn't know where her feelings stood with Blake. Her feelings for him would pop up randomly.

"Barbie thinks we have something going on." he awkwardly chuckled, running his fingers through his hair.

"She means something to you, huh?"

"She's something special." he smiled lightly, thinking about the diva. Maryse smiled, knowing Blake really liked her but couldn't help but feel a bit jealous. She once had Blake, and then she lost him.

"Did you ever feel fireworks when we kissed?" she asked, her question caught the champion off guard. Blake was at a lost for words, how do you answer a question like that? She noticed the hard time he was having answering her question. "Thank you."

"For?"

"Making things clear." she said, in a sad tone before getting up and leaving Blake more confused than ever.

**this is just a filler ;)**


	22. The Dance

"Listen to me Arn. She deserves this." Blake said, leaning forward against the table. Blake was in a room, at the arena where Wrestlemania 27 was held.

"Blake, we already have plans for her."

"Change them. She's worked her ass off. Your the man in charge, I'm not telling you to give her the belt, but give her a decent storyline that would lead up to it."

"I'll think about it." the senior creative writer assured, taking a sip of his coffee.

"I want your word." the handsome superstar said, firmly.

"You have it. Now please go prepare yourself for your segment and your match. It's Wrestlemania, after all."

"I got you. And thanks again, but if anyone asks I didn't have anything to do with Barbie's push." Blake said, before walking out of the room. He made his way into his locker room, to see Randy sitting watching TV.

"Wrong room, buddy." Blake said, greeting his best friend with a hug.

"I've missed your ass." Randy said, taking a seat next to Blake. Randy missed several weeks on the road, due to an kayfabe injury.

"Excited for me to whoop your ass tonight?" Blake chuckled, referring to how he's suppose to retain his WWE Championship tonight.

"Definitely, cause that gives me at least like a week to recover. Get to spend more time with the family."

"Of course, I forgot your not a badass anymore."

"Shut up, catch me up on your life. What's going on with you?"

"Things with Barbie have gotten too complicated." Blake said, standing up and walking over to his suitcase, "Why are you dressed already?"

"Cause I'm the first thing, they're filming." the viper said, as Blake nodded. "I haven't even read scripts for the last few weeks."

"Shit, me too. I just check on what I need to do. We are gonna get fired." Blake joked.

"Good, I wanna play golf." Randy joked back.

"I do too, we gotta get ready tonight is the big dance."

The two friends laughed as they got ready for the big night. Meanwhile, in the Divas locker room a whole other situation was going on. Maryse and Barbie were awkward towards each other. Barbie kept staring at the reflection of her friend from the mirror as she did her make up.

"Barbie, can you zip my back up for me?" the french canadian diva asked, being the first to speak. Barbie just nodded, and let out a small smile as she zipped the top.

"There you go. You look really pretty." she complimented, before walking over and lacing up her wrestling boots. Barbie was about to say something to Maryse, but a knock interrupted her.

"Excuse me, Barbie your needed in the creative office very quickly." a backstage employee said. Barbie's eyebrows lowered, wondering what could it be. She got up and followed the assistant to the room.

"Excited for tonight?" Stephanie greeted. Barbie nodded taking a seat in front of her. "So there is gonna be a quick change of plans."

"Am I not working tonight?" she asked, a bit worried.

"No, it has come to my attention that you've been improving well, and you are the top babyface diva we have, so tonight is gonna be the start of a new storyline that would lead you to becoming the diva's champ a few pay per views after." the boss explained. All Barbie did was smile, she was in shock. "So, after Laycool retain by cheating of course, you go out there and challenge them for it right on the spot, but they say they will wrestle you but not for the title, and if you beat them tonight, you will get a shot."

"Thank you." was all Barbie could say, as she walked out of the office with a glowing smile. She wondered why was there a sudden change in storyline, what did she do to deserve it?

"Hey, watch where your going." Blake said, interrupting her thoughts. She looked up at him, and he looked extremely handsome smiling down amusingly at her.

"Sorry, kinda out of it. Just heard some awesome news." she said, looking into his blue eyes. He smiled once more, and she could see facial hair starting to form around his jaw. She wondered, how he always managed to be so nice to her no matter what she did to him. Maybe he was just good at hiding his feelings.

"Awesome news? Did you get released?" he said, with a chuckle.

"No, if you must know I'm gonna be getting a push."

"Oh, really?" Blake said, raising an eyebrow. He was actually surprised his request was sent through.

"Yeah, within a few pay per views I'm suppose to become Diva's champ."

"Congrats." the champ smiled, sticking his hand towards her.

"Is this for me to shake?" she laughed.

"Um, yeah. Cause a hug leads to a kiss, and a kiss would lead to somewhere you don't want to go." he smirked, he knew she had feelings for him and he was using it against her. She shook his hand, and gave him a bright smile.

"Someone must have said something for it to be all sudden." she said, she failed to manage to see Blake's face of shock.

"Who cares. You deserve this, you deserve the strap. Enjoy it." he said, resting both hands on her shoulders.

"Thank you." she said softly, pulling the bigger man into a hug. Blake kept his hands by his side for a few moments, before wrapping them around the blonde picking her up slightly. She knew Blake said something to someone for this sudden change, and she decided she wasn't going to question him, she was just grateful.

"All I want is for you to be happy." he smiled, pulling away from her and messing with her blonde hair a bit, "And go get ready, you've got a big night ahead."

"Can you just wait with me by the gorilla position, I don't wanna wait alone." she asked, raising her voice since the loud noise of the fireworks signaling the start of the show.

"Why not ask Paul?"

"He's already got enough on his mind, it's his first wrestlemania." she lied, she just wanted to be with Blake a little bit longer.

"It's my first Wrestlemania too, but alright. Let's go." he said, wrapping his arm around her shoulders, leading her. The two hopped on to a equipment box, watching the first match take place on a local TV.

"I'm so nervous." she said, fidgeting around.

"That's a good thing, you should be." he smiled, letting out a light laugh.

"Always being helpful." she teased, nudging him.

"Your on in three." a guy with a headset said, walking past them and also informing Michelle McCool. She walked over to the two, and smiled.

"Excited?" the more experienced diva smiled.

"Of course." Barbie answered, Michelle smiled before walking over to the curtains, waiting for her signal to go on. Her music blasted, as Layla quickly sprinted to the curtains catching up with her. Blake couldn't help but laugh that Layla was late to her own entrance.

"Breathe." he said, rubbing her back. "At least this isn't your first Wrestlemania."

"I'm sorry for dragging you here, you should go get ready."

"It's fine, I'm already here." Blake said, paying attention to the current match. The two sat in silence, in the crowded backstage area and watched the match.

"Barbie, your up." Dean, the senior producer said. She nodded, and hopped off the equipment box.

"Thank you." she said, turning to Blake.

"Go have fun." Blake smiled at her, as he watched her walk to the curtains. As her entrance music blasted, he turned and watched her on the television. Her promo skills have really improved, and her bumps were going really well.

"What's after this?" the superstar asked, a worker holding a clipboard.

"Then it's going to cut to a interview with Randy." he answered, Blake thanked the man before focusing back on Kelly Kelly. His blue eyes focused on the screen, as he watched her set up for a risky move. As she hit the move, she fell over the top rope smacking her head hard on the floor. Blake watched nervously, seeing her not get up.

"Get a medic out there!" Blake yelled, getting up walking over to the curtain. A few workers held him back, making sure he didn't break kayfabe.

"We have to wait for the ref to throw the X sign." Dean said, making Blake sit back down worrying. He watched as Michelle picked her back up and threw her in the ring. Kelly was showing life in her, and managed to continue the match. It ended earlier than it was suppose to, but everyone was glad that she could walk away on her own. Blake watched as the ref raised her hand in victory, and the arena erupted cheering for her. He walked back over to the curtain, awaiting the arrival of the blonde.

"Let's get you to the trainers." he said, taking her down a hallway, "Good news is that you did great."

"My head is throbbing." she said, as Blake helped her lie down. Blake looked over for the trainer, but he wasn't even there. He grabbed a bag of ice and rested it on the side of her head.

"That was one hell of a spot." he said, adjusting the bag of ice. "Is it too cold?"

"It's fine, thank you." she smiled, looking up at Blake. She couldn't help but think how great he was, at that moment there was no doubt in her mind. She knew that he truly cared for her.

"Hey man. What are you doing in here? Need me tape something?" Tom said, shaking Blake's hand.

"Nope, I'm good. Can you check her head out?"

"Yeah, and good idea putting ice on it." Tom said, feeling the small bump growing on her head. He scanned her eyes, seeing if they were reflecting to the light. "Good news, it's not a concussion."

"Thank god." Barbie muttered.

"Yeah, just a bruise. I recommend you take some off the counter painkillers, and sleep it off a few nights. And ice on and off. I'm sure Blake will take good care of you." Tom smirked,.

"Good, and I have to go film, they wanna do one of me walking out of my locker room and all that." Blake said, ignoring the last part and walking over to the blonde who was laying down. He gave her a hand a light squeeze. "You are just so clumsy."

"Be safe out there, unlike me." she joked.

"I think I'm gonna out shine you, and break my arm or leg." he teased back. "Get some rest, I'll see you after my match." he added, leaning down and placing a gently kiss on her forehead, before leaving the trainer's room.

**Wrestlemania will be broken down in two parts. ;) **

**Does anyone even read this anymore? I'm just wondering, only like one person seems to. review? haha that's the only one i'll know. **


	23. Thinking Of You

All Blake could see was the roof of the arena. He took a deep breath feeling Randy stomp on his arm. He got up to see Randy getting ready to RKO him. This was it. The moment that him and Randy had prepared for a few weeks now. As Randy jumped to set up the RKO, Blake spun the viper in mid-air and gave Randy his own RKO. He could hear the crowd erupting in shock, he took another deep breath and made his way over to pin Randy. He couldn't hear the ref, but he could feel him slamming his hand down on the mat. He could feel sweat and blood going down his face.

"You good?" the referee asked, raising his arm in victory.

"Never been better." he smirked, listening to the arena give both him and Randy a standing ovation. It seemed like they forgot who was bad and who was good, they just appreciated the match they just witnessed. Blake threw his championship over his shoulder and slowly made his way through the back curtains. He was greeted by hugs and pats on the back from everyone he came into contact with.

"Great match, never seen a crowd like that ever." Vince said, wrapping his big arms around the young champion.

"Thanks boss." Blake said, he saw Randy pouring a bottle of water on himself and walked over to him. "Greatest fucking match ever."

His off screen friend turned to him with a smile, and pulled him into a hug. He never really got emotional, but this moment called for it. His eyes watered a bit, looking at his friend.

"I have never been so proud of a match. Holy shit, we got a standing ovation."

"Yes, we did. I'm gonna catch you later, but thank you." Blake smiled, patting his friend once more before jogging over to his locker room to change out of his wrestling gear. A knock interrupted him, as he put his jeans on.

"Hey." she said, but stopped mid sentence biting her lip. Blake was only in a pair of unbuttoned jeans. His hair was a bit tousled from the match, and had some red marks on his back from falling through the announce table from the match.

"How's that precious head of yours?" he said, taking a step towards her. Barbie bit her lip, breaking eye contact with the man.

"In pain." she laughed lightly, "I just came to see if you were okay, and that I'm going to the hotel now, and I just wanted to tell you goodnight." she stuttered, at the last part.

"Good night." he smiled, placing a band aid on his cut. Barbie got up on her toes and peeled off the band aid. "What the hell, Blondie?"

"Your gonna need a bigger band-aid, and you didn't even clean your cut." she said, looking through his bag. "Where's your first aid kit at?"

"Ummm, it should be in the rest room. No clue I don't stock up the locker what are you doing after RAW tomorrow?" he chuckled scratching his bare chest. Barbie dug through the cabinets in his locker room, finally finding the kit, she grabbed rubbing alcohol, and some cotton balls.

"Come here." she said, sitting down his couch. He sat down next to her, but she patted her thighs telling him to lay down. "And I don't know yet. You wanna do something?"

"If you insist." Blake smirked, plopping his head onto her thighs. She began gently dabbing the alcohol on his cut. He winced a bit, causing Barbie to giggle at him. She couldn't help but to think about her current relationship with him. Were they just friends? She knew that he knew that she had feelings for him.

"Stop being a baby." she teased, putting the band aid on his cut. She could see all his handsome features as she looked down on his face. His blue eyes looked up at her with a glow.

"I think we should go to the theme park, there's gonna be one like an hour away from the arena." he said, before getting his head off her and putting a hood on.

"Sounds nice. I'll think about it, but I'm gonna go." she smiled, adjusting her pants. Blake and Barbie were never awkward with each other, but this moment was. Both could feel the tension building. They both wanted more than the hug, they were in.

"Good night. See you tomorrow." Blake said, walking her to the door.

"Bye." she said, walking away towards the parking lot. He grabbed his suitcase and walked towards the parking lot as well. A few fans were still outside, being held back by security. Blake walked over slowly feeling the pain and soreness kicking in, signing autographs and taking pictures. He thanked them before walking over to his rental. He started the engine and soon made the short drive back to the hotel. It was already late, and he was hungry as hell. He gave his keys, to the hotel valet and walked through the doors of the hotel he would be staying at for the night.

"Hi, what restaurants are opened at this time?" he asked, the lady at the counter. She ignored him at first, before noticing who he was.

"Oh, um the cafe is usually closes at 1 AM."

"Thanks." he said, before making his way over. He walked over, and ordered a burger planning to take it up to his room. As he grabbed his food, he bumped into Maryse. "Hey, ordering food to go as well?" She nodded.

"Another night, watching movies while eating chinese."

"Same here, what floor are you on?"

"Sixth."

"So am I, hurry up and order. I'll walk with you." Blake smiled at his ex, as she ordered her food.

"Thank you." she said, to the cashier as she signaled Blake to follow her. The two haven't spoke since the night Maryse asked him if he ever felt fireworks kissing her. They walked in silence, with distance between them.

"How have you been?" Blake asked, being the first to speak.

"Good, broke a nail tonight." she laughed, holding up the hand with a broken nail.

"I got a boo boo too." he joked, pointing to the band aid on his forehead. The french-canadian diva smiled, as they stopped outside her hotel room.

"Thanks for walking me." she said. Blake bent down a little lower to her level and pulled her into a hug.

"Don't gotta act all stiff. We dated, but that doesn't mean we have to be awkward." he whispered in her ear.

"Okay. Would you like to come in?" she asked. Blake hesitated to answer her, he didn't know where her feelings with him stood. "I just don't want to eat alone."

"Me either." he said, walking into her room. They sat at the table each digging into their box of food.

"Why did we ever break up?" she asked, looking up at him. She could see the look of confusion and hesitation in his face. "I just want closure, I guess. We never really talked about it."

"I think it's cause I was just starting out in FCW and you were getting called up." Blake said, looking up at her. Maryse nodded, but didn't break eye contact. "Listen, your my friend, we will always be friends. We dated, and if I remember correctly, I asked you if you wanted to give long distance a try and you said no."

"I know." she said softly. At this moment, she knew that what her and Blake had in the past, was going to stay in the pass.

"I'm gonna go. I need to sleep, my head hurts." he said, getting up walking himself to the door. "Ill see you tomorrow." he smiled, closing the door behind him. As he walked down the hall to his room, he could see Barbie and Paul holding hands.

"We should go to the movies after Raw tomorrow?" Paul said, turning over to his girlfriend.

"Um, maybe." she answered, remembering about how Blake had asked her to go to the theme park with him.

"Why do you have plans with the girls or something?" he asked, as he opened the door to their hotel room.

"I think the twins wanna do something. I'll check with them, then tell you." she lied, feeling horrible.

"Alright. Haven't spent time with my girlfriend in a while." he said, kissing her. Barbie could feel him kissing her neck, as Paul kissed her all she could think about was Blake. She wasn't going to stop him, after all he was her boyfriend. The spark was gone for her. "I love you." he said, softly laying her on the bed. Barbie smiled, trying to hide her heartbreak. She was disgusted with herself, as all these thoughts ran through her mind.

"I love you too."

**hopefully things between Maryse and Blake aren't awkward and they can go back to being friends? and who will Barbie choose? review please :)**


	24. Something Like That

Barbie was lying in bed, staring at the sunrise from her hotel room mattress. Paul's arm was over her waist, as he was still in a deep sleep. Last night was the first time in a long time that they got intimate, and she didn't feel that spark, that she once did. She was ashamed at herself, she laid there considering her future. But a buzz from her phone interrupted her.

"_Coffee? I want to talk to u._"Maryse texted. She wondered what she wanted to talk about since the two friends haven't spoken in a while.

"_Yeah sure, where r we meeting?" _Barbie typed before resting her phone back down, but Maryse seemed to replied immediately.

"_Coffee shop at the lobby in 15 mins." _

"_See u then." _

Barbie ran a hand through her blonde hair, as she decided how to get out of bed without waking up Paul. She slid silently, as she brushed her teeth. She threw her hair in a bun before grabbing a pair of sunglasses and quietly walking out the door.

"Hey." she said, pulling out the chair to sit.

"Hi." Maryse smiled, holding on to her hot beverage, "You want something to drink? It's kinda chilly in here."

"No thanks, but yeah it's freezing." she smiled at her friend, "What do you wanna talk about?"

"I'm sorry." the French beauty spoke, tapping her nails on the lid. She didn't have to say anymore, Barbie knew exactly what she was talking about.

"It's okay." Barbie said, reaching over and lightly squeezing Maryse's hand, "Your one of my best friends, no boy is ever getting between us."

"Yeah."

"No matter, how gorgeous and charming he might be." Barbie added with a smirk.

"When are you leaving Paul?" she asked, catching Barbie off guard.

"I don't know, I can't break his heart. He's a great guy."

"You already cheated on him." Maryse said, trying to cover up the smirk that was forming, "I don't blame you."

"Shut up." she giggled, playfully slapping her arm. "It's good to have Maryse back."

"Good to have Kelly Kelly back as well." she smiled. The two friends got up and hugged it out, letting go of the tension between them these past weeks.

"But I have to go, I have an interview."

"Always late." Barbie laughed, as the two said their goodbyes. Maryse waved as she went a different way. Soon, Barbie was left alone walking back up to her hotel. She hopped into the elevator to see a sweaty Blake and Randy.

"Hey guys." she greeted, stepping in between them. The two tall men looked at each other and laughed. "What's so funny?"

"Nothing, your just so small." Randy answered. Blake smiled at her, looking handsome as usual.

"Your up early." the young champion said.

"You as well. Why are you up so early?" she asked, as the elevator doors opened.

"This is my stop." Randy said, interrupting the two. He squeezed out, and waved goodbye before the doors closed leaving the two by themselves. Barbie looked at Blake who had a mischievous smile on his face.

"What?" she smiled, not knowing what he was thinking.

"You have something in your teeth, cutie." he laughed. Barbie turned away from him, as she started touching her teeth. She probably missed a spot, when she quickly brushed her teeth to go meet up with Maryse. "Turn around." When she did, Blake put his pinkie on her teeth, and scrape off a little piece of food.

"This is so embarrassing." she said, as the doors opening revealing her floor. She was about to step out, but Blake quickly pulled her in and pressed another floor.

"Don't go yet. I want to talk." he said, seriously. He cleared his throat, looking down at her with his soft blue eyes.

"Where are we going?"

"My room." he said, stepping out. She followed him, as he opened the door to his hotel room. "I was talking to Randy, and I'm just wondering.. do you plan to leave Paul?"

"I don't know how to tell him."

"I understand that, but I don't enjoy being the other man. Not a great feeling." he said, wiping his forehead off.

"When I said give me time, I meant a lot of time." she said.

"You shouldn't have kissed me, and started this whole mess." he said, in a tone Barbie rarely heard come from him. She looked into his eyes, and she saw hurt in them. He looked away, keeping his eyes on the floor.

"I'm sorry." she said, "All this is a big mistake."

"It wasn't, well I don't think it's a mistake." his eyes connecting to hers once again.

"I think I'm going to do something with Paul tomorrow." Barbie said, changing the subject.

"Alright." he simply said. She swore he was gonna say something else, but he didn't. He got up from where he was sitting, and walked into the bedroom. She knew he was done with their conversation, so she got up left.

Blake could hear Barbie shutting the door behind her. He let out a grunt, as he started packing his bags. He had no idea what to do with Barbie, why couldn't they both be together? A knock interrupted his thoughts, he walked over the door to reveal Barbie.

"I forgot my purse." she said, pointing to it on the side of the couch. Blake nodded, opening the door completely to let her in. She grabbed it, and walked out. "Thanks, again."

"No problem." he said, itching the back of his head.

"Okay, see you in a bit." she said, he nodded before closing the door once again. He grabbed his bags, and made his way down to the hotel receptionist, and checked out of the hotel. He had to be at the arena early anyways since he had a photo shoot for the website. He went to the gift shop downstairs in the lobby, and loaded up with snacks for the hour long drive to the arena.

"Thank you." Blake nodded, at the valet man who handed him his keys. The drive was silent but comfortable. The radio kept him company the whole time, as he got on the freeway. He was excited about this week, since he would finally be home. Raw was also having a Monday Night Raw there as well, he was stoked to have his parents sitting front row.

"Sorry, to drag you out of bed so early." Tim, the head photographer said.

"It's alright, I'm used to it. Is the dressing room that way?" Blake asked, pointing to a door. Tim nodded, as he started setting up the camera. He grabbed his wrestling attire and went to get dressed. He came back out a few moments later. Blake cleared his throat, as he stood in front of the background.

"Let's do some test shots." he ordered, Blake nodded and did what he was told. The cold air sent chills down his back, since all he was in were his wrestling undies. He posed as the flashes began.

"Your muscles look really good on camera." Tim laughed, showing Blake all the shots. Blake chuckled, as he uploaded them on to the computer.

"I want this one to be on the site." Blake pointed on the screen.

"Done, congrats on being superstar of the day." Tim said, shaking his hand.

"The diva of the day should be coming in soon."

"Who is it?"

"Kelly Kelly." Mike said, as he put Blake's picture on WWE's site. The young champion nodded, said goodbye to the photographer. He walked out, deciding not to change since he had to start the show off with a promo. His mind was full of thoughts, when he bumped into Barbie.

"Sorry." he said, leaning down and picking up her purse and handing her luggage to her.

"It's alright. You had your thinking face on, I should've known better." she chuckled, trying to cover her blushing. Blake immediately noticed, and smiled.

"Thank you, and your looking kinda rose." he teased, brushing his thumb against her cheek lightly. Her smile got bigger, "I'm sorry, about what happened today..in my room."

"I forgive you." she simply said, "I have to go to my photo shoot." he nodded, smiling down at her.

"Okay." he said, wrapping his arms around her. He kissed her forehead. In that moment, it felt as if they were finally back to normal. It felt as if they were back to being best friends _pre- cheating_.

"So we are back to normal?" she asked, still in his arms.

"Something like that."

As the two embraced, they had no idea Paul saw everything. He came with Barbie, and was parking the car. He clenched his fist, and walked another direction. The former Nexus member was heartbroken, he couldn't deny it any longer. His girlfriend had feelings for somebody else.


	25. I Just Want You

Blake stood holding the WWE championship on his shoulder standing by the gorilla position. He was suppose to go interrupt the diva's match, that has just began, and cut a promo about winning wrestlemania. He quickly adjusted his tie on his suit, as he saw the production assistant gave him the go ahead.

"Ladies, I need you to get out of my ring." he smirked, receiving a stadium full of boo's. As he stepped into the ring, he could see Barbie trying not to laugh, and Maryse with her hands on her hips. "Kelly, are you too dumb to understand?" She shook her head, and Blake could tell she was trying not very hard to hold back her laughter.

"You can't just interfere on our match." Eve said, getting a microphone.

"You see this?" he said, holding his title. "This means this ring is mine. Get out on your own two legs or I'll throw you out." he said, standing extremely close to to Eve. The crowd yelled at him, as he watched all the divas make an exit. He began going on about winning, and being everything he wanted. "Bottom line is Randy, you've ran out of chances. It's to the back of the line for you. I'm ready for someone that can challenge me." he finished, dropping the microphone and exiting the ring. The champion spotted his family sitting ringside, he knew they were on commercial break and took the chance to hug them quickly.

He could barely hear his thoughts, as the arena was blaring with hate for him. As he walked up the ramp he could see a a little boy holding a Randy Orton sign. He walked over, and tore the sign up before walking through the back curtains.

"Your an asshole." John said, patting him on the chest.

"I know, it's so loud out there." Blake said, handing the title over to a backstage worker.

"Maybe cause your tearing up signs, and kicking our girls out of the ring." John said, yelling over his them music.

"Maybe." Blake yelled back, seeing him make his entrance. He continued walking to his locker room to go change.

Meanwhile, Barbie had just changed out of he wrestling gear and was sitting with Paul as he prepared for his tag team match. He had been silent since, they got to the arena and she had no idea why.

"Babe, what movie do you want to go see?"

"Don't call me babe." he said, harshly stuffing something into his bag. Barbie's face showed pure confusion, as she wondered why he was getting mad.

"What? Why?" Barbie asked, making him face her.

"Because you can't look me in the eyes and say you don't have feelings for Blake." Paul said, staring into her grey eyes. Barbie couldn't answer him.

"I..I want to be with you." she said, feeling the tears starting to build up.

"I'm done, you wanna know something funny? I heard from the guys that you and Blake had something going on, but I told myself Barbie loves me. And I love her, so I don't have to worry." he said, his voice filled with hurt.

"I do love you, Paul." Barbie said, letting the tears roll down her cheeks.

"Yeah, well that's not enough. I'm gonna go, when I get back I want your stuff gone." he simply put, walking out of the locker room. Barbie let out a deep breath, grabbing all her stuff. She wiped off the tears, and make up as best as she could. She put her hood on, and walked down the many hallways of the arena. She wanted to go to the Diva's locker room, but didn't feel like getting grilled at the moment. She took a deep breath, before knocking on the door in front of her.

"Hey." Blake said opening the door, he immediately noticed the state she was in. She didn't say anything, she dropped her stuff on the floor and plopped down on the couch. Blake said nothing else, he took a seat next to her and began rubbing her back.

"Your not gonna ask what's wrong?"

"Should I?" he asked, chuckling. Barbie let out a laugh as well, only Blake would be able to make her smile while she was down. "I don't like it when you cry."

"Well, Paul kinda just broke up with me." she muttered, not facing him. Blake just nodded taking in the news.

"I'm sorry."

"Your not."

"I am. I'm sorry that you had to go through this."

"It's not you fault." Barbie said, running her hand through her blonde hair. "Paul said their had been rumors about us, and asked if I had feelings for you."

"And?" Blake said, wanting to know the answer.

"What do you think? To be honest, I've always had them. I just kept them buried so deep, cause I was with Paul and you were with Candice."

"That's good to hear." he smiled at her, "You have no idea, how long I've been waiting for that." Blake didn't know where they stood at the moment, he didn't want to rush her into a relationship. But he didn't want to just hook up with her. "I'm gonna go to my match, do you wanna be with the girls tonight?"

"No. I just want you, I just want you to tell me that everything is gonna be alright."

"I can do that, be ready to leave when I'm done?" he said, putting his hand on her knee.

"Okay." she smiled, with mascara stained eyes. She could feel Blake place a kiss on her cheek, as he walked out of the locker room leaving her alone once again. Barbie got up and took the time to clean her face, and take off her make up. As she walked out she saw Maryse sitting on the couch.

"Blake told me to come check on you." the french-canadian diva standing up, and hugging her friend. Barbie cried into her shoulder, she knew her and Paul weren't gonna last long after the she got with Blake but she was still upset.

"I'm glad I didn't have to be the one doing the breaking up." Barbie said, finally calm.

"Only you would enjoy being dumped." Maryse joked. "So are you and Blake gonna finally get together?"

"I don't wanna jump into anything." she said, as Blake walked in with his family.

"It's good to see you ladies again." Blake's dad, James said pulling Maryse and Barbie into a tight hug.

"You girls are gorgeous." Blake's mom, Gretchen said hugging the girls as well. Barbie was so wrap up in her situation, she completely forgot that they were in Blake's hometown. Blake came back out in street clothes to see his parents embracing the blondes. "Do you guys want to go to dinner?"

"I kinda have plans. I'll take a raincheck." Maryse lied. She wanted to hang with them, but she wanted to give Barbie a chance. She wanted Barbie to get to know Blake and his family.

"I think we will take a raincheck too. Maybe tomorrow night? I'll be here until Wednesday. I'm just really tired tonight." Blake told his parents, as he gently rubbed Barbie's back. He knew Barbie wasn't in the mood to go out.

"How bout lunch tomorrow?" James asked.

"Sounds good to me." Barbie smiled gently. Blake's parents nodded happily, and then turned to Maryse, awaiting her answer.

"I have a signing and photo shoot these few things. I'm so sorry, I'm booked." she explained. Blake was the only one that could tell that wasn't the reason.

"That's a shame." Gretchen said, "But we better get going, before the traffic in the parking lot builds up. See you two tomorrow."

"Alright." Blake smiled, hugging and kissing his parents goodbye. "Barbie, can you walk them out?"

Barbie nodded, and led his parents out, leaving the former flames to be alone in the same room.

"You didn't have to lie. You know my parents love you." his ocean eyes burning her.

"I have no idea what your talking about."

"I know you well enough to know that you were lying through your teeth." he smirked, taking a step forward.

"I wasn't lying." she insisted.

"Yes, you were. And you are now. When you lie, you do that thing where you bite your bottom lip."

"Maybe your right." the French-Canadian beauty said blushing furiously, as Blake smiled at her.

"Your a great friend." he said, before pulling the blonde into a tight hug. As the two embraced, moments of them entered her mind.

"I have to go." she smiled, pulling away. She couldn't develop feelings for Blake again, she wasn't going to step in between him and Barbie. Blake smiled, as he walked her to the door, having no idea what she was feeling at the moment. He took the moment, he had to himself to throw everything into his suitcase.

"Are you ready?" Barbie said, with her hood on her head, "It's so nice outside."

"Yeah, gotta love LA." the California said, dragging his suitcase.


	26. Hometown

"Welcome to my casa." Blake said, unlocking the front door to his house. Barbie was in awe, his house was huge and gorgeous. Blake dumped all their luggage on the floor, and greeted his two dogs. A giant german shepard and a round bulldog. "That's Quinn, and that's Hunter."

"Hi guys." Barbie said, getting on her knees to pet his dogs.

"Guys, this is Barbie. She's gonna be sleeping over tonight." he playfully introduced.

"Your house is really nice. Can't believe I've never been over." she said, taking in the view. She wandered around, and was amazed at how modernly furnished it was. It had the 'Blake' touch. "Where do your dogs stay when your on the road?" she asked, following Blake up the stairs.

"With my parents." he said, bringing her into a room. She was thinking it was a guest room, since Blake then took his luggage and walked across the hallway to his master bedroom. Barbie followed him into his room, it was kinda messy and his dogs were already playing on the bed. "I'm gonna change into my pj's." he said, his voice disappearing as he walked deep into his closet.

"Alright." she replied. The diva took the chance to look at all the pictures on his wall. Most of them was of wrestling memorabilia, high school and college sport shots of Blake, and family pictures. She even spotted a picture of Blake and Maryse, but right next to that was of him and Barbie. The same one she has in her car. The blonde smiled, knowing that Blake wasn't lying when he told her he kept his.

"What do you wanna do?" he said, coming from behind her.

"Your hot tub seems pretty nice." she teased, "but I'm getting sleepy."

"I think the jacuzzi is calling your name." Blake said, wanting the chance to get closer to the blonde. "I mean, I don't want to sit there all by myself."

Barbie turned to looked at him, to see a smirk on the handsome man's face.

"Maybe."

"What happened if I drown?" he joked, leading her back to her room.

"Alright. Only cause I don't want to explain how you died to your family." she joked back, receiving a chuckle from Blake.

"Thank you. Now get dressed." he smiled, before closing the door behind him. Barbie sighed digging through her suitcase, thanking god she was WWE Diva, since they basically are required to have a swim suit on them. She was stuck between a revealing black two piece or an equally revealing red two piece.

Blake was already waiting for Barbie in the jacuzzi. He let out a deep breath, as he felt the heat enter his body. He then spotted Barbie coming out, wrapped in a towel.

"Careful, it's kinda hot." he said, as Barbie dropped her towel and hopped in. She tensed up at first, as the water was really hot. As she readjusted, she noticed Blake's eyes almost popping out of his head. "Red is definitely your color."

"I'm glad you like it." she smiled, leaning into Blake. As the two sat in the jacuzzi staring at the night sky the young man took the chance to wrap an arm around her.

"It's rare to see stars in LA. This city is so damn polluted at times." he joked, pointing up at the sky.

"I thought you were gonna say something sweet." Barbie teased, turning to face him.

"I'm a sweetheart." he smiled back, "It's getting really late. Wanna go back inside?" She nodded, as Blake got up and ran over to get their towels. Barbie hopped out quickly, and ran over to Blake who wrapped her with the towel. The chills left her body, as they went to the living room.

"What time is it?" she asked.

"It's midnight." he answered, coming out of the kitchen with his cups of tea. "Here, take one."

"Thanks." she smiled, sipping the hot beverage. She watched Blake, who was still in his swimming trunks, playing with his dogs on the floor. She couldn't help but chuckle watching the dogs step all over the young man.

"So do you have plans these few days? Besides lunch with my parents tomorrow." he asked, taking a seat next to her.

"I have to go to a school, and read to kids." Barbie told. Blake wasn't a huge fan of kids, and was secretly hoping he wouldn't be dragged there.

"I hope you have fun." he said, wrinkling his nose.

"There is no need for your sarcasm, Cross." she said, nudging the handsome superstar. He smiled at her, before suddenly scooping her off the couch. "Where are you taking me?" she managed to say, between squeals.

"It's bedtime. Your getting cranky." he said, throwing her over his shoulder, and opening the door to the guest room. Barbie couldn't help but blush, remembering that she was still in her swim suit, as Blake dropped her on gently on the bed.

"Goodnight." the diva smirked, getting up from the bed and pushing Blake out of the room.

"Aren't you gonna change?" he asked, turning to face her.

"Yes, that's why your getting kicked out." she giggled, before closing the door. She could hear a mutter from him, as the sound of his footsteps got quieter. The diva let out a smile, thinking about how silly Blake was and began digging her suitcase to find some comfy sweats and a sports bra. She tied her blonde hair in a bun, and walked over to the bathroom to brush her teeth. A knock was heard, she walked over to see a shirtless Blake holding some pillows and blankets.

"It gets chilly some times, cause the AC turns on. And I know how much you like to snuggle." he smiled, dropping it all on the bed.

"Thanks." she smiled, laying down on the bed next to Blake.

"You wanna spoon?" he asked, wrapping an arm around her waist. His blue eyes had a spark to them, which never failed to make the blonde smile.

"How can I say no?" she smiled, resting her head down on his chest. She placed a small kiss on his lips, before the two fell asleep.

"Fuck." Blake cursed, as he fell off the small bed. He looked back up to Barbie who was surprisingly still asleep. He smiled seeing, his dogs cuddled up against the blonde. He slowly got up, and stretched out his back. He let out a breath, as he walked down the hallway, into his room. He scratched his bare chest, as he read the time on phone, 11:30 AM.

"_Does The Ivy at 2 sound good?" _

"_Sounds great. We'll be there."_ Blake replied to his mom, typing quickly over his Blackberry keyboard. He walked into his closet, and threw on workout shorts and a pair of running shoes. He grabbed two leashes, and whistled at his dogs.

"Are you kids ready?" he smiled, kneeling down and hooking the leash onto their collar. The dogs wagged their tails as Blake opened the door and began their run. The young superstar and his furry friends jogged down the street and back and was soon home in no time.

"It's quite scary to wake up, to find no one here." she smiled, seeing Blake walk in with no shirt on and sweating.

"Sorry about that, had to take the kids out for a run. We are going to lunch in a bit so those pj's won't be working." he teased, kissing the top of her head.

"Where?"

"The Ivy. And can you get me a shirt whole your up there, thanks." he yelled, laying down on the couch. He turned his head back to the TV, after watching Barbie go up the stairs. About thirty minutes later, the two were in Blake's car heading towards the restaurant.

"I'm nervous." Barbie said, adjusting her dress.

"Why would you?" he asked, pulling into the valet line. She shrugged, as they got out of the car and walked to the back of the restaurant where they would meet his parents.

"Hey guys." Blake said, opening his arms and hugging his mom and dad. His parents greeted Barbie, then they all sat down.

"Have you guys been waiting long?" Barbie asked, grabbing a menu.

"We actually just got here, a few moments before you." James smiled, sipping his water. The waiter soon came, and they all placed their orders.

"So Blake, when were you gonna tell us about you and Barbie?" Gretchen asked suddenly, causing Blake to almost choke on his food.

"We aren't dating." Barbie responded.

"Yeah, taking it slow." Blake added.

"Oh, I'm sorry. I just assumed it, since you guys are just so cute together and you guys slept together last night." Gretchen stated.

"We didn't sleep together last night. Nice try mom." Blake said, as Barbie could not stop herself from blushing. The rest of the lunch went well, with never ending conversation. His parents soon left, and Blake was getting up from his seat as he heard his name called.

"Blake? Is that you?" a young blonde asked, walking up to the table. Blake thought it was a fan, and was about to ignore her but soon realized who it was.

"Amber?" he said, getting up from his seat. The blonde wrapped her arms around him, as Blake hugged her with his mouth opened from shock. "How are you?"

"Good. It's been a while since I've seen you." she said, resting a hand on his chest. "Still handsome as ever."

"Yeah, Amber meet Barbie." he introduced, hoping it would ease the flames in Barbie's eyes.

"Are you two dating?" Amber asked, looking at the two. Barbie shooked her head, as she stared at the blonde in front of her. She was beautiful, thin, and had a bright smile.

"Is that your boyfriend?" Blake asked, changing the subject about the man who was at her table.

"God no, just a co-star." she said, tucking a piece of hair behind her ear. "I don't want to be rude and leave him there, I'm gonna go back."

"Yeah, it was good seeing you again." Blake said, wrapping an arm around Barbie.

"Same here. We need to grab coffee sometime, you still have my number?" she asked.

"Yeah." Blake answered with a small smile, before turning away and walking with Barbie to the valet. He was glad that his car arrived quickly, as he tipped the young man that handed him his car keys.

"So who was she?" Barbie asked, typing the direction to the elementary school she was scheduled to be at on the GPS system. Blake swallowed down the lump in his throat, as he pulled onto the road.

"She was a friend..that I dated. She's my..umm ex." he said slowly.

"She's beautiful." Barbie said, as she put on her sunglasses.

"Don't be like this. Don't start comparing yourself to her, your beautiful too." he said softly.

"Are you gonna have coffee with her?"

"I don't know, maybe. It might be nice to catch up." he said, making a right turn.

"When did you guys date?" she asked. Blake took a deep breath, trying to be careful to not let anything slip.

"This is the last question I'm answering. We dated after Maryse and I broke up...for about two years." he said, muttering the last part. He pulled the car over to the front of the school, and looked over to Barbie. "Happy?"

"Yeah. Wanna join? I'm sure they would love a surprise guest."

"I rather not. Kids and me don't exactly get along. How bout I stand off into the back with my hat, and watch you?" he smiled.

"Okay." she smiled lightly.

**sorry for not updating in a while! school and track has been on my ass lately. and having writer's block didn't help either. This chapter is just a filler :) I hope you guys find it in your heart to review it, and tell me what you want or what you feel! it would make me happy.**


	27. Leaving the Past

Blake sat in his locker room, resting his legs on the table across from him. He was reading an article of him in a local wrestling magazine. He could see his Blackberry blinking on the table, he leaned over and grabbed it.

"_When are we getting coffee? :)" _Amber texted. Blake took a breath, reading the message. He wanted to catch up with Amber but he knew Barbie would not be too happy.

"_I'm in the San Diego arena working a house show. Are you around town?"_

"_Give me half an hour. Where are we meeting?" _Blake was surprised, reading those words. He was pretty sure the distance between Los Angeles and San Diego were a good two hours. He decided not to reply, instead he continued reading his magazine. Blake looked over at Barbie's suitcase sitting in the corner, he hadn't seen her since they arrived and she had been acting a bit weird during the car ride over.

"Blake, you in here?" Maryse said, barging in.

"What happened to manners?" he smirked, still looking at his magazine.

"Funny. Where's Barbie?" she asked, grabbing the magazine away from him.

"I don't know, thought she be with you. Now please can I have it back?" he smiled sweetly to the diva. Blake had no idea what today was, what today meant to Barbie.

"I'm gonna go look for her, if you find her tell her to come talk to me. We haven't gone through our match yet." she said firmly, handing Blake back the magazine. Blake and Maryse both thought it was a bit strange, but shrugged off the feeling. The blonde soon left the locker room, and not to long after another familiar face barged it.

"You gotta shitting me." Blake groaned, turning to see who it was. To his surprise it was Adam Copeland, commonly known as Edge. Blake immediately got up, and threw his arms around the Canadian.

"Blake." Adam said, after embracing him. Not a lot of people knew but Adam was actually one of the few responsible for starting up Blake's WWE career.

"I want to tell you something."

"What is it?" he asked, sitting down next to the older man. Blake quickly noticed the drained look on his friend's face.

"You know how a few weeks ago, when we were on the phone catching up I told you how sometimes when I wrestle, I lose feelings of my arms?"

"Yeah. Is it better?" Blake asked, as Adam shook his head looking down.

"They sent me to the doctors, and they basically said I'm gonna end up in a wheelchair for the rest of my life." Adam said, uneasily.

"You have to hang up those boots, don't you?"

"Yeah. I'm annoucing my retirement at Raw, then doing it once more at the Smackdown tapings."

"Well it's been my pleasure and honor." Blake said, offering his hand to Adam. "Your one crazy son of a bitch, and I love you." Adam laughed, before pulling Blake into another man hug.

"I love you too meat. And thank you." Adam said, softly. "I still wanna keep in touch." he said, walking to the door.

"Always, and who else are you breaking the news to?" Blake asked.

"Randy, John, and a few other people." he answered, before bidding Blake another goodbye. Blake took a small breath, soaking in all the though of Adam no longer being around. He knew he would always be apart of the WWE family. The young superstar felt stuffed in his locker room, and decided to make his way to catering.

"I'm a little sore, so go easy on me tonight?" Phil said, coming up to Blake. He laughed at the tattooed man in front at him, before laughing.

"Did the tattoo artist dig a little to deep into your baby skin?" he teased.

"Fuck you." Phil laughed, "Put too much weight on the bench press today."

"Cause you go weak, what's with the ECW shirt?" Blake asked, taking another bite of his protein bar.

"Just paying my respect, to Andrew." he replied, patting his shirt. Blake nodded, slightly. He never met the guy, all he knew was that he died of an drug overdose. "Your phone is blinking."

"You mind?" Blake asked, seeing the incoming call on-screen.

"Take it, I'll see you in a bit." Phil said, patting his back as he walked off.

"_Amber, that was quick." _he spoke, choosing not to greet her.

"_I'm pulling into the arena, can you tell security to let me in?"_

"_Yeah, I'm coming out." _Blake said, pushing the door that led to the back parking lot of the arena. He signaled the parking security to let her in, he watched her park her car.

"Hi." she smiled, looking up at him. Blake smiled, looking down at the small brunette actress.

"Hi Amber." he said, feeling her arm come around his neck. Blake quickly felt her scent rushing to his brain, making him think of all the times they shared. "Still the same perfume."

"Your still wearing the same deoderant as well." she quickly repiled, with a smirk.

"Listen, this coffee at the arena isn't like starbucks. So don't flip a bitch." he said, opening the door for them to get back into the arena.

"That's fine, I'm not a diva. Anything will do." she said, causing Blake to laugh. "Was that Barbie girl you were with, a wrestler too?"

"Yeah, she's actually pretty good." Blake said, handing her a cup of coffee. "So, why do you wanna catch up so bad? It's not like we ended on to great of terms."

"I think we are old enough to talk about it, finally. I left you, cause I couldn't stand seeing you once every week or two." she stated, "You think breaking up with you through a voicemail was easy?" Blake noticed she was getting emotional, and led her to an empty locker room.

"This was my dream." he said, softly. He felt bad that she was crying, crying girls were his weakness.

"I know that. I felt that I was holding you back, and after we broke up I watched you become a star. I watched every match you were in for months after we broke up."

"Thank you for understanding, but I still think that we could've of made it. I loved you enough, that I was willing to fly back and forth across the country just to spend a day with you." he said. He looked up at Amber who was looking down, her brunette locks covering her face.

"I would like that." she said, letting out a small smile. "Can you please keep in touch with me?"

"You broke my heart. When you broke up with me, I wanted to quit all this so bad." Blake said, getting up from his seat.

"Please. I've missed you." she said, truthfully. Hearing those words from her mouth shocked Blake.

"I can't. It would bring back too much pain."

"Why can't we be in love again?" she said. Her words hit him like a bus, his blue eyes showed shock.

"I don't know. I'll probably never get over you, but right now is just not the right time." he said, letting out his emotions. "I have to go." he said, rushing to find Maryse. Ironically, it was his turn to bust in.

"Have you seen Barbie yet?" he asked, quickly. His actions shocked the diva a bit.

"No, why. I've called her a million times and still no answer."

"It's Andrew. How the fuck could I've been so stupid?" Blake cursed, running his hands through his hair. Maryse knew immediately knew who Blake was talking about. Andrew, was a wrestler who went by Test and was Barbie's boyfriend for her first few years in the WWE.

"What about Andrew?"

"They broke up a few months after he got released, and he died a while after the break up. He overdosed, and Barbie blamed all of it on herself." Blake said, remembering the times Barbie used to talk about him. "Where would she be?"

"Look for her please, I have to work my match in a few minutes." Maryse said, obviously worried as she walked out of the door. His blue eyes lit up, as he had a thought where she might have been. Blake ran through the halls of the arena, running to the back where all the superstars parked the car. He pushed opened the door to see, Barbie standing in a corner sobbing uncontrollably.

"I'm so sorry, I didn't know." he said, softly approaching the blonde. She shrugged at his touch, he caught her eyes and could see the swelling forming around them. "Andrew loved you."

"I broke up with him, when he got fired. I left him in his time of need." she said, in between sobs. He could see the heartbreak in her eyes, and the unsteady rises from her chest.

"What happened to you wasn't your fault. He had a problem, and he lost." Blake said, sounding inconsiderate. Barbie scoffed, hearing what he said.

"You may not have known him, but at least you could give a damn."

"I do, I give a damn about you. It's raining, and your gonna get sick. He was addicted to drugs, that fucks with your head and nothing you said could've brought him back. Remember, when you told me he was going to rehab? You called me in the middle of the night to tell me that, and I could hear the excitement in your voice. I never met the guy, but I wished him good luck cause I knew he meant the world to you." Blake said, raising his voice slightly.

"He took care of me, before any of you were around." she said, harshly. Barbie had no control of her emotions at the moment, all she could do was let every single thought running in her mind out. "All he wanted to do was to be sober. He wanted to comeback to work, and be with me."

"It's unfortunate that he didn't. I know you loved him, but blaming yourself for his death is not away for you to remember him." he said, softly putting a hand on her shoulder. Blake was glad, she was easing up to him. Barbie dove into his chest, letting out all her tears sink into his shirt.

"I miss him so much." she said, through tears.

"I know." he simply said, kissing her forehead.

**Hope I still have readers after this month long hiatus. And is Blake gonna ask Barbie to be his girlfriend soon? and what will spilt these two up? **


	28. Changes

Blake sat between Randy and Barbie joined with the entire WWE roster. The two brands were crowded in a backstage area, watching camera men set up cameras around them. It was the WWE Draft, the most of the roster dreaded since this was the only thing that Vince never revealed. He always wanted to capture their actual reaction.

"This is such bullshit." Randy muttered over to Blake.

"Yeah, I know." Blake said, casually resting an arm on Barbie's chair. "And these shirts are fucking ridiculous." he added, looking down at the bright red shirt the RAW roster had to wear.

"Guys, on in 10." a producer said, not looking up from his script. "And Miz vs Christian for a draft pick is up first, with Christian winning for Smackdown."

"You nervous?" Blake asked, turning to Barbie.

"A little. I don't want us to separate." she frowned, resting her head on his shoulder.

"I know, but there is nothing we can do." Blake said, gently holding her hand.

"Guys, we are going live now. So let's tone down the PDA." Dean chuckled, pointing at the pair. Blake smiled, as Barbie blushed slightly. They re-adjusted themselves right before the camera went live. They could hear the crowd explode as the first match began. Blake was bored out of his mind, as talked amongst his friends. His bright eyes followed the screen sequence that was going through the roster.

"_Randy Orton, the first draft pick. The newest member of Smackdown."_

"Shit." Randy muttered, getting up from his seat next to Blake. The younger superstar stood up as well, and hugged Randy. "Can't believe this."

Blake sat back down, he looked over to Barbie and frowned. Randy appeared on the screen putting on a Smackdown shirt, signaling his new brand.

"It's gonna be a long night." Blake whispered over to Barbie, causing her to giggle. Randy walked back in, with a frown.

"Why the fuck am I going to Smackdown?" he cursed, asking a producer.

"Can't tell you anything till the draft is over." he simply said, walking away. Randy cursed under his breath as he walked over to the Smackdown side of the room.

"I love you, baby." Blake yelled across the room, causing the roster to laugh. Throughout the whole show, Blake and Barbie secretly flirted each other. No one noticed their little touches, or stares.

"Last draft of the night. And we haven't been separated yet." she smiled, giving him a small peck. Blake and Barbie haven't told anyone about their relationship, but as far as he was concerned they weren't hiding anything.

"Yeah. I think we are in the clear." he said, watching the last match. He was glad he didn't have to wrestle, he was enjoying sitting with Barbie. Everyone's eyes glued to the screen as the final draft pick was going to be revealed any minute. Blake could feel the pressure on his knee, from Barbie squeezing him.

"_Oh my god, Smackdown is winning tonight. The last draft pick is the WWE Champion, Blake Cross!"_

He simply got up, as Barbie looked to be on the verge of tears. Blake made his way over to the gorilla position and walked through the curtains.

"Fucking kidding me." he said, under his breathe. The crowd roared at him, for once he got cheers from a few who began to chant "thank you". He took off his Raw shirt, and threw on his new blue shirt. The cameras followed him back to where the roster was, and filmed everyone's reactions.

"I shouldn't have said we were in the clear." he chuckled, at Barbie who had tears in her eyes. He hugged her, and pulled Maryse in as well. He took a deep breath, walking over to the Smackdown side. He sat down next to Randy, as the Smackdown roster greeted him with applause and pats on the back.

"What's gonna happen to you and Barbie?" Randy whispered, as they were still being filmed.

"We can work it out. I know it." he smiled, looking over at the teary blonde on the other side of the room.

"And we're off, your traveling schedule start immediately." Dean said, "And there will be a second draft on the site tomorrow. Look out for that." The moment the producer finished, Blake walked over to Barbie who had some mascara stains.

"I didn't mean to make you cry." he chuckled, trying to ease the situation. Barbie crashed into his chest, sobbing. "It's okay, I'll see you at Pay Per Views and when I have days off. We just have to adjust, and make some changes."

"I wanna see you everyday. I like waking up to you, I like our car rides, and airplane rides."

"I know. Listen, this doesn't change us. Okay?" he said, a smile appearing from his scruffy face.

"I'll never let you go." she said, looking up placing a hard kiss on him.

"Good." he said, kissing her forehead. "Now do me a favor, and stop your crying? I don't want people to think I beat my girlfriend, I have enough people hating my guts." Barbie laughed, listening to Blake explain how he's a good person. She smiled, hearing Blake call her his girlfriend. It was the first time he had mentioned it, they've never really spoken about the subject.

"Girlfriend?" she asked, looking up at his now green eyes. He nodded with a smile, as he laced their fingers making their way to the parking lot.

"You don't want to be called that?" he said, nervously. His eyebrows scrunched as he quickly tried to correct himself. "I thought that we were like a couple, I thought you wanted to be official and I know I shouldn't assume things with you but I don't know how I was gonna ask you."

"Don't worry about it." she said, lacing their fingers together. "I think I can get use to calling you my boyfriend."


	29. Without You

"Eat your food, or your gonna pass out." Blake said, pushing Barbie's plate of food closer to her. The couple were seated at an airport food court, waiting for Blake's flight to arrive.

"I'm not hungry." she pouted, placing her hair behind her ear.

"Well, you haven't been hungry since the draft which was like thirty hours ago. Just one bite, please." he begged, taking off his sunglasses showing his sad blue eyes. Barbie shrugged, before stabbing a small chunk of her salad.

"Happy?"

"Not yet. Take a bite of that chicken or eat a breadstick. I don't wanna worry about you, the whole flight." he said, putting his hand over hers. The blonde said nothing, and began eating lightly. Blake smiled to himself, finally getting his girlfriend to eat. "There we go."

"Now finish your greasy pizza." she jokingly muttered. Blake could see Barbie was hiding a small smile from him, but chose to not tease her about it. He smiled at her, before digging into the rest of his pizza.

"It's nice to see that smile again."

"It would come out more, if you weren't leaving me." she said, taking a napkin and wiping some sauce of the corners of his lips.

"I'm not leaving you, I'm still employed. Remember, you'll have me on my days off."

"Did you forget that Raw, and Smackdown have completely different schedules?"

"I know that, but I kinda planned something out. If your working, when I have a days off I fly to wherever the hell you are and be with you."

"That's sweet of you, but I can't ask you to do that. You've to go home, and see your dogs, and your family. And I've got to do the same. And your not superman, Blake. As much as I wish we could meet up no matter where we are, it's not gonna happen." she said, placing a gentle kiss on his lips.

"Flight 113, Arizona to Texas, report to Gate C"

"That's you isn't it?" Barbie asked, frowning. Blake gave her a small smile, as he threw on his backpack and grabbed his suitcase. He wrapped an arm around her shoulders, as they made their way through the crowds.

"Do you want me to call you once I land?" he asked, looking down at the blonde.

"Please do."

"Alright, well this is your stop." Blake said, turning to her as they stopped right outside of the first class lounge. Blake felt his heartstrings being pulled, as he could see the tears forming in her ocean colored eyes. "Can't believe you haven't ran out of tears yet."

"I'm gonna miss you."

"Same here. I'm not that great with goodbyes, so I'll see you soon." he softly said, wiping some tears off her face. He placed a small kiss on her head, before turning the opposite direction and beginning his walk to the terminal. He looked over his shoulder and sent her a small wave, as she blew a kiss to him. Blake took a deep breath, as he took off his jacket and walked through the body scanner.

Barbie was driving back to the hotel, and still had tears in her eyes. She didn't control anymore, and let them flow freely. She wondered to herself, how Blake seemed calm and so composed during them being away from each other. He almost seemed emotionless about it. She shrugged the feeling as she made her way into the hotel, she waved to a few fans and then made her way to the elevator.

"Hey Barb." Maryse greeted, "What floor?"

"Sixth." she smiled, at her friend.

"Just said bye to Blake, huh?"

"The swollen eyes gave it away?"

"Nope, I'm just good at guessing. Don't take this the wrong way, but I'm gonna miss him too. Who else is gonna make fun of me?" Maryse joked, trying to cheer up her friend.

"I would be worried, if you said you weren't gonna miss him." Barbie said, laughing. "Can I ask you a quesstion?"

"Yeah, sure. What is it?" the French Canadian answered, as the elevator doors opened on Barbie's floor.

"Do you have time to come and chat for a bit?" Barbie asked, Maryse nodded following Barbie to her hotel room. Maryse took a seat on the couch as Barbie sat down opposite of her. "When you and Blake dated were you guys away from each other from a long time?"

"Yeah, when I got picked up by the WWE I think we saw each other maybe every few weeks, why?"

"Well today when we were at the airport he seemed so calm, and almost like he didn't really care. But I know he does." Barbie said, feeling silly for asking her boyfriend's ex.

"That's how he's always been." Maryse said, getting up and hugging her friend, "He loves you, you know that right?"

"He hasn't said it yet though." Barbie muttered, walking her friend to the door.

"It must be weird hearing this from me, but I would like to think of myself as your best friend not Blake's ex girlfriend. It took him forever to say it to me, and he only said it once. And I had to say it first."

"Great, another thing for me to worry about now."

"Don't sweat it, give him time. Let's have a sleepover. Me, you, the twins." the diva offered. Barbie thought about it for a moment, realizing that she would probably spend her night watching sad movies along if she didn't take her up on the offer.

"Okay. I'll be at your room in like an hour."

Meanwhile, Blake had just arrived to his hotel. He threw his suitcase and backpack on the floor, and collapsed on the bed. He took a deep breath, he wanted to give Barbie a call but didn't want to come off as to attached. The young champion stared into his phone, before resting it on the night stand. He felt weird, almost lost without Barbie. Tonight was gonna be the first night without her, in a very long time. His phone buzzed against the table, grabbing his attention.

_Hope ur flight was good, and u got some sleep. Me, Maryse, and the twins are having a sleepover tonight! :) but still give me a call when u can, or text! xoxo_

The young man smiled, from the text on the screen.

_I'll call you tomorrow, go have fun :) you deserve it._


	30. Far Away

It had been a week since Blake saw Barbie but the phone calls, and text messages didn't make it too difficult. Blake was standing at the baggage claim at the airport, waiting for his luggage to come around.

"This is the worse part of flying." an elderly woman said, smiling up at Blake.

"Yes mam, it is. But I'm used to it." he smiled.

"If you don't mind me asking but what do you do?"

"I'm a professional wrestler." Blake said, grabbing his luggage. "Do you see your luggage anywhere?"

"It's the purple suitcase coming around." she said, softly. Blake watched her as she slowly walked closer. The young champion walked up next to her and reached over and grabbed her suitcase.

"Have a good day." Blake smiled, setting her suitcase down. He threw his hood up, and made his way through the crowded airport. He noticed a few people taking pictures, but after a long flight he was glad no one was bothering him. He walked out, waving down a taxi.

"Where to?"

"The Waldorf-Astoria." he said, as he pulled out his phone.

_Just landed, now heading over to the hotel :) _

He rested his head, against the window surprised that the car was actually moving at a decent speed. "Sir, we are here." the older man, said turning around facing him. Blake looked at the meter, and reached into his wallet.

"Keep the change, and thank you." Blake said, getting out of the car and grabbing his luggage. He sighed and scanned his key card. He felt as if his life had been in repeat since he got drafted. His life now consists of gym, wrestling, and traveling. Well, it kinda always did but Barbie made it less of a drag.

"Let's do this." Blake muttered to himself, as he digged through his luggage for his workout clothes. He quickly threw on a pair of shorts, and put on his shoes. He found a clean shirt with it's sleeves ripped off, and pulled it over his head. He was glad the gym was on the same floor as his room. As he walked in, he noticed a photo shoot of sorts was going on.

"Sorry sir, but the gym is closed." a man said, showing his face from behind the camera.

"When will you be finished?" Blake asked, trying to sound not annoyed.

"Wait, I know him." a voice said, immediately attracting Blake's attention. He looked up to be met with the warm blue eyes he had almost forgot. It was Candice.

"Hi." she said, walking toward him. Blake noticed she was in nothing but underwear and a sports bra. He felt her slender arms wrap around his neck, and he hesitantly hugged her back.

"How are you?" he asked her, remembering the circumstances they were under the last time they spoke.

"Better than the last time you spoke with me on the phone." she said, but smiled lightly afterwards. "What are you doing in New York?"

"Promotions, and some charity thing about reading." he said, running his hand over his newly shaven face.

"I think we might be heading to the same reading thing." she said, softly. "How are you and Barbie?"

"We don't travel together anymore. I got drafted to the other show, so everything got flipped upside down." he said, as the photographer sent Blake dirty looks.

"How long are you in town for?"

"A few days. Well, till Thursday." Blake said, picking up his water bottle he had put on the floor.

"Can we grab coffee together tomorrow morning, or whenever you can?" she asked, in a soft tone. Blake didn't want to lead her on, but he knew he would want her company.

"Of course. And maybe you can show me around town like you said you always would. I'm gonna call it a night now." he said, pulling her into a friendly hug. Blake could feel her lips, on his cheek as he pulled away.

"You can stay and workout, I don't mind and I'm sure Tyler wouldn't." Candice said, turning around looking at the photographer who was speechless.

"I don't wanna distract you." he teased, "But what are you doing after your shoot?"

"Nothing, I was gonna go to the market."

Blake knew Barbie wouldn't like the idea of him hanging out with the supermodel, but at this time he was bored out of his mind. And all he wanted was some company.

"Can I join you?" he asked, shoving his hands in his pockets. Candice blushed at his shy ways.

"Yes, you may." she smiled, tucking a strand of her hair behind her ear. "What room are you staying in? I'll come get you."

"413."

* * *

Barbie had just gotten out of the shower and smiled reading the text message from Blake. They had both been pretty busy, and being in different time zones definitely made things much harder.

_Hope your flight was nice. I miss you 3_

She threw her hair in a bun, and plopped down on the couch. The twins had invited out, but for once she felt like staying in. A knock interrupted her, as she finally settled into her hockey game. Barbie grunted, choosing to ignore the knocks. But they kept coming, the blonde hoped up off the couch and swung open the door.

"Package for Barbara Blank." a older man said, holding a giant bouquet of flowers.

"That's me." Barbie said, completely distracted by the colors.

"Sign here." he said, handing her a clipboard. Barbie let out a squeal as she signed it, and was handed the flowers. The diva quickly placed the giant vase down at the table, and dug through for any card of sorts.

_I'll see you soon. -Blake_


	31. New York

"I forgot New York never sleeps." Blake said, as he threw on a hoodie.

"Well, I'm pretty sure people are waking up right now. After all it's almost 5 A.M." Candice smiled, looking at the time on her phone.

"Well, I slept the whole plane ride here. And I have a interview in a few hours. It's somewhere in Times Square."

"Let's go grab some coffee, first. And Times Square is huge, moron."

"I guess I'll need a tour guide." Blake simply put, as he and the supermodel began their walk. Blake had been to New York a few times, but was completely lost. It was a hectic thing, to not walk as fast as everyone else while crossing the crosswalk. "Jesus, people walk fast. And I need to run to catch up to you."

"California has spoiled you." she teased, as they walked in front of a high rise building.

"I thought you said we were getting coffee?" he asked, out of breath.

"We are, I got this new espresso machine in my apartment so I think this is the perfect time to try it out."

"Are you inviting me over?" Blake asked, as he stepped into the elevator with her.

"Yes. I'm inviting you for the best thing that will hit your taste buds." she said, stepping out with Blake following behind. Blake laughed, as he followed her in. Her apartment was huge, and extremely decorated with all modern furniture.

"It has the angel touch to it." he said, looking at angel wings on the wall. Blake scanned her walls, seeing everything that the blonde had accomplished.

"You can be my first critic." she said, handing him a cup. Blake began sipping the hot beverage, feeling instantly awake by the steam coming off the cup. He sat down, and continued sipping slowly. "So how is it?"

"Shitty." he said, turning to face a shocked face. "Just kidding, I think your giving Starbucks a run for their money."

"Thank you." she smiled, sitting down next to him. "I'm glad that I ran into you."

"You know what? I am too. And I wanna say I'm sorry about that phone call. I really am." he said, setting his coffee down.

"I know." she said, gently rubbing his scruffy jaw. Blake slowly moved away, as his blue eyes poured into hers. "But answer this, when we slept together was I just a piece of ass for you to spread to your friends or.."

"No. You were not a piece of ass, I cared for you. I liked you a lot." Blake said, softly.

"Thank you." she smiled, "Do you have the information on the place where your suppose to have your interview?"

"Yeah, here's the email." Blake said, showing her the docuement on his phone.

"That's like three blocks from here, are you up for a little walking?"

"No, I rather sit my ass in a car. And your coming with me, right?" Blake asked, he had no idea why he asked her to join in. He knew he was slowly crossing a dangerous line.

"I planned on walking you there and then walking myself back."

"Please, just join me. You can watch me try to act not annoyed by some guy who has no idea about professional wrestling talking about it." he joked, the blonde laughed as she got up from her seat. "Where are you going?"

"Getting my jacket, now come on."

* * *

"It's 9 A.M. and we have WWE superstar and current champion Blake Cross with us." the anchor said, shaking Blake's hand. "It's good to have you on here."

"It's good to be here." Blake smiled, looking behind the cameraman to see Candice smiling at him.

"So what's happening this Sunday?"

"Over The Limit."

"You defending that shiny belt?"

"Yes sir. This pretty little thing is gonna be up for grabs, in a ladder match. So six guys are gonna be beating the crap out of each other."

"People say that wrestling is fake, what's your response to that?"

"I would say that they are dumbasses, and I would gladly throw them around in the ring to show them how 'fake' it really is. We have guys who break their necks that have to retire early, some that will never have feelings in their arms again, broken bones and muscle tears are part of the job. That's why we urge you to not try any of it at home." the young man answered, scratching his scruff.

"Describe a typical week as Blake Cross." he stated, reading off a note card.

"Airport, gym, wrestle, long drives, repeat." Blake chuckled.

"That's it?"

"Pretty much, I go home about a day or two at a time. But sometimes you just stay where your at, cause you might be across the country from home and with all the traveling back you might have ten hours on ground."

"That's a huge sacriface, that everyone around you has to make, huh?"

"Yeah, but they know it's my dream. And all the traveling and lonely nights are part of it." Blake shrugged, taking a sip of his coffee.

"So no dating life?"

"Nope."

"You think your gonna win on Sunday?"

"Let me put it this way if you even have a small thought in the back of your head that's questioning me not retaining my championship, your more stupid than I thought." Blake smirked, throwing his arms up.

"And we are off." the cameraman signaled, instantly a small crowd of workers came and un-mic'd Blake. The anchorman thanked him, before heading off.

"No wonder people don't like you, your kinda an ass. But your a very good liar." she giggled.

"No idea what your talking about, blondie." Blake smiled, as the two walked out of the building.

"Your dating life is very much alive." Candice said softly, tucking her hair behind her ear. Blake smiled at her, as he shrugged his shoulders.

"How's yours?" he asked, looking down at her.

"Well I get marriage proposals on a daily basis, and I do get hit on by almost every straight guy I meet. But they don't catch my eye, so it's kinda nonexistent." she softly answered, as they began walking aimlessly down the street.

"Do you love it here?" Blake asked, shoving his hands down his pockets.

"I do." she softly said, smiling at the man who she still had feelings for.

"I kinda love New York too. A bit overcrowded but I guess that's what makes it unique." Blake softly said, as they landed in the front of Candice's apartment. "I'll see you tomorrow for the Make-A-Wish dinner thing." Candice watched as Blake nervously scratched the back of his hair.

"I'll see you tomorrow." the supermodel said, leaning in. She put a hand on Blake's chin and tilted him, and placed a small kiss on his cheeks. His cheeks were turning shades of red as he sent her a goofy smile. Blake kept his blue eyes fixed on her, as he watched her walk through the turning doors. He took a deep breath and wondered what would Barbie would say or do if she ever knew. But he wasn't cheating, right?

_Really excited to see you, catching a flight the second my charity dinner is over! :) _

He read the message over once, before sending it. He took a small breath as he walked into the lobby of his hotel. He smiled to the lady behind the desk, as he waited for the elevator to come. The handsome superstar stepped in, and pressed for his floor. These lonely nights were definitely getting to him, he missed waking next to Barbie. He missed her blonde hair in his face, and holding her in his arms. He silently cursed himself, as he took off his shirt as he hopped onto the unfamiliar mattress.

**Sorry for the delay, I had maybe six versions of this chapter and I just kept on editing. Any loyal readers left? **


	32. Don't Worry

"Fucking bow tie." Blake cursed, as he looked into the rearview mirror of the car. He was sitting in traffic en route to his Make-A-Wish charity dinner. To be honest, Blake had no idea why they chose him. This was John's thing, he enjoyed it. Blake never had the urge to help strangers, it was an emotion he was born without. The driver of the car laughed lightly, as they pulled into a lane where all the cars were headed to the same place.

"It's just a bit crooked." the much older man said, stopping the car. "And here's your stop."

"But it's gonna make me look sloppy, and I'm representing a company here." Blake said, still adjusting the bow tie. He thanked the man, as Blake got out of the car. He was greeted by a small woman with a clipboard and a headset.

"Blake Cross, your gonna walk the carpet and if you want you can do interviews but a WWE crew is near the end and that's mandatory." she instructed. Blake nodded, as he looked around for a blonde supermodel. He finally spotted her, as he watched her get out of a car. He smiled seeing her wave to him. She was in a hip hugging cheetah tube dress, and she looked beautiful. She ran as best as she could in high heels over to Blake and the production girl.

"Hi." she smiled, wrapping her slender arms around his neck. Blake wrapped his arms around her lower back, and as she pulled back he couldn't help but rest his arm around her waist.

"Glad you have arrived. The VS crew is one of the first ones." the production assistant said, pointing down the long line of press. Candice politely nodded, trying to pay close attention to the women who was giving her instructions. Blake grabbed her hand, and led the supermodel to the red carpet.

"Let's just get this over, I think we can figure how to walk down this thing." he spoke into her ear, as the flashes began.

"Your bow tie is cute, crooked but cute." She said as she laughed lightly. Blake held on to her waist, he could feel her leaning into him and thought it was a normal thing for supermodels to do.

"Thank you, Angel. I'll meet you inside, I have to do an interview."

She nodded, as Blake let go of her waist. As he felt her arm leave his back, he quickly rushed to the WWE crew.

"Let's do this guys." Blake said, shaking hands with the familar faces.

"Just say good stuff about Make-A-Wish and how WWE and you are glad you have the oppurtunity." Jim said, holding out a microphone for Blake. He put a thumbs up, as the recording light on the camera went on.

"We are here at Make-A-Wish's second annual dinner. And I'm so glad to be here, it's my honor to represent a great company. This dinner is very special, it's to raise money for all the kids in the foundation that need help, and we want all the awareness we can get. There's nothing better than knowing that I can just show up and bring a smile on someone's face who's going through such a tough time or fighting a illness. All I can say is stay strong."

"And we are off." Jim signaled. "I'm gonna edit this, it should be on the site before the pay-per-view tomorrow. The pictures came out great as well."

"Did you get any with me and the blonde?" Blake asked, trying not to let his curiousness show.

"Yeah, she's a stunner." Jim said. Blake was gonna ask him to not put it up, but decided against it. He didn't have anything to hide and the fact that the same production lady was shoving him down the carpet. He took a seat at the table he was assigned, and watched as a few unfamiliar faces joined his table.

"What are the odds?" Candice said, running her hands on his shoulders as she took a seat next to him.

"Is this considered stalking?" Blake teased.

"Shut your face." she said with a smile. Blake laughed, watching her adjust to her short dress.

"You look lovely tonight. I'm not hitting on you or anything, but you look really gorgeous." Blake said, leaning into her ear as a speaker took the stage.

"Thank you, and you look handsome tonight as well. But what would Barbie say about this?" she said, leaning her face closer.

"She wouldn't like it, and she be kinda mad." Blake said honestly.

"Your honesty makes you even more attractive." she said casually, cutting her food. Blake smirked slightly, as he began eating his steak. His blue eyes watched her, she reminded him of Barbie in a way. She called him out on his bullshit, and in a way he appreciated that. He felt his phone vibrate, and checked it under the table.

_Hurt my knee, had to get it taped. I have the next house show off, but I'm still gonna travel cause I have a signing on Saturday so no point in heading home. How's your dinner? :) _

Blake smiled, seeing the smiley face on the screen. He imagined her bright smile as he responded.

_Poor girl. Lots of rest and relaxation for you! and the dinner just started, walked the carpet with candice and now some old dude is talking about wheelchairs haha. And don't worry, i've been a good boy ;) _

* * *

"I'm gonna put some cream on it, it will cool down the swelling and you shouldn't feel too much pain tonight." Tom, the medical trainer, said. He carefully taped her knee and helped her slip on her knee pad. "It's a slight sprain, just avoid doing dropkicks and hurricanranas tonight. Tell the twins to go easy on you tonight."

"Thank god we are at a house show tonight." Barbie said, leaning back.

"Just rest it so your ready for Sunday." Tom said. Sunday was Over the Limit, and Barbie was scheduled to win and become Diva's champion.

"Yeah, if I were you I would tell Maryse to do most of the work tonight. Standing in the corner, is better than sitting at home with a brace for two months." he chuckled, helping her up. "How are you and Blake?"

"Not seeing each other everyday is different, but we're good." she smiled. Talking about him always made her smile. She was also really excited to see him on Sunday. Barbie sent the trainer a small smile as she made her way to the curtains.

"How's the knee?" Maryse greeted, looking down at the taped knee.

"Tom got me on painkillers, icyhot, and has wrapped me pretty tight. So I'm pretty good." Barbie giggled, stretching out her knee a little bit.

"Just stay in the corner tonight, work a few spots I don't want you harming yourself. Your gonna be champ soon." Maryse smiled, leading her best friend to the gorilla positon. The blondes went over the match once more, before heading out to the crowd. As Barbie took her spot in the corner, she could feel her knee twitch. She ignored it, paying attention to Maryse as she dropkicked Eve. Maryse tagged her in, and she knew all she had to do was hit the K2 and the match was over. She lifted her leg and dropped it, as she went for the pin she felt a painful tug in her knee. After hearing the bell, Barbie slowly got up and made her way back to the trainers trying not to be noticeable.

"Can I get some more cream?" she asked, hoping on the chair.

"Yeah, I'll try to loose up that knot you have." he said, as he began rubbing icyhot on the back of her knee. Barbie winced slightly feeling the pressure. "You gonna take the next few days off?"

"If they let me."

"I'm sure they will. After all you have a big night at Over the Limit." the older man said. "The biggest diva babyface on the shelf is something Vince doesn't want. And your all set." He said, re-taping her knee. "Do you need help getting to the airport?"

"I got it, but thanks." Barbie smiled, hugging him. She got down slowly, and made her way to the locker room. She changed into sweats and threw on a pair of her sunglasses, and made her way out of the parking lot. She spotted Maryse taking pictures with a few fans, she opened the trunk of the car and tried lifting her suitcase but her knee gave out.

"Here, let me get this." the familiar accent said. Barbie looked up to thank whoever it was, and it was Paul. She sent him a small smile, as he squeezed her luggage in and closed the trunk. Her ex said nothing else, and made his way to the car that was parked next to theirs. Barbie watched him reverse and drive off.

"Um, what did Paul say to you?" Maryse asked, confused to see her friend interact with Paul.

"Nothing, he just helped me with the suitcase. My knee gave out." Barbie shrugged, as Maryse pulled out of the parking lot as well. Barbie checked her phone, and realized that Blake had texted back from early, she read the words on the screen and a part of her was jealous. "Blake's in New York with Candice."

"The model he slept with?" Maryse said, taking her eyes off the road. Barbie nodded, still staring at her phone. "Well if he told you, don't worry. He's not stupid enough to do anything, do you know how long he waited for you?" Maryse added, trying to ease her friend.


	33. Special

"When do you have to be at the airport?" Candice asked, as her and Blake walked out of the building where the charity was held. He said he needed fresh air and had asked her to join him.

"I need to be at the airport in a little under six hours." he said, looking at his watch. Blake looked away from her gaze, and stared off into the distance. Without a word, the young man dropped her hand and dragged her half way down the block. Before Candice could speak and ask questions, Blake was knocking on a window of a SUV. "Hey Jeff."

"Did your dinner end early?" the driver said, rolling down the window.

"Not exactly, do you want to get paid extra and do me a favor?"

"Sure, what is it?" he answered. Blake smiled, as he dug in his pockets for his wallet. He opened his wallet, and reached in for some money. Candice couldn't see how much money Blake handed over, but by the smile on the driver's face she knew it was good.

"Here's my hotel room key, get my stuff. It's all packed up so just throw the shit in the car and meet me at the airport, at Gate C. Just be there at the gate by 3AM." Blake instructed, "I trust you, man." The driver nodded, taking the hotel key from Blake.

"What is going on?" Candice asked, completely lost my his actions.

"Do you want to do something?" he asked, with a silly smirk. Candice laughed at him, as his cheeks had a light blush to them.

"How bout my driver?" she asked, curiously. She knew she wasn't gonna deny him, but confusing him amused her.

"Ummm..." he looked around, "be a badass for once?"

"Okay." she said, feeling the breeze hit her bare shoulders. The New York breeze finally got to her, she slightly got chills. "Just this once."

"I knew you would, now where do you want to eat?" he asked, as she looped her arm in his.

"We just ate, fat boy."

"That dinner was shit, the food was so small a infant would be starving." he laughed. "I know your a supermodel and everything but admit your hungry." he added, his blue eyes locked onto hers.

"Alright, just a little bit." she giggled, looking down at her shoes.

"I love that about you." he said, "Your not like 'oh my god that baby carrot was so filling', you can eat and still maintain this amazing physique. Props to you." She laughed at his girly voice, and blushed lightly at how Blake complimented her body.

"Well I'm glad your not bulky and veins everywhere, like most of your co-workers and I'm glad your not tanning from a can." she said, hearing Blake laugh.

"I'm a California boy, the sun loves me." he said, giving her a goofy smile. "It's really hot."

Candice was confused, to why Blake said it was hot. They were in New York at night, and the wind was pushing hard. He took off his jacket, and casually wrapped it around her shoulders. He said nothing sending her a small smile.

"Thank you." she said, holding onto his arm once more. He wasn't hot, but he knew she was cold.

"A juicy burger is calling my name." he said, staring at a small diner.

"Fries and a milkshake is calling mine, come on." she said, leading him across the street and into the dinner.

* * *

"Sweetie, stop moving around. Let me get that for you." Barbie's mom said, handing Barbie her water bottle. The diva had recieved two days off and had went back home to Florida. Her mom insisted that she stay with them, so she didn't have to aggravate her knee more.

"How come Blake isn't with you? Since you guys are gonna be seeing each other tomorrow, he can't just come over today?"

"Well he's in New York doing press, and his flight is tonight. So he should arrive to the arena like a few minutes before the PPV starts." Barbie sighed, thinking about her boyfriend. She felt like it has been months since she had seen him, the phone calls and the texts didn't ease her at all.

"You miss him a lot, don't you?" her mom asked, taking a seat next to her. Barbie pouted, before nodded. She felt weird admitting it, since her and Blake just started becoming exclusive. The diva shrugged, leaning into her mom. "Mothers know these things. When I met him, I knew there was something special about him."

"He is." she said, barely paying attention to the TV.

"Your sister was excited to meet him, it's rare to have both my girls home." her mom said, with a smile. Barbie's younger sister, Mary, was a model as well.

"Where is she?"

"Groceries. She spent the night at her friend's last night, but she should be home soon. What time are you heading to the airport tonight?"

"I have to be there by 9pm, the flight is at 11pm but I gotta go through customs and stuff." she shurgged, thinking about how annoying airport security is.

"Sweetie, your phone is blinking." Barbie's mom said, handing over the cellphone. Barbie opened the text message.

_Haven't talked to in a while, and by that i mean like two days. I miss you and can't wait to see you in a little bit ;) make sure to rest that knee! I'm wandering NY for an hour or two before heading to the airport._

She smiled to herself. Even though he was states away he never failed to make her smile.

_Don't have 2 much fun! and i miss u sooo much i'm with my mom resting my knee, looking forward to seeing u 2! ;)_

"What did he say to make you smile like that?" her sister said, walking in through the door. Barbie smiled over at her sister, trying to tone down her blushing cheeks. "Let me see."

"No." Barbie said, shoving the phone in her bra.

* * *

Blake and Candice were at the airport, and had just met up with the driver from earlier tonight.

"I'm so glad he came through." Blake said, throwing his carry-on over his shoulder. "And I'm glad you and me got to hang out these past days."

"Me too." she said, as she smiled back at the young man in front of her. "And here's your jacket." she said, slipping it off.

"No, nope. I refuse to take it, it's yours now." he said, shoving his hands into his pockets.

"I'm not taking your jacket."

"Your right, your not taking it. I'm giving it to you, it's below freezing outside and if you really don't want it you can always track me down and give it to me in person." he smirked. Candice smiled, putting the jacket back on. Blake was being stubborn and normally that quality was unattractive to her, but on him it was quite charming.

"Promise me something, Blake?" she said, reaching for one of his hands.

"Anything."

"Keep in touch, please. A text, a phone call, an email, a message in a bottle, anything." she smiled, rubbing his hand with her thumb. He laughed lightly, before nodded.

"I promise. And promise me you'll visit me, and come out to a show every once in a while? I wouldn't mine going to your shows." he teased.

"I promise." she smiled lightly. "I think this is the part in the romantic movie where I kiss you." she said, hearing his flight number being called over the speaker.

"I know." he said simply, pulling her into a tight hug. He placed a gentle kiss on the side of her head, he held her for a few minutes before pulling apart. He noticed her eyes becoming a bit wet. "Come on, no need for waterworks." He wiped away the trails of tears with his thumb.

"Leave, before you miss your flight. Go back to your girl, I'm sure she misses you."

"Remember, you never were a piece of ass. Your special, and don't let anyone tell you other wise." he said, softly. He adjusted his hat, before heading towards the gate. He felt her turn him around. She stood up on her toes, and placed a kiss on his cheek before turning around and jogged towards the exit.


	34. Back In Your Arms

Blake cursed silently at himself as he pulled into the parking lot of the arena where the pay per view was being held at. He was late, but it wasn't his fault. It wasn't his fault that the pilot was a moron and arrived late, and took forever to go through the plane rules. He was annoyed and was glad that he wasn't wrestling till later, since he was the main event. He opened the trunk and roughly grabbed his suitcase and threw his backpack of wrestling gear over his shoulder.

"Shit, the flowers." he muttered, going to the backseat and gently grabbing the flowers. He had no time to get Barbie flowers at a shop, so the moment he landed he bought every single flower the gift shop had at the airport.

"Your late, loverboy." Arn Anderson greeted.

"Well, maybe if you guys didn't send me to New York for days then having my flight the day of the show I would be on time." Blake said, as he made his way down the hallway.

"We thought you wouldn't make it, so they are saying you were injured from last week's Smackdown. Did you get the script we sent to your hotel room?" Arn said, leading Blake to his locker room.

"So I'm not working tonight? And I did." Blake chuckled, dropping his suitcase and setting the flowers down the table.

"Since you did show up your gonna do commentary on the match. And why did I ask you that? You never read your scripts." Arn said, walking towards the door. Blake laughed lightly, as he began changing into his suit for the night. "Oh, her match just started and it's going on for a little under ten minutes."

"Thank you." the younger man smiled, as he tightened his tie. Blake looked into the mirror and was pleased with his choice. He was in a grey dress suit and matched it with a skinny black tie. It was Barbie's favorite. He planned on surprising her, he had spoken to her when he landed and told her he probably wasn't going to make it since his flight was delayed. He grabbed the mash up of flowers and made his way over to the diva's locker room. He knocked twice, and waited to be greeted.

"No one's naked in here." a french accent spoke.

"Hi Frenchie." Blake said, her head snapped around to reveal a bright smile. He set the flowers down, and greeted the diva running towards him. "I've missed you."

"I've missed you too, I kinda want to surprise Barbie." he said, releasing Maryse from the monster hug.

"You little whore, you told her you weren't gonna make it. She was so depressed and didn't even want to work tonight." Maryse said, flicking Blake's arm.

"But imagine how happy she is gonna be." he smiled, taking a seat down on the couch.

"Becoming Diva's champ, and having her boyfriend surprise her on the same night. She's a very lucky girl." Maryse spoke with a hint of jealousy that went unnoticed to Blake who was adjusting the flowers.

"You think she'll like them?"

"She'll love them, they're beautiful." Maryse said, gazing over at the giant assortment of colors. She looked over at her ex, who was focusing on the match that was on. She watched him, as he smiled seeing Barbie hit her K2. "How was New York with Candice?"

He shrugged, not suprised that Barbie told her. "It was nice."

"Was she nice?"

"Maryse. She was nice, and nothing happened. She didn't try anything, she respects that Barbie and I are dating." he said. Maryse sent him a look, before going back to straighten her hair. He looked back over at the television, seeing Barbie tearing up. She clenched the belt as she dropped to her knees. He was so proud of her, and was so happy he was able to share this moment with her. "She's gonna be in here any moment."

"I'm gonna go congratulate her at the gorilla, and I'll the girls not to come in here for a few minutes so you two can have your moment."

"Thank you." Blake said, as he adjusted his tie. He could hear the high pitched screams and clapping from the hallway.

"Wait, why aren't you guys coming in?"

He turned to her as he waited for her eyes to meet his. She said nothing, but kissed him. He lifted her off the air lightly, and kissed her back.

"You told me you weren't gonna be here, jerk."

"I know, my bad. I got you these to make up for my lies." he smiled, grabbing the giant vase of flowers. She smiled, as she set them down on the make up table.

"I've missed you." she said, wrapping her arms around him.

"I know." he smirked, "So how does it feel to be a champion?"

"It's weird, feels good but either it's not all its hyped up to be or it hasn't hit me yet." she shrugged, leaning into him. He hugged her tightly, and began rubbing her back.

"It's a little bit of both." he said, nuzzling his head into her shoulder.

"Can we come in yet?" a voice asked, banging on the door. Barbie looked at Blake, and he nodded.

"Yeah, sorry for taking up your room." Blake said, seeing the entire diva roster walk in.

"It's fine, we're glad that your back." Brie said, as both her and her sister hugged Blake from both sides. Blake laughed embracing the twins before walking towards the door.

"I have to go do commentary now instead." he muttered, as he opened the door.

* * *

"These flowers are gorgeous. Odd mixture but still so cute." Barbie said, sitting down next to Maryse on the couch.

"I think he just won the hearts of all the girls." the frenchdiva giggled, as she watched Blake appear on screen. "Have you ever heard Blake do commentary?"

"Nope, has he ever done it?"

"He did it twice in FCW and it's hilarious. But they had to edit him since he kept cursing, and using inappropriate words." Maryse said, with a small laugh.

"This is live, so let's hope he doesn't get into too much trouble."

"What are you guys gonna do tonight?" Maryse asked, eating strawberries that were on the table.

"No clue, he looks exhausted so maybe takeout and a movie in bed or whatever he wants. I'm just glad he's here."

"You guys are so cute." Maryse smiled, she was glad that Barbie was happy with Blake. He was a great guy and treated her like a princess. "Kinda reminds of those perfect football player and cheerleader in movies."

"They normally break up when a nerd comes around though." Barbie said, looking over to Maryse. The French Canadian laughed, as she put another strawberry in her mouth.

"Well before the nerd comes, I mean like you guys are picture perfect."

"In a way." Barbie smiled, as she took a picture of the flowers on her phone. "I wanna put this on twitter but I don't want to mention Blake's name, I don't really even want to hint that it's him. What should I put?"

"Maybe just a winky face." Maryse suggested. Barbie thought about it, she loved her fans but Blake was a private person when it came to his personal life and she would tell them when they were both ready.

_A very special boy surprised me after my match ;) _

"This doesn't give too much away, does it?" Barbie asked, handing her phone over to her friend.

"Such a tease." Maryse smirked.


	35. Oh, It Is Love

"You awake?"

"Yeah." he groaned.

Barbie turned her face to bury it in the nook between Blake's neck and shoulder. They had both woken up obscenely late, which was understandable since they had spent last night catching up and doing other things. They were facing each other, with his head laying on one arm and his other hand gently holding hers as he rubbed the top of her hand with his thumb. He was still sleepy and was answering her questions in whispers.

"Do you love me?"

"Of course."

He tried closing his eyes again, but could feel fingers tapping on his bare chest. He ignored the tapping and tried to go back to sleep but then he felt her naked body wrap around his under the sheets.

"How come you've never say it?" she asked, scooting up and holding the blankets to keep her from exposing herself into the chilly room. Their blue eyes locked immediately, Blake was trying to figure out why this question was coming up now.

"Whoa, where is this coming from?" he asked, sitting up as well. She shrugged, and looked down. Blake watched her fidget and she began to straighten the wrinkles that were on the sheets.

"Nevermind, but I want you to know I love you." she said in a soft voice, as she stroked his face with her thumb.

"I know you do." the young man said with a smile. He felt bad, because he truly does love her but he couldn't find it in himself to say it. Blake leaned in and kissed her, and them placed a small kiss on the bridge of her nose.

"So what's the plan for today?" she asked him, as he dragged himself out of bed. He realized even if he didn't want to he would have to get his stuff together. Barbie stayed in bed, propping herself up against the headboard.

"Be with you." he shrugged, putting his briefs back on.

"Well I had plans to go to the hockey game with the twins. But since you surprised me I figured we could so something else?"

"No, no. Go to the game with Brie and Nikki, don't cancel plans cause of me."

"Well I can't just leave you here, and I see them literally everyday." she said a little louder, as she watched him walk into the bathroom. She was left in silence, hearing nothing but the noise of water running. Soon Blake appeared with a toothbrush in his mouth, and his entire jaw was covered in shaving cream.

"What time is the game at?"

"5pm."

"Call the twins up, tell them your going. My flight is at midnight, we can get some breakfast now and then you can enjoy your plans." he said, with a smile through the foam around his face.

"Blake, your coming with me and the girls then!" she stated, watching him walk back into the bathroom.

"Me and three girls?" he yelled from the bathroom.

"You can't say no to that, huh?" she smirked, as she put on a bra. He laughed, and gave her a thumbs up from the door. She looked up at him to reveal a fresh shaven face.

"Ask them if they don't mind you bringing a plus one, and we will go from there." he smiled, placing a kiss on the top of her head. "Now as much as I wanna stay in bed all day, we got shit to do."

"Oh, always being romantic with your words." she giggled, standing up and heading to the bathroom.

"Yeah, yeah. Hurry up princess." he said patting her butt, making her squeal. He laughed hearing her voice hit a high pitch, before throwing on a black t-shirt and a pair of jeans he found in his suitcase.

"I'm going to get breakfast, you want your usual?" he asked, as he grabbed his wallet.

"Yes please!"

It was almost one in the afternoon, but all Blake wanted was breakfast and he was determined to get some. He was craving it so bad he was willing to pay double for it.

"Does anyone around here still breakfast by any chance?" he asked the hotel receptionist who was less than happy.

"Too late, sir. Breakfast was over about three hours ago." she said with a smile.

"Well do you know anywhere nearby that does?"

"You can check the deli." she pointed to the right with her pen, without looking up. Blake nodded, before walking over to the deli.

"Hey, you guys got any bagels left? And egg whites?" he asked, as he grabbed two bottles of orange juice.

"Yeah." the guy said, scanning the orange juice and taking Blake's credit card from him. "You want it toasted with cream cheese?"

"Yes, please." he answered, watching the guy apply cream cheese to the bagels.

"Is Smackdown in town tonight?" he asked, handing Blake his food.

"No, a few of us are still here cause our flight is later tonight." Blake answered, before thanking the man. He then made his way back to his room with their first meal of the day.

"The girls said it would be fine for you to tag along." she said, walking out of the bathroom with a towel around her body. "Do you even like this team?"

"I don't but I'm just gonna enjoy the game." he said, taking out the food and setting it up on the table. Barbie sat across from him still in her towel, as she dug into her food. Blake smiled watching her eat her bagel, her appetite was something he found very attractive.

"What?" she asked, "Is there something on my face?" He watched her begin to wipe her face with the napkin, and he laughed.

"No." he said softly, bringing her hand down.

"Then why are you looking at me like that?"

"You eat like a monster." he chuckled. Her mouth dropped lightly, "But I like it. Your healthy and your body is amazing."

"Well you drained me out last night, so I gotta restore." Barbie said teasingly, causing Blake to almost choke on his bagel.

* * *

"Four beers, please." Blake ordered. They were at the arena for a Philadelphia Flyers game, and Blake could care less. He waited patiently for the guy to give him his beers, he could see some people taking pictures of him from a far.

"Here you go." he said, handing over the beers and change as well. Blake sent him an appreciative nod, and made his way back to their seats.

"Beers are here." he annouced.

"Thanks Blake." Brie spoke, grabbing one. He smiled, handing another one down the row for Nikki.

"Your the best, Blake." Nikki said, taking a sip.

"And here is yours." he smiled, setting Barbie's in the cup holder. "So why did you guys choose to go to a hockey game of all places?"

"Well, Brie thinks that men who fight each other are hot." Barbie explained. Blake nodded slowly but began chuckling. "They both like bad boys, and I'm here cause I actually like hockey."

"So when we head to Florida your gonna want to see a Lightning game?"

"Yup, no doubt about it." she said, sipping her drink. Blake watched as a player got smashed into the glass right in front of them. "That looks painful."

"Can't be too bad, since he's all padded up."

"Maybe he's a tough guy."

"Just like me." Blake said with a small smirk, pushing up his sleeves a little bit to reveal his bicep. Barbie squeezed the toned muscle a few times, before turning back to the game not impressed.

"Some toning and strength conditioning should do." she said, sipping her cold beverage as the first period of the game was over. "I like it when you try to act cocky, it's cute."

"Yeah, yeah. Hey! Look some guy is proposing to his girl." Blake said loud enough to attract attention from the three girls. Blake directed them to look at the the jumbo tron, that revealed a young man on his knee. "SAY YES!" The red headed woman on screen nodded, was greeted by cheers and claps from the arena as well.

_Now it's time for the KISS CAM! _a voice said, blaring from the speakers.

"Oh shit." Blake said, lowering his hat to cover his face. He sunk a little lower into his seat, as he tried to keep his eyes on the floor. As he tried going unnoticed, he felt a bright light on him.

_It's WWE diva Kelly Kelly! and The Bella Twins! And ladies, looks like Blake Cross is in the audience as well!_

Blake cursed himself, as the crowd got louder and cheered. He looked up to see a cameraman not to far away from their seats. He then looked up at the jumbo tron to see Barbie and him with hearts surrounding them.

_Kiss! Kiss! Kiss!_

Blake shook his head with a small smile, and looked over at Barbie who was blushing a few shades of red. She smiled at him and grabbed his newly shaven face and planted a small kiss on him. The audience erupted with cheers as the second period of the game began.


	36. Good People

"So has was your two days with your girl?" Randy asked, as he signed a poster of himself. Blake and Randy were at a meet and greet in some mall in Iowa. Blake shrugged, and gave his attention to a little boy in front of him. "Did you get some?"

"What's wrong with you, Randal?" Blake said, in a motherly tone.

"I'm guessing you did." Randy said with a chuckle as he sipped on his water. Blake laughed, choosing to ignore the previous question and continued to sign posters and shake hands with the numerous people that were in line. "How come you get hot girls in your line?"

"Cause I'm a badass." Blake said, with a smirk. The young champion looked up to see two beautiful girls, that looked nothing like the typical wrestling fan. "Hi ladies."

"Hi, can we both take a picture with you?" one of the girls asked, holding up her camera.

"Yeah. But who's gonna hold the camera?" Blake asked. The girl quickly turned around, and handed her camera to a random person that was behind her in line. Normally, if someone wanted a picture the superstar would lean over the table or the fan would kinda bend to their level. But the girls, walked behind the table and both took a seat on Blake's lap. He could hear Randy laughing and had no idea where to put his hands.

"One more please." the girl asked, as the camera flashed a few more times. Blake rested his hands on their back, as he felt the two each kiss his cheek.

"Thank you!" she squealed, looking at the pictures before scooting past Randy and leaving.

"Why didn't they want a picture with me?"

"Someone's not as sexy anymore." Blake teased, patting Randy on his shoulders. "It's okay, Grandpa." The line was finally coming to an end, and Blake was glad. He was exhausted and flying to a different time zone threw him off track. He was glad today was a house show, and also that it was a 6 man tag team match would mean less effort from his part. He loved wrestling, but the business can take a toll on you.

"Let's get the hell out of here. Randy said, throwing on his pair of sunglasses as mall security escorted them to their car.

"Do you have directions to the arena?" Blake asked, as he started the engine. Randy nodded, digging through the car. After a few moments, Randy set the GPS to the location. "We would've been screwed."

"Hell yeah, aren't you excited to be in the six man tonight? I am."

"Yeah but I know you guys are gonna make me do the most work, since I haven't hit the mat in about a week."

"Damn right." Randy said, resting his long legs on the dashboard. "Did you load up on any snacks?"

"Yeah, check the backseat. Should be some energy drinks and donuts." Blake said, keeping his eyes on the road.

"Want some?" Randy asked, shoving some donut near his face. Blake shook his head, and sipped his water. "On a diet or something?"

"Yes, exactly." Blake said with a small chuckle, "Do you want to go back to Raw?" he asked not looking over at the older man. Randy looked out of the window, and then shrugged his shoulders.

"Kinda, to be honest I'm getting old. And I wanna watch my daughter grow up, I think I'm about done with house shows."

"It slightly bugs me that we aren't live, I don't know why that shit bugs me but it does. And the fact that I miss Barb, doesn't help." Blake said, pulling off the freeway. He missed her a lot, but he was glad that were talking almost everyday and skyping with her at random times.

"Well you might be in luck, since I know Mike is working with an injury so if he's on the shelf they will probably bring you back over."

"What kinda injury is it?"

"No one knows for sure, since he hasn't gotten x-rays but they gotta tape his ankle up real good for him to work." Randy said, as he played a game on his Ipad. Blake said nothing, as he pulled into the arena parking lot. He drove slowly looking for a parking space and making sure he didn't run over any crazy fan that would decide to rush past security. "There's a spot, next to where Layla is." Randy said, sitting up and pointing over. Blake nodded, and pulled the car in the spot. The two got out, and smiled at the curly haired diva.

"Hi." Blake greeted, politely. He didn't really know the diva, he didn't really know most of the Smackdown roster to be honest. She smiled, and nodded his way before grabbing her suitcase and made her way inside. Blake watched her walk by the crowd, that was being held back by arena security. And for some reason, Blake thought of Barbie. She would've of stopped and signed as much as possible, or until security forced her into the building.

"Come on, let's get going before everyone arrives and we get mobbed." Randy said, patting his back and bringing him out of his thoughts. Blake nodded, and dragged his suitcase alongside Randy's. He would normally walk right past the screaming fans who would stick out their cameras and markers for the superstars, but Barbie would stop so why couldn't he?

"I"ll meet you inside." Blake said, patting the back of his friend. Randy watched in confusion when Blake ran in through the doors of the arena, and came back moments later without his suitcase. The young champion said nothing to the older man, and began signing and greeting fans.

"That's a nice shirt you got there." Blake smiled, at a fan who had his WWE shirt on. He knew he was suppose to be the bad guy, and the fans knew it too so that's probably why some of them looked shocked to see the most hated guy in the company staying out to sign posters and magazines while everyone else in the roster walked through.

"Your one of the last guys that I would expect out here." a fan said, as Blake signed his shirt.

"I surprised myself too." he said with a small chuckle. The security man alerted Blake that he needed to come in since the show was about to start. Blake nodded, and looked to see a small group of people left. "If any of you are left after the show, I'll be here." he said, as the security guard tugged him in. He felt good about himself, seeing all those smiles made him somewhat pleased. He never was a person that enjoyed the spotlight, but he loved his job and in a way the fans came with the job.

"Someone felt nice today." Randy said, as Blake came into the men's locker room. "Barbie's rubbing off on you."

"Can't I do something nice and for it not to be questioned?"

"You don't like people, Blake. You have a few close true friends, and you like it like that." Randy said, with small chuckle as he laced his boots. Randy was right, Barbie was rubbing off on him. "Good thing is that she's a good girl."

"Tell me about it, she makes me a better person in a way." Blake said softly, as he took off his shirt and threw on his WWE designed one. "She told me she loved me."

"That's great, and please tell me you said something back." Randy said, turning his back to face Blake. The young champion opened his mouth and nothing came out. "Your a fucking moron."

"I know." Blake muttered.

"Guys, meeting in catering." Jay Reso said, popping his head in. The two followed Jay, commonly known as Christian to a wrestling fan into the catering room. Blake grabbed a plate and filled it with fruit before making it over to Randy who was sitting in the back row with Stu, Jay and Ted Dibiase.

"It's good to have all of you in one room." Dean, one of Smackdown's producers said. "I just wanted to let all you know is that we are going on our annual tour to Mexico. You'll be working ten shows in a week, we've managed to sell out all the shows. But don't worry, it won't be the same match every time. We don't want any repeats and Vince wants each night to be unique for the fans. I'm handing down the card for the tour."

"Orton, Sheamus, Christian, Ted, and Wade. Shit, I'm gonna be a busy boy." Blake joked, reading off his scheduled matches.

"I have to call Sam." Randy said, getting up from his seat. Blake got up as well, and pulled his phone out of pocket waiting for the familiar voice to greet him.

**thanks for reading loyal readers! idk how many of you are left but thanks. would you guys like to me to include what Randy said about Kelly Kelly in an recent interview? and cause some drama? comment and review :)**


	37. Rumor Has It

"I'll talk to him when I see him, I promise. I'll see you in a few days." Blake said, as he could still hear Barbie sobbing on the other end of the line. "Don't think too deep into this." And with that the line went dead. Blake groaned as he ran his hand through his hair. He looked over at the clock which read 2:20 AM in bright red. They had been on the phone for almost two hours, and most of it was him listening to Barbie cry. She called telling him that Randy had spoken about her sleeping with at least ten guys in the company. He wished he wasn't in Mexico right now, he wish he could fly to where ever the hell she was and hug her and tell her everything was going to be alright. He closed his blue eyes, and tried falling asleep ignoring the fact he had to be up in a few hours.

"Fuck." he muttered, hearing his alarm go off. 5:45 AM. The only thing that kept the superstar from going crazy and catching a flight home was the fact that the bus ride that the entire roster was taking to the arena was two hours long. Well except, Randy who was now back to riding his private bus. Blake cleaned up quickly, throwing on a hat and sunglasses and headed down to the lobby to join the rest of the roster.

"Sleep well?" Ted joked, seeing the bags forming under Blake's eyes.

"Like a baby." he muttered, receiving a chuckle from Ted as the two walked out to the bus. Blake stopped rolling his luggage and signed a few posters before handing his luggage to the driver and making his way onto the bus. He scooted down the aisle and took over the two seats that were being Ted and Stu. Blake was a bit grumpy to say the least, and didn't want anyone bothering him so he rested his legs on the available seat next to him.

"Rumor has it your pissed at Orton?" Stu spoke, turning over on his seat to face him. Blake reopened his eyes, and looked at the Englishman who had a smirk on his face.

"And what rumor are you speaking of?" Blake answered. He hoped that if he act clueless, Stu wouldn't press on the issue.

"Bullshit. Don't be a dick, me and Ted are trying to settle a friendly wager." he spoke.

"I'm no help." Blake said firmly, signaling the conversation was over. Blake looked up front to see Paul taking a seat next to Cody, Blake wondered how Paul was dealing with it or if he even cared. He did date the blonde, and he must at least feel bad for her.

"Is it true though?" Stu said, breaking Blake's thought process.

"Mind your own god damn business, Stu." Blake said raising his voice a bit to let Stu know he was being serious. Ted could tell Blake was pissed, he rarely got angry but when he did he wasn't the guy to mess with. Blake looked out the window of the bus seeing the sandy shores of Mexico as they passed, and somehow it reminded him of Florida which led him to think of Barbie. He would call her, but it was her day off and she was probably sleeping. As he thought of closing his eyes for a bit, he felt his phone vibrate in his pocket.

_she finally stopped crying xo_

He read the text message that Maryse had sent him a few moments ago. He read it over a few times, and smiled.

_Thank you, your the best! And in the interview Randy said you and Mike have been dating? Why'd you keep it from me?_

Knowing that his girlfriend wasn't crying over something stupid as this, made him a bit at ease. He wasn't as frustrated with everyone as he was earlier. Blake opened his eyes once more when he felt the bus come to a slow and steady stop. But finding out in a radio interview that his ex was dating someone when they promised to not hide stuff like this made him a bit annoyed.

"Listen, I'm sorry. I was just picking fun at you." Stu said, coming up to Blake as the two got off the bus to get their luggage. Blake looked at the Englishman and smiled. "I didn't mean any hostility towards you or Barb."

"It's okay man. I'm apologize for kinda blowing up on you." Blake said, shaking Stu's waiting hand.

"No hard feelings?" he said in his deep voice, still holding on to Blake's hand.

"Of course not." Blake said with a small smile, he then pulled the older superstar into a hug letting him know the feeling was mutal. The young champion waved to the crowd, and slapped hands as he scrolled by. Now that he was in the arena, he was only interested in one person and that was Randy Orton.

"Have you seen Randy?" Blake asked, tapping Dean's shoulder. Dean seemed surprised at first, and then pointed to the bus that was parked in the back of the arena. For some reason, Blake could feel himself getting angry again. Of all people, Randy should've known to keep his mouth shut. Blake said nothing and swung open the door of the giant private bus. Randy's driver seemed somewhat shocked to see Blake barge in the way they did.

"What the fuck is wrong with you?" Blake said, shoving Randy back down on the couch he had just gotten up from.

"Whoa man. What's your problem?" Randy said, holding up his hands.

"You called Barbie out on your radio interview, that's what wrong! She called me crying last night, and it's no one business how many guys she's dated." Blake spoke, holding back the urge to shove his friend. Randy stood up slowly, locking his blue eyes with Blake's.

"Listen, I put my foot in my mouth. And listening to it back today, I'm so sorry. I just got caught up, and I'll take the shit for it." Randy spoke with complete sincerity.

"I'm not the one you should be apologizing to." Blake said, finally calming down.

"I know. And it's gonna be a public apology, I don't want fans to give her shit and I have a small feeling she wouldn't want to talk to me at the moment."

"Give her a little time, maybe give her a call or whenever the next pay per view is and talk to her in person." Blake said as he saw down, pinching the bridge of his nose in frustration.

"You think she'll forgive me?" Randy asked. Blake looked up to see the older man's hand in front of him.

"She's the nicest girl I know, so she kinda has to." Blake chuckled for first time, since hearing the news. He shook Randy's hand firmly, before pulling the viper into their familiar man hug. Randy laughed lightly as well, as they broke apart from their embrace. "And I'm sorry for pushing you."

"No, I deserved that. I'm sorry for being a dumbass."

"Guess you do." Blake teased, as he left Randy's bus and made his way back to the locker room to get dressed. As he changed into his wrestling gear, he read the message that was waiting for him from Maryse.

_how was i suppose to tell u? i dont wanna tlk about it at the moment, maybe when i see you later._

He threw his phone back down on the counter, and laced his boots. How could Maryse not tell him? Sure they weren't dating anymore, but it didn't mean he still didn't care about her. It also bugged him how on numerous occasions Maryse denied dating Mike even if Blake spotted the two together.


	38. Getting Home

"So at Money in the Bank, Orton is going over and gets the title. The reason why is because we might need you back on Raw." Dean explained, as they sat in the producer's office in the arena.

"Good, I'm sick of that thing always hanging around me." Blake said, looking over at the world title that was sitting on the table. On the inside, Blake was excited to go back to Monday Night Raw and was really pulling for this change to go through. He needed to be back on Raw, to be back with Barbie. They were growing apart, and that was one of his worst fears.

"Is everything a joke to you?" Dean chuckled, patting Blake's back as the young superstar made his way to the door.

"How the meeting go?" Randy asked, as he finished warming up.

"I'm sure they are gonna call you in soon, but your going over with the belt then I might or might not be headed back to Raw." Blake shrugged, as he slid down his knee pads from his knees to his shins. Randy shrugged, stretching out his shoulders. Randy was somewhat a veteran in the business now, and getting a championship wasn't too much of a big deal since it was all business.

"You have your phone on you?" Randy asked, as Blake shook his head. "When you get a chance check twitter."

"I will. You didn't propose to me through twitter, I'm a hands-on kinda boy." Blake teased, as Randy's entrance music blared through the arena. He could see Randy smile, and wink at him before he headed through the curtains. He laughed to himself, making his way to his locker room to change out of his sweat filled gear. He was glad he wrestled the first card on the show tonight, it gave him the perfect opportunity to catch his flight home. He quickly changed, and made his way to his rental and speeded off to the airport. He knew he wasn't suppose to leave in the middle of a show taping, but he was homesick. He missed his dogs, his parents and just the nice hot California sun. The drive to the airport went by fast, due to Blake's speeding problem and before he knew it he was taking off his shoes, sunglasses, and anything else the TSA employee wanted him too.

"They should give me a special pass so I can skip this part. I'm literally at an airport at least twice a week." Blake said, trying to humor an elder women who instructed him through the body scanner. She eyed him curiously before telling him to put his belongings back on, and told him he was cleared. Blake walked through the terminal and made his way to his seat in first class. He smiled seeing an empty seat next to him and hope that it would stay empty for the remainder of the flight.

"Anything to drink, sir?" the flight attendant asked, lowering herself next to his seat.

"Just give me some green tea, thank you." he smiled, as he pulled out his brand new IPhone. He remembered Randy telling him to check twitter.

_Yesterday I put my foot in my mouth and I need to try my best to make it right. I owe Kelly K an apology. The fact that she has dated a few guys I work with doesn't make her a bad person, and is also none of my or anyone elses business. Yesterday I got caught up in a live radio interview and brought Kelly's personal life into it. It was completely uncalled for. Kelly I hope one day you can forgive me. I do however understand if that doesn't happen. Please everyone trash me all you want, but please drop this topic out of respect for Barb._

Blake smiled, reading the words above. He's always loved and respected Randy, and seeing him issue such an public apology insured him that Randy was a man of his word. He checked on Barbie's twitter to see that she has retweeted certain parts of his statement.

"Thanks again." Blake smiled, as he received his hot beverage.

* * *

"So are you and Randy okay now?" Maryse asked, removing the curlers from her blonde hair.

"Yeah, he apologized on twitter and he left me a voicemail this morning." Barbie answered, putting on her elbow pads. "Turns out Blake gave him a 'wake up call' and made him realize he was out of line."

"By 'wake up call' I think he meant some rough housing, maybe a shove. Boys being boys." the french diva said, "And I think you should call Blake. How long has it been?" Maryse knew that the couple were losing contact, not cause they wanted to but because of different time zones and just being so busy all the time finally caught up to both of them.

"Have you spoken to Blake?" Barbie asked, catching Maryse a bit off guard.

"Um, no. Not at all." she lied.

"Oh alright then, are you coming with me and twins to go shopping and stuff?"

"I'm actually catching a flight home tonight, after this house show I'm flying back to LA." Maryse said, as her and Barbie made their way over to the gorilla position.

"Ryse, that would only give you like less than two days at home."

"I know, but I'm so homesick." Maryse shrugged. The diva felt bad about lying about her contact with Blake, but she knew at this moment Barbie was insecure. She didn't need to know her boyfriend and his ex girlfriend were talking while he was suppose to stay in contact with her. "When was the last time you were home?"

"I think maybe a week ago, I was gonna fly back home tomorrow but since the girls and I made plans there would be really no point." Barbie answered, as a backstage worker handed Barbie her Diva's championship. "How are you and Mike?"

"We're well." Maryse shortly answered with a small smile, before walking through the curtain with Barbie.

"Maybe we can double date sometime." Barbie said, talking into Maryse's ear as they waited for the twins to come out. Maryse was glad that they were at a house show instead of a live episode of Monday Night Raw cause her jaw slightly dropped and she somewhat almost broke character. The French-Canadian beauty smiled, and nodded before hearing the bell that signaled the start of the match.

**_This chapter is kind of a filler. The next chapter will have more drama, and will have Blake/Maryse interaction. Thanks for reading and enjoy! _**


	39. I Love You

It was a sunny morning in LA, and to be honest Blake was slightly annoyed he was awake. He promised his dogs that he would take the two out to the dog park so since they woke up this early he decided this was a moment for coffee. He never really drank coffee, since he hated that weird after taste in your mouth but being up this early was an exception. He was kind of glad he got their exercise over with, and his only goal now was getting back into his bed. He adjusted his baseball cap, and set the car in park as he pulled into his driveway.

"Come on, out of the car kids." he said, opening the car door for his dogs. They instinctively ran to the front door, waiting for Blake to unlock the door. "Welcome back."

Blake jogged up the stairs with his dogs, and went into the master bedroom. He hopped back in bed, and realized he didn't even take his phone when he left this morning. He leaned over and grabbed it, and to his surprise a missed call and a text message from Maryse awaited him.

_R u home? cause i'm home and i wanted to see if u want 2 get together or watever.. so we could finally tlk xoxo_

Blake read the sentence over and over, and he didn't know exactly what he wanted to do.

_Yeah, I am. I'm guessing you are as well? Do you wanna meet up and eat or do you want me coming over? _He sent his reply, and within a few short moments and to his surprise once again, she replied back rather quickly.

_Pls come over whenever u can._

_Alright, I'll see you in a bit. _

He had no idea why he agreed to meet here at her place, and he had no idea why he even suggested that they meet there. He was slightly amused, since she didn't ask him if he needed directions. He knew the way to her apartment like the back of his hand. The handsome superstar quickly changed out his sweaty work out clothes, and threw on a red flannel over a white t-shirt, his favorite cargo shorts, and a pair of casual tan shoes. He ran a hand over his hair, and slight scruff as he pulled onto the road en-route to his ex-girlfriend's house. He pulled onto the curb, and parked the car. He took the elevator up to her floor and knock twice as he waited for her to greet him.

"Hey." he said, with a half smile. She returned with a half smile as well, and stepped back to let him in. Blake was a bit confused as to why they didn't embrace in her hug.

"You have dog hair on you." she said, finally speaking. She walked up to him with a lint roller and began tugging and rolling it on his shirt. "How's Quinn and Hunter?"

"They've grown so much. You haven't seen them since they were puppies, huh?" Blake smiled, as she lint rolled his butt. He was happy to know she still remembered his dogs, they were the most important to him.

"Well you have to remember I did name Hunter." she smiled, throwing the dog filled lint paper away. Blake completely forgot, but it was true. "I'm surprised that you still remember where I lived."

"Well, it's one of those things that are kinda burned into your brain. I used to come over so many times, I think I can get hear blindfolded." he said with a nervous chuckle, as he sat down on her couch. He scanned the living room, and kitchen and everything was the same as he remembered except she got some flowers and paintings. The blonde soon came back from the kitchen, holding two cups. As she takes a seat next to him on the small couch, she hands him one of the cups.

"Thanks." he said, setting it aside. He watched her tie her blonde hair up into a casual bun, he noticed she was still in what he assumed to be in her pajamas; short shorts and a white tank top. "Don't take this the wrong way, but did you just get up?"

"Do you expect me to be a sparkly evening gown and heels?" she answered, with a small smirk.

"No, I don't. That was a stupid question for me to ask you...So how are you and Mike?" Blake asks, changing the subject. Did he really want to know? No. But did he want to get a chance to talk to her? Yes.

"We're good. This might sound weird, but ever since every body found out about us we've gotten closer. We travel together now, and we even have date night every—." she said, not noticing Blake's clenched jaw. He was never a jealous guy, but at this moment he was.

"That's great!" Blake cuts in. "I'm really happy for you." Maryse can see in his face that he is a little hurt. She isn't sure why he would be, but she decides it would be best to stop rubbing it in his face.

"Thank you."

"I'm glad you met someone." he said forcing a smile, "I told you I'm a good friend."

"Yes, your such a good friend that you get jealous that I don't tell you I'm dating someone else." Maryse said softly, looking to the floor at her feet.

"I'm not jealous!" Maryse sends him a stare, signaling him to lower his voice. "I'm not jealous. Maybe overprotective because here my girl is going out with some dude that could be a serial killer for all I know. I mean seriously, why didn't you tell me? Do you think I'm gonna punch him or give him a hard time? I'm not a violent guy! You can't just be going out with random guys. So yes, I'm a little worried about you going out with him. But no, I not jealous." Blake said, almost forgetting to breathe during his little rant and starts panting. Maryse stares directly at him. "Are you going to say something?"

"You called me..y-your girl."

Blake's blue eyes got wide realizing what he said. Shit.

"Um, no I didn't." he said rather quickly, then holding the cup of hot chocolate up to his face.

"You said you were just being overprotective cause your girl could be going out with some guy, then you referred to Mike as a serial killer."

"I'm sorry, Ryse. It's an old habit." he said softly, scratching the back oh his head.

"Whatever Blake." she smirks, getting up from the couch giving Blake her famous hand brush-off. As she gets up, Blake pulls her back down next to him making the French Canadian beauty to face him even closer this time. "What else do you want?"

"So give me a reason why you hid Mike from me? We promised each other, we would still be friends! I told you about Barbie, I told you about Candice!" he said, beginning to raise his voice once more but catches himself.

"Maybe I want to break that promise. Maybe it still hurts me to talk to you." she said, in a soft tone. Blake looked into her brown eyes to see tears forming.

Blake swallowed a hard lump against his throat. Hearing her say that immediately brought him back to all the times they shared together. He was definitely right when he told himself he would always have a place in his heart for her, he would always have feelings for her. No one knew, but Blake always considered Maryse to be the one that got away. The only reason they broke up was for them to advance in their careers, and now they were both in the WWE. But Barbie and him had a bond, she was special to him. He had never felt more confused about his feelings in his life than in this moment.

"You still have feelings for me?" his asked, his voice barely above a whisper.

"I try so hard to push them away, I tell myself we're friends and nothing more. But they always come back." she muttered, wiping off her own tears. "And I know I'm not suppose to." Blake said nothing, instead he scooted closer to her closing the small gap that was in between them. Blake placed his hand on her face, gently stroking her cheek.

"I love you." he blurted. He couldn't help it, he had said it to her before and he truly meant it. But the problem was that he didn't say it to his girlfriend, but his ex.

**oh shit! haha, trouble in paradise! **


	40. Feelings Show

His blue eyes were staring into her brown ones, searching for a sign. Searching for a reaction, but there was none to be found. He had no idea how long they sat on her couch silently, after Blake told her he loved her. Finally she rested a hand on his face, she knew Blake never was an emotional guy. He was the guy that always kept his feelings to himself, he could be friendly with you and laugh with you but when it came to serious stuff concerning his feelings he was normally at a guard.

"I would be lying if I said I didn't have feelings for you, I probably always will. You know when we broke up, I still loved you. But then I knew that if I really did love and care for you I would have to let you go. You were going be a huge star, and look at you now." he confesssed, giving her a small but genuine smile. Maryse swore to herself she wouldn't cry, especially not in front of him but she did. Blake never poured his heart out, and seeing him with all his walls down confessing all his built up emotions shocked her. Blake saw a tear from her face, and within that moment she rested her head onto his shoulders crying. Blake knew Maryse hated crying in front of people, which she rarely did. So for her to sob into his shirt like that, showed how much she really cared for their relationship. Maryse was a complicated girl, few knew the real Maryse. Everyone knew her as the sexy French blonde who loved shoes, partying, and shopping, but few knew the girl that lost her dad at a young age. The one who wanted to be a fashion designer, the one that ran her entire school's fashion club.

"I love you too." she muttered against his shirt. It was soft, but Blake heard her fine. Those words meant the world to the young superstar, those three words were somewhat sacred to him. "But you can't tell me you love me more than Barbie ?" Blake opened his mouth, but nothing came out. It was a simple question, but he had no answer.

"Ryse.." escaped through his lips.

"No, stop. I understand." she sighed, "What are we doing Blake?" He scrunched his eyebrows together in confusion.

"We're talking?" he said slowly.

Maryse sighed, getting up from the couch and away from Blake's touch. "I mean you wanted to talk, and then you come over and tell me you love me."

"What do you want me to say, Ryse? I'm sorry? That I don't love you? Cause we both know I'm a horrible liar." he said, standing up as well.

"I wish I didn't feel the same way." she said, choking on her words. She then felt Blake spin her around, as she began tearing up. He wrapped his arms around her now shaking body. He placed a small kiss on the top of her head, as he rubbed small circles on her back. She loosened up when she recognized the feeling of being in his arms once more. She looked up into his eyes as she rested a hand on his chest and her another hand was slowly going down the outline of his abs. Maryse's breath shifted a bit, lust rushing through her as she thought about how she used to be able to sleep in his arms, and how they fit so well against her. The French-Canadian scanned his perfect features looking down on her. His baby blue eyes, his strong jawline, and his soft flesh-colored lips.

"Blake...just stop. I'm with Mike now, and I can't go through the heartbreak again." she whispered, still in his embrace. She knew that if she didn't control herself she would probably end up kissing him, or worse.

"We aren't doing anything. You might be with Mike, but do you really love him?" he asked, "Like how you loved me?" He whispered the last part to her, causing her eyes to water even more.

"Yes." she insisted, "Yes!" she said again, although it sounded more like she was trying to convince herself than Blake.

Blake pulled away from her, "Where does that leave us? What are we?" he questioned, a defeated glint in his eye.

"We can't be friends, at least not for a while. Until we can figure everything else out." she whispered. Hearing that, Blake said nothing and grabbed his flannel he had rested from her couch.

"I'm gonna go." he muttered. He couldn't do it. Blake couldn't pretend to stand there and be alright with them being friends after today. The room suddenly got stuffy, and he needed to leave. When did his life get so complicated? Why did he fall in love Barbie? Why couldn't he let his feelings for Maryse go? He hated himself at the moment.

"Why do you make it so damn hard to get over you?" she yelled at him. Blake snapped his head away from the now opened door, hearing her raise her voice; a thing she rarely did. She couldn't bear to be nothing to him, to be merely invisible, to spend all her life loving him, and they'd never return those feelings.

"Ryse, why _do you_ make it so hard for me to forget you?" he said softly, as he watched the blonde wrap her arms around his torso. He sighed, wrapping his arms around her slender frame once more and pulling her closer in to him. She knew he couldn't see her smile, but she couldn't help herself as she snuggled into his shoulder. Blake smiled on the other end of their hug as well, taking note how well her head fit under his chin. He had no idea how bad Maryse wanted to kiss him, but she wasn't going to be a cheater. What they were doing was bad enough.

"Now you should get going." she chuckled lightly, looking up at him. Blake gave her a genuine half-smile look, and laughed.

"I'll see you Sunday?" he asked mentioning the upcoming pay-per-view, as he stepped out of her apartment.

"I'll see you Sunday."

* * *

**I'm truly sorry about being a lazy ass and not updating. I've had one typed up for a week, but their was something I didn't like about it so I did this one tonight. And I really like the direction Blake and Maryse is going, it's surprisingly fun to write about former flames. But Blake and Barbie will finally see each other at the upcoming PPV! I'm following WWE's schedule ( Money In The Bank) but I'm a bit behind. Thanks for still reading and not giving up on me. xoxo**


	41. Money In The Bank

"So are you single? I'm asking this for every guy out there that wants to know?" the radio host, that sat across from Barbie asked. She smiled lightly, and blushed. She actually enjoyed keeping her relationship with Blake on the low, and knowing Blake was a huge fan of privacy she had to word her answer very carefully.

"I'm not." she said, breathing in. "I have a boyfriend, and honestly he's the best. He's everything you would want in a man."

"You look like the type of girl that loves a man with a great body, what's your favorite part of a man?"

"Sexy backs, or abs, or a nice butt." she giggled.

"Your not going to tell me who he is, are you?" he asked. Barbie laughed and shook her head.

"No. I like how we are at the moment, maybe in the future."

"Alright. And good luck tonight against Brie Bella tonight at WWE's Money in the Bank Pay Per View here in Chicago, Illinois."

"Thank you, and it was great being on." she said, flashing her bright smile. She took off her headphones, hugged the host, and thanked the crew before making her way to the awaiting SUV that was going to drive her to the AllState Arena. She got in the back seat and greeted the driver before checking her phone to see a text message from Blake.

_I should be there in maybe half an hour, are you almost there yet?_

Barbie smiled just thinking about him, she hadn't seen him in since they went to the hockey game together at least two weeks ago. She missed just seeing him around, she missed his hugs and his kisses.

_maybe in 20 :) see u there! xoxo_

Barbie sighed, even though they promised each other to keep in contact all the time they didn't. Being in different time zones make it hard, and having different days off made everything harder as well. It was good thing that Barbie had the twins to hang out and travel with. The last time they spoke was through the phone, well him listening to her cry over the phone about what Randy said in his radio interview. She was embarrassed that world was judging her and thinking she was just another whore who slept her way to the top. Blake never expressed how he felt about the matter, he never spoke or mentioned it to her. He only promised her that he would talk to Randy, which resulted in Randy giving her a public apology through Twitter and leaving her a personal voicemail. Did she want to talk about it with Blake?

"We're here." the driver spoke up from the front, as he set off the engine. Barbie looked up and smiled, as he got out of seat and opened hers. She thanked him, as she reached for the sunglasses that were sitting on her head and brought them down to cover her face. She waved to the small crowd of fans that were being blocked off by the arena security. She rolled her suitcase in one hand, and signing autographs with another as she made her way to the back entrance of the arena. The cheers got louder and boos were heard as well, which caused her to turn around. She smiled lightly, fighting off the urge to run into his arms in public.

"When did you start being so nice to the fans?" she asked him, as he walked along side to her. He held the door open as they made their way in to the backstage area.

"A little after you became my girlfriend." he winked at her. He looked around to see no one paying attention to them, and placed a sloppy kiss on her cheek. She giggled, as he walked her to the Divas' Locker room. As he we watched her walk in through the door, he couldn't help but notice all the extra amount of security that was patrolling around the arena.

"Hey what gives with the extra muscle?" Blake asked, walking up to John Cena who was signing a stack of memorabilia.

"You didn't hear?" John asked, pulling Blake into a hug. Blake shook his head, before taking a seat across from the superstar.

"Maryse has a stalker, saying he's gonna take her to heaven with him and all that bullshit." John explained, "So this morning Maryse and Mike got a judge to sign off this three year restraining order." Blake nodded slowly trying to take the news in, once again getting a bit angry he was being kept in the dark.

"Does the entire locker room know?"

"Pretty much. Don't tell me you just found out now?" John laughed, as he signed another picture. Looking at Blake's slow reaction John was right, he had no idea. He nodded before quickly making his way to the general men's locker room to pick up his script. He left the general locker room with the script, reading along as he tried to searching for a door with his name on it. He finally found the room, and dropped everything the second he got in. He skimmed over the script, he was losing the title to Randy and he was okay with it. Some would be pissed but Blake was relieved, carrying a company on his shoulders was tiring and he was worn out. He couldn't even concentrate on his match. All he worried about at the moment was Maryse's safety.

"Excited to lose tonight?" she asked, unknowingly interrupting his thoughts as she shut the door behind her. Blake sat up, making room for his girlfriend as she straddled him. He smiled, placing his hands on her hips.

"Very. I've missed you." he said, leaning up to kiss her lips.

"Sleeping alone every night is no fun." she said, before leaning into his kiss. "And I've missed you too. How have you been?"

Blake could feel her smile against his lips, as he pulled back. He shrugged, having nothing to say since he had nothing to share. Well, besides the whole Maryse house meeting.

"Same as always, what have you been up to?" he asked. She smiled, tucking a strand of her behind her ear.

"Well, I did like two back to back photoshoots yesterday, saw my mom, and I did a radio interview before I got here." she said. Blake nodded, knowing Barbie and her mom were very close. Barbie would always go on about being best friends with her mother.

"I need to go with you to see her, as your boyfriend." he said, clearing his throat on the last part, "Maybe take her out to dinner, and your dad too of course."

"They would love that. Your so sweet." she spoke with a hint of shimmer in her eyes.

"What are we doing tonight?" he asked. Ever since Blake got traded over to Smackdown every time he saw Barbie they would go eat after the PPV, go back to the room and have sex, and before you knew it Blake had to leave for the airport. And frankly, he was sick of this cycle and wanted to know she wasn't some hook up for him.

"Actually, we are going on a double date!" she squealed showing the excitement in her voice., as she slightly bounced on Blake's thighs. His eyebrows scrunched together in confusion.

"Are the twins tagging along?"

"No, Mike and Maryse are coming. It's gonna be so fun!" she said with a huge smile clapping her hands together. Blake's mouth opened slightly, with nothing to say. What could he say? Shit. How could he get out of this? "How come you don't seem excited?"

"I am excited babe. It's just that I was going to take you to a nice romantic restaurant Phil told me about." he said, intertwining their fingers.

"Well can I take a raincheck? And we are technically still going on a date." she smiled. Blake gave her a half-hearted smile, knowing their was no way he could say no to her.

"Of course." he answered, making sure the disapproval on his face didn't show. Barbie noticed his uneasiness, but she thought he was thinking about what Randy said in his interview. Before she had the chance to ask him, a knock at the door stopped her. She quickly hopped off Blake, letting him open the door for the awaiting crew member. Blake opened the door slightly, and let himself out to talk to the assistant.

"What's up?"

"Got new stuff added to the end. You get to cut a small promo after you lose, you get five minutes to talk how you were cheated and robbed and all that good shit." the older man chuckled, rolling his eyes as he handed Blake the newly printed script. Blake thanked him, before making his way back into the room.

"I've got a promo after I lose." he said, holding up the rolled up script.

"Well then, I'll leave you alone to get ready." she smiled, as the sound of fireworks blasted through the arena. "I have to get ready anyways." Blake nodded in return, as he held the door open for her to leave. He closed it and went to sit back down, thinking about what he was going to say for his promo.

* * *

"A double date?" Maryse asked, trying to not get angry. She didn't have a reason to be mad, but she was.

"Why are you so angry? I thought you would love doing this. The four of us eating together sounds fun, when Barbie asked me I knew you would enjoy it." he asked, as he finished taping his wrists.

"I'm not angry." she lied, crossing her arms.

"Oh, I see what's going on here." he smirked, playing with her hair, "You want me all to yourself." Maryse laughed sarcastically, before getting up and making his way to the door.

"That's exactly it." she said before leaving. She walked down the hallway to the Divas' locker room, and cringed thinking how awkward the dinner would be. She felt somewhat guilty since Mike and Barbie were so clueless to the situation, but it wasn't like her and Blake cheated?

"Did Mike tell you about tonight?" Barbie asked, as Maryse walked into the room.

"He just did." she smiled, walking over to her suitcase to take out the dress she would be wearing tonight. Maryse watched as Barbie laced her wrestling boots, and listened to her go on and on about how fun tonight was going to be.

"Ryse, can I ask you a question? Actually can you do me a favor?" Barbie asked, snapping the French Canadian back into reality.

"Of course, what do you need?" she replied, nodding slowly.

"When you get a chance can you talk to Blake about what he thinks about what Randy said in his radio interview? He hasn't said anything about it, and you kinda never really know what he's thinking. I guess you've known him the longest, so he won't be super suspicious about it." she asked.

"Um, yeah." Maryse agreed a little fast. She herself wanted to know the answer as well as she zipped her dress up from the side, and slipped into her Christian Louboutin's.

"I have to go to the curtains, but I'll see you in a bit. And thank you for helping." Barbie spoke, grabbing the Diva's belt that was sitting on the couch. She pulled Maryse into a quick but tight hug, before walking out. Maryse took in a few breaths, before making her way over to Blake's locker room. She didn't want to ask where it was from others, cause what was her reason to be looking for him? Backstage gossip spread like wildfire, and she didn't need any to be on her. She finally found a piece of paper with the word _**Blake Cross **_taped to a door. She knocked twice, before a shirtless Blake greeted her. He said nothing, but let his eyebrows scrunch together.

"I know we're suppose to ignore each other, but you do know we're going to dinner tonight?" she asked, as she walked in past him. She focused on his eyes, making sure not to stare at his perfect body.

"Yes, and no offense but I rather not eat dinner with you and your boyfriend." he muttered, as he dropped back down on the couch.

"Listen. I have a question to ask you?" she asked, waiting for a reply. He said nothing, and continued to stare at her signaling her to go on. "What do you think about what Randy said in his interview on Barb?"

Blake kept his silence, staring at his ex-girlfriend who was standing in front of him. He and Barbie didn't talk about it, and he felt it was better not to press on the issue since he didn't want her to feel worse.

"It's all in the past." he replied shortly, swallowing a lump in his throat.

"I know your lying."

"Maybe it bugs me a bit.." he shrugged off. Damn, she always knew when to call him out. "Fine, it bothers me. But it's not like it was casual sex with all of them? Barbie is such a sweet girl I just can't see it."

Maryse could see the heartbreak in his eyes, as he talked to himself. She couldn't bring herself to cause him any emotional pain.

"Forget I ever asked, I was just being curious." she spoked quickly, and began muttering French as she bolted for the door. But Blake was faster than her, and managed to jump off the couch fast enough to barely grab her wrist.

"Why do you really wanna know?"

"I have no reason, now please let go. I'll see you at dinner." she said, barely whispering. Blake heard her, and let go immediately.

"Just answer me this?" he spoke so softly, that Maryse was surprised she heard him. She turned around and stared at him waiting for his question. "What's your reason for not telling me about your stalker?"

"I didn't want it to be a big deal. I knew you would worry." she said, crossing her arms.

"Yeah, I would. Some guy wants to 'take you to heaven' with him." he said, using air quotes. "Did you tell Barbie not to tell me?" She nodded slowly, keeping her eyes on the floor making sure to avoid his gaze. He clenched his teeth, as he tighten his jaw. Blake wasn't angry, he was more frustrated than angry.

"Don't be mad at her. Please." Maryse said, still holding on the door knob. "She just feels like you guys are growing apart, and I just don't want to completely forget about your relationship. It's already hard enough with you being on a different show, she really loves you Blake."

"I know that, but I can't not worry about you, knowing there's a man out there who's obsessed with you."

"I have Mike now, remember?"

"Right." he said solemnly. "Listen, I don't where we stand at the moment. I know we're not exactly friends, but I just want to know I'll always be there for you. Just know that." He scratched the back of his head, not knowing if it was the right thing to say. A small smile tugged on the diva's lips, she nodded affirmatively before finally leaving. Blake cursed himself as he watched the door closed, he had to get ready and now was not the time to worry about something that wasn't his business in the first place.

"Blake, it's time to head to the gorilla." a production assistant said, peaking his head in.

**much longer than I thought, I just lost track..sorry. **


	42. Three Words

Blake adjusted his collar as he felt he was slowly choking himself out as he listen to Mike talk about being on MTV, and where he loves getting his suits from. The double date was the last place on earth he wanted to be right now. They foursome was seated in a back of a dim lit restaurant, Blake was squeezed in with Barbie on one side of the couch facing Maryse and Mike. He was glad he didn't have to talk much, since Mike had to so much to share Blake gave the most attention to his steak trying to avoid Maryse's gaze.

"Are you still sore, Blake?" Mike asked, drinking from his glass of wine. The handsome superstar shrugged and smiled gently, feeling Barbie rub his neck.

"That was one hard bump he took through the table." Barbie said, running a hand through his hair quickly.

"Just a bit banged up I guess." he chuckled, before focusing on cutting another piece of his steak. Honestly, he was sore but it had nothing to do with him being quiet. He was tired, and felt really awkward eating dinner with the couple that sat across from him, especially Maryse who was burning holes through him with her stare.

"Did you see Tom after?" her french accent spoke softly, as she put her cocktail back down.

"Yeah, they thought I had a concussion but it was just a bad bump. A pain killer later should help me out." Blake said, looking up into her eyes for the first time in the night. She nodded as Mike wrapped an arm around her before placing a small kiss on her cheek. Blake looked away, placing his attention on Barbie who was ripping her bread into smaller pieces.

"I hope I didn't ruin your night." she pouted, resting her head on his shoulder for a brief moment.

"Not at all darling." he whispered, placing a hand on her back as the waiter walked up to their table causing both couples to stop their displays of affection.

"Any desserts?" he asked, collecting their plates. Blake shooked his head, before looking over at the rest of them who shook their heads as well.

"I don't think so man, it's late and we gotta get going." Blake said, finishing what was left of his drink. The waiter nodded, before reaching his pocket and handed Blake back his credit card.

"Alright, sir. Here's your card and thank you." he spoke, walking away with their empty dishes.

"I was gonna pay for dinner, man. You really didn't have to, when did you even go?" Mike said, putting his wallet back away. Blake held up his hand telling him he didn't mind paying.

"It's alright, I gave it to him when I went to the bathroom earlier. Maybe your buying next time." Blake chuckled, scooting out from his seat before helping Barbie get up with out exposing anything from her short dress.

"I think I owe you at least two dinners, the way they were pricing I might have to give you an arm." Mike joked, as the made their way out of the resturant.

"Don't worry about it, and please keep your arm." Blake joked, tucking his hands in his pockets feeling the cool night breeze go through him. He took off his coat, and wrapped it around Barbie before turning to see Maryse shutter as well. Blake looked over to Mike who had no jacket to offer her.

"Thanks for dinner, Blake." Maryse spoke to him once more. Blake sent her a small nod, seeing his car pull up from the valet. The young man handed him the keys, as Blake opened the passenger side for Barbie to slip into. Blake walked around to the trunk, and grabbed a spare jacket he had left in the car and walked over back to Maryse and Mike.

"Here." he smiled, throwing the jacket over her shoulders. As he backed off, he was surprised by Maryse pulling him in for a hug.

"Thank you." she whispered, placing a small kiss on his cheek that went unnoticed to everyone else. Blake pulled back, and pulled Mike into a friendly hug before bidding the couple goodbye and hopping back into the car with Barbie.

"That was nice of you, giving her your jacket." she mentioned.

"You got one too." he smirked, keeping his eyes on the road. He gripped the wheel a little harder seeing traffic starting to form, as he looked for a short cut to get back to their hotel. "You got a better deal though, you got the one off my back." He smiled gently, resting a hand on her knee.

"Thank you for at least pretend to enjoy the dinner."

"I actually enjoyed it, no pretending needed." he looked over at her quickly, giving her a small smile.

"Can I ask you something? But promise me you will tell me the truthful." Barbie spoke up. Blake nodded, telling her to go ahead. She paused for a moment, staring down at his hand on her leg. Her silence worried him, as he wondered what she wanted to ask.

"Do you feel like we're growing apart? I mean we rarely text anymore, and I only see you once every two weeks. And it's usually for 24 hours." she asked, still keeping her head down, and hands to herself. She heard a sigh from him, and a small cough.

"Unfortunately we are." he simply stated, not looking over at her once.

"Do you want to break up?" she spoke, catching Blake off guard. He stayed silent for a while, letting the awkwardness fill the car. Barbie was getting a bit worried, and hopefully he was going to answer her soon. The truth was Blake was kinda in shock she would be the one to bring up the question, he was also thinking about Maryse, and the direction his personal life was going. He turned off the engine after finding a parking spot at the hotel, and got out the car without saying a word. Barbie immediately regretted asking the question, as they made their silent walk towards the entrance. Blake could feel himself tensing him, seeing fans snap pictures of them. He couldn't even walk into a hotel, without being stalked.

"Cut the shit." Blake snapped at the man with the camera. "Give me your camera." Blake walked toward the man in rage, as the man tried back away but still taking pictures.

"Blake!" Barbie said, trying to grab his arm. He shrugged off her grasp, and continued for the cameraman. The man snapped a few more pictures, before Blake got a hold of the camera. Blake threw the camera on the floor smashing it to bits and pieces before turning away in anger, leaving Barbie to deal with the upset cameraman.

"Sir, I'm so sorry." Barbie spoke.

"Tell that asshole he's gonna be expecting a lawsuit!" The man yelled towards Blake, who had made his way into the hotel doors.

"Please, let's just avoid that. Can I pay you for the damages?" Barbie spoke grabbing her wallet from her purse.

"No, I can't take your money. Just keep him in check." the man said. Barbie gave him a thankful smile and assured him, before making her way up to their hotel room. She slid her key across, after seeing the green light she opened the door to see Blake sitting on the couch with his hands in his face.

"Good news, your not getting sued." she chuckled awkwardly, setting her purse down on the table and going to change out of her dress.

"Cool." he muttered, before turning on the tv. Barbie walked out with her hair in a ponytail, and sweats taking a seat next to Blake who kept his eyes glued to the not so interesting commercials on the television.

"Talk to me." she spoke softly, running her hand through his messy hair. She heard sniffles coming from him, as he looked up to her with teary eyes. Blake never got emotional and he felt like the biggest pussy at the moment.

"I don't want to break up with you, but just maybe we need to slow down." he spoke slowly. He could feel her hand leave his hair, and he looked at her as she intertwined her hands on her lap.

"What do you mean take it slow?" she question, raising an eyebrow.

"It's not like we do anything with each other now, besides go eat after a PPV, and then have sex. And that's not what I want. I want to see you, and hang out with you, hold your bags, drive you around, and just do what couples do together. I don't want to hold you back or anything. I think this is the best thing for now." he muttered to the crying blonde.

"Best thing for who? I love you Blake." she said, raising her voice.

"I know you do, Barb." he spoke, hearing a sarcastic chuckle from the blonde who was wiping away her own tears.

"After everything, you can't even say you love me back."

"You know I do."

"Those weren't the exact words I were looking for." she said looking completely heartbroken.

"I know and I want to tell you those three words so bad, trust me. But something is stopping me. I just can't spit it out." he said, getting angry at himself. Deep down he knew he loves her without a doubt, but he just couldn't bring himself to say it. What the fuck was his problem?

"You don't love me?"

"I do, you think I would've pursued you and wanted you to be with me so much if I didn't?"

"Then tell me." she spoke softly, fighting back all her tears but it wasn't working. She could feel streams flowing down her face, she gave up on cleaning them cause she knew they would keep on coming. She looked into his blue eyes that seemed brighter than usual, probably because his eyes were getting red from his constant rubbing. She watched as he looked at her with an open mouth searching for those three words, the words that would cause her to forgive him, forget this conversation, and leap into his arms. Those three simple words never made it out. "Maybe your right. We should take it slow."

Blake dropped his head down to his head, feeling Barbie get off the couch and walk into the bathroom. He heard the sound of water, but even the sound of running water couldn't block out her cries. His heart shattered, and he felt like the biggest asshole in the world. His life was so simple a couple months ago, he was a young single WWE superstar making his way up to the top, traveling city to city. Then Barbie happened. He took a deep breath and gathered his things into his suitcase and made his way out the door. The young superstar made his way to the hotel lobby, and booked another room to the surprise of the manager.

"Why are you such a damn retard Blake? Just tell her you love her." Blake muttered to himself, dropping everything on the floor as he laid out on another hotel room bed.

**sorry for the lack of updates but I didn't know if anyone was even reading this anymore and school just started for me so i've been busy and this isn't really that high on my priorities anymore. **


	43. Moving On

Locking the doors on his rental car, he began walking up the backstage area. Blake rested his sunglasses on top of his head. It's been three months since Barbie and him broke up, and he hasn't spoken to her since. After their break up, Blake asked to take some vacation time, which led to a kayfabe injury. He even tried calling her but all he got was her voicemail. He was finally making his return to Monday Night Raw, and it was going to be a surprise. Only a few creative writers and Vince knew, so they instructed him to come to the arena a bit later.

"Perfect timing." Vince said, greeting him with a hug. "You know what you're going to do tonight, right? Please tell me you skimmed through the script at least?"

"I go on after Punk and Cena's match." Blake said, patting Vince on the back as they made their way to the production truck.

"No, your on during Phil's promo after the match." Vince spoke. Blake chuckled, feeling how nervous Vince was getting. Ratings were sinking a bit now that the Punk/Cena/HHH feud was losing it's spark, so Vince thought the best bet was to bring back Blake to Raw when he was suppose to be 'injured'.

"Okay. I need you breathe, I don't want you dying before you watch me kickass on the mic." Blake smiled, seeing how his joke made Vince crack a smile. Blake looked on one of the many monitors of the production truck to see a Barbie on the screen. One of the angle was a close up of her as the ref raised her hand in victory, his heart smiled as he watched her slapping hands with fans. But his jaw tightened seeing her leaning in and kissing a guy.

"Switch to angle 4. Zoom out of the kiss." the production assistant said into his headset. Blake gripped the script a little tighter, before Vince's voice brought him back to reality.

"Did you and Barbie break up?" Vince asked. "Son, I know it's none of my business but I just need to know you can keep it professional. You know how I feel how my employees dating, right?"

"We did. But no worries, this job is my number one." Blake said, giving Vince a light shoulder squeeze before looking back over at a monitor to see the start of John and CM Punk's match.

"Did you do anything with your weeks off?" Vince asked, adjusting his tie.

"Nothing too interesting. Hung out with my dogs, and got a new couch." Blake chuckled, still keeping his eyes on the screen.

"You make your life sound like shit, Cross." a deep but recognizable voice said from the door. Blake turned to see Paul, commonly known as Triple H walking over to him. "You should head to gorilla now." Blake nodded shaking the older's man hand quickly, before leaving the production trailer and making the lengthy walk over to the gorilla position. He took a deep breath as he adjusted his tie. He was wearing a black suit with a turquoise stripped tie. To his surprise he ran into not one person, and he was early since the match didn't finish yet. The young superstar hopped onto a equipment box, waiting for his cue to go. Blake leaned back, knowing he had at least a few minutes of waiting since the match wasn't even over yet, and he was suppose to go half way through Phil's promo. A giggle from the catering table caught his complete attention, it was Barbie's. He peaked his head over, before seeing another blonde walking up to him.

"Ryse." he greeted, hopping off the box and standing in front of the blonde. His blue eyes scanned her, taking in the shimmer of her hair and the glow of her skin.

"Care to explain why you fell off the face of the earth?" she spoke, crossing her arms. She was pissed, Blake could tell my the sudden arch in her eyebrow.

"I just needed some me time." he shrugged nervously, shoving his hands into his pocket. "You look great." Blake gave her a lopsided smile that she secretly loved.

"You look very handsome as well. So you'll be back on Raw full time?"

"Yup." he nodded, trying to fight the rosy cheeks that were coming. "Me and Barbie broke up, but I'm guessing you've heard and so has the entire locker room."

"Unfortunately. Well, she told me herself. I would've expected to hear from you, but whatever. And the only reason the entire locker room knows is cause she's been bringing Sheldon to a couple of shows."

"Her new boyfriend?" he asked, a little bit angry. How can she move on so fast? Maryse nodded slowly, breaking eye contact with the young superstar. "Is she happy?"

"She says so. He's a bit older, but he treats her like a princess."

"You know I never told her I loved her throughout the time we dated? I'm such a pathetic asshole." Blake chuckled, looking down at his shoes. Maryse watched as her ex-boyfriend looked down to the ground, as he ran a hand over his hair.

"You still love me?" she asked, causing his blue eyes to look into hers once again. Blake was caught off guard, but they both knew the answer to her question. He looked into her chocolate colored orbs.

"Always." he said softly, wrapping her into a tight hug. "How are you and Mike?"

"We're good, really good." she smiled weakly. Blake loved Maryse, but those three months off made him realize that no matter what she was in a relationship and he had to respect that. He knew that he rather have the French Canadian in his life as a friend, than nothing at all.

"Five seconds!" a production assistant yelled, waving his hands to signal Blake. Maryse smiled at him before walking down the pathway, as Blake stood behind the curtains. He gripped the microphone he was just handed a bit tighter, as he got the green light.

_"You know you suck when I have to come out early from a devastating injury just to tell you to shut up."_

* * *

Barbie's head immediately snapped hearing the roar from the arena, she immediately paid full attention to the TV that was on the wall at the catering area. The man's hands that were resting on her hips were non-existent. All she could see was Blake on the screen. She hadn't spoken to him in three months, about a week after their break up she flew to a Smackdown event to try and ease thing over but turned out Blake had asked for time off.

"Everyone hates him." the older man next to her chuckled, as he pulled her closer to him.

"Sheldon, that's his job. He's a nice guy." Barbie spoke of her ex fondly. The older man she was speaking to was her boyfriend. Sheldon Souray, hockey player. He was the complete opposite of Blake, he was about ten years her senior with kids, but he gave her all the attention in the world. He enjoyed flashing their relationship, unlike Blake who didn't mind keeping it to himself. Sheldon always told her he loved her without hesitation. As the camera zoomed in on his bright blue eyes as he began his speech on his journey to becoming champion, Barbie remembered all the times she would look into those before kissing him. God, those three months off treated him well. He looked refresh, and he had the smallest amount of scruff on his jaw. He looked good, _really good. _

"I want to meet him, can you set that up?" the hockey player asked. Barbie gave him a wry smile, not having the words to answer him.

"You don't want to do that, babe. He's not the friendliest." Barbie pleaded, kissing him lightly.

"You just said he was nice though?" he asked with a chuckle. "He's your ex-boyfriend, and your co worker so I just want to meet the kid." he spoke, giving her a small smile. Barbie nodded, seeing how she wouldn't be able to get out of this. She turned her attention back to the TV to see that Blake had just finish his promo and was making his way up the ramp with angry uproars from the arena.

"Okay, well we could catch him coming from the gorilla position." Barbie spoke, dragging Sheldon to where she knew Blake would be. She hated herself at this moment, and could feel the nervousness creep on her. She was happy to see Blake was busy chatting up with upper management.

"He's busy. Maybe another time?" Barbie said, placing a hand on his chest.

* * *

Blake heard the voice of his ex-girlfriend. His ears blocked out all the noises that were coming from Vince, and whoever else was talking to him. He snapped his head back to see her hands on the guy he assumed to be her boyfriend. He was older, much older than her.

"So Blake what do you think about your upcoming feud with Phil?"

"Um...it's gonna be great. I'm looking forward to it." he said, struggling to regain his train of thoughts. Blake stood there once more drowning out the conversation to try and sneak glances at Barbie and her new boyfriend. He waited till Vince excused himself from the conversation so he could do the same thing. Blake walked slowly to the couple's direction, Barbie was facing the older man that was facing him.

"Hey man." the hockey player said, jogging up to him lightly with Barbie behind him. The young superstar looked at him then to Barbie, then back to him with his icy blue eyes.

"Can I help you?" Blake asked, showing his displeasure.

"Um, yeah. I just wanted to say good job out there man. It's pretty cool how you can get a whore arena to hate your guts." Sheldon spoke a little taken back from Blake's tone, but he still held his hand expecting a handshake from the superstar.

"Your vacation treated you well, Blake." Barbie spoke, trying to cut down the tension coming mostly coming from Blake.

"Yeah, I needed to clear my mind." he muttered, giving her a small smile that only she noticed.

"I'm Sheldon, Barbie's boyfriend." the older man spoke, still holding out his hand.

"Cool. How long have you two been together?" Blake asked, catching Barbie off guard as he shook his hand.

"A little over two months." Sheldon spoke proudly wrapping an arm around the blonde's waist. Barbie looked down to her wrestling boots, not able to keep eye contact with Blake any longer. She could see the pain in his eyes before she looked away. His eyebrows shot up, as he gritted his teeth. He nodded slowly, trying to understand how she can move on that quickly.

"Wow. You move on quite quickly, Barb." Blake spoke, as he adjusted the button on his suit. He was getting extremely uncomfortable with the situation, and as far as he can tell so was she. Sheldon was about to speak up to her defense, but Barbie gave his shoulder a light squeeze. Blake was hurt, almost offended in how fast she moved on. He hadn't even tried talking to any other girl, and here she was holding on to some old guy. "I have to go. Goodbye."

**Thanks for reading! I wanted to get this out as soon as I could! Please review, it honestly drives me to update quicker and write more :)**


	44. I Know You

Blake kept his headphones in as he drove down the interstate, at least it was nice outside. He was glad Vince chose to do two supershows in Hawaii, all of a sudden driving hours on end didn't seem so bad. He wished he had a travel buddy, but everyone paired off and he didn't want to squeeze in a little compact rental with a bunch of guys. In some way, this lonely drive was therapy. His mind was clear, he was a bit homesick but who wasn't? The young superstar rolled down his window as he pulls into a random fast food drive thru and ordered his food. As he waited he decided to check and update his twitter.

_What's the first thing you do when you get off a flight and land in Hawaii? McDonald's!_

"Here's your order, sir." a teenager spoke, handing his bag of food to him. Blake nodded quickly, throwing his phone down on the seat next to him and thanked the boy before driving off in search of the arena they would be working in tonight. He phone vibrates just as he's stuck in traffic, and being curious he couldn't see the harm in taking a glance. The name on the screen surprised him, it was Candice, she had replied to him on twitter.

_i'm in hawaii too! im shooting here today xx_

Blake smiled lightly thinking of the model, the last time he saw her she was crying at the airport. His memories were interrupted quickly when a car from behind honked at him. He glared at his rearview mirror to be greeted by an angry old man and his middle finger. He chuckled as he drove them the streets, as he could see the arena from a far. His phone vibrated once more, causing him to look down. This time again it was Candice, but it was a text message.

_if you have time i would love to catch up :) it's been a while since i've seen you_

He was surprised that he wanted to see him, so he quickly replied as he tried keeping his eyes on the road.

_Sure thing! I have a show in like an hour, so maybe we can meet up after? Whatever is fine with you. _

He sent it just in time for the green light to come back on. He made a few turns to finally get to the arena. Blake found an empty spot as the security told him to pull into a certain portion of the lot. He got out of his rental to see a very large crowd of fans, screaming, taking pictures and hoping for a chance to get autographs. He opened his trunk and pulled out his suitcase, as he grabbed his suitcase a car pulled up on the spot next to him. Unfortunately it was Barbie, and Sheldon. The older hockey player got of the car and nodded at Blake.

"Hey man. How's it going?" he asked, sticking his hand out for a handshake. Blake looked at Barbie who was grabbing her suitcase through his dark shades, before shaking's her boyfriend's hand.

"I'm alright. It's lovely weather here." he shrugged, before pulling the handle on his suitcase and making his way through the backstage entrance. He shook hands with Dean, an executive producer, as he handed him a newly printed script. Blake skimmed through it quickly as Dean walked along side to his locker room.

"So I'm screwing Punk out of his match with Del Rio at Night of Champs? I thought I was in the match?"

"That was the original plan but we don't want to rush you in." Dean explained. Blake nodded as they discussed the storyline before Blake made his way into the his locker room. He was glad it was a house show today, and tomorrow was the taping of Raw. Houseshows were less people, which meant less traffic for him. He threw his suitcase down, and checked his phone to see if Candice had replied to him back.

_I'm doing a photoshoot by the Hilton Waikoloa Village and i have a few hours left but please call me when you finish, maybe we can do dinner? xx_

Blake smiled thinking about dinner with the blonde, he put his phone away before getting dressed into his wrestling gear. After he laced his wrestling boots, he made his way down to catering. He looked around seeing if there were any sandwiches left.

"Ah shit." he muttered seeing an empty plate of where the sandwiches normally are.

"No need for cursing." a familiar voice next to him said. Blake turned around to be meet with those beautiful blue eyes that now bring him pain. He gave her a shrug and his lopsided smile that always made her melt.

"It's just that there's no more sandwiches." he chuckled, hearing how dumb he sounded. One of Barbies pet peeves were cursing, and sometimes Blake just couldn't help himself. Barbie blushed lightly seeing his smile, and he stared at her seeing her taking small bites of the sandwich on her plate.

"I'm sorry. Here have a bite." she smiled lightly, bringing up the sandwich to his face level.

"I don't think Sheldon would enjoy seeing you feed me." he spoke looking down at the blonde, but she still kept the sandwich at his mouth. And before you knew it he was being forced fed a sandwich. The sandwich fell apart as it was going down his throat, causing the lettuce and whatever else that was in to end up on his bare chest. As he swallowed what was left in his mouth, he could hear Barbie's laugh. It wasn't a small laugh, she was red and she was laughing so hard she was silent.

"Here, let me clean that for you." she said, in between giggle fits as he grabbed a few napkins from the table and wiped the food of his body.

"No, it's fine really." he smiled, as he held on to both her hands to stop her from cleaning. "Thank you though." Her cheeks were red just from him holding onto her hands, as she broke away from his touch. How many girls could say that they got to clean off his abs?

"So what are your plans for tonight?" she asked, changing the subject and trying to ignore the awkward moment they were having.

"Um, nothing really. Probably go back to the hotel or maybe run on the beach." he lied, "You and your guy gonna take in the romantic scenery?"

"The girls and I were planning to have a spa day, but Sheldon wants to surprise me."

"I bet my paycheck that it's gonna be a nice candle light dinner, and a walk on the beach after."

"Is he that predictable?" she asked. Talking to him felt good, it comforted her to know that they were on good terms, a bit awkward but it was better than ignoring each other.

"No it's just that don't all girls love that? I mean if I were him I would probably do the same but maybe throw in a surfing lesson or scuba diving. You know how I am."

"I know you." she smiled weakly, this conversation was starting to hurt. She missed him, and if Barbie could take back what she said that night she would. If she didn't suggest them breaking up that night, they would've still been together. If she only knew Blake was making his way over back to Raw. She looks back up at him, to see him nervously running a hand through his hair.

"It's good talking to you again. And tell Sheldon I don't mean to come off rude, it's just that it just.." he stopped mid-sentence looking for the right words to say to her without offending her.

"I understand, and thank you for taking it as well as you have." she spoke softly, seeing him at a lost for words. She didn't need him to say it, she knew what she did was wrong.

"No problem." he nodded, sticking a hand out to her.

"Is this for me to shake?" she asked, raising an eyebrow at his dorky-ness. He nodded, biting down on his lip.

"Since I've been shaking your new guy's hand, I think it's about time I shake yours. Come on, don't leave me hanging Barb."

"Okay." she smiled, letting her hand in his. It felt nice, just like they used to. Barbie looked at him, Blake's famous smirk turned into a genuine smile before he pulled apart from the handshake and began picking at his wrist tape.

"I'm glad we talked. I should get going to the gorilla, can't be late for a match. That would be awkward." he chuckled as he pointed the curtains with the back of his hand. Barbie laughed lightly to herself knowing that he was getting nervous. Blake nervously took a few steps away from the blonde since she didn't really answer him, so he thought it would be rude to just walk off. Soon enough, he bumped into the catering table knocking over a few cups and a stack of plates. "Oh crap."

"Go, I'll fix it." she insured the clumsy superstar who was trying to chase a cup that was rolling under the table. Barbie tried her best to hide her laughter since Blake was already embarrassed. He nodded at her, before quickly turning on his heels and jogged over to the curtains.

* * *

"Great, great match." Phil spoke, hitting Blake's head with a towel as he walked out of the locker room shower.

"A pat on the back would've been just fine." Blake said with a chuckle as he put on a plain white v-neck and a his favorite pair of cargo shorts. He dug into his suitcase remembering he packed a pair of flip flops.

"I'm sorry about my knee connecting to your eye." Phil spoke, as Blake threw his flip flops on and packed up everything back into his suitcase.

"It's fine, really. Chicks dig black eyes right?"

"I guess, but it's not a black eye yet. More of a purple red-ish eye." Phil corrected. "Are you gonna go get it checked out by the trainers?"

"Nah. Either way it's gonna be a black eye, I have plans tonight so I wanna get ahead and beat the traffic that's gonna go down in a bit." Blake spoke, zipping the last part of his suitcase as he shook his head. He rested his sunglasses on top of his head, and made his way towards the door.

"Got a booty call waiting, Cross?" Phil smirked as the two shook hands.

"Not at all, man." Blake said, patting the straight edge superstar on the shoulder before making his way out of the locker room and began his walk to the parking lot. He whipped out his phone and typed a quick message to Candice letting her know he had finished his show and was leaving now. The handsome young man covered his eyes with his sunglasses that were just sitting on his head as he threw his suitcase in the back seat of the car. He got to the driver and pulled out his phone that just vibrated. They were directions from the supermodel, she was running late and was still on location at her photoshoot but she instructed him on how to get there and told him he would be welcomed on set. The drive to the beach was short as he parked his car, he looked down the shores to spot a photoshoot taking place. It must be her, what are the chances of there being two photoshoots near each other?

"Ah shit." he muttered, stepping onto the sand and feeling the sands go into his toes.

"Sorry, sir. It's a closed shoot." a older woman said, stopping Blake by holding a clipboard in front of him.

"Um, I'm here for Candice? Is this her shoot?"

"Buddy, do you know how many fans want to meet her?"

"No mam, um, she told me to come." Blake stuttered a bit intimidated by the women, raising his hands up in defense.

"And do you know how many times I've heard that? Your a bit too pretty to be a stalker. Get a life."

"Oh, uh, ok." he spoke lost for words. "Um, how can I prove it to you? Here she texted me." he finally gathered his words, and dug in his pocket for his iPhone. He went to the messages and showed them to the women who seemed not too impressed. "My name's Blake Cross. Please miss, I'm not some psycho killer." The lady said nothing to Blake, instead she turned her back to him and spoke into a headset.

"Get Ms. Swanepoel, there is a gentlemen by the name of Blake Cross here to see her."

Hearing that Blake smiled at the women, he wasn't angry with her for not letting him in. It was her job, and he didn't expect her to be easy. He mouthed a thank you to her as she turned back around.

"She's in wardrobe changing, so I have to wait for a confirmation."

"That's fine. Thank you." he spoke, before giving her a small closed lip smile and stuffing his hands in his pockets awkwardly. It was silent for a few moments before the raven haired women spoke again.

"What are you? Her boyfriend or something? I didn't know Candy was dating anyone."

"Oh, I'm not. I'm her friend, and we just happened to be in the same town so..yeah." he chuckled running a hand through his hair.

"Sure. And you can come in now." she spoke with a small smile as she stepped aside and lifted the tape that was surrounding the set. Blake gave her an approving nod as he walked in. And once again, he was lost. He probably looked like a lost puppy dog. It reminded him of being backstage at a WWE event, everything was organized chaos. The young superstar didn't want to be a bother to anyone so he wandered around trying his best to ignore the looks he was getting.

"Looking for someone?" a familiar voice from behind asked. Blake smiled before turning around, to receive a jumping hug from the blonde. He spun her around before setting her down to see she was in a gold two piece swimming suit. "It's good to see you again."

"Yes it is. You look great as always." he smirked playfully, looking her up and down before getting smacked in the arm.

"I'm almost done, they just have to get these last shots in. And how did you get a black eye?" she asked, stroking the bruise with her thumb.

"Oh this shiner. I punched myself in the face cause I heard supermodels like bad boys." he joked, seeing her smile. "I was in a match, and the guy's knee got a bit too close."

"Where's Barbie? I would've thought she would come too."

"Oh, nope. We broke up a few months ago."

"I'm sorry."

"No it's fine. She has a new guy already, they got together like a month after the break up and I've met him already." Blake said, shrugging.

"She didn't cheat on you, did she?" Candice asked in a hush tone holding onto his hand, wondering how anyone can do that to him. Blake was such a sweetheart. He chuckled to himself.

"No, not at all. I broke up with her actually. She asked if we should and then I said yes." he answered, muttering the last part under his breath.

"Candy, we're ready for you." a man approached them, holding a camera in his right hand. Blake immediately assumed the man was the director of the photoshoot as he adjusted a few hairs on the blonde's head. "Your friend can come watch too." And with that, the man walked away. Blake smiled shyly, rubbing the back of his neck as he saw Candice walking towards the set.

"Are you coming or not?" she yelled back, waving him to follow her.


	45. Dinner

"It's beautiful here." Candice spoke softly, after putting down her glass of wine. Blake and her were at dinner at some restaurant on the shore of the beach. It was nice, and warm allowing her to wear a simple long flowing white dress. The superstar kept his blue eyes locked into hers, and smiled an easy smile. He hadn't felt this at ease in a long time.

"It is. And you look even more beautiful." he spoke, giving her an extremely cheesy smile that made the blonde model giggle. "How's your tofu burger?"

"It's good, it's healthy. You should give it a try." she said, lifting what was left of it off her plate and holding it up in front of his face.

"I'll stick to my salad, which is much healthier I'm sure." he said, rubbing his hand in a circular motion on his stomach.

"You're kidding me, Blake. There was at least a pound of chicken in it."

"Listen I don't need your sass, supermodel." he spoke in a high pitched voice, trying to mimic her. He smiled to himself, seeing that she wasn't taking offense to his jokes, and were actually throwing a few back. He liked their bickering, it was cute. He watched her pick at what was left of her burger, she seemed so graceful. "So what are we doing after this?"

"Um, _we_?"

"Yes. Us. You and me. Candice and Blake." he spoke slowly, pointing at her then himself.

"Nothing. My boyfriend is gonna pick me up and then we are going out for a romantic stroll on the beach." she said with a smirk, as she leaned back on her chair crossing her arms. Blake was caught off guard, and his eyes showed how shock he was for a spilt second before he realized she was joking. She was good.

"Well when he gets here, I'm going to cry and say you touched me inappropriately." he smirked as well.

"And where would that be?"

"My man boobs of course. These bad boys are off limits." he smiled, trying to make himself seem buffer than he actually was. Candice bursted into laughter as she started leaning over the table they were at and began playfully pinching Blake's toned chest.

"Get a room you two!" a couple that seemed to be on their honeymoon said playfully. Candice stopped pinching the young man, and placed her face into her hands to cover her blushing cheeks. Blake quickly got up and pulled the blonde into a tight hug.

"I agree. Let's get out of here. I'll go pay and when we wander around town." he whispered in her ear.

"I already paid." she giggled, running a hand over her blonde hair.

"When?"

"Well since the hotel we're staying at owns this restaurant, it's free. Technically I'm working so it's taken care of."

"So you didn't technically buy me dinner, but your bosses did?" he asked, wrapping an arm over her shoulder as the two made their way to the front doors of the restaurant. Candice laughed as he explained incoherently, but her laughter ended much shorter than he expected.

"Hey guys." Barbie's voice spoke. Her greeting was like an alarm to him at the moment, she caught him off guard which explained the sudden pale color on his face. But nonetheless he kept a grip on Candice's shoulders.

"Sheldon, Barb." he nodded at the couple, "Small world."

"I thought you had a early night in." Barbie spoke through a clench smile. Her tone and her glare didn't go unnoticed to Blake, she made him nervous which made him pull Candice closer to him which only fumed his ex even more.

"Thanks to Candice, I'm actually enjoying a night out." Blake mentioned quite proudly. He wasn't even trying to make Barbie jealous, but he was doing it anyways. "We're gonna get going now."

"It's good seeing you again, Barbie. And nice to meet you Sheldon." Candice said politely, shaking their hands quickly before leaving with Blake.

"Why are you so nice?" Blake spoke teasingly, as he kissed the blonde on the side of her head. He didn't think about the kiss too much, but he surprised himself by doing it.

"I'm an angel after all." she said, talking about being a Victoria's Secret Angel.

"Uh huh. What a hard life, looking beautiful and having people taking pictures of you." he said, as they ended up walking on the shores of a beach right by the hotel they both were staying at. As Blake went on asking her countless questions about being pretty, he felt her hand lace into his hand that was resting on her shoulders.

"Alright. Enough about me, let's talk about you." she said softly, as they rested on the sand. It was a cool night out, warm enough for them to be comfortable without their jackets. "That was brave of you what you did in there with Barbie." Candice added, resting her head on his chest. She couldn't see it but Blake's scrunched his eyebrows together in confusion.

"What exactly did I do?"

"You allowed yourself to stand up to her."

"I guess I kinda did that. Having you there gave me that push I needed." he said, with a small shrug looking up at the stars.

"Glad I could help." she smiled to herself, feeling Blake casually pull her in closer to his chest. She eased into him feeling he rest his chin on the top of her head. "How's work?"

"Work is...work. I've never really said anything about this, but I'm just not liking the direction the company is taking." he confessed, for a while work felt like a drag to him but he couldn't understand why since this was his passion. And in a way Blake thought Candice was the best person to talk to since she had no affiliation to the wrestling business.

"And what direction is that?"

"The bosses want a more kid friendly thing, but at the same time still maintain what pro wrestling really was. It's retarded if you ask me, we can't even call ourselves professional wrestlers anymore. So now they are working on this stupid storyline." he said all at once, running his free hand over his hair.

"I love my job it brings me joy. Your job is suppose to fulfill you. What's that saying?" she questioned out loud, waving around her hands around causing Blake to chuckle lightly. The young superstar stayed silent letting her think, since he had no idea what she quote she was trying to think of. Instead he placed a long kiss on her blonde head. "To love what you do is the ultimate goal."

"Nicely said, my blonde philosopher." he teased, but truly he was thinking about what she said. It made so much sense to him.

"Was there anything you wanted to do before you got into wrestling?" she asked, shifting her thin body lightly facing Blake.

"I did. A few things actually. I really wanted to get into acting, or join the army like my dad did, or even be a beach bum."

"It's never too late to venture into any of those, especially becoming a beach bum that's never too late." she teased, but honestly she was somewhat in awe of the man she was laying besides. There was a complexity to him, but at the same time he was a simple guy. She watched as his blue eyes focused on the skies above as he talked about how his father was his hero when he would walk around with his uniform. "My opinion might be a tad bit bias if I say I wouldn't want you to join the army?"

"It's the crew cut isn't it? I don't think that hair cut would look good with my face structure." he joked.

"I think you can work it. But I think you getting hurt would be something I never want." she spoke above a whisper feeling vulnerable as she held on to his warm body just a bit tighter. Unknown to her he was smiling, the night was perfect. Tonight was the first time in a while he hasn't felt stressed and worn out.

"Come on, let's make our way back."

**Does anyone honestly still read this? If not, it's okay and we can leave it at that. I wouldn't mind branching out and trying other stories I have in mind.**


	46. Exclusive

"Maryse, open the door!" Blake spoke rather loudly, standing outside of her apartment door. He had just gotten home from a nine day European tour to find out that Maryse had been released from her contract. "Damn it." He knocked louder, and couldn't care less that her entire building was probably wondering what the hell was going on. The door finally open, before he could say another word the French _former_ diva grabbed him by one of the strings hanging off his jacket and pulled him into the house.

"Why are you screaming?" she asked in her venomous tone.

"Ryse! You got released! Why?" Blake spoke still as loud as before, he was too frustrated and confused to even sit down on her couch.

"I wanted to, Blake." she sighed, "It was just time for me to go. I didn't love it anymore." Her voice was soft, and she didn't seem sad at all. She seem somewhat content.

"But this is what you worked so hard for. This is what you wanted since the day I met you." he spoke much softer than before.

"People change Blake. I'm fine with admitting to myself that it was time for me to step away. And I'm a diva, we can be replaced like that." she said, as she snapped her finger. She ran a hand through her always perfect blonde hair, as she tried to read Blake's blue eyes. They seemed confused and empty, which Maryse never saw.

"Why didn't you tell me? You never discuss anything with me!" he said, now getting a bit angry. She scoffed, tucking her legs as she readjusted her position on her couch.

"In case you forgot, you are not my boyfriend."

"But I'm still your friend! I don't know if you know this or not, but friends talk to each other." Blake said still standing his ground, even if what she just said hurt him lightly.

"You're right, Blake. I guess we aren't friends, I can't talk to you about anything cause you would've made me stayed. Mike can't talk me out of things, my sister can't, all the girls can't but you can. I would've stayed and I just want to move on with my life." she said, her tone weak. She cursed under her breath in French not looking at her ex who stood in the same spot since he stepped in.

"I would've asked you to stayed, but I wouldn't make you. I want you happy and whatever makes you happy, I'm all for it. I love you, Ryse and I'll support you in whatever you do." he spoke with a much more relaxed tone, finally taking a seat next to the _former_ diva. He unconsciously placed his hand over hers, and stroked it ever so lightly with his thumb. Even though Blake didn't realize what he was doing, Maryse did and she made sure not to smile. Not cause she didn't want Blake to know he made her happy, but because she had a boyfriend and things were bad enough.

"Don't you have to go back to your supermodel girlfriend?" she asked, changing the subject completely. She looked at what he was wearing, and obviously he had somewhere to go. He was dressed in a grey suit and his hair was combed over a bit, and he had no facial hair.

"Um, yeah I should. Can't be too late to her show." he said, getting up not realizing how long he had held on to her hand.

"Why'd you come here then?"

"I was driving to her show, then I get on my phone and check twitter to found out that you got released. I guess I kinda lost my shit for a moment, and just came over." he answered, thinking how dumb and creepy he must have sounded. He adjusted the button on his jacket as Maryse walked him to the door. She opened the door for him as he stepped out, and Blake turned back to look at her expecting a goodbye hug or even a handshake. He just needed to know they were alright.

"Drive safe. _Au revoir_." she smiled, lightly before closing the door. Blake stared at the door in front of him for a few short moments, biting down on his lower lip before walking towards his car.

* * *

"You look so good in these pictures, babe." Sheldon said, sitting next to Barbie as they looked at her pictures from her Maxim shoot on her laptop. He kissed the side of her head, as she went through more.

"I feel like I could've done more. They look so plain." she complained, feeling insecure.

"You're so beautiful, anyone that tells you different is an idiot." he said softly, tucking a strand of hair behind her ear. The couple were sitting in a green room of sorts since Barbie was about to be interviewed about the WWE video game and of course, her magazine spread.

"Kelly, it's time." a production assistant said, peaking his head inside. Barbie nodded and got him, giving her boyfriend a quick kiss before following the young man to the room where she would be interviewed in. The moment she sat down, she was getting mic'd. At least the guy that was going to be interviewing her was someone she knew, and always had good conversations with.

"Hey Barb." the host greeted, as he embraced in a hug and a cheek kiss with the blonde.

"Hi Jeff." she smiled, as adjusted his seat and was handed a microphone.

"Jeff Greenburg here, and tonight we are joined by one of my favorite ladies. WWE Diva and the Maxim's December cover girl, Kelly Kelly. How's it been beautiful?"

"I'm good."

"So last time you were here, you were the Diva's champ."

"Yes, and unfortunately I lost it to Beth but I plan on getting it back hopefully soon." she spoke determined.

"And another thing I want to talk about very quickly is rumors regarding your personal life. I'm just going to read a couple statements and you can say it's yes or no." he said, placing another notecard to the back. Barbie swallowed a lump down her throat imaging where this could go and how much of her personal life would be exposed. She looked behind the camera for a quick glance to see Sheldon with an uneasy look on his face.

"Alright let's begin with Blake Cross." Hearing his name, Barbie immediately felt uncomfortable. She wasn't going to throw Blake under the bus for this reporter to get an inside scoop. "Earlier in the year there were rumors of you two dating, and this was right after you and Justin Gabriel had a break up. Even though the two of you never commented on the details of your relationship, did you or did you not?"

"We did." she answered looking down at her heels. She knew that was the only answer she needed to give but what came out next was not controlled, "Blake is honestly the most genuine guy ever. He's funny, smart, and when we were together it was great. He was there for me through so much, and I know most of the times he seems like a jerk but he really isn't. He's just doesn't enjoy his personal life being out there." For some reason the blonde just needed everyone to know that Blake was a great guy no matter how awkward things between the two were now.

"So I'm guessing you two aren't together anymore?"

"We're not."

"You have a new man in your life now, correct?"

"Yes. Sheldon."

"The hockey player."

She nodded, hoping that this would stop the conversation regarding her personal life and Jeff would just redirect into anything else.

"Now let's talk about your cover on Maxim. Holy crap, you look hot in it. I had to buy two copies!" he teased. Barbie laughed at his attempt to be charming, as she listened to how he told everyone to buy it. "What made you want to do Maxim?"

"I just wanted to. Before I came to the WWE I was a model, and I think as a model that should be your goal. So when the opportunity was offered to me, I just ran with it."

"Are your family supportive?"

"Extremely. My mom is my biggest fan, and no matter what I do I make sure to run it by her first."

"I'm glad to hear that, and it's been great seeing you again. Thank you for your time." he said, getting up and hugging her signaling the end of the interview. The host left after saying his goodbyes leaving Barbie to get unmic'd.

* * *

"Hey babe." Blake said, hugging the blonde supermodel from behind as he caught her in her make up chair. She turned around with a big smile, placing small kisses on him.

"Finally you came. Ten minutes before show time. You've got lipstick on you." she teased, trying to wipe off the red stains on his lips. Blake smiled at her, she was still in her robe. They weren't exactly boyfriend/girlfriend but close enough. They acted like a couple and that was enough for him.

"Were you stuck in traffic?" she asked, as someone began fixing parts of her hair.

"Um, yeah. There was a crazy accident that backed up traffic." he lied.

"Well I'm just glad you're here now." she smiled, getting up from her chair to hug him. As she got up, she lifted the magazine that was sitting on her lap to the table that was in front of her. Blake cursed to himself seeing that it was Barbie's issue of Maxim. "Do you want me to walk you to your seat?"

"If you insist." he responded by letting her loop her arm around his, as she led the way. They gave small smiles to a few crew members walking by as they made the way past them. As he sat down, she sat down taking the empty seat next to him. "I don't think you're suppose to be sitting there."

"Just keeping you company until they let everyone in or until I have to go back."

"What's your first outfit of the night?" he asked, playfully peaking into her robe. She slapped his hand back lightly causing the superstar to giggle. He wrapped his arm around her letting her laugh into his shoulder.

"You'll have to wait and see just like everyone else."

"Just like all the other guys that will wait to see you? I think I should get some special treatment." he said, kissing the bridge of her nose.

"More special than you do now? You're sitting here before most of the audience is even allowed in, you're sitting front row, you went backstage, and you're sitting next me." she listed on her fingers. "Did I miss anything?"

"Mhm. You forgot the fact that I get to kiss you, and let you get lipstick all over my handsome face." he teased, placing another kiss on the blonde.

"Candice, you're needed in the back for final checks." a man with a clipboard spoke, walking up to the two awkwardly. Blake quickly kept his hands to himself as Candice got up and began following the guy. She turned around quickly and winked at him, before catching up to the man who was holding the door open for her.


	47. Mistletoe

Blake played with the cap sitting on his water bottle as he listened to a reporter ask CM Punk a question about his upcoming title defense. They were all dressed in their best for this press conference regarding their upcoming TLC pay per view. Unfortunately he was sitting next to Barbie, and he wondered who the hell was the genius that put them next to each other? But he was glad Randy was sitting to him on his right.

"You're going to ignore her the entire time?" Randy whispered, leaning into his ear.

"I'm not going to be the first one to say something."

"Pussy." Randy teased, before leaning back into the microphone that was sitting in front of him. Blake let out a light chuckle, as he looked down to see his tie was kinda crooked. He sighed trying to fix it but instead making it look more uneven.

"You never were good with your ties." her voice said softly, Blake let his eyes wander over to Barbie to see a famous smile flash before him. He bit down on his bottom lip lightly, not knowing exactly what to say and that made him feel incredibly awkward. He opened to mouth to say something, anything, but nothing came out. Good thing a reporter called his name.

"My question is for Blake Cross. What are your plans to win your tables match? How do you plan to put some one like John Cena through a table? And how bad do you think it will hurt to get put through a table?"

"John Cena isn't superman, even though some of you crazies choose to believe that he is. I plan on beating him to a pulp, then ramming his limp body through a table. And I won't know how bad it'll hurt to get put through a table since I'll will win, so you guys should ask John after." Blake answered, receiving a loud amount of hate and cheers from the back side of the room where the fans were sitting. After the fans were calmed down the superstars were given a five minute break. Blake got up as they all lined up and walked behind the curtain. As Blake walked off into a not so packed area of the tiny backstage area, he felt a small tap on his shoulder.

"Listen I didn't mean to not say anything back to you and make things completely more awkward than things are. I just-"

"Please stop apologizing." Barbie said, giving him a tight lipped smile. "I just wanted to know if you need assistance with your tie situation." Barbie was kind of lying, sure she wanted to fix the uneven tie that he was wearing, but she wanted more just to talk to him. If she was being honest to herself she missed him a lot, a lot more than she should.

"Um, yeah. If it's not a problem for you." he smiled, looking down at his ex. She lean forward lifting her heels off the ground a bit as she first tried to loosen up the tie completely. Blake tried avoiding looking everywhere but down since her very exposed dress caused her cleavage to be on his chest.

"There we go." she said, lowering herself back down. She smiled lightly, tucking the tie back in. He looked past her to see the superstars returning to their seats on stage, and he absentmindedly placed his hand on her lower back and carefully ushered her back to their seats.

"Thanks for helping me out." he whispered a bit, as a reporter began asking questions. "And you look very pretty today."

"Thank you, any plans for the holiday?" she asked, trying her best to make small talk with her ex. She wanted to talk to him and this seemed to be the only way.

"Well I still have to go tree shopping with Candice when I get home, get presents, the only thing I've done is get the house lit up, and I got my dogs the most badass Christmas sweaters." he explain enthusiastically. Barbie smiled seeing how excited he seemed when talking about his dogs. She missed seeing that glimmer in his ocean eyes. "Am I getting loud?"

"A bit. So I guess you and Candice are going well?" she asked, trying to hide her jealously.

"I'm sorry. And yeah, we're happy. Well how about you. If I remember correctly you're half Jewish." he nudged playfully from under the table.

"Exactly. Half. Best of both worlds."

"That's-"

"Alright ladies and gentlemen, thank you for joining us here today for the TLC press conference and thank you to the superstars and divas for their time." Michael Cole spoke, into the microphone as everyone got up and began making their way to the back.

"I see you two talking and smiling at each other." Randy winked as he playfully shoved Blake's shoulder. Blake sent the Viper a glare, letting him know nothing was going on. Blake turned back around to see Barbie not in front of him anymore. He scanned the room to see her talking to Eve and the twins.

"Hey." he walked up to her, tucking his hands into his front pockets. Suddenly feeling the awkward situation hit him, the other divas that were present stared at him. "Um, I just came to say I'll see you later. I've gotta catch a flight home."

"Wait, you're heading to the airport right now?" Eve asked.

"Um, yeah. Why do you girls need a ride?"

"No, our flight is tonight. Barbie needs to catch her flight to Dallas, so maybe you could give her a lift?"

"Eve, I don't need to leave until-" Barbie spoke trying to lie.

"I don't mind if Barbie is fine with putting up with me for the drive to the airport." he smiled lightly. The blonde nodded in response, secretly both prayed this ride wouldn't be horribly awkward. "I'll go bring the car around." Blake took a deep breath before walking away from the group of divas, he wanted to kick himself for agreeing to give Barbie a ride to the airport just cause he feared talking to her about what happened between the two. The young superstar started the car and drove it up back to the front of the lot, and popped o[en the trunk before getting out to help the blonde diva load her luggage.

"Thanks again for the ride." she said, strapping on her seatbelt before waving goodbye to the girls.

"It's really not a problem, Barb. I'm not going out of my way or anything." he said softly, keeping his eyes on the road. And with that the car stayed silent. Blake kept his eyes on the road most of the time, but would occasionally sneak glances on the blonde who was either on her phone or looking out the window. Unknown to him, Barbie would sneak in a few glances herself. "Can I ask you something? Even though what I'm about to ask is none of my business."

Barbie turned her head from the window to meet his face. He looked nervous. She was glad that he broke the ice and spoke first.

"Um, yeah. What is it?"

"Well Eve said you had to catch a flight to Dallas." he spoke, making sure to keep his eyes on the road. Barbie watched as he gripped the wheel a bit tighter, why did he seem so nervous?

"And?"

"Well you live in Tampa."

"Sheldon lives in Dallas." she answered.

"You already fucking moved in with the guy? Come on, Barb! You're young, don't move too fast!" Blake said loudly, as he freaked out. He had no idea why this had made him so angry.

"What the hell are you talking about? He has a game this week there, and I'm just gonna spend a few days there with him. And it's none of your business what I do!" she said, getting equally loud. Thank god there windows were up, so no one on the highway could here the screaming match. Blake kept his mouth shut after, she was right it was none of his business. He just couldn't help but to care for her. The rest of the long drive was quiet, the only noise heard was the random songs that were playing on the radio.

"I'm sorry." she finally spoke, as Blake pulled into a parking spot.

"No, you're right. It's none of my business." he spoke defeated. Barbie sighed, as Blake grabbed all their luggage out of the car. She bundled up as the snowfall increased. She waited for Blake to return the rental before crossing the street to enter the terminal with Blake. "So what time is your flight?"

"I have an hour."

"Can I see your ticket?" he asked, holding out his hand. She handed the plane ticket to him, and wondered what he wanted with it. "You're in Gate K and I'm in M. So we'll be heading the same way in a bit." She nodded following him as he stood in line at a Starbucks. The diva was so entranced by her own thoughts that she didn't notice Blake hold up a coffee for her.

"Thank you, you still know my order?"

"Of course. I've traveled with you long enough for it to be burned into the back of my brain." he teased, hoping it would lighten the mood. He could feel the awkward tension between them, and Barbie could too. "Walk me to my gate?"

"Okay." she smiled lightly, taking a sip of the coffee Blake had bought for her. As she walked side by side to her ex, all the memories of them traveling together flashed in her mind. She even remembered when Blake was drafted and how she literally cried her eyes out when she had to say goodbye to him. She took a deep breath trying to quickly wash those feelings away, before he could notice.

As the two were about to get in line at the security scanner, Blake reached out a hand to grab her wrist and stop her. She turned back to look at him, a questioning look in her eyes.

"Mistletoe," he whispered, a goofy smile on his face.

_What? Who would put a mistletoe in the middle of an airport?_ As much as Barbie wanted to use that as an excuse to kiss him, she needed to stay strong. She shook her head at him.

"Don't be such a scrooge, Barbie. It's tradition." he teased. Before he knew it, she grabbed him forcefully by his coat and pulled him down for a kiss. Even though it was a peck it warmed them both all the way down to their toes.

When she finally pulled away from him, breathless, she shrugged her shoulders nonchalantly and explained, "Merry Christmas, Blake."

He nodded numbly at her, reaching a hand up to touch his lips as it was his turn to walk through the scanner. After he walked through and was cleared by security he turned looking for the blonde diva, but she was no where to be seen.

_Flight 29, St. Paul, Minnesota to Los Angeles, California. Your flight is now boarding._


	48. Happy

Blake stood back and looked at how filled his tree's bottom looked. The presents sat under the giant Christmas tree varied in colors, some were placed under there by his parents and his siblings had dropped off, some he placed under by himself, and a few from Candice.

"The tree looks beautiful." she spoke softly, admiring all the colors. He wrapped an arm around her, and placed a kiss to her forehead. They were spending Christmas together, and he loved it. She picked out the biggest tree she could find on the lot, which cause Blake a few problems when he had to tie it to his car and later move it into his house.

"You're very good at decorating. Not just the tree, but the lights on the house look amazing." he told her with a bright smile. He hadn't told her about the mistletoe kiss he shared with Barbie at the airport, he gave his ex a call but of course she didn't answer. "If I tell you something, promise me you won't be mad?"

"What could you say that would make me mad?" she questioned, crossing her arms playfully at him. She was right, if anything she was the most understanding, calm person Blake had ever met.

"I know we haven't officially established this, but I do consider you my girlfriend." he began, seeing Candice smile. "I'm telling you cause I want us to be honest, so the other day when I was the airport flying back here and I had to give Barbie a ride cause our flights left at about the same time and -"

"You aren't breaking up with me on Christmas are you?"

"Of course not. No. Definitely not." he quickly answered, why would she assume that? He reached for her hands and held on to them tightly to reassure her. "She kinda kissed me under the mistletoe."

"It was a mistletoe kiss? So it was like a peck?" she asked, raising an eyebrow. Blake nodded slowly not being able to read her. He scooted closer to her and wrapped his arms around her. "Did you feel anything?"

"If anything it was shock." he smiled. For some reason, being with Candice always made his feelings for Barbie fade. "Can I kiss you or are you mad?" He watched as Candice tried fighting a smile, before she turned a light shade of pink and rested her head into his neck. Neither of them could see, but they were both smiling. His smile grew feeling both of dogs, scratching him for attention.

"I think Hunter and Quinn are jealous." Candice teased, as she began to rub both of their bellies. "I'm sorry for taking Blake away from you guys."

"I think they will learn to compromise. Anyways what is your family doing without you this year?" he asked, taking a seat next to the blonde on the floor.

"My entire family is in South Africa, except my brother and I. They probably just have a big get together. I was suppose to go home this year, Stephen was too."

"Please don't tell me you canceled on your family for me?" She didn't answer him, but gave him a smile. She did. He didn't need her to say anything else, he playfully tackled her and placed a bunch of small kisses on her. "I love you."

"What did you just say?" she asked him making sure she heard him right. Blake gave a blank expression as her arms wrapped around his neck. He relaxed a bit into her touch as he repeated himself.

"I love you. I'm sorry it just slipped."

"Why are you apologizing?" she asked with a laugh, "You have no idea how long I've been waiting for this. I love you too." Blake let out a small breath of air, feeling silly for being so nervous to tell her.

"Now we gotta go see your parents sometime soon, maybe in the new year? I would love to meet them, and tell them what a pretty daughter they made." he teased, kissing her forehead. "And then maybe talk about how good you look in lingerie." He felt a small pinch on his side and a playful glare from his girlfriend.

"Inappropriate."

"Babe, you do it for a living. I'm sure your father is very proud." he said with a smile. Candice thought he was still teasing her, but honestly Blake was seriously. Her parents should be proud and supportive of her. She wasn't some girl that flashed her body around, it was different. She was a supermodel and posed in very tasteful things. "I'm serious though, what you do isn't slutty. There's a difference between just posing naked for a raunchy magazine than posing in Vogue. Now come on and open your first gift."

"My first gift?" she smiled, but how can you not when Blake was being so so sweet. The superstar dug around under the giant tree and came back out with a little box tied in a pink bow. For a moment Candice thought it was a ring, but it was much too early on for him to be dropping down on one knee. "Shouldn't we wait for your family to come over?"

"That's much later on, they're coming over for dinner. And don't stress my parents will love you." He spoke, handing over the box to her. "And if they don't that's too damn bad." She smiled matching her blue eyes with his. He had the biggest smile on his face. Blake tried not to let his eagerness show as he watched her untie the bow, he was nervous and excited.

"Blake, you got me a..key?" she asked, completely confused seeing a pink key that had her initials _CS_ carved in.

"Yes."

"Am I suppose to open something with this?" she asked, obviously Blake was making this a puzzle of sorts for her. He nodded. "Am I suppose to ask you questions to where this key leads to?" He nods again. "And you're not going to talk?" He nods for the third time. "Is it something big?" And for the fourth time he nods, but each nod his smile grows a bit bigger. "A car?" And for the first time he shakes his head. After listing a numerous amount of "big" things and having Blake shake his head on them, the supermodel soon gave up.

"Want a clue?" he asks, and for the first time it was her turn to nod. "It's in Los Angeles. And you always tell me it's too big for one person." Her jaw immediately drops and her eyes water just a bit. He knows by her reaction that she knows exactly what it is.

"Are you sure?" she asked, staring at him.

"Unfortunately, I'm so sure that if you reject me I don't know what I would do with myself." he teased, as she hugged him tightly. "Now I know that I'm not always home and you wouldn't be either and I'm not asking you to pack your stuff and leave New York cause you belong there and your job is there. But, I want you to come here whenever you need to with or without me. If you're in town, there is no chance you or your friends will be staying in a hotel."

"You do understand living together is a big step?"

"Yes, and I already cleared out a draw and a storage closet for you." he said with a proud smile, as he leaned in for another kiss.

* * *

Barbie laid on the _still_ unfamiliar couch at Sheldon's Dallas home. Since being a diva required her to travel all the time, she normally got quite comfortable with places really quickly. Being hotel to hotel for 300 days of the year really gave you no other option. She sighed as she waited for the person on the other line to pick up. Watching TV for hours while her boyfriend was at his practices got boring after a while. The blonde thought that if she could manage to find days in her schedule for him, he would do the same.

_"Hello?"_

"Hey Ryse."

_"Hi Barb. I haven't spoken to you in a while, how's my blondie doing?"_

"I'm okay, can I tell you something?" Barbie sighed for not keeping in contact with the French-Canadian after she chose to leave the WWE, she was busy and when she wasn't working she was consumed with Sheldon.

_"Last time I checked I considered you as one of my best friends so duh. Do you have gossip? Cause Mike hasn't been really sharing any with me."_

"Well I kinda kissed Blake, but it was under a mistletoe and it's tradition. He was teasing me about it, and I just grabbed him and kissed him." Barbie confessed, she didn't expect Maryse to jump in joy for her, or tell her she did nothing wrong but instead all she heard on the other end of the line was a deep sigh.

_"Barb, you have a boyfriend. Don't do this. I love Blake and I always will, but I have Mike. Trust me I've had opportunities to kiss him but I had to stop myself."_ Barbie soon zoned out of the conversation, did Maryse just admit she still harbored feelings for Blake? Has she always held them in, even when herself and Blake were together? And what the hell did she mean she had opportunities? _"Do you get what I'm saying? You can't lie to yourself and say that was just a silly mistletoe kiss."_

"Um, yeah. Totally."

_"Barb, you kinda broke his heart by saying you two should break up, and then you broke it all over again by flashing Sheldon around."_ Then there seemed to be a moment of silence and Maryse's voice seemed as if she was about to cry. _"Let him be with Candice. Let him be happy."_

__**Thank you for reading (please review if you did, keeps me motivated), and Blake has a few more big decisions in store for him, that might affect everyone! xoxo**


	49. Meeting Flake

"Can't believe Adam is finally getting his spot in the Hall of Fame, it came too early but he deserves it." Blake spoke to the tattooed man next to him, as he watched the Hall of Fame package that was playing for the Rated R Superstar.

"He would probably be holding the belt right now instead of me. I wish I could've worked with him." Phil replied, holding on to the Pepsi can that was in his hand. Blake casually shrugged wishing he could've entered into a storyline with the Canadian as well, but was thankful he had a few opportunities to at least work a few matches with him.

"What are you doing after the show?" the straight edge superstar asked, turning to face the younger superstar. "Gonna go see your supermodel girlfriend."

"No. First of all, she's in Brazil shooting some sort of swimsuit catalog and secondly we're in Cleveland, Ohio. I'm thinking about hitting the gym, and at the hotel they have this badass looking rock climbing wall so I'm looking to give that a shot." Blake corrected ignoring the teasing his friend was giving him. "And her name is Candice."

"My bad, man. No wonder I saw lots of people with Miz shirts on. And would you be up for a friendly rock climbing competition?"

"Always up to kick some ass."

"Hardy har har, Blake. Hit me up when you do it, I'll meet you there." Phil said nudging Blake's side. "And I think Dean is looking for you." he added, tilting his head in the direction the producer was charging from.

"Where the hell have you been?" Dean asked, gripping a script in his hand.

"What do mean? We've been here watching the show."

"You were suppose to go sign your 8x5's." he told, referring to a stack of 200 pictures he had to sign individually before the start of the show to sale to fans, and to give away as prizes. "And after your match for some reason some poor child decided to use their 'Make A Wish' wish on you." Blake nodded a bit surprised that a kid wanted to meet him, kids hated him. He grabbed the silver marker that Dean handed him, and jogged to the other end of the arena where the merchandise stand was being set up. He took a seat in front of the heavily stacked pictures and began signing them quickly but carefully, knowing he only had a certain amount of time before fans were going to be let in. Blake sighed feeling his right hand start to tense up as he signed another picture and stacked on his 'signed' pile.

"God damn." he cursed to himself, as he still had a lot more to go. Did they really expect people to buy his signed picture? He was heel, no one was suppose to want his picture unless they were going to set it on fire afterwards. Why was John not doing this?

"Mr. Cross, fifteen minutes till we need to collect." an unfamiliar face with a headset on said, rushing down the hallway. As Blake signed as neatly _and fast_ as possible he thought about who was the guy that spoke to him, he recognized every single crew member.

"Need help?" a voice he would always recognized asked, interrupting his thoughts. He didn't even have to turn around to look who that french accent belonged to.

"I would sure like some. After all, I'm on a deadline." he smiled, looking up to see Maryse standing across from him at the table. A million thoughts ran through his mind, what was she doing backstage? Sure some retired superstars and divas would occasionally visit, but Maryse asked to be release. She wanted to leave this behind so why was she here? "So, did you come back for a potential job interview?" He asked this to tease her, and also he was truly curious. He missed having her around.

"No, can't a girl visit her friends." she teased, helping him stack each one he signed into his finished pile. Blake stopped in a middle of a signature for a brief second, and tried scribbling over his mistake before she could notice. She was here to see Mike, after all they were in his hometown.

"A girl can. But a girl should also say that she's visiting her boyfriend." he said, not realizing his bitter tone. He didn't look up at her when she took another autographed picture from him, but he finally did when he heard her laugh.

"Well maybe I was also here to see you." she said softly with a bright smile. "Maybe if you would stop acting like a little boy and look up to see I brought a friend who would like to meet you." She added before unzipping her giant purse to reveal a little toy dog in a sweater. "Flake, meet Blake. Blake meet Flake."

"Hey our names rhyme, bud. Nice to meet ya." The young superstar said in a playful voice that immediately excited the little dog. The French Canadian former diva watched her ex through her brown orbs, and immediately a much softer side of him came out. She couldn't help but smile seeing his ocean eyes give all his attention to Flake. "When did you decide to become a mother?"

"I got him about two weeks after I left, I was going to ask you go check out the pounds, and the shops with me. But I didn't want to be a bother."

"Ryse, you know if I'm in town it's not a problem." he answered quickly as Flake put a paw on Blake's face. He laughed giving the dog small kisses all over his head.

"It's funny. Flake doesn't like strangers. But you two seem like old friends. He doesn't even like Mike yet." she informed him, as he began signing the couple pictures that were still needed. Maryse was going to offer to put Flake back in her doggy purse, but before she could say anything Blake scooped the small boy under his arm and placed him on his lap.

"Maybe he can smell Hunter and Quinn on me. You should bring him over sometimes and we could take all our kids hiking, if he likes swimming he can join Hunter and Quinn in my pool, I'm getting excited thinking about this." he said giving her a bright smile, before putting a happy face on the last 8x5. "200 pictures signed in thirteen minutes. We make a good team, Ryse. Does he run if I put him down?" Maryse shook her head, letting him know it was okay for the little dog to be on the ground.

"That all sounds fun, but I think Candice would be okay with that... or Mike." she informed him as he took the few steps over to her. He was now standing in front of her, somewhat towering over her. He shrugged before pulling her into a tight hug and giving the blonde a kiss on her forehead.

"First off, it's a doggy date which means it for the kids not about us. Secondly, Candice is out of the country shooting stuff."

* * *

Barbie had just finished getting her gear on when she began her walk to the craft service table for her water bottle. She made a turn down the hallway to hear Maryse's voice. It could only be her voice, since who else had an accent like that? Barbie slowed her pace down to see who was talking to since she heard giggling. The blonde diva stopped dead in her tracks, and immediately use the wall to shield her from being seen. She looked again to see Maryse wrap her arms around Blake, and to see him kiss her head. She had no memory of Maryse telling her she was coming to visit. The blonde took a deep breath, the only mature thing to do is avoid them. She kept her head down and began walking, but she immediately hear her name.

"Barbie!" Maryse yelled, waving her over. Barbie put a smile on her face and walked up to the two.

"Hey." she smiled softly, she hadn't seen Maryse in a while and it was truly nice to see her once more. The two blondes embraced in a hug, after pulling apart Barbie sent Blake a small smile, which he nodded awkwardly in return. "It's good to see you again, what are you two up to?"

"Oh, Ryse was helping me as I signed the 8x5's. We make a great team." Blake answered, sticking his hand up for a high five. "Come on, can't leave a man hanging." Maryse rolled her eyes, slapping hands with the superstar. Barbie could feel the energy become a bit strange. She felt as if she was interrupting the two. Here she was standing watching her ex talk to his ex that was also one of her close friends.

"What are you doing tonight, wanna grab dinner with me and the girls?" Barbie offered.

"Like old times? I would love to but I was gonna have dinner with Mike and his parents. What time are you guys gonna go eat at? Cause they eat early, and I can meet up with you guys after and we can go clubbing."

Blake stood there awkwardly listening to both of his ex girlfriends make plans with each other. He was secretly a bit paranoid that they would talk about him, or worse talk about his _performance_. He shoved his hands deep into his back pockets looking down at his shoes, still listening to the girls plan their night out. Would it be rude to excuse himself and go grab a sandwich or some sort of protein bar?

"I'm gonna grab something to eat, then go change." he interrupted causing the two blondes to look at him. "It was good to see you both actually." It was true, he hadn't seen Barbie since their airport peck and he forgot the last time he saw the french woman on his right. He sent small nods to each girl, and knelt down to give Flake a kiss before backing away slowly and making a turn down the corner.

**Author's note:** This chapter was written just to catch up on recent events, but I have a few things planned (if you're still reading, of course.) Want a hint? Blake's future could change drastically.


	50. Stamford

"So I think my contract is expiring soon, if I remember correctly I have maybe two months left. I have to catch a flight to Stamford tonight and head to headquarters." Blake spoke to his macbook screen as he scratched his bare chest. He was video chatting on Skype with Candice who was now back in New York working. Even though it was a bit early for Blake to be awake on his day off, he knew in her time zone she was three hours ahead and he was grateful they could talk.

"Have you thought about it?" She asked, tucking a strand of her blonde hair behind her ear. Blake took in a deep breath watching his girlfriend sip a cup of coffee through the screen.

"I love my job, you know that. But I just..I-I'm just worn out." he said, which came out sounding like a thought. He ran a hand through his messy bed hair before continuing. "I feel like I'm not giving it my all anymore and that scares me." Blake felt vulnerable, god he hated this feeling. This was something he kept to himself for a few months now. He looked on the screen and found a bit of comfort in her bright blue eyes. Even across the country she made him feel at ease.

"Do you want my thoughts on this?" she asked, getting a nod in response. "Sometimes you just have to take a break, and recharge. Remember what I told you that night at the beach? I told you the ultimate goal in life is to love what you do. And you've told me other things you wanted to do, so maybe you can just take some time off and venture into those things. But I want you to know that I love you, and I'll support you in whatever."

He listened to the supermodel intently, she had a point. A good one at that. The last thing Blake wanted was to be getting seriously injured just because his mind wasn't in a match, which has been happening quite a few times lately. The traveling and lack of sleep was starting to catch up on him, and he hasn't found the same joy and pleasure in working since when he first started. But he wasn't ready to admit his passion for this business was burning out. He smiled immediately hearing her tell him she loved him.

"I love you too." he said with a bright smile. It felt good to smile, and his smile only grew seeing her smile back. "How did I get a girl like you? You're perfect and I'm kind of an asshole."

"Well I'm just paying you back for spilling drinks on you." she teased, reminding him of they met. He laughed thinking back to the night. She was quick and so damn witty, she always one up'd him when it came to comebacks. He was about to say something but could see her talking to someone. "Sorry, that was the photographer asking me to go look at pictures."

"No problem, you should get back to work. I don't want to keep you from anything."

"No, it's fine. I told him I'm on a business call. So he gave me a few more minutes more, text me when you get to Stanford and maybe you can make a trip to New York. It's a short flight."

"Babe, I was planning on surprising you but I'll be there anyways. You're a party pooper. But anyways I have to get ready, you go back to work." he spoke trying to end the conversation knowing she was busy. He playfully leaned up to kiss the camera, he smiled seeing Candice leaning up slightly exposing her chest to kiss the camera as well.

"Okay, remember whatever you decide I'm all for it." she said, before logging off. Blake smiled at how supportive she was, he was a lucky bastard. Even though he told her he was busy and had to go get ready he was going back to sleep. He had a good four hours of sleep left before he had to actually get up. He tugged lightly on the blanket one of his dogs were sleeping on to cover himself back up, but his dog wasn't having it. The round bulldog growled lightly letting the superstar know the blanket was now his.

"C'mon Hunter. Fine, I don't need it anyways." he grumbled to himself, as he curled up in a ball. Thank god no one else was in the room to see what an awkward position the superstar was in, he was sure he would be roasted by locker room if this happened in front of them. The superstar got a few hours of sleep more before getting up. His eyes got used to the light once more as he looked at the time on his phone, 10:30 AM. He grunted getting out of bed, annoyed at how early it was. The tall California native walked into his closet throwing on a t-shirt and changing into a nice pair of jeans and grabbed his suitcases, setting them outside his door. He reached for his phone as he waited for his ride to arrive.

"Hi mom. It's me. But I guess you already know that." he chuckled nervously, leaving voicemails were never his specialty. "I'm just letting you know that I leaving for Stamford now. I have contract negotiations, and I really don't know what I want to do. Anyways, before I start rambling I left food for Quinn and Hunter, so when you get a chance come pick them up. I love you, and tell dad hey." he finished putting the phone back in his pocket. Blake couldn't contain his smile seeing the black, extremely tinted BMW show up in his driveway. He watched as the blonde got out of her car and almost lost his breath.

"Holy shit." he muttered under his breath. Could her dress be any shorter? And why was it so tight? And her cleavage was just...wow.

"Waited long?" she asked, walking up to him. Maryse lifted the sunglasses off her face and rested them on her head. He smiled feeling her arms wrap around him and feeling her lips on his cheek.

"No, I just got out. I had to call my mom to tell her to come pick up the kids." he told, throwing his luggage into the backseat of her car. He couldn't see the adoring smile she was giving him, his love for his dogs always made her smile like a stupid school girl. Sure, they weren't together and they were both currently happy in their relationships but she was still attracted to him. "Have you ate yet?" She shook her head.

"I just woke up, didn't want to be late." she told, buckling her seatbelt in.

"Well you look very well rested, and I think I can squeeze in a brunch at the airport with my frenchie." he teased, hopping into the passenger seat. Maryse's breath shifted lightly when Blake rested an arm around her headrest. It was nothing big, but the way she felt about him made it a much more bigger deal. "So do you know why I'm going why I'm going?"

"Well the only reason you would go to Stamford is probably to go to headquarters. Am I right?" she asked, looking both ways as she pulled out of the all too familiar driveway. Blake bit on his lip and ran a hand over his hair, both a nervous habit of his.

"You're right. My contract is going to run out, and they want to renegotiate." he spoke, but his tone made it seem more like a thought. "What do you think I should do? I'm asking you cause you just went through this..and I.. I just..I trust you. Your opinion matters to me." Hearing this Maryse tried to keep her eyes on the road, and stay composed. He was being vulnerable..in front of her, again. She took a deep breath thinking how to give him a non-biased answer.

"Follow your heart. That's what I did. I mean, being a diva was all I ever wanted at a point in your life. I'm sure you know that." she said, pausing hearing Blake chuckle and nodded slightly. "But after five years I just didn't have the same love I did when I started." With that the car stayed silent, Maryse kept her eyes on the road thinking that Blake was in doubt about his career and his future, but the superstar was actually thinking about his past. With her to be exact.

"Was it hard to walk away? I mean, I was kinda upset when you didn't tell me that you were leaving and I had to find out through twitter."

"Like I said, I wouldn't have been able to walk away if I had told you what I wanted." she muttered, feeling her cheeks turn red.

"And like I said, I just want you happy." he spoke, gently rubbing her bare shoulder. Blake just never really paid much attention when it came to physical contact with the blonde, since he was used to do it when they were dating.

* * *

"I told everyone that I wanted a later flight. It's so early." Barbie spoke, running back and forth between her closet and her suitcase. "I mean why the hell do I have to be up at 7AM to catch a 11AM flight?" Her boyfriend was still in bed, slightly annoyed by the blonde's questions that weren't for him to even answer. Sheldon was even more annoyed by the fact he had to get up to take the blonde to the airport. "Where are my heels?"

"Babe, I don't know. It's your house." he answered putting the pillow over his head, hoping to get a few more moments of sleep.

"No, get up. We have to leave now. All this for t-shirt designs." she muttered, zipping all her luggage. From the side of her eye she noticed Sheldon still sleeping, and she didn't have time to pester him. She had to leave now and make that hour drive to the airport and check in. "My sister is coming to pick up Daisy. Bye." With those words, she ran to her garage and hopped into her car. She took a deep breath backing out and pulling onto the road. Sheldon had been slightly annoying her lately, but she knew it was going to come sooner or later. Their relationship was as perfect as perfect can get. They get into little arguments here and there, and of course they were questions about Blake. Sheldon would comment about how she looks at him or how he looks at her. She honestly wished Blake still had eyes for her. Even though the superstar never told her he loved her, she will always love him. An hour had past and she had finally arrived to the airport. She parked her car and made sure to take note of where she parked since she would have to find it when she got back.

"Need assistance, mam?" an employee asked. Barbie nodded, opening her trunk to let him grab her luggage out. "Where are we heading? May I see your ticket?" Barbie nodded once more. She opened her purse and handed him her ticket.

"Ah, Gate G. Not too far of a walk. Stamford is so cold this time of year, I hope you packed accordingly."

"Trust me, I've overpacked." she chuckled, before thanking the man with a gracious trip. She checked in, going through the metal detector, and walking towards the gate.

"Ah, Ms. Blank, you've made it just in time. Your Red Eye is loading for Stamford now."

**I set this up for major Barbie and Blake interaction, cause I've been lacking. Thanks for reading! xo**


	51. Hate and Love?

Blake sat in meeting room of sorts, spinning around on a chair. It was empty. Whoever he was waiting for wasn't here yet, and he was somewhat bored out of mind. He looked up at the clock sitting on the wall, watching it tick. He still had no idea what his decision was going to be regarding his career.

"Sorry I'm late. I was on a conference call and these investors had a lot of questions." the well dressed man spoke, holding a large stack of papers. Walking in behind were other well dressed men holding suitcases, Blake assumed they were accountants and lawyers and such. Blake stood up shaking hands with everyone.

"No problem, Mr. McMahon. It sounds weird calling you that, Shane." Blake chuckled.

"Yeah, I prefer Shane from you." he replied, sitting down on the the right side of Blake. "I'm surprised you didn't bring your lawyer with you. We have a lot to discuss."

"He's on his honeymoon, but did he send the papers over?" Blake answered. Shane nodded, before looking over to the other men that were standing behind him.

"This is Peter, the accountant, and this is Dan, he's the company lawyer. They're here to make sure we both benefit from this meeting." Shane smiled. Blake could tell that smile was a fake business one that was used to make sure things went their way. "So let's begin shall we." Blake watch intently as Shane opened a file and set out a couple of papers. "This was your starting salary three years ago. And we are willing to give you a hell of a raise, now I have a number in mind but I want to know yours."

Blake bit down on his lip, chewing lightly. He then than ran a hand through his hair, pulling on the tips.

"Holy shit. Um, I have no idea how to say this. I don't even know if I want to come back."

"What? Blake you have been a huge success in the company. What's going on, man?" Shane asked in a completely different tone. This tone was friendly, as if this wasn't a business deal. But there was actual sincerity in the younger McMahon's voice. Once again, Blake remained silent. He played with his thumbs and shook his foot. The superstar acted as if he was five and was being scolded by a teacher. "Is this about money?"

"No, Shane. Three years ago, I would've wrestled for food and travel. God damn it, it was never about the money." he cursed, slightly offending by Shane's question. The accountant and the lawyer, both sitting on Shane's right, slightly jumped by Blake cursing. "How can you even ask me that?"

"I'm sorry. You have to tell me. What do you want? Let's discuss." Shane apologized quickly, knowing he asked the wrong question.

"I don't even know what I want. These three years have been a roller coaster. Career wise it's been amazing. I've gone from being a rookie to headlining main events to being champion. What I've done is everyone's dream starting in this business. I love wrestling, it's all I ever wanted. But something doesn't feel right."Shane watched as Blake broke eye contact but continued talking, talking about nothing in general. The chairman's son quietly excused the two men beside him, telling them to go wait outside the door. "Sometimes in the ring, I'm thinking about something that has nothing to do with the match. And I know, that's never suppose to happen. I've caught myself losing focus and I'm scared that it's going to bite me in the ass."

"You don't have to walk away, you can have some time off. We can write in an injury for you and give you three weeks or a month. Even if it's not about money I want to give you a raise, we'll pay for your traveling, hotels, car rentals, and you'll only fly first class."

"That's really nice of you, man. How many months do I have left?"

"A little less than three months."

"If I left and didn't know when I would return but I guarantee you I will be back, will the doors always be open?"

"Always. I get it you need to recharge. I don't know if you know this, but you're a one of a kind superstar. You're a great guy, Blake. I wish a lot of people got to see this side of you."

"Nah, it would ruin the character." he joked.

* * *

"Okay we have a few designs that are graphic design department planned for you. Let me pull them up on the computer." Jack one of the designers spoke, running over to another computer in the room. Barbie gripped her coffee a bit tighter feeling the exhaustion hit her. She ran a hand through her hair, shoving the messy blonde hair out of her face. She probably looked like hell right now, she got no sleep on her flight due to talkative passengers and had no make up on. "This is design A."

"Isn't it kinda plain?" she questioned. The blonde felt bad for criticizing his work cause she knew he must have spent a lot of time on it. But if they were going to release a product with her face on it, she just wanted it to be perfect. "Maybe we can add some wings in the background and have it spread or just some sort of effect." She gave him the best smile, hoping and praying she didn't offend the man.

"I'll need some time so if you just sit here, I can figure something out." he sighed, squeezing the bridge of his nose.

"If you don't mind I'm going to the coffee machine." she got up, she knew she could ask for some but she needed to take a deep breath. She's been in that room for hours and her anxiety was starting to hit. He nodded, as she made her way towards the door. He probably needed some time alone as well too. Barbie walked out to the unfamiliar hallway. The moment she turned the corner her fingers almost pierced through the coffee cup, the man in front of her had his face buried in his phone but that didn't stop her from being nervous. Does she quietly walk back towards the direction she came from or walk right past him? She decided on her first option, retrace her steps and hope he never noticed.

"Too cool to say hi now, Barb?" he voiced through the hallway, right before she was about to turn away. She paused, her feet just didn't want to walk. How the hell did he always do this to her? She turned around and couldn't help but walk up towards him. She stopped once she was almost inappropriately close to the superstar, it was as if he was breathing down on her. "Is it okay if I awkwardly hug you?" She laughs and wraps her arms around his neck. The position is familiar but at the same time it's new and she likes it. He buries his face in her neck and squeezes her, and her fingers dig into his shoulders harder.

"Hey," she mumbles into his hair, and she just strokes the back of his head. The hug is getting a bit long but she doesn't complain. He pulls back first giving her a small smile. They grin stupidly at each other for a few seconds, the former lovers then realize it's been a while since they were even casual with each other. They weren't around anyone right now which allowed them to have had their embrace. "So what are you doing here?" His eyes somehow sink into a deeper color of blue and he takes a step back from her. Did she say something wrong?

"Um, contract negotiations."

Barbie watches him fidget around breaking eye contact with her. All his nervous habits were showing. The blonde watched her ex-boyfriend run his hand through his hair and tug at the tips. "Are they going good?"

"Yeah." he rubs his palms together, quite aggressively. "So what are you doing here? How are you?"

"T-shirt designs, me and the guy have literally been sitting forever looking at a computer. And I'm good, tired, but still good." she answered watching him take a deep breath. She had no idea that he asked her those questions to defer from going into details regarding what just happened regarding his contract. He didn't want to tell her _well just not right now_.

"Cool. cool. Congrats."

"How are you?" she asked, not realizing the smile she was giving off.

"I'm getting by." he shrugged. Barbie scanned his features. He looked rough, bags under his eyes, his blue eyes had a small tint of red around them, and his scruff just made him look more worn. But in her eyes he was still good looking, _really_ good looking. "It's been a while since we've talked, do you have time?"

"Yeah I'm sorry. I've been kinda bitchy to you, and it's-"

"C'mon. We'll go into one of the lunch rooms and sit, if you want?" he asked, "Having serious talks in hallways are kinda weird." She nodded slowly feeling a nervous feeling creep up on her. The diva followed closely behind the much taller man as they made numerous turns down hallways hoping to find an empty break room. When they finally did, Barbie took a seat and was greeted by a much newer cup of coffee. "I don't know how good the coffee is here, but hot coffee is better than room temperature coffee."

"Thank you." she nodded at him appreciatively, nursing the fresh cup of coffee she was just given. "So back to what I was saying, I've realized that at certain points I was a bit rude to you. And I've realized I rather be awkward friends with you instead of being awkward strangers." The Florida native watched Blake's reaction but he was almost emotionless. Then he almost seemed in pain, she had no idea that by her telling him this a lot of old wounds were being opened. The young superstar was on the verge of getting over her and he was so scared to go back to square one and fall heads over heels for her _again_.

"Barb-"

"You hate me don't you?" she interrupted him out of nervousness.

"I wish I could hate you." Blake spoke taking a much needed breath. His voice was light, and his mouth curved into a small half-smile. But still there was a hint of sadness in his face, it was barely there but Barbie knew him well enough to recognize it. "I want to hate you, I do. Some times when I see you backstage with Sheldon I try, I try hard to hate you. It would be so much fucking easier. When you flash him around backstage I think I do hate you and then you smile at me or wave or I just see you talking to the girls and I-"

"You what?" she answered the second he cut himself off. Being tired had made her emotional, so to have this talk right now was probably not the best idea. Feelings were a messy thing, especially between them.

"I need you to know that I love Candice. She's the best thing that has happened to me in a long time. After everything that happened between us, she was there." he spoke, with a much different tone than before. It was strict. The diva was pretty sure he was going to tell her _those_ three words that he never told her.

**Blake and Barbie interaction as promised! The next few chapters will give you a much clearer answer on Blake's decision and those that will be affected by it. Thank you for all those that read and review. Reviews are the reason for updates, thanks again. xo**


	52. Making Plans

"I'm glad you got the day off to come watch the show." Blake spoke to the blonde who was resting her long legs on his lap. Blake and Candice were sitting on a couch in his locker room at Madison Square Garden.

"I'm glad you're working in my town tonight." she smiled, playing with a strand of her hair. "So you never told me how your trip to Stamford went a couple days ago?" Blake nodded. Right after having a talk Barbie he got extremely uncomfortable and excused himself from their conversation, leaving his ex-girlfriend at the break room. He spent the rest of the day in his hotel room watching whatever movies the hotel was offering on their cable. Then he flew to New York in advance to spend the night with Candice at her apartment, and now here he was.

"You're right. I'm sorry babe." he spoke running a hand over his hair, he then reached for hers. "Well, I spoke to Shane and told him what I was feeling and he basically told me I have a little over two months in my contract and he wants me to use this time to think it over. I mean, he offered to just give me a month off by writing an injury into the storyline but I don't know. Cause if I leave it's going to be longer than a month. I mean, he offered me a lot more than I'm making. So many zeros, and my traveling would get paid for."

"Well have you talked to your parents about it?" she asked, lacing their fingers together as Blake placed a kiss on her hand.

"I was going to fly home for a day or two and just spend it with them. I didn't ask you cause I knew you had that photoshoot coming up in these couple days." he apologized, brushing her hand with his thumb. "But listen, I have an idea. When's the next time you have a few days off?"

"That sounds nice, tell them I say hi. Your mom is such a sweetheart. And next week I have four days off, why?" she asked, scooting closer to the superstar seeing him read his script for the night with his free hand. She watched as he stayed silent for a moment, scanning the piece of crumpled paper in front of him. The supermodel knew he wasn't ignoring her on purpose, he just hasn't had the time to prepare for tonight since he tries to keep her comfortable when she's backstage. He knew that she really didn't know anyone backstage, except maybe for a few divas and superstars she casually chatted up.

"Oh, um." he stopped for a second. Candice could tell he was nervous, since she could feel his palm being a bit sweaty. He threw the script back on the table before turning to her. "Why don't you and I take a little vacation to South Africa?" He smiled nervously gripping her hand just a little tighter awaiting her reaction. Blake stared into her blue eyes, and all she did was lean in and place a hand on his face.

"You're a sweet boy." she spoke softly, placing a soft kiss. This was going to be a big step in their relationship. Obviously they were going to her homeland, which meant that Blake was going to meet her parents. "Are you sure?"

"I'm so sure. I love you, and I think it's time. I don't want your parents to think I'm avoiding them, cause I'm totally not."

"Ok, well I'll book our flights and plan everything. This is going to be so fun and don't worry, I've sent a couple pictures of us to my parents so it won't be a complete shock when they meet you. I'm really excited, and I love you too." she smiled, bouncing off him lightly. Blake wrapped his arms playfully pulling the blonde on top of him. She laughed since the couch was so small that the two were having trouble staying on. She giggled lightly feeling his lips press on her, and his nose slightly dent her cheek. What was about to be an impromptu make out session was cut short when Phil barged in.

"Whoa, whoa. Keep it PG kids." Phil told jokingly. Candice was blushing heavily, after immediately getting off Blake and standing up.

"Damn it Phil, what have I told you about knocking?" Blake said with a slight chuckle, walking up to the straight edge superstar and giving him a hug.

"So this must be your lady friend I'm always hearing about. Cross, where are your manners introduce us!" Phil teasingly spoke to the superstar.

"Of course, Candice this is Phil, Phil this is _the_ Candice." he introduced. Candice stuck her hand out but Phil instead wrapped her up into a bear hug. She squealed after being taken by surprise and after being put down all she could hear Blake's laugh.

"We're family here. So we gotta hug." Phil smiled as Blake nodded in agreement. "And I feel like I know you since Blake always talks about you, spending hours on buses and planes with this guy and the conversation is either him gushing about you and his dogs or me talking about the latest comic book I picked up."

"Blake does talk about his dogs a lot." she joked, but she felt delighted knowing Blake spoke about her so greatly. "Are you two wrestling each other tonight?"

"Yeah, that's why I came in here. I was going to go over something with him but ended up ruining your little moment."

"Don't let me stop you guys, do whatever you needed with him. I'll walk around and see if I can make some new friends." Candice spoke. It was a unsettling feeling to wonder this giant arena by herself but she knew Blake needed to do his thing.

"Are you sure? Phil and I can figure this all out before our match."

"Blake, I think I can handle myself." she said, shooing him along with Phil out the doors. She heard him laugh before closing the door behind her. The model plopped down on the couch that she was just _hanging_ out with Blake on, and grabbed her laptop she brought along with her. The blonde searched for plane tickets that were available on her desired dates and smiled widely once she placed her order.

* * *

Barbie adjusted her knee pad as she strolled along one of the many hallways in the arena, looking for a specific locker room. The diva had no idea why she was going where she was, but she needed to. She wasn't finished with the talk she had with Blake in Stamford and she was dead set on finishing it. The blonde felt as if she was losing her mind, she swore Blake was going to tell her he loved her for once. She finally found the door she was looking for, after knocking the Florida native took a step back.

"Oh hey, Barbie. Blake's not here." the taller blonde spoke. Barbie kept her best to keep her smile on her face as she came face to face with Candice. She scanned the supermodel quickly. Candice was taller and skinnier than her, is that why Blake chose her? She quickly pushed back the original reason for coming and awkwardly greeted the woman standing in front of her.

"Oh I wasn't looking for him. Why would I even? I heard you were around so I just wanted to say hi." she smiled widely, hoping her big smile would cover the fact that she was lying. Barbie sort of threw herself onto Candice and wrapping her slender body in her arms. "Don't be so holed up in there, would you like me to show you around?"

"Um, yeah. I guess I should meet some of Blake's friends." Candice spoke, a bit taken back by Barbie's sudden hospitality. The supermodel walked side by side of Barbie as they began walking down towards the catering area. "Thank you, Barbie."

The diva nodded with a small smile before eyeing a group of her friends. She spotted the a large part of the divas sitting at a table and could see Nikki staring at her with a worried expression.

"Hey girls. This is Candice, she's backstage today so I thought I would show her around." Barbie spoke through a gritted smile.

"You're Blake's girlfriend right?" Eve asked unknowingly. Candice nodded with a small blush forming and introduced herself to the table of girls. Barbie watched as she took a seat next to Eve and began chit chatting with everyone like they were old friends.

"Barb, what is going on?" Nikki whispered as Barbie took a seat next to her.

"I needed to talk to Blake but when I went to his locker room she was there instead. So I couldn't tell her I was there to see him, so I told her I wanted to show her around." she whispered back in a slightly bitter tone.

"She seems like a nice girl, very pretty."

"Unfortunately, she's really nice. I can actually see why Blake likes her."

"I hope I'm not sensing jealousy, cause you have a man." Nikki spoke with a slightly amused tone. Barbie sent her a death glare before rolling her eyes. She then listened in on a story Candice was sharing with Eve and Brie about how it is actually hard to walk the runway with wings.

"Hey hey. Who's that?" a voice spoke into her ears as she felt her shoulders being squeezed. Barbie turned around to stare at the tan man in a headband. It was the one and only Zack Ryder.

"She's not available." Barbie replied, playfully brushing the Long Island native off. "Her name's Candice and she's Blake's girlfriend."

"There's no way that Cross can land a girl like that!" he spoke a little bit too loud. Candice turned around hearing Zack and she watched as Barbie put a hand over her face. "Hey, I'm Zack." the tan man announced, walking over to her. Candice took his hand into hers for an introductory handshake but was not expecting him to kiss both of her cheeks.

"Ryder, she's not interested." a familiar voice spoke, as his footsteps became louder. Candice's face fell into a comfortable smile seeing Blake walk up to the table. He was in his wrestling briefs, and his knee pads were comfortably slid around his shins right above his wrestling boots. Candice watched as he wrapped Zack into a sweaty man hug of sorts, and she also noticed the way Barbie looks at him. Sure all the divas gushed and acted like schoolgirls around him, but Barbie had an extra twinkle.

"Hey babe, making new friends I see." he spoke, leaning down to give her a quick kiss. "These girls treating you well?"

"Yeah, they're great. Barbie actually came and got me." Candice said with a small smile, nodding at Barbie's direction. Blake's blue eyes got wide from realization. Wait, Barbie got Candice. The young superstar turned and locked eyes with his ex-girlfriend who was sitting at the opposite end of the table.

"Thanks Barb, that's really cool of you. And I'm going to shower really quick I feel sticky then I have a segment to shoot. Are you gonna be okay here?"

"Yeah, I'll be fine." she replied, tilting her head upwards to receive another quick kiss from Blake. She smiled watching him wave goodbye to everyone at his table as he turned out of the hallway heading for his locker room.

* * *

Blake took a loud gasp feeling the cold water hit his body, he looked at the dial of the shower and it was on hot but yet the water was ice cold. He cursed to himself grabbing his towel and cutting his shower short.

"You've got to be fucking kidding." he muttered, still annoyed over the water situation as he threw on a t-shirt and pants. He messily ran a hand through his hair trying to get the rest of the water out.

"Hey. What's with the long face?" Candice spoke, poking her head before walking in and closing the door behind her.

"Nothing. The water doesn't get hot in this damn arena. I showered and it was like getting hit in the face with ice." he spoke still a bit bitter, throwing whatever left in his suitcase.

"I'm sorry to here that. Maybe we can take a nice hot bath...would that make you less grumpy?" she asked. Blake knew right away she turned on her seductive tone as she wrapped her thin arms around the superstar's waist. He immediately felt less tense feeling her kisses through his shirt.

"Don't make a promise you can't keep, Swanepoel." he teased.

"I'm a woman of my word. And I also booked our flights for us while you and Phil went out." the supermodel informed, taking Blake's hand in hers as they walked out of the arena and towards the parking lot. "I have two questions for you."

"Okay, shoot."

"One, we got invited to go out to dinner with everyone and I told them I would run it by you, but I kinda want to go and I think it would be good for you to spend some time with your co-workers. Two, how do you feel about Valentine's Day?" Hearing that Blake shut his eyes, hoping Candice didn't really notice. It wasn't about Valentine's Day it was that dinner with co-workers probably meant that Barbie was going to be there. Honestly, Blake's feelings for her were a mess. When she wasn't around, she would cross his mind occasionally but being surrounded by her would just mess with his head completely.

"Okay, where are we going?" he asked, giving her a small smile. Candice's face beamed with excitement which only made Blake smile wider. Her happiness would always rub off on him and that was a great thing. He let go of her hand and placed it around her shoulder, listening intently as she explained that since she knew New York best, his friends had given her choice on the restaurant. "Sounds great, babe. We'll go back to your place and get ready and we'll meet everyone else there."

"Good thing you said yes, cause I kinda told everyone the place and what time to meet us there." she spoke, giving him an innocent smile. Blake laughed, pressing his lips on the side of her head, before loading his suitcase into the back of her car.

"I think Valentine's Day is complete bullshit. People treat it like it's the one day to spoil or show love. I mean, I love you and I should love you everyday not just on Valentine's Day and everything is so damn crowded. But I do like giving gifts."

"True. True. Our first Valentine's Day is gonna be with my parents, is that weird?"

"No. Perfect timing." he spoke, leaning back on his chair as Candice started the car back to her apartment, to get ready for their night out with his fellow superstars and divas.

**so this chapter is to set up for a few things, Blake going home, Blake and Candice heading on vacation, I'm just trying to catch up on real time and not fall too far behind. thanks for reviewing and reading! xo**


	53. Home

"Finally." Blake spoke to himself as he opened the door slightly, and kicking it open wider with his foot. He tried his best to tuck the bouquet of flowers he bought at the airport as he stuffed his keys back into his pockets. He looked around the house as he set the bouquet of flowers on the kitchen counter.

"James, is that you?"

Blake holds in his excitement by holding on to the grip of his luggage with both of his hands. "Hey mom." The room is silent for a bit as Blake watched his mother stare at him for a moment with a smile that grew wider for a minute. He watched as she jogged down the stairs and into his arms. The superstar closed his eyes feeling her lips on his cheek.

"Honey, when did you get in? And why didn't you tell me? Your dad would've stayed home. It's been so long. I've missed you so much." she spoke, holding both sides of his face.

"Just now. And I'm sorry, we haven't really hung out since..what is it..Christmas? I've missed you too." he replied, wrapping his mom into another hug. "Where is dad?"

"He's golfing with his buddies, he should be home later tonight. Gosh, look at you. Look at those bags under your eyes Blake, and why are you growing out your facial hair? It makes you look so old." Gretchen spoke, examining every aspect of her son's face. "And oh, let me call Kathy and tell her that I can't make it tonight."

"Mom, do what you have to do. Don't cancel your plans. I'll be here for a couple of days. We can do dinner, shopping, and whatever else tomorrow." Blake told with a small smile, as he greeted his dogs along with his parents'. "Quinn, Hunter, look at you two. I'm always scared that one day they'll forget me." he said jokingly, rubbing both of their bellies. He was always grateful that his parents were willing to take care of his two dogs when they had three themselves.

"Sweetie, can you put those beautiful flowers in the dining room?" He nodded, grabbing the flowers and walking down one of the hallways of the house and noticing a much larger bouquet of flowers already sitting on the table . He could hear his mother on the phone telling his dad of his arrival, so he took the time to skim over who they were from. He never thought that his dad was such a romantic to be showering his mom in flowers.

_I hope you feel better - Maryse_

His face scrunched, making sure he read that right. Has Maryse been in contact with his mother? He grabbed the card and got a closer look at them, making sure his eyes weren't deceiving him. "Mom, did Maryse send you flowers?"

"Yeah, you didn't know? I was feeling sick and me and her were going to take the dogs hiking so I had to cancel on her, so she sent me these. She's such a sweetheart. I thought she would've told you."

"Are you and her close?" he asked, still in shock that Maryse and his mom kept in contact. He knew the two always got along when they dated, but he had no idea that their friendship continued even after they broke up.

"Ryse always texts me asking how I'm doing, and she always invites me to lunch, and she always offers to take Hunter and Quinn on walks with me. Whatever happened with you and her? I know it's none of my business but I try and get her to talk about it and she always just says she chose her career over love at the time." Blake stood quietly, pretending to look for something in the fridge when in reality he just couldn't find it in him to look at his mother in the eyes. And he found it slightly weird that his mom would call Maryse, _Ryse_. That was _his_ nickname for her, but honestly he didn't have the right to be possessive. Maybe his mom knew he his jaw was clenched behind the refrigerator door, so she changed the subject. "Candice sent me a gift, saying sorry for not being able to make it with you."

"That's sweet of her." Blake answered grabbing a random bottle of juice. He reappeared from the fridge and rested his elbows on the counter top, watching his mother lay out a plate of fruit in front of him. "What did she get you?"

"A gorgeous Birkin bag." Blake knew by the name of the designer that the cost of the bag wasn't light and made a mental note to thank his girlfriend for her generous gift. "How's Barbie?" Being home was nice and it was mostly his fault for not keeping in touch with his parents as much as either of them would've liked. The weekly e-mails and short visits weren't cutting it, so it was his fault that his mom had to play twenty questions with him when he was home.

"She's good, she has a boyfriend. And from what I've heard he's really good to her." he shrugged, wishing to put an end to this conversation. For some reason, Maryse and Barbie would always be sensitive subjects. He threw a couple raspberries in his mouth, seeing his mom give him a smirk. Her smirk was sort of like a 'mom knows best' look.

"I love you. I'm going to get ready for a girls' night with Kathy. We're going to dinner at Katsuya and just maybe get drunk enough to try the mechanic bull off of Sunset."

"Alright, Mom. Love you too, but that's enough information." he spoke, faking disgust but smiled feeling a kiss on the side of his head. "Be home at a decent time, young lady. Don't make me wait up." His chuckled to himself eating an slice of the apple, hearing his mom's laugh fade through the hallway and up the stairs. The young superstar lifted up Hunter, a round bulldog, on to the chair next to him and watched as the dog climbed onto the counter top resting next to his plate of fruit. Blake pulled out his phone to snap a few photos and posted one of them on his twitter before sending Candice a thank you text.

_You're the best. Mom loves the Birkin bag, I don't even want to know how much that costs. I hope you're having fun at work! _

He stared at his iPhone, throwing it up and down playfully. Blake was debating giving Maryse a call, just to thank her for hanging out with his mother and taking care of his dogs, and he also wanted to know why she never mentioned it? Oh, shit. He hadn't even realized that he had pressed 'call'. The phone was ringing now and he didn't want to hang up. That would be rude.

"_Blake?_" the oh so familiar accent greeted from the other end.

"Hey, Ryse. It's Blake." he spoke nervously.

"_Yeah, I know. I have caller ID._"

"Oh, yeah. Of course." he answered, wanting to smash his head against the wall feeling incredibly stupid. But hearing her laugh at him made him feel kinda better."So what are you doing?" Blake didn't know why he was feeling nervous, and whenever he would get nervous on the phone he would walk around the entire house.

"_I just got home from the nail salon, why?_"

"Well I'm home, not home at my house, but at my parents'. And I planned on surprising them but I guess they both had plans tonight, and I would really like to talk to you. So you should come over, not that you have to cause I'm not forcing you or anything. I just-"

"_Okay. I'll be there in fifteen, you're cooking._" And with that the conversation was over. Blake looked at the clock and back to his phone a few times, did she say he was cooking? What kinda games is she playing? She of all people should know that Blake was a horrible cook, had she forgotten all those times Blake would overcook bacon or undercook eggs for them in the mornings?

"Blake, I'm leaving now. Are you staying in your old room tonight?" Gretchen asked, walking down the stairs to see Blake ruffling through the food cabinet.

"Yeah."

"It's good to have you home, honey. And what are you looking for?" she asked, giving him another kiss on the cheek.

"I don't really know. Something that can pass for dinner?" he scratched in head in confusion.

"Well we have a bunch of frozen foods, and leftovers from our dinner last night. Sweetie, why don't you go pick up some food?"

"I don't have time. I called Maryse to come over, to say thank you for being so sweet to you and she said she'll be over in fifteen and that I'm cooking and then hung up." he explained, throwing back a box of pasta in the cupboard. His blue eyes locked with his mother's green ones as she eyed him curiously.

"Sweetie, I love you but you're a horrible cook. Remember you were in charge of the turkey a few Thanksgivings ago, and we ended up eating Chinese. And that's nice of you, it might be good for you two kids to talk." And for the third time that night his mother kissed him, and somehow her motherly love was assuring and was much needed. "And I'm sure she's teasing you about the cooking, because I'm sure she knows how _great_ of a cook you are. But seriously, I've gotta get going."

"Love you too." he yelled out, hearing the door close. "I give up, Quinn. Daddy's a bad cook isn't he? What do you think Ryse wants to eat?" he asked playfully, seeing the dog's tail wag uncontrollably. He then turned his head hearing another one of the dogs bark, and Quinn running towards the door. "Hey, what's the barking for?" He followed the dogs through a hallway leading to the front door, only to see Maryse petting one of them.

"I'm sorry, I caught your mom leaving so she opened the door for me. She said you were busy preparing food?" she greeted, her brown eyes were soft and her smile were warm.

"Ugh, yeah. Well, I actually have nothing prepared for you. I'm sorry, maybe I can order something?" he asked nervously, hoping to not disappoint the blonde. "I was going to try and throw a sandwich together but you came much earlier than I expected. I mean, mom told me there was leftovers but I didn't think you would like that too much."

"Did you honestly think I expected you of all people to cook a meal? I know better." she laughed, before standing up to face her ex-boyfriend. Blake could feel his face turn red as he greeted her with arms wide open. He hugged her tight placing a quick kiss on her temple, "Do you notice the giant box of frozen pizza I have in my purse?"

"Is that sushi I see as well?"

"Yes, do you at least know how to cook a frozen pizza?" she smirked, handing him the frozen box as she set out the sushi right in front of the television. Blake carefully read the directions a few times over, he was gonna do everything in his will power not to burn this. "Grab some wine while you're at it too." He carefully set the numbers on the oven and slid the pizza in, and grabbed a bottle of wine from the counter and two glasses before joining Maryse at the couch who was scrolling through the channels.

"Well the instructions were kinda fuzzy, but I think I got it handled." he joked, throwing a piece of California roll into his mouth before spitting it out a few moments later. "Wait, please tell me there isn't avocado?"

"You're eating my plate, moron. Your special sushi is over there, princess." she pointed at the plate she set aside for the California native. After spitting the chunk of food on a napkin, he bit into his special piece with a big goofy smile causing the former diva to laugh. "So what's the reason for inviting me over? I don't even remember the last time we hung out."

"I saw the flowers you got mom. I asked her about you, and I guess you guys have been hanging out. So this little get together is a thank you for just being so sweet to her without me knowing, and for taking care of my babies." he smiled, handing her over a glass of red. "Seriously, that's really nice of you since you obviously are a busy girl and you still manage to make time for mother when her own son is a jackass and can't find more than twenty four hours at a time."

"It's not your fault, you're a busy guy."

"Being busy is never an excuse, Ryse." he spoke, taking a big gulp of the wine. They weren't at a restaurant so there was no need to take little sips. "Holy shit, when was the last time I consumed alcohol?"

"You're such a lightweight." she teased, picking up Hunter and placing him on the side of her.

"Really? Cause back in the day, you would get so drunk I had to tuck you in bed." he teased, feeling a bit flushed. "And don't try to brainwash Hunter into loving you, Hunter come to daddy." Blake patted on his lap repeatedly hoping for the round bulldog to walk over to Maryse but the dog never did. He laughed with the blonde for a while before deciding to bring up a serious subject. "So I had contract negotiations a week back."

"How did that go?" she questioned, leaning over to grab the bottle of wine to pour herself a second _full_ glass.

"Honestly I flew out to fucking Stamford for nothing, I could have done that over the phone. But Shane offered me the company jet, to pay for my travels, and offered me a huge raise. I told him to give me a little time to think about it. I have about two months left in my contract." he spoke nonchantly, barely paying attention to whatever movie or show they were watching. Before Maryse could respond the oven timer went off, alerting Blake that their pizza was ready. He hopped off the couch that had sunk him in and walked over looking into the oven.

"Put oven mitts on, Cross. I don't need you burning yourself." she yelled from the couch. And good thing she did, cause Blake was just planning on pulling that sucker out. He searched around not feeling familiar with all the drawers in the kitchen and dug around until he found a pair. He placed the steaming pizza on the kitchen counter top and found a pizza slicer and sliced the giant circle into eight pieces before bringing it to the couch and setting it on the little table. Blake gives her a smile seeing her grab a slice, he notices her blonde locks are now contained in a bun and he can't help but to think how pretty she looks right now.

"Stop staring and eat." she says, grabbing another slice and handing it to him. Blake was slightly embrassed and gives her a small smile before taking a bite of the pizza. "So how long are you gonna take off?"

"Well, I haven't really told anyone this but I have two weeks of my contract left after Wrestlemania, so after that I can maybe get those weeks off and truly just sit at home and think. Cause I honestly have thought about my life with and without the company."

"Which sounds better?" she questions, dapping a napkin at the corner of her couch.

"I don't know you tell me." She puts the down the wine being caught off guard with his question. His tone wasn't a curious tone, it was something else. She just couldn't put her finger on it. Her breath hitches seeing Blake lean in closer to her.

"I miss it, but I made the right choice. Now I have all the time to work on my modeling, and my fashion line is finally getting up."

"That's great, Ryse. You're dreams are all coming true." She nods. His smile is so warm and caring. "You're dad would be proud." Blake knew how much her father meant to her, his blue eyes stray down to her left wrist where the tattoo of her dad's name was. Before he could stop himself, he holds on to her hand and give it small squeezes. The blonde opens her mouth to speak, but instead she stares down at Blake's hand over hers. She smiles at him, this isn't awkward for some reason. Maybe because she's feeling a slight buzz, but it's peaceful.

"Thank you." She allows Blake to hold on to her hand, as she uses her free hand to fill glass number three. "And you're too good of a wrestler to quit. Seriously, the WWE needs you." Being modest, Blake instinctively shrugs off her compliment. He turns his head and faces the television in front of them. "Is that why you came home?"

"Sorta. I knew I've been lagging on some quality time with my parents, so this should be the perfect time to discuss with them the current path of my career. I mean, my dad and I used to be so close." she nods, knowing exactly how much his family meant to him. "We would go golfing, work out together, during high school he went to every single one of my football games, wrestling matches and baseball games. And now? Two, three times a month? What the fuck is wrong with me? My poor mother."

"Honestly you're over thinking it. You're parents are very proud of you, trust me. They tell me all the time."

"Can I ask you a question? But promise me you won't get mad." he asks slowly, feeling the palm of her hand getting a bit heated. Blake knew that Maryse didn't really enjoy getting too personal. She rather not talk about certain things and throughout the years, he has learned to accept it. But that has never stop Blake from asking, he was truly the only one that always called her out when needed. She nods, biting her bottom lip. "Okay, so how did you and um...how did you tell Mike that you were leaving? Did you guys discuss it or did you decide for yourself?"

"I made up my mind, then I told him. It was selfish of me, but I had to." Maryse was now a bit annoyed, she really hated talking about Blake to Mike. Blake nodded at her, before taking the final bites of the last piece of pizza. He leans over to pour himself some more wine but all he got were a few drops.

"Ryse. I just finished my first glass." He holds his empty glass to her face, making her playfully push him away. She's about to say something but a click is heard from the door. "Dad?" Blake lets go of Maryse's hand and gets off the couch to greet the older man that just walked in.

"Blake. Son, look at you!" James exclaimed. He hugs his son once more to make sure he's actually here. "That company of yours is working you hard, huh? You look like you need a full day of sleep. A vacation will do you some good." He teases him and that's how Blake likes it. Even his own father knew he needed a vacation and could see that he was worn out. "Ryse, hey! If I knew you would be home I would've left the golfing trip earlier." he tells, after kissing Maryse on the top of her head.

"Yeah, I told mom to let you golf. I'll be here for at least a couple days. Maybe we can go golf soon."

"I would love that, hitting some with my boy. Have you guys eaten yet?"

"Yeah, Ryse and I took down a box of pizza and some sushi. Tell him what a great cook I am." Blake nudges the blonde once he sits back next to her on the couch.

"I was scared he was going to burn the _frozen_ pizza and that we were going to strave to death, James." she laughs, seeing Blake stare at her with his mouth slightly opened, acting offended. "Oh wow, it's almost 2 AM. I should get going." The blonde stands up and wobbles a little bit as she took a few steps before falling on Blake. Their faces are kinda close and he laughs.

"Do you seriously think that I'm going to let you drive home after drinking an entire bottle of wine?" Blake asks with a small smirk, placing his hands around her waist to help her off him.

"Ryse, just take the guest room. Blake help her up there." James offers, but his tone is more instructional. He always consider Maryse to be a daughter.

"No, it's really okay. I don't live too far."

"Come on, you've spent nights here before. You two need to get over this awkward thing you got going." James says not realizing how much of a impact his words just made. "I'm going to put my clubs away. Make sure to wake up for breakfast tomorrow you two." The older then walks away to the opposite direction of the house.

"He's not going to take no for an answer, and neither am I." Blake tells her, surprisingly scooping her into his arms. The superstar leans down to grab her purse before carrying up the stairs. He walks through a familiar hallway and asks Maryse to open the door that they were in front of. He kicks the door wide open before setting the blonde on the mattress. Blake knows that if he lays in the bed with her, _things_ could happen so he opt for the chair instead. "You know where the bathroom is, and my room is right across so if you need anything just open it."

"Blake...wait." she muttered, shifting around on the bed. He laughs knowing she's a bit tipsy.

"Yes?"

"I love you." she says with her eyes closed and a goofy smile.

"Good. Cause I love you too." he smiles at her. He's not sure if she means it cause she did drink at least half a bottle of wine. He turns off the lights and laugh knowing she probably won't remember this tomorrow morning. He closes her door before walking downstairs to get his luggage he left at the doorstep.

"Even though you're my son by blood, I've come to love Ryse as a daughter. So don't do anything stupid." his dad tells him, walking past him probably to go to his office. It's not a strict tone, it's sorta casual and it confuses Blake a little bit. The superstar makes his way into his room and smiles seeing that his mom has kept the clothes he left here in the closet. Most of the stuff in his room were from his high school days. Blake looks around and spots multiple trophies for athletic achievements covered by a small blanket of dusk, his football and baseball jersey from his high school days were sitting pretty on the wall. He throws off his clothes, and walks into the bathroom in his boxers to wash his face and brush his teeth. He turns off the lights and make his way to the guest room across the hallway. She's asleep or passed out but either way she's a beauty. He gently grab for the blankets at the edge of the bed and tucks her softly.

"Goodnight blondie." Blake leans in and pressed a soft kiss on her forehead before going to back to fall asleep on his childhood bed.

**It turned out to be a little 4,000 words , jeez. please review xoxo**


	54. South Africa

Candice stares at the arrivals and the departures on the giant screen at the airport. _Los Angeles to New York, Scheduled Arrival: 8:45 PM, ON TIME. _The red words ran by repeatedly as she read it over a couple times to make sure she got the gate right. She smiled to herself, dragging her suitcase along with her to go greet her boyfriend. The second he landed they had to board a flight to South Africa. She spots him immediately walking through the gate with a backpack and a duffle bag and smiles, but he doesn't see her. He looked really refreshed. She watches him wait for his luggage and decides to sneak up on him. "Hey stranger." she whispers into his ear before wrapping her arms around him from behind and placing a kiss on his neck.

"Hey there pretty lady." He greets, "Let me grab my luggage and then I'll lay a wet one on that mug of yours." Blake spots his giant suitcase making it's way around and grabs it. The superstar turns around and finally gets a good look at his girlfriend. She's in a long casual dress with floral prints on it. The dress shows us her shoulders beautifully and he wants to kiss them. The two hadn't been _intimate_ in a long time, Blake couldn't even remember the last time. They were always busy and most of the times their schedules had them states away from each other and when they were together they were too tired.

"I missed you."

"I missed you too." He cups her face with both of his hands to get her face extremely close to his. All she can do is grin like a school girl, she knew Blake hated PDA but for her he was willing to compromise. She melted when he leaned in for a slow, passionate kiss. His tongue lightly grazing her bottom lip.

"How was the trip home?" she asks, feeling him take her hand in his free one.

"Good. It was really good just hanging with both my parents and also getting to hang out with them separately. Dad and I went golfing, went to a basketball game, and went to one of the properties he was currently designing. Mom and I went shopping, well she went on a shopping spree with my card but's I'm fine with that, went to lunch, she took me to her dance class which a complete disaster, and all her old lady friends were over me." Blake leaves out one important detail, Maryse. His parents ended up not waking him up for breakfast that morning cause according to them 'he needed all the sleep he could get'. And shit, they were right. Instead he slept through the entire afternoon. When he called the former diva to ask her why she just left she says she didn't want to wake him. Going home was a great choice and he was glad that before he left they promised to do more, much more. His decision regarding his career was clear now.

"I'm glad to here that." She says, resting her head on his shoulder as they waited in line to go through security.

"Do you think that I can just walk past and not go through security, I mean I just got off a fucking five hour flight and I don't think I have time to make a bomb." he says, whispering the last part. Candice nudges him lightly.

"You can't say that at an airport. You of all people should know that." she speaks with her voice lowered, making sure know one around them can hear her. But secretly she wants to laugh. His humor is dry and sarcastic, which makes him come off as an asshole but she loves it. She loves him. The supermodel would normally find this unattractive but on Blake it works.

"How long is the flight babe?" he questions, taking a step through the scanner as instructed.

"Seventeen hours." she tells him, as another TSA agent looks through her purse. She laughs hearing him groan while the man patting him down looks at him strangely.

"I'm not sleepy so get ready to talk to be for all those hours."

"You wish." The two walk hands their ticket in before walking through the terminal and get shown their assigned seats. "Hopefully first class will ease your pain of a long flight." She says. Their seats were sorta spaced out between all the others in first class, it was kinda like having a private cubicle which was good. Right away Blake turns his chair into a bed and pats on the seat next to him. "The attendant is going to tell you to sit up straight for take off you know?"

"Everyone should just cut me some slack cause I've been on a plane more than I've been on land today. And don't they know who I am?" he asks, playfully pointing to his face. Candice laughs at him. He's such a goof. It's good that he doesn't take himself too seriously, cause honestly with his looks and his build he could be the biggest egomaniac. She takes a seat next to him refusing to lean her chair back knowing they would have to be sitting straight with their seat belts on soon enough, no matter how persistent Blake was being.

"Don't try to snuggle with me later then, cause I no longer want to." Blake noticeably slides away from her and begin to play with the remote to the small screen in front of him.

"That's fine. I'm sure I can find someone else who will." she says, playfully brushing her hand across his lap as she looked around all these business men that were going to be in first class with them. "Do you want to know something fun?" Her voice becomes a bit husky and Blake's attention is all hers. "We have another two hour flight once we land."

"You can't tease me like that. This is considered bullying. And why?" he groans again, closing his eyes.

"My parents kinda live on a dairy farm."

"Wait, so we're are spending almost a week on a milk farm?"

"Well there are other animals there too. And don't worry there is a beach a couple miles out. Houses are miles and miles apart, it's much different from LA or New York. You'll like it. I promise." She leans down and kisses him quickly and pats his toned chest. "I'll make it worth your while."

"I hope you're a woman of your words."

* * *

He yawns and blink a couple times, it's dim and he has no idea what time it is. He shrugs off the blanket that is now tangled around his legs and drapes it over Candice who's asleep. Blake stands up and stretches his body a few times before sitting back and grabbing the headset that is plugged to the screen. He picks a documentary about the government's spending. He's kinda interested in it but he keeps it to himself because everyone thinks he full of shit when he talks about it. And the other were comedies that were very low in ratings.

"Excuse mam, how many hours do we have left?" He's too lazy to go into his backpack and check the time, so the flight attendant serving food was perfect. She smiles and hands him a menu.

"A breakfast burrito with egg whites. Fruit and yogurt on the side please."

"Sir, it's dinner time. And you have another seven hours to go."

"Dinner would take too long to make and it's always time for breakfast." He flashes her a bright smile hoping it can sway her into serving him breakfast.

"Okay. I'll ask the cook."

"Thanks, Ms. umm ugh... what's your name?"

"Nancy is fine." She smiles back before rolling the food cart down the rest of the aisle. He pulls up the window cover and they must be flying through somewhere that is about to get a sunrise. From his window view, the skies are cloudy with an orange tint surrounding what he thinks is the sun. He looks over at Candice and her back is facing him so the light wouldn't wake her up. The superstar decides that now would be the perfect time to get some reading done. He digs around in his backpack looking around for the book he was reading on his earlier flight. It's a book about South Africa, specially Mooi River, Candice's hometown and where they were going to spend most of their time. ", here's your breakfast." He pulls out the mini table against the wall, and allows her to set up the food.

"Thanks, Nancy." He whispers, sending her an appreciative nod, one she probably look the wrong way since she winked back. He begins eating, still reading the book. He's almost done and with his busy schedule sometimes multitasking was the only way to get stuff done. He closes the book just in time as Candice begins shifting around and resting her blue eyes on him. "Morning pretty lady."

"How do you have breakfast?" she asks, sitting up slowly. She smiles, as he hands her his cup of yogurt and a spoon.

"Nancy talked to the cook for me." He says. Candice immediately shot an eyebrow up as she stared at her boyfriend who continued eating his meal. "She's the fly attendant, but I wouldn't call her over anymore cause she kinda winked at me after she handed me the plate." She nods and doesn't question what he just told her.

"You're a strange boy, Blake. I'm going to ask someone that isn't Nancy so I can get a hold of some dinner."

* * *

He looks out the window and all he can see are fields, empty fields, crops, and animals here and there. This the third and last plane ride for today. And he's glad. Apparently her parents lived a couple hours out of town and on a dairy farm. He can't tell if he's tired from flying or just tired from getting off a plane then getting on another one.

"Prepare for landing, guys." The pilots say, turning his head to the both of them for a moment before keeping his eyes up front.

"I'm so excited." she says, giving Blake's knee a squeeze. He just smiles and nods at her, the superstar can't help but to think how cute she looks with her headset on. It was their only way of hearing each other since the altitude was really high. He laughs feeling a tight squeeze on his hand as the small plane they were on was landing. There were a couple bumps, but one huge bump actually caused Candice to fly out of seat and hit her head on the ceiling a bit. "You're an asshole." Blake's face is a bit red from laughing so hard. He tries to catch his breath but can't. Candice pushes his shoulder lightly, before taking the pilot's hand and hopping off the small plane.

"I'm sorry babe, but you should've seen your face." He still lets out a small chuckle, grabbing all their luggage from the back seat. "Where the hell are we?" Blake looks around and if he didn't know better he was literally in the middle of nowhere. There were a few small planes parked around them and a couple cars. He adjusts the baseball cap he has on and throws on the pair of sunglasses that were causing on a dip along his t-shirt.

"This is the one of the smaller private airports." She tells him. He follows the supermodel and listen to her speak her native tongue to a man that walked up to them. Blake stands behind her as the older man says something to her and then begins walking towards a lot of cars. "Come on, we gotta go to our taxi. His name is Sam and he's taking us to my parents." They walk what feels like a mile and soon arrive in front of a rusty looking jeep. Blake takes the back seat with all the luggage as Candice and the man sit up front and began talking. He wish he understood what they were saying. The view of the countryside keeps his company during the short ride and before he knew it they were walking up a ridiculously long driving with all their luggage.

"I'm nervous. I hope your father doesn't mind shaking a sweaty hand." he jokes, but he's sorta serious too.

"They will love you as much as I do, trust me." She rubs his shoulder as they are walking up towards the front porch. Blake was blown away by the property, it was so peaceful and big.

"Candy, honey is that you?" a deep voice spoke opening the door. Blake look at him through the sunlight in his face. The man who he assumed to be her father was a bit sorta than him and in a decent shape.

"Hello Mr. Swanepoel, I'm Blake Cross." He stuck out his hand awaiting a handshake and was greeted with a pretty firm handshake and then he was pulled in to a man hug of sorts. "Beautiful property you have here, sir."

"Call me William or Will, don't need to be so formal." He pats Blake's back and wraps an arm around Candice placing a kiss on the side of her head, leading the two into the house.

"Mom!" Candice ran over to a blonde woman with shorter hair who seemed to have been gardening up to this point. Blake smiles as Candice wraps her arms around her mother, they really do look a like. Except her mother is obviously older and has a bob cut going on. "This is Blake."

"Hi Blake. I'm Eileen." she spoke enthusiastically, giving Blake a big hug and a kiss. "You're much more handsome in person. Put the luggage down, have a seat." He smiles at her politely, sitting down next to Candice on the couch as her parents at on another on the side of them. Blake angles his body towards hers just slightly, lets his hand sit just behind her. If she moves too much, she ends up bumping into him. His fingertips barely grazing over her butt when she does. She knows that _he_ knows it's not the time or the place. But she secretly likes it, she just hopes it's not obvious. "Honey, I wished your brother could've of joined us. But you kids got a life all your own and I'll take what I can get. So how was your flight?"

"Got lots of sleep, but it was long." She tells them. "Poor Blake had to fly from California to New York then the second he got off that flight he hopped right on to the one that landed us in Johannesburg then we had to catch the small plane here."

"That sounds like a pain. But are you used to it? Candy tells me you're a professional wrestler." Will asked. Blake shrugs before thanking Eileen for the tea she just set in front of him.

"The company doesn't really like us referring to ourselves as 'professional wrestlers'." he says with a chuckle using air quotes, "It's good to here that word. I'm still not used to it and we travel so much I sometimes have no idea what state or city I'm in." Everyone laughs along with him as Candice leaned in to him for a few moments. But Blake isn't laughing about what everyone is, he's laughing at how Candice is secretly sending him glares about where his hand is. He knows that she's not actually mad, so it's quite amusing.

"I think you're the second or third boy Candy has brought home, it's good to know what kinda guy my daughter is hanging around with."

"Dad." Candice hushes him, hoping to not make Blake feel awkward.

"No, it's fine. I'm glad we're finally meeting. I wouldn't want you to think I'm a serial killer or that I'm avoiding meeting you both. It's just schedules are complicated." he smiles, looking over at Candice. He's glad he's getting chuckles out of her parents, he was kind of expecting to be interrogated but he also remembered he isn't in high school. They're all adults here. Candice gives her parents a wide smile, probably a bit too wide, because Blake's playing with the back of her dress where the buttons happened to be, where no one can see his hand and what it's doing. Blake finds himself sitting there listening to Candice and her parents catch up, his thumb moving back and forth slowly at the small of her back where he's slipped it beneath the fabric. His hand finally left her back when Eileen told them to put their luggage away upstairs as she went to prepare dinner.

"Are you sure your parents are alright with us sharing the same bed?" he asks, walking into her room and looking around.

"I'm sure they aren't naive." He then hears her laugh at him, but he's too busy smiling at a picture sitting in front of her vanity. It's Candice, maybe around six or seven years old. Her blonde ponytail is messy and she's sitting on a horse. "You want to go to the beach after dinner?" He smiles feeling her arms wrap around his waist.

"Sure, whatever you wanna do just drag me along because I'm kind of a tourist. And you were such a cutie pie." he teases, showing her the pictures.

"So glad, I grew into my ears."

"I think big ears are a turn on though, I would find you much _much_ more sexy if you had large elephant ears." He wiggles both her ears before placing a few kisses on her. Her mother soon comes up and tells them that dinner is ready, Blake notices the smile Eileen gives her daughter. Hopefully it means that they approve of him. They eat in the living room, because Will is dead set on watching this rugby game. Blake repeatedly tells them how great it is to have a home cook meal and every time Eileen blushes. Upon request, Blake tells them about work. He doesn't like to talk too much about it just cause he feels like he's bragging. Candice updates her parents on her career and her lifestyle in New York. She tells them about a couple of photo shoots and fashion shows she has coming up and all Blake can do is smile, he's so proud of her. Candice spends most of her night laughing. And trading looks with Blake, who hasn't said a whole lot, but when he has, it's made everyone laugh. He just smiles at her when they're done eating.

"Candy, are you gonna take Blake out on the jeep later and show him around?" Will asks, eating the last bit of his food.

"I told him we would check out the beach, but I'll still need the wrangler to get down there."

"You'll love it, it's so beautiful. Maybe you'll make it down there in time for sunset." Eileen says, getting up to grab their dishes.

"Mom, I'll do the dishes tonight." Candice offers immediately, grabbing the rest of the plates from her mother. She signals Blake to head to the kitchen with her, he immediately gets up from his seat and follows her. Honestly, the least she can do is help clean up, so she gathers everyone's dishes and Blake follows behind. The superstar offers to wash, but he rarely does dishes and wouldn't want to leave their dishes unclean. "Babe, you're the last person I would ask to do dishes. Doesn't a cleaning lady stop by your house once a week to do that?" She jokes, but he's surprised how the supermodel does it quickly, just dumping everything into the dishwasher and puts the leftover food containers in the fridge. The supermodel weaves their fingers together and says, " Come on, let's get dressed. I wanna catch the sunset."

"If we don't make it tonight, we can go tomorrow. We're here for days." He tells, digging through for one of the many swimming trunks he packed. He looks over at her to see her in laying out a coral two piece on her bed. "Hey, we can be twins. I have a reddish one. It kinda makes me look like a lifeguard, but I don't plan on saving a bunch of kids." She laughs at him, Blake isn't even looking at her but he can guess she rolled her eyes, which she did. The superstar ties up the strings on his shorts before asking, "Do I need a shirt?"

"It's up to you." Before he can truly decide Candice drags him out, this sunset must mean a lot to her if she won't even let him dig for his flip flops. He ends up borrowing a pair of her dad's which is kind of small on him. "I haven't driven in forever I'm excited." Blake looks at her for a moment.

"Wait, when's the last time you were behind the wheel?" He tugs his seatbelt a little tighter.

"God, I can't even remember. Um, probably before I moved to New York full time." She starts the engine and stares at the gears a little which only makes Blake more nervous. There's no windows on this car, everything is kinda wide open and he doesn't feeling like dying. He takes a deep breath feeling the car move in reverse, if he calculated correctly Candice hasn't really driven in five or six years.

* * *

"You're mom was right, this beach is beautiful. And it's so off grid." Blake says staring at the beautiful blue water. Beaches are never this clean nowadays. He looks around and there is a few people around by there is distance between everyone. He left the sandals in the car. Normally sand annoyed him cause he would always step on something, but this sand was different. It was almost white. "And you're a good driver. You'll be driving me around from now on, young lady."

"Driving in New York is much different. Even LA is different. I just drove down an empty dirt road." she says, grabbing his hand and leading him into the water. Blake laughs watching her get on her toes as she let's the water rise on her body.

"How deep are we going in?" The water was only reaching his stomach now, but the water was around her chest.

"This is good." He smiles feeling her arms wrap around his neck. Candice then pressed her body tightly to his, and her legs were slightly around his waist. "You're hand is on my butt."

"I know." He smirks, "I'm being a good boyfriend, I don't want you to fall and drown."

"Okay, then why was hand all over me today?" This was her time to smirk. She could feel _something_ in Blake's shorts as he carried her a little deeper into the water.

"I was obviously feeling the fabric of your dress. Was that vintage?" He asks. Now he was mocking her a bit. Blake knew how much fashion was a huge part of her life and she always tells him about what's 'in season' and what designer is having shows in Paris this year.

"Kiss me," she says. He lets out this little sound she's never heard. He makes it sound like she's tormenting him or something, like they shouldn't be doing this. She thinks that's bullshit. "Blake. Kiss me." But once again she remembers PDA isn't his thing, she follows his gaze as he holds her close. His blue eyes are looking around a couple of people that seem to be staring. But when he does, it's not a delicate, gentle kiss like she would have expected.

"I'm kinda hungry again." He says, kissing along her jawline. She laughs at him, feeling them both drift deeper in the water. He's a great kisser, but Candice would never admit that to him. She likes that fact that he tries hard with her. "And you smell really good. I kinda want to go to bed." He whispers in her ear, as she can feel him carrying her slowly back to shore. Candice can't help but smirk knowing that he wasn't actually wanting to go to bed.

"Bed sounds good, I'm sleepy. I hope you keep your snoring down, I wouldn't want my parents to hear." She knows that he doesn't snore, and he knew she was talking in a riddle. She couldn't be sleepy. She slept the whole plane ride over, but her parents being so close wasn't something Blake wanted to risk. He laughs as he carries her all the way to car as the sand stick to the bottom of his feet. The skies are dimming down and he can feel a light breeze, he's still wet so he's a little bit cold. He grabs a towel from the backseat as Candice pulls off the beach and back on the road.


	55. Clearing Things Up

"Dude let me cut your hair."

"Dude, no." Blake tells, smacking Phil's hand away from his head. They were backstage signing individual stacks of their 5 x 5's. And so far they have been here for an hour and Phil has insisted on cutting Blake's hair.

"Come on, man. It'll feel good. Remember when I cut mine? I thought I was going to fucking hate it, but instead I loved it." Blake laughs seeing The Straight Edge Superstar rub his hair messily. Tonight Monday Night Raw was in Cleveland, Ohio. His vacation was over and it was great. Coming back to work was a good thing but once again everything was back to being hectic. He was suppose to come back and bring himself into the Jericho/Punk feud and later lead to them doing a triple threat match at Wrestlemania. And he was supposed have a meeting with Shane about post-Wrestlemania plans cause his contract is over two weeks after, and the company wouldn't want anyone working so close to the end of their contract in fear of that person leaving the control and leaving a storyline in the air.

"If I do cut it, it won't be you cutting it. I'll get one of the girls to cut it. They spend all day doing each other's hair." He chuckles, finishing the last couple of pictures. "How were things when I was gone?"

"Eh." He shrugs. "The usual. Actually, I was booked into doing a shitload of press. It went from radio interviews to tv interviews to phone interviews. I think I slept a total of ten hours that week. How was your trip with Candice?"

"But you never sleep anyways. And it was good, great actually. For that week, we didn't touch our phones or check e-mails. It was peaceful and we went to the beach and she showed me around the entire town. She's like the biggest celebrity there so everyone knew her. And I got to learn how to milk a cow, but I don't think I'll be attempting that ever again."

"Did she shave your shitty beard while you guys were vacationing? I swear, you look more like an underwear model every time I see you." Phil teased throwing his sharpie at Blake.

"Yeah, she said the scruff was getting out of control."

"You're so whipped. And guess who's in the building tonight?" Phil asks, as the two get up from the table. Blake thinks in silence walking along his friend making their way towards catering. Blake shrugs not having a clue. "You want me to tell you?"

"Am I gonna care? I need to find Chris later to run over our promo though."

"Oh, I think you'll care." The Chicago native sort of snorts and Blake couldn't figure out what's so funny. "Do you want me to just tell you?" Blake shrugs again, not really in the mood for Phil to be talking in circles. "A certain blonde that is fluent in French."

"Cool." He simply says, looking down at the craft service tables pretending to be completely interested by all the sandwiches, salads, and other various snacks laid out. If anything 'cool' was the opposite of how he was feeling. He honestly wished that she would tell him. The former diva was obviously here for Mike. Shit, sometimes she played mind games with him without even knowing.

"Frenchie!" Phil yelled across the filled room, attracting almost everyone's attention. Blake cringed a little inside not sure if he should turn around or not. At least everyone knew everyone here so Phil being loud like he normally is didn't embarrass anyone. The California boy turns around to see Phil had walked over to the other side of the room where all the divas were and had Maryse in an embrace, all he does is smile at her. But the truth is that he's smiling like an idiot and he can't help it. His gaze finally catches her. His blue eyes lock onto her brown ones for a moment and all he gives her is the same smile that's been on his face. He's somehow nervous and offers her a wave. She laughs at him, probably for being an idiot and waving like a five year old, but she waves back. Their interaction is subtle, no one notices except another blonde, Barbie. Blake turns back around and grabs a water bottle before taking off to find Chris.

* * *

"How was vacation?" Shane asks as he unbuttons on his suit to sit down across from Blake.

"I feel like a new man." He smirks, sipping on his bottle of water. Shane laughs.

"Alright. What did this 'new man' think about expanding his contract with this company?"

"Being on vacation and seeing my parents for more than twenty four hours was great, it was so great I want to do it much more often. But I can't see myself really doing anything else." He stops and stares at nothing particular. "If I resign, I need to be 'injured' at the end of my match. And keep me on contract, I don't know when I'll be back Shane, honest to god, I need to recharge. I'm so fucking drained. But I don't want to walk away, I want to give a hell of a show at 'Mania. Is there anyway we can extend the contract for a year more? I know guys like me take five or six year contracts, but I can't guarantee you anything right now."

"I can extend your contract by six months. But since you'll be not as active and probably won't be around, you can't get your raise or all those other benefits I promised till you sign a new contract. You understand that, right?"

"Of course." Blake nodded, actually happy with the progress they were making. "I wouldn't expect a raise for not really working."

"Alright, I'll get some paperwork drawn up. I'll make copies and send them to your lawyers. Have you spoken to Chris about your match and your promos?" Shane asks, typing something into his Macbook. "Management is very excited to have you back in the ring tonight and we have a lot riding on this storyline. We are heavily promoting your triple threat match for the title and so is the media, because your personal life along with Phil's outspoken attitude make for one hell of an interest. Also Dwayne's presence is attracting a lot of attention as well."

"What do you mean my personal life?"

"Blake, anyone with a computer would know that you're dating a supermodel. She's a big name, and her name attracts more views for us. Management and I were discussing how we would love her on screen sometimes."

"No."

"Hear me out."

"No fucking way. Look back at all the story lines that were based off of someone's personal life. Look at how great all those worked out." He told. Blake never wanted to get his personal life involved, he didn't mind people using it during promos or whatever, but having Candice on-camera or in the ring was out of the question. When he was dating Barbie, he was glad that they never had to enter a storyline.

"Alright. I understand. I mean look at Adam and Amy." Shane attempted a joke, as he got up and shook Blake's hand. As Blake left the office, he couldn't help but think of all the unsuccessful relationships that everyone in this company has had. A lot of the older guys were divorced or having rocky marriages, some even cheating on their wives like it's not a big deal. He walks over to the gorilla position getting ready for the start of his match. He does a few stretches, push ups, and jumping jacks to loosen his limbs.

"I'm gonna mess you up, Cross." A familiar voice spoke, walking by with his sparkling leather jacket. All Blake could do was laugh. "I see you're not in character just yet." Chris laughed as well, patting him on the back.

"Nope, not yet. Just trying to make sure everything is in order." Blake tells, adjusting a knee pad and re-lacing his boots. "WHy can't we be best friends, Chris?" He teases the veteran, they're good friends. They always talk about hockey when they see each other. Chris is sorta like a big brother he never had, since he's an only child.

"See ya out there, Blake." The blonde man says, giving him a firm shoulder squeeze. Blake nods at him, watching him grab a mic from a producer who's standing near by. Moments later his theme song blares through the arena and the man with the leather jacket disappears through the curtain.

* * *

"Hey you." Maryse greets, walking into the divas' locker room and taking a seat next to the blonde diva. "I feel like we haven't talk that much tonight."

"Yeah, I know. I've been all over the place and why aren't you hanging with Mike?" Barbie isn't looking at her, she's occupied with the pillow in front of her. She's picking at a loose string on the pillow. The TV in front is kinda loud in front of them, Chris is giving a great promo and talking trash on CM Punk's childhood and Blake's personal life as well.

"He's showering and I've always enjoyed the diva's locker room." She smiles at her friend, but she sorta sense tension in the atmosphere.

"Ryse, why did Blake wave at you today at catering?" She asks, finally looking up at the French-Canadian. Maryse doesn't answer for a while, what makes this situation much more awkward is that Blake's voice was blaring through the television.

"What do you mean? He just was saying hi."

"He wasn't just saying hi!" Maryse was actually a little bit taken back cause Barbie rarely got angry or raised her voice. "He had that stupid smile on his face. The one that he used to give me!" Her angry tone immediately attracted the attention of the rest of the divas in the room that were fixing their hair and make up by the mirror.

"I don't know what to tell you Barb." She mutters, running a perfectly manicured hand through her platinum blonde hair. Why did Barbie look so broken? She had a boyfriend and if Maryse remembered correctly she began dating him maybe a month after Blake and her broke up.

"Are you cheating on Mike?" Barbie asks, staring blankly at the television in front of them. Blake was lying on the mat and Chris was on top of the turnbuckle ready to land on him. Maryse was taken back and kinda offended by her question. They were friends and certain times they were even the best of friends. The former diva scoffs, not believing she would ask such a thing. If only Barbie knew all the times she could've. Sure she probably has cheated on Mike emotionally, but so has Barbie with Sheldon. It was obvious she wasn't over the California boy, but hell she obviously wasn't either. Fuck. They were both in deep and the sad part was that they actually knew it.

"No. I'm not that kind of girl." She hisses, her tone is low and almost dangerous. Barbie is kind of hurt by it, because Maryse knew how Barbie felt when she cheated on Paul with Blake. This conversation has obviously taken a turn for the worst. Truth is that the two blondes were obviously bitter.

"I just don't get it." Barbie sighs, watching Blake get put into the Walls of Jericho. "We both dated him, but you and him can still be casual with each other and friendly. He waves at you, smiles, hugs you, talks to you. But it's always awkward between us. I feel so dumb."

"It takes time." Maryse sighs, honestly she didn't know why Blake didn't treat her and Barbie the same. The former diva looks at the screen and it's Blake with his _stupid_ smirk as his hand gets raised by the ref. In that moment, her mind was racing with all the times Blake and her would hang out but obviously neither has ever mentioned it. Maryse looks at her, finally tearing herself away from Blake's presence on the television.

"I miss him so much, Ryse." Barbie mutters, tossing up her hands in defeat. "Sheldon's a great guy, but he's not Blake." Maryse sighs quietly to herself, she knows exactly what she meant and she wish she didn't.

"Were you guys talking about Blake?" Eve asks, unknowingly interrupting their conversation and taking a seat on a nearby chair. Maryse locked eyes with Barbie for a quick moment trying to think about what to say.

"Um, no. We were talking about Barbie's trip to the.. the lake." Maryse smiles.

"Oh, my bad. But have you guys heard about how he's planning to leave the company after 'Mania?" she asks. "Zack told me today while we were filming, he said Blake feels worn out." Maryse tries her best to act shocked, she knows. But she also knows that Blake was trying to keep it on the low. She fakes a gasp, but Barbie was obviously shocked. This wasn't going to end well.

"Who told Zack? Blake can't leave. I-I just...He can't, he's a huge part of this show." Barbie asks, throwing up her words. The diva sounded like she was choking.

"He said he overheard Blake talking about it with Phil when he was walking by." Eve responds. Maryse wanted to deny it, just so Eve thought it was false and hopefully wouldn't bring it up with everyone else.

"He would tell me. It's probably just a rumor." Barbie stammers, standing up for her seat. "I mean, I saw him at headquarters and he said he had contract negotiations."

"Maybe his negotiations went bad." Eve suggests, not noticing the tension in the room. Maryse kept quiet, hoping Barbie wouldn't ask her. She didn't want to lie to one of her closest friends. A knock at the door distracts all of them for a second.

"I'll get it." Eve offers being closest to the door. "Oh, it's Mike. He says he wants to beat traffic so you two can make it in time to his parents' for dinner." Eve tells after sticking her head back in the door.

"Okay." The French-Canadian grabs her bag next to her. She sends Barbie a look, "You okay?" The Florida native gives her nod, Maryse knows that's a lie, but she can't stay. What is she suppose to tell her boyfriend? "Alright, I'll see you soon. If not, I see you at 'Mania." She leans down and gives her a quick hug.

* * *

Barbie tries her best to show she's not affected by this so called, 'rumor'. She gives Maryse a light wave as she walks out the door. The former Divas' champion bites down on her bottom lip. "I'm gonna go grab a snack." She excuses herself and heads straight to the door. Her feet right now have a mind of their own and they are leading her somewhere she knows she shouldn't even consider going. Roars are heard from a good amount of the superstars, some even covering themselves up when she bursts into the men's locker room. Blake had to be in here, she overheard from a production assistant that a pipe burst in his locker room so he had to be in here showering after his match.

"What the hell?" Cody asks. A large portion of the rosters just stares at her blankly. She forgets that the men's locker room was sorta like their sanctuary. She ignores his question seeing Blake stare at her with a confused look on his face, as he runs a towel through his hair standing in nothing but jeans.

"Shut up, Cody." Blake says, whipping the second generation superstar with his towel. His blue eyes look at her questioningly. He points at himself, she nods. And he nods back. She watches him throw a hoodie on and places a hand on her back as he leads her out the door. She laughs quietly hearing all the hollering coming from the guys. "Is everything alright?" He asks after finding a empty hallway nearby.

"I need you to clear something up for me." She tells him, watching him lean against the wall. He nods at her once again. "I heard you were leaving." His eyebrows furrows immediately, wondering what she was talking about. "The company." He sighs, a weak half-smile appears on his face.

"It was on my mind." He shifts himself off the wall, now he was standing tall but his arms were crossed in front of him. "Where did you hear this from anyway?"

"Does it matter?" She scoffs at him. Her eyes scan him for a moment, she hates herself for not being able to hate him.

"I guess not. I knew that you would react this way." He sighs, running a hand over his hair.

"React in what way?"

"This way! You seem mad and sad at the same time and I don't know what to do with you."

"I'm acting this way cause I care, Blake! And you of all people should know that!" She hisses at him and immediately feels guilty afterwards. His face was like a sad puppy at the moment and she was the reason. "I'm sorry."

"No. It's fine. If anything I should be apologizing to you. Why would I get frustrated at you for giving a damn about me?" His voice is unrecognizable. She looks up into his eyes, knowing she loves him, hoping he still loves her but she knows he can't, and she feels her heart soar, then break, into a thousand tiny, invisible pieces. She kind of hates talking to him now, every time they pass the point of having small talk everything gets emotional and she feels weak. "Listen. I know near the end of our relationship, I fucked up. It's only natural to tell the people you're dating that you love them." He hesitates. "I think the reason why was that we started off with you cheating on your then boyfriend and I told you it didn't matter but it fucked with my head a little."

"I'm so sorry." She whispers, trying to hold back the tears.

"I really do love you, Barb." His smile is weak and very small, but it's there. It hurts him to know she thinks he never loved her. She doesn't miss the way he doesn't say it in the past tense.

"I know." It takes her a while to process it, but she finally accepts it. She's tired of always doubting that he did or did not, she feels incredibly silly now. A crew member walks by the empty hallway but neither cares about the stare they just got. The diva can't help but notice that they are pretty close up against each other, there's still a gap but it's a huge difference when they were both up against opposite sides of the hallway. Suddenly the awkward tension that's been surrounding them for months seem to have vanished and she's glad.

"For what it's worth, I'm not leaving. It was a thought, but Shane gave me six more months. Your family coming to 'Mania?" He's done talking about himself and is genuinely curious since it's happening in Florida this year.

"Yes. Mom, Dad, and hopefully my sister. Sheldon has a game unfortunately."

"I'm sure he wouldn't miss it. And Candice isn't coming. She's super busy with the tour, I don't get why she has to go promote bras but whatever." He shrugs with a laugh. "Are you pissed that you're in a tag match instead of a title match?"

"I'm just happy to be on the card." She smiles, she knows that divas weren't exactly known for their wrestling ability so she was just thankful that they let her in on the line up, even though it was going to be more about the publicity of her partner than skills.

"That's the spirit!" He holds her hand up for a high five. She smiles seeing his inner dork showing once again as she returns the high five.

**This is the chapter before Wrestlemania 28 and let's just say I have a surprise in the waiting! **


	56. Wrestlemania 28

"Fucking shit." Blake curses under his breath. He looks at the time on his phone. 9:42 AM. The bright numbers haunt him. He's on his way to do his third and last interview of the day. The day of Wrestlemania was always hectic. Superstars and divas were all over the city doing last minute promotions. At least the weather was nice in Miami.

"What was that Mr. Cross? Um, I mean Blake." The driver of the vehicle laughs nervously since Blake said he had one rule and that was not call him Mr. Cross. Blake laughs at the man who was maybe only a few years older than him.

"Nothing Steve. It just hit me that I've been awake since five in the morning." He chuckles, grabbing a bottle of water that was sitting in one of the cup holders. Steve nods at him from the rear view mirror and continues driving through the streets of Miami to get Blake to the studio.

_Miami is nice, wish you were here to see it with me. How's everything? _Blake scans the text message over once more before sending it to his girlfriend. He hadn't seen her since they parted ways after landing in New York from their vacation in South Africa. Wrestlemania means a even busier schedule if that was possible for him and Candice always had a lot going on. He remembers her mentioning that she was going back and forth from New York and Brazil for a couple weeks since it was warm enough to shoot swimwear over there. He's a bit bummed that she isn't here but he understands. His phone vibrates but it's not from the supermodel.

_Another Wrestlemania already? Your mother and I are proud of you of all you've accomplished. It was good seeing you this weekend, we love you. We're having a viewing party at the house. Love you.- Dad_

Blake laughs lightly. His parents treated Wrestlemania more important than he did. The young superstar liked to think that every match he participated in should be a Wrestlemania worthy match. His parents had insisted on flying out, but Blake said they could stay home. He didn't mind. He knew his mother wasn't a fan of the violence and only had interest if he was wrestling. 'Another Wrestlemania already?' Holy shit. His father was right. He took a second to reflect back on last Wrestlemania. He and Barbie were sneaking behind her then boyfriend and he also remembered pestering producer, Arn Anderson, to consider her in the title race. The driver informs him that he has arrived to the studio, he thanks him and gets out of the car.

"Hi. Mr. Cross we've been expecting you." A guy in a suit says walking up to him. "I'm David. If you need anything I'm the guy." He shakes his hand eagerly and Blake can do is offer a smile.

"Call me Blake." He says as he follows the guy to the make up room. He hears an 'alright' and the guy is gone. The superstar smiles at the young woman with a make up brush in her hand. "Is the make up necessary?" He asks, honestly curious but all she does is laugh.

"Not for you. You have great skin but producers want everything perfect." He nods.

"Makes sense." The conversation between them is casual and before he knows it, a producer is grabbing him from the green room and leading him into the set.

"Okay. Wait for him to countdown and when you hear your name that's gonna be your cue, got it?" The guy talks fast, holding a clipboard close to his chest. Blake nods. His blue eyes watch as another producer's hand countdown and lift the curtain for him to walk through. Instantly adrenaline flows through him hearing the sound of applause coming from the audience, he's sure a good portion of them don't know who he is but a warm welcome is always appreciated. Blake shakes hands with the host and readjusts his tie before getting comfortable.

"It's good to have you here, I'm actually a huge wrestling fan."

"Thanks man, it's good to here that. It means this interview will actually go somewhere."

"So tell me how was the access tour these past days?"

"It was crazy but really cool. I mean, I never expect that many people show up. It blows my mind, I ended up staying another hour just to get through everybody. Are you coming tonight?"

"Of course, I got front row seats. And how was the Hall of Fame? And tell me about your triple threat match and what will you be wearing? Because normally superstars and divas go all out for Wrestlemania."

"Well it's Chris Jericho, CM Punk, and myself for the WWE Championship. It's gonna be a wild one, I can tell you that. I mean with the three of us you have three different types of wrestling style coming together. It's kinda crazy because I remember watching Chris wrestle when I was younger. That's just a testament to how much of a athlete and performer Chris is. And the Hall of Fame was last night, everyone gets to dress in their best and get emotional. It's really cool to see some of the guys where tuxs but everyone looked great. And I might change the color of the outlines on my briefs but nothing too fancy." Blake laughs a little seeing a giant picture of him on the screen in his wrestling briefs and hearing a bunch of hollering from the audience.

"Absolutely. Do you mind if we discuss some rumors about your career?" He asks. Blake nods, if it's something regarding his career he's sure he could answer it. "There were rumors floating that you were leaving the company, any truth?"

"No. Honestly there were a few moments where I wanted a break because I was mentally worn out. But I think I'm getting my groove back." He chuckles along with the interviewer. The rest of the interview goes by covering the basic. They talk about his stay in Miami, childhood memories, and even a little about Cena vs Rock.

* * *

He pulls into Sun Life Stadium a little after. The show isn't starting for another five hours and the fans are already arriving, but security beat them to it and had already made barricades around the entrance for all the superstars and divas. He pulled his rental car in behind CM Punk's new bus, all the top dogs were buying private buses to travel in now and Blake was secretly considering one. The second he grabs his suitcase he's surrounded by security and the screams of fans are deafening. He gets in without a problem thanks to the security team, he's still in his suit and tie as he walks through the arena. The superstar shakes a few hands before dropping off his luggage in his locker room.

"Which way is the ring?" He asks, stopping one crew member who seemed as if he had somewhere to be.

"Well they're still setting up the gorilla position but if you just keep walking this way you should see it." Blake thanks him immediately, letting him continue to do whatever he was going to do. He ducks his head to get under the tarp. Not many people knew, but the gorilla position was a part of the arena that connects to the ramp. Everywhere the WWE went, the crew would cover the area in tarp and put in monitors and timers. Most referees or superstars that had matches soon would hang around there. He pushes pass the covers and walks down the extra long ramp to get to the ring that has a few guys in it tying turnbuckles.

"We're almost done, Blake." A crew member says, setting up the stairs.

"Take your time guys. But is it alright if I get in?" The crew member nods and Blake slides in. The California native climbs and sits comfortable on a turnbuckle facing the seats. Holy shit, in a matter of hours all 78,363 of the seats will be filled. The WWE had set a record for attendance. He had goosebumps just thinking about it. He tilts his head up staring up at the non-existant roof. The Miami skies were friendly, the weather was perfect right now but he was sure it was going to be much hotter when he was wrestling. Blake soaks up the feeling before heading back up the ramp and into the backstage area. He's not winning the title tonight but he doesn't care, business wise wrestling in one of the main events is the highest honor and since he already was champion it doesn't matter as much to him. Without him knowing a photographer had manage to get a few pictures of him, having a moment alone. It was for the Wrestlemania Diaries that the WWE were doing, the photographers were suppose to get pictures of superstars they are assigned and put all the pictures online later.

"Do you want to be alone?" He turns and sees Barbie walking down the ring in running shorts and a sports bra.

"No. I was just gonna head back. What are you doing out here?" He asks, jumping down onto the ring and holding the rope open for Barbie to get in.

"Thanks. And I just wanted to run the ropes a little. I know that it's silly of me to think that my match is actually important but it means a lot to me." She tells him. Blake smiles at her, watching her spin around slowly soaking up the atmosphere. It was so peaceful and quiet right now.

"Don't talk like that. Your match is just as important as mine or anyone else's. You have to treat every match like a main event title match. Fans can tell if you're giving it all you got and that's all they want." He doesn't realize that he rests a hand on her shoulders. "You need some assistance to your warm up?" She laughs at him and he thinks she's blushing a little bit.

"You're in a suit. And it looks expensive." She tells as if it wasn't obvious. His blue eyes lock into hers and in a quick motion he throws off his jacket and loosened his tie enough that it no longer chocked him.

"What do you want to work on?" He has that stupid goofy smile that Barbie loves on his face.

"Well now that you're here wanna help me with a cross body?" He nods at her when she begins to get on top of the turnbuckle. "Are you gonna catch me or are we going to fall back?"

"Don't be nervous. Think of me as one of the girls and this is happening during a match. Now jump whenever you're ready." The first time she jumps off she doesn't launch herself far enough so Blake has to dive and catch her. "Let's try it again. This time try stretching out your core and don't pull arms in when you're about to land." He tells her, putting her down and letting her set herself back up on the turnbuckle once again. The second try is better, much better except she shot herself a little bit too high and landed around Blake's neck. The California boy tells her to do it a couple more times and after a while she consistently lands her cross body.

"Thanks a lot. I really want to showcase more each match but the girls aren't going to want to be my stunt dummy and the guys are too busy to even lend a hand most the time." She says, as she grabs him a bottle of water the second they make it up the ramp and through the curtains.

"Anytime, Barb. Just find me. And can I get a opinion from you?" He asks, drinking a good half of his water bottle in one gulp. She nods telling him to continue. "Should I get a bus? I mean, since Randy, John, and even Phil has one now I just feel as if I should get one too. The only reason I never did was cause I had guys to travel with and I'm at a good place financially to get one."

"I guess so. I mean you are a top dog around here. You gotta have one." She teases him as they walk aimlessly down a hallway but Blake later figures they are walking in the direction of the divas' locker room. He shrugs after arriving to the front door.

"Be safe tonight and have fun." He tells her in a motherly tone before raising his hand for a high five. High fives are sort of their thing now because ever since they talked things over all Blake offers her are high fives. She misses their normal touchy touchy interaction. She misses the big bear hugs and head kisses but she's willing to settle.

"You too, mom." She jokes, holding onto his hand for a little bit after the high five. He laughs letting go of her hand and shooing her into the locker room.

* * *

Blake gets into his locker room and changes out of his already crinkled suit. He laces up his wrestling boots and adjusts his kneepads once more. A knock on the door comes in as the young superstar watches the dark match on the television.

"Hey man." Phil says, shaking hands with him before taking a seat next to him. Blake turns his head to the door hearing another set of footsteps. "Oh, that's Jeff. He's been following me for those Wrestlemania Diaries that they're doing."

"Of course. Do you need me or something?"

"Not really. I just wanted to chill with you a second before I get into my zone." Blake laughs looking over at the straight edge superstar. It's true. Anyone that knew Phil knows that before his matches he closes off his surroundings by putting his headphones on and disappearing for a while until he's needed at the gorilla position. They sit in silence watching the earlier matches and would occasionally discuss a move a superstar pulled off. Phil's talking about something but the divas' match is on and Blake couldn't help but to watch Barbie intently. He wonders if she's going to try the cross body. "Dude, can you believe that?"

"Um, what?"

"Never mind." Phil mutters going back to watch the match with Blake. The California boy watches the blonde diva climb on the turnbuckle. He's probably as nervous and excited as she is. He can't help but jump off his seat slightly seeing his ex-girlfriend soar through the air. "Calm down son."

"Dude, did you see that?" Blake points as the television, seeing Barbie and her partner celebrate their win.

"Yeah, so did millions of other people."

"She finally got her Wrestlemania moment." He says softly. Phil stares at him curiously as he smiles that dumb smile at the television. He wants to tell her how proud of her in person so he rushes out the door in search for the blonde diva, leaving Phil in his locker room before he can even ask where he was heading to. "Congrats Barb. That was incredible." He sneaks up behind her as she's being congratulated by other divas. Not only does his presence catch Barbie off guard both of the Bella twins looked at him like they had never seen him before. And once again, he holds up a high five for her but her adrenaline is still flowing and she hugs him. She feels him fall back a little but moments later his arms are around her waist and her feet are off the ground.

"Did you see that cross body?"

"Yes! It was so good, Barb. Holy shit." He puts her down still resting his hands on her bare hips. "That launch was amazing!" She's sure he's over exaggerating but she doesn't care. He's sweet and she's thankful for him. "I'm not lying when I say I jumped off my seat watching you wrestle. You're giving me a run for my money."

"I'll make sure to cheer you on from the television in the locker room too." That was all she could say, her blush was heavy but she can just blame her redness on her being out of breath.

"I'm not winning tonight though."

"You're not losing either though." She points out. It's true. Punk is suppose to submit Jericho and Blake is suppose to be down on the ground outside when Jericho taps.

"You're right. I have to get to gorilla but maybe I'll see you later? If not then I'll see you tomorrow." He asks, backing away from her.

"Okay." She nods. He smiles at her before a producer grabs him and leads him away. She laughs at hearing him asking the producer who was much smaller than him to stop grabbing him so hard. Barbie turns around and walks into the locker room with an extra glow that goes unnoticed to her fellow divas. Barbie tries to keep her schoolgirl smile to herself watching Blake make his entrance. Even inside the arena the hatred for him could be heard. A solid twenty minutes later the match should be coming to an end, they have a few minutes left and her eyes are glued on the screen. She watches as Jericho throws him into the ring post. She gasps unable to grasp what she just witnessed. She nearly shuddered at the thought. She'd seen the blood gush from his forehead. And when he fell back on the barricade, his shoulder looked weird, somewhat out of place. She didn't think he'd been knocked unconscious, but she could tell he'd been knocked loopy; his eyes were glassed over, he stumbled around the ring, the blood loss alone told her all she needed to know. The diva nervously watching, hoping he's faking it. But she sees the worry look on the ref and the nervous whispers around her.

"That's a lot of blood." Nikki says, watching through her fingers. The WWE no longer allowed their superstars to bleed for a match claiming it was unsafe, so the cut was legit. Finally Jericho taps out but Phil and Chris know to stay in character. Chris lays on the mat a little longer while Phil is announced the victor. The camera is on Blake and Barbie is wondering why no one is out there helping him. She watches as he pushes a couple of refs off him as he tries to walk back the ramp and it breaks her heart to watch him fall. She scrambles out of the locker room, throwing on a jacket over her wrestling top and a and runs to the gorilla position. She gets a glimpse of him as he finally makes it to through the curtains, the blood has gone all over his torso and the paramedics on standby immediately lay him down on a stretcher and wrap a brace around his neck.

"Blake." She grabs onto one of his hands moving along with the paramedics.

"Miss you need to step away." A paramedic tells her as two other lift the stretcher into the back of a already waiting ambulance. Before she can object a producer pulls her away.

* * *

Barbie felt as if life was in slow motion right now, everything is a blur. She remembers bits and pieces; she remembers throwing everything in a suitcase, asking what hospital they were taking him to, and then speeding off not caring if she would get in trouble or not. She feels kind of dumb right now, she's holding flowers in an arm, and even managed to convince the nurse she was Blake's wife; it was the only way they would let her in. She knocks gently on the door before stepping in, and he doesn't turn to look at her. Well, he can't even if he wanted to. He has a neck brace on, seeing him like this causes her eyes to sting. He has bands wrapped around his shoulder and lower torso and his left arm is in a sling.

"Hey," she croaks out. "I got you flowers. I didn't know if you wanted them but I know that normally people at hospitals like flowers and-" The diva cuts herself off after setting the flowers down to see he was sleeping. The cut is a little bit above his right eyebrow and that side of his face looks swollen. It scares her. She can't help but to pull a chair up next to his bedside and hold onto his hand.

"I'm awake you know." His voice is raspy and of course he would be a smart ass right now. "I thought flowers were for people that give birth?" Of course he's teasing her, even though he's in a neck brace and has his arm in damn sling. She feels silly for crying now, she tries letting go of his hand but he holds on.

"Do you remember what happened?" She asks and he laughs., well he attempts to laugh; the brace holds him back a bit. What the hell was so funny?

"Barb. I was a dumbass and busted my head open. The doctor said they had to pop my shoulder back into place. Good news, no concussion. Bad news, ten stitches." Barbie stares at the stitches sitting above his eyebrow. He then scoots himself up and in a quick moment rips the neck brace off. "Don't scream, there is nothing wrong with my neck. I don't need this shit on me. Wait, I just got admitted how did you even get in?" She bites her lip and plays with his fingers.

"I told the nurse I had to see my husband." She mutters quickly under her breath but Blake hears her perfectly. She sees the corner of his mouth turn up, even if he's trying to hide it.

"Mrs. Cross, did anyone bring my stuff?" he asks, not being able to hide his smirk. Barbie would correct him but he's injured and bruised so she'll let it slide. The diva looks around and sees a suitcase in the corner of the room. "Can you get my cell phone and take a picture of me? I want to send it to my parents and twitter." He chuckles but coughs a little, Barbie gives him a worried look as she looks through his suitcase but he claims he's fine.

"I gave your mom a call on the drive over." She admits. She's sort of embarrassed, just cause they aren't dating and she still acts like his girlfriend. "I know she's probably watching and I didn't want her to have a heart attack." She turns his phone on and sees a text message from Candice.

_Everything is good, I wish I was in Miami too but Brazil is a great replacement ;) be careful tonight_

Barbie scoffs at the irony of the text. And goes to the camera to take a picture of the superstar who was laying in the hospital bed. She's kind of mad at Candice, she should be here right now. She should be taking care of her boyfriend not posing naked somewhere across the world. But deep down she knows that's her jealously speaking.

"Smile." She tells him before snapping a picture. After posting the photo for Blake, she watched him struggle as he tried pressing a button on the side of his bed. She stares at him, before he waves at her to take a seat back into the chair next to his bed. He grabs her hand as a nurse rushes in.

"Mr. Cross what's the problem?"

"Nothing. I was just wondering if my wife can take me home tonight." Blake says with a smile, bringing Barbie's hand to his face to kiss it. Barbie is blushing when the nurse looks at her. "I mean, I don't have a concussion and I can walk."

"Ok. I'll draw some paperwork." The nurse nods at both of them before stepping outside to grab the necessary papers.

"Now do you mind giving me a ride to the hotel, Mrs. Cross?"

"No." He looks at her as the answer really surprised him. "I'm not letting you spend the night by yourself. I'm taking you home, you can have the guest room. And that's an order."


	57. Okay

"I can't believe that they are leaving, after five years. I'll miss them." Phil mutters to Blake who's standing next to him. Tonight were the Bella Twins last night in the business, management chose to let Eve tell them that the company was choosing not to resign them. Truth was that they were done with the WWE, they wanted out. The two superstars stood a bit farther from everyone else who was embracing them. He watched as Barbie holding onto both of her friends tight, her eyes were wet from the obvious crying. The Bellas were her best friends and her travel buddies and in this business that meant a hell of a lot.

"We are gonna say goodbye right?" Blake asked. He loved those girls, he really did. They were like his sisters, even though they both tried flirting with him when he first started. Phil doesn't answer him and chuckles like the answer is obvious. The had just finished a match and he didn't really want to say goodbye in sweaty wrestling briefs. Most of the locker room had said their goodbyes so it was perfect timing for them to say theirs. Blake stands off to the side to let Phil talk to them, he knows that the straight edge superstar is close to them as well.

"I can't believe they're leaving." Barbie says above a whisper as she wipes her eyes walking over towards him. He can't really stop himself, but he lifts his arm up to embrace her in a shoulder hug of sorts. He's sweaty so he assumed she would shake her head at him and told him he smelled weird, but she kinda leans into him and his sweaty body. He gets a flashback, one he shoudn't have. He thinks back to when he got drafted and Barbie was a wreck; he doesn't know if it's an irrelevant thought or not.

"Yeah." It's all he can offer, whoever you are close to in this business is who you spend all your time with and now what do you do when you're gone. He gives her shoulder light squeezes to reassure her it's not the end of the world. He hears his name get called and gets waved over to the girls. His smiles at his former girlfriend before walking over. He wraps both former divas in a tight hug, kissing them both on the head. "I can't believe you girls would break my heart, I thought we had something." He's joking, he's pretty sure both of them are seeing someone. "And you can't leave poor Barbie alone."

"We're sure you'll keep her company." Nikki says with a small smirk, holding onto his side. He doesn't argue and he knows that there was a lot of truth behind that statement. He laughs and squeezes her a little tighter. The comment isn't ignored cause Phil is laughing and Barbie seems to be blushing. He whispers to them that he's not loving them leave and to keep in touch with him before letting Phil walked them out of the arena.

"What are you gonna do with your girls gone?" He asks walking back up towards her. They can talk now without getting emotional, all they have to do is avoid bringing up certain things. While on their European tour they both decided to talk about Candice and Sheldon with each other as least as possible. Actually he hadn't spoken to his girlfriend in a week, ever since he told her he spent the night at Barbie's house after he got injured. Instead of giving him the silent treatment, the supermodel flew to Brazil for a photoshoot and didn't bring her phone with her.

"I'm not sure, I need to talk to Beth about carpooling with her actually."

"Wait. I thought you didn't really like Beth."

"I don't really, but I'm gonna need a new travel buddy."

"Tag with me." He says before he could even stop himself. She looks at him as if he said something wrong. "Phil, Randy, and John all have buses now. And I can't decide if I want one yet. I've been traveling by myself for a few weeks now, I wouldn't mind you taking the wheel while I slept." He adds on and sees that she's considering it. "Don't worry about gas and stuff, I'll take of that."

"Blake, we're gonna have to spilt gas and everything else in half." He laughs at her being so formal. He made much more than her and they both knew it. It wasn't bragging cause Blake hated bringing up money but he just couldn't allow himself to take her money. "We're not dating, you don't have to pay for everything when I'm with you." He nods, they both knew they weren't dating but it still sorta stings when it gets mentioned.

"Like old times huh?" She asks and he's not sure if he detects sadness or bitterness in the voice. It's actually both. He assumes the sadness is due to the departure of two of her best friends, but also the fact that they are at this point in their friendship if you can call it that.

"Yeah, kinda." He shrugs and is glad he can't feel pain in his shoulder anymore. It's kinda like his injury never happened, his no longer sore and those damn stitches finally dissolved. He hears her laugh at him a but. "What?"

"You kinda shrugged and then zoned out. You okay? Everything okay?" Christ, she's the only person to ask him this recently besides when he went home last week and hung out with his parents. And it's dumb but he's really glad she asked. He knows that when she says everything she means to ask _is everything okay with Candice? _He's not dumb, this is her way of asking without breaking their rule. He wants to tell her cause even though things tend to get tense with them, she understands him.

"Um everything is okay, I guess." He decides that spilling his guts on her isn't the best idea. She's his ex girlfriend after all.

"Okay?" Her eyebrows shoot up and she has this amused look on this face.

"Yes. Okay. Is everything okay with you?" He asks her the same question she asked him moments ago with that same questioning tone she used. Now it's her time to shrug at him and he laughs this time, it feels good cause he's been a bit stressed from being ignored by Candice. He wonders if she wonders if he told Candice that he spent the night at her house.

"_Everything_ is ok." She says. Something obviously isn't if she breaks eye contact when she answers him and begins swinging the string on her sweater. Barbie keeps her smile big when she answers him. She thinks that's fooling him but he knows her too well and that ends up giving her away. Sheldon has been on her case for not coming to Dallas as much as she used to, criticizing her for rather going home to Florida to party with her best friends, but she doesn't see him going out of his way to visit her or come to a show. "Don't give me that smirk." His smirk only grows when she tells him to stop.

"Okay." His smirks forms into a smile. "So I've decided you're riding with me. I'm going to change and then I'll meet you at the back by the buses and stuff?" She normally hates when guys dictates things, she remembers going off on Sheldon when he decided to order for at a restaurant and insisting that she'll like it. (She actually hated what he ordered her which made her even more annoyed.) But with Blake it's different and she doesn't exactly know why. He's super casual about it and most of the time there is a bit of humor or sarcasm behind what he says. God, she feels like an idiot sometime when she over-analyzes stuff.

"Okay." She nods at him with a small smile and he does the same before turning on his heels. Her smile grows much bigger watching the superstar jog in his wrestling briefs and getting strange looks from by-passers.

* * *

He looks through his phone quickly as he rolls his suitcase down the almost empty hallway of the arena. _I just needed sometime to think, I'm in New York for the night but then I'm catching a flight to Australia in the morning. My mom is coming with me to promote, I just need her right now. Call me. xo. _He reads it a couple times over, _Call me. xo._, it makes him a bit nervous actually.

"You okay?" She asks, rolling up to him with her designer luggage and her pink sparkly hat and sweatpants. His blue eyes pop when he lifts his hand up from his phone, his baseball cap lays a shadow on his tired eyes.

"I think you asked me this question already today." He teases avoiding her question this time. He secretly hopes that she'll offer to drive first at least for an hour or two, they have a seven hour drive and he's exhausted. But he can tell she's tired too so even if she did offer he would tell her to go to sleep. "I grabbed the last big bag of sunflower seeds from catering and a couple bagels with the little cream cheese cups. Hopefully that'll keep me awake for the drive." He unlocks the car and pops open the trunk to throw their giant suitcases in the back.

"Do you want me to drive? I'm not that tired." She says after thanking him for helping her with her luggage. He shakes his head and smiles.

"It's okay. I got it. Go to sleep or something."

"Blake, are you going to let me contribute anything?" She buckles her seatbelt and all he does is let out a chuckle and adjusts his baseball cap before starting the engine. She knows that no matter how hard she pushes he would always deny her. Chivalry wasn't dead to him and she's glad.

"You really want to do something?" He finally asks as they pull onto a busy street.

"It's only fair."

"Okay." He looks over his shoulder for a second trying to get into the lane over. "I know you're tired but keep me company for a bit." They hit traffic immediately pulling onto the freeway and she hears him let out a sigh. "It's going to be a long drive."

"Okay." She decides against leaning her chair back. Instead she grabs one of the bagels Blake had laid out in the center console. This is sorta like old times in a way, even way back in the day when Blake first started and they carpooled. Things are a bit tense now that they have history between each other.

"Do you remember that one time we got stuck in a fucking snowstorm in Green Bay?" He asks letting out a small laugh. He looks over at her and she lets out a snort. Yep, she definately remembered.

"And you thought it was a good idea to pull off of the road and start a snowball fight?"

"It was a good idea! We made our first snow angels together. And you threw the dirtiest snowball at me ever." He makes a disgusted face as he reaches for the bag of sunflower seeds.

"I'm from Florida, I didn't know that it was half dirt and twigs. I'm so sorry." She playfully rubs the side of his face, but it lasts a bit too long cause she ends up just resting her palm against his cheek.

"This isn't as awkward as I thought it would be." He's serious. Barbie was always good at telling when he was being a sarcastic jerk or not. "This is kinda nice. Much better than driving alone. It's good to look over and see a body there."

"If you thought it was going to be awkward, why did you ask me to join you?" She asks and he suddenly goes tense. He bites the bottom of his lip, throws his hat to the back seat and sighs. There in traffic so he looks over at her.

"I don't know." He shrugs, a small smile forming. "I need company I guess." Okay, that's half true. He misses her and is taking this time to hang out with her. "And if we're both traveling alone so why not? And I sorta miss us." He bites the inside of his cheek. "I mean, um- like I miss this, we used to be joined at the hip so.." Blake's mouth twist in a wince when she doesn't say anything back, so all he offers is the confusion in his eyes.

"Good, cause I miss us— miss this too." She says quietly. "So, plans after the house show? We have a day off."

"Yeah. I gotta catch a quick flight to New York, go to the Met Ball with her. It's like one of the biggest red carpet events of the year I guess. But I basically fly in, get dressed, go be her date, maybe dinner then fly back." He lets out a tired breath explaining his plans to her.

"Sounds fun."

"Uh-huh. You sound so excited for me." She opens her mouth about to tell him she didn't mean it like it that but he continues. "No, I get it. I'm not that excited too. Especially when we've haven't spoken in like a week." And by _we_ he obviously meant Candice but he remembers to talk about their significant other as least as possible.

"I'm not gonna ask why, cause I have a feeling it has something to do with me." She says, nodding slowly seeing Blake smile a bit. She knows. "Good news though, you look great in a suit. You should wear a bow tie, since it's a ball ya know. Just wear a simple black one, it'll compliment whatever she's wearing."

"Okay. Thank you."

**Author's note: My hard drive fried but finally got it fixed, had a chapter done but erased it and did this one instead to catch up on time missed. I'm sorry.**


	58. Frustration

Blake takes a long look in the mirror. He adjusts the bow tie so it's not lopsided. Barbie was right, this bow tie thing was a good idea. And he thought he looked pretty good. He's steps out of the bathroom and shakes his arms to get used to the cufflinks. He takes a seat on the edge of the bed and sees a small group of people surrounding Candice. One was her hair stylist, one was her make up artist, two were the people that came to help her slip into her dress, and the woman who had her face in her phone was her publicist.

"Can I comb your hair a bit, Blake? It's just kinda messy and this is a ball after all." The lady who has just finished tying Candice's blonde hair into a tight knot asked, walking up to the superstar. He sends a look over to Candice and she nods.

"Uh sure thing." He nods at the much smaller woman in front of him as she sprays something in his hair and began to comb it a bit. She messes it up once more before combing it back down and to the side.

"You look really handsome." Candice says, looking at him from the mirror. He just smiles and nods at her not knowing what to do since all they did was have small talk when he arrived at her hotel room this morning. He was a bit tired from his flight over and was immediately bombarded by a team of people.

"Thank you." He watches her as someone applies mascara on her. She's so graceful, she's probably used to being pampered like this. It's sorta her job.

"You look beautiful even though you're in a robe right now." He chuckles, shoving his hands in his pockets. The glam squad (he dubbed them that cause their job was to make Candice pretty, so why not?) laughs at him and one of them even whispers into Candice's ear which makes her giggle. It's probably at his expense but he could care less. He pours himself a glass of champagne watching Candice disrobe herself, she seemed so at ease even when she's naked in a room full of people. He stares at the the men in the room, the designers of the dress she was wearing tonight, they seemed excited - but not like that. He was pretty sure they weren't into her like _that_.

"Blake, can you- um just turn around for a sec?" He always found it a bit strange when Candice got shy about her body with around him. She's a fucking supermodel for god's sakes. But he obliges and turns around with a quiet chuckle. He pulls out his phone and replies a text message to his mother promising her that he will take a picture with Candice and send it to her. "Okay, I'm done." He turns around and a nonexistent lump in his throat forms. "What?"

"That dress." It's all he can say. It hugs her perfect body perfectly. The front is blue and and the back has a few thin black laces, he already forgot the designer names but it looks great. "I was right, just beautiful." She smiles at him and even blushes a little. They're in a room of people so he chooses not to tease her and he also doesn't know if she's still a bit mad. "Are you almost ready? I don't want to rush but I'm a bit hungry." The glam squad laughs again even though he's serious.

"Um yeah, almost. I just need to put on shoes."

"Perfect. And before we leave I want to get a picture of us, well my mom wants a picture of us." She says something but he can't hear her cause her voice is soft and it's kinda loud in the room from everyone chatting away on their phones. He just watches her put her shoes on and waves him over. "Do you mind?" One of the guys takes his phone as he wraps an arm around her thin waist, resting his hand on her hip.

"I am obsessed with you guys, you two are so glamourous." The man gushed, handing Blake his phone back. He gives him a polite smile and pats his shoulder as a thank you.

* * *

"You look tired." Those are the first words she says to him after sitting in New York city traffic for over half an hour. That annoys him and his jaw tightens a bit. He can't say exactly what he wants cause they're with her publicist and the two dudes that designed her dress.

"Well I did get off a four hour flight and have to take another one back after this fancy ball is over." He didn't mean to be rude, but he ended up sounding like a major asshole. He even heard a gasp from her publicist. He immediately stares at Candice with apologetic eyes, he didn't mean it like that. Thank god they were in limo, the tension in here was already heavy enough. "Babe, I -"

"Save it." She says softly. Why couldn't she just yell at him? She adjusts her dress and turns her head over to one of the designers. They begin talking like his sarcastic comment was never heard. He sits in silence and even in a car full of people he feels a bit lonely, just cause Candice was the only he really knew, and she was choosing not to talk to him. The car comes to a slow halt and the driver turns to tell them they have arrived. Blake hops out of the door and jogs to the other of the car to open the door for her.

"Hey. Hey. Listen, I didn't mean it like that. I don't want things to be awkward or anything. I love you, you know that. I'm sorry. I'm tired but it's not your fault." He says rather quickly, not letting her out of the car.

"Take my hand and just walk the carpet with me." She says brushing off his apology, giving him her hand. He gives in and decides to leave this alone for now. He helps her out of the car and laces their fingers as he follows her publicist. They are immediately hounded by flashes and yells from photographers from all different directions, one telling them to look right, the other telling them to look left.

"I need a drink. These flashes are blinding me." He leans into her ear as they are still making their way down the carpet. He's trying to joke with her but she's not having it. They get sucked in and do a few different interviews, which results in him telling the interviewer what designer label he was wearing. The designers of Candice's dress joins them and they push him aside a bit to both talk to her.

"Do you mind if we borrow her for a bit, Blake? You can go to our table if you want."

"No, not at all." He says slowly trying to get Candice to look at him. "I'll see you at the table, alright?" She nods with a small smile as he leans in and kisses her cheek before letting go of her hand. One of them takes the hand he just let go of and guides her towards another area where photographers were. He wonders around before finding the bar and ordering a drink. He thanks the bartender before spotting the people he'll be sitting with; all of whom were friends of Candice's.

"Someone's looking handsome tonight." Erin, one of Candice's best friend and fellow model, said as she stood up and adjusted her dress a bit before leaning in to greet him with a cheek kiss. "Where's Candy?"

"She uh, she went with the two guys that designed her dress." He tells her after greeting the few others at the table. He sits down and finally enjoys that long gulp of his drink he's been craving. He puts his glass down just in time to feel his phone vibrate in his pants pocket.

* * *

Barbie has been in bed all day and how she wishes it was her bed in Florida, but nope. She's at Sheldon's, well they sorta moved in together but she still has her house in Florida. He told to her to fly in for the day to hang out with him, but he has a four hour practice so this trip was pointless. She's been watching reality shows and reruns of crime dramas she's normally records on her DVR. She's alone, normally one or even both of the twins would join her but they're gone. She sniffles a little, grabbing a nearby tissue and bringing it up to her nose. She's on one of those fashion networks and they have a stream of a red carpet on. This must be the event Blake is at and she then wonders if he wore a bow tie, like she suggested. The diva feels somewhat possessed when she grabs her phone off the counter and immediately texts Blake.

_There's a live show of the red carpet but it's almost over so i'm guessing you're inside or something. i just want to see if you did wear the bow tie! lol anyways have fun tonight! i'll see u tomorrow x_

She bites the inside of her cheek a bit, thinking it was too forward of an approach but it was too late and she already had sent the text message. Her phone buzzes rather quick but this time it's a picture message. She clicks on the icon a picture of Blake giving a goofy smile brightens her screen. She laughs a bit before analyzing the picture like a girl normally would. She quickly notices Candice isn't next to him and isn't in the picture at all.

"Babe! I'm home early. You in the room?" Sheldon's deep voice scares her and causes her to job a bit when he walks in. She drops her phone on the bed and gets up to greet up.

"Hey baby." She says smiling bright at the hockey player. She wraps her arms around his neck and gives him a feel small kisses. Since Barbie is facing him she has no idea that he actually saw the picture of Blake on her phone. She pulls away and smiles at him. "Practice got out early?"

"Yep. Good thing, cause now you don't have to be here all alone." He says still looking over at the phone on the edge of the bed. "What have you been up to today?"

"Um, just watching hours and hours of reruns."

"Cool, cool." He dumps his equipment on the floor and sighs. "How's Blake?" Barbie doesn't answer him and instead just stares at him in confusion. He watches as her smile turn into a frown.

"What? Blake? We barely talk. You know how awkward things are between us." She states sitting down on the bed. He shrugs. "Why?"

"No reason. You just don't talk about him much anymore."

"Because he's my ex-boyfriend, Sheldon. I think you should be more worried if I was talking about him more." She jokes before realizing the cold irony in her joke. The hockey player sighs looking through jackets in his closet.

"Babe, get dressed. The guys on the team and their wives are going to this Italian place. It's suppose to be the best in Dallas." He tells her. She scoffs but he doesn't notice or maybe he chose to ignore it. She hated that he just assumed she wanted to go. Sometimes their age difference made problems that much more difficult.

"Did you forget I have a flight in about six hours? Is this your plan of date night? You tell me to catch a flight over here when I have twenty four hours off and I do, then I get here and you're not even here. You tell me you have practice, okay cool, I understand." She spits out all at once. She doesn't like arguing or causing problems but it's been building inside of her since forever.

"Calm down. I got it planned. Bring your suitcase, so after dinner with the boys I can drop you off at the airport." He tells as he throws on a jacket. She runs her hand through her hair and gets hit with a wave of exhaustion. He just doesn't get it. She's not up for arguing and decides to look through the closet where her clothes is at. "The next time you're here clean your side of the closet. It's messy. How am I suppose to tell my daughters to clean their rooms when my room is a mess?"

* * *

"What time is your flight?" Candice asks leaning into him. It's loud, people were chatting amongst themselves around the, and some guy was making a speech. This is one of the few times Candice had talked to him tonight, not counting her short answers she gave him when he would try to talk to her. He pushes up his sleeve to look at his watch.

"I have a few more hours. Now I'm not asking when this is over because I'm bored cause I'm not. But because I have a fight to catch." He wraps an arm around her chair and this time she doesn't shrug him off or tell him to keep his hands to himself. He knows she's not upset with him anymore but she's pretending to be. "Can I kiss you? Just a peck, cause you're a lady and we're in public." He leans in and sees a small smile form so he takes that at a yes. "I'm gonna apologize again, okay?" She laughs a little and shakes her head.

"No. Blake, it's fine." She reaches for his hand under the table and laces their finger. "I'm sorry for being such a-um- a bitch, I guess." He laughs a bit bringing her hand up to his lips. "It's just that sometimes when you get frustrated I can't help but to think it's my fault. I feel like I'm forcing you into my world."

"No. I get frustrated that I get to spend time with you they way I do. When I'm off, you're working and normally that requires you to leave the god damn country." His voice is soft and he smiles at the end of his statement. He really doesn't know if he's joking or not, but he's not angry. Especially not at her. "And you're not forcing me to do anything, don't ever think that. I want to be a part of your world." He takes a deep breath in, he's never been much of a talker but this was much needed. His relationship was on the rocks, if needed he would talk through a damn movie.

"I love you." She places a hand on the side of his face. She knows he loves it.

"I love you too. And you're nothing close to a bitch. You're an angel. A Victoria Secret's Angel." He gives her a dumb smile before actually breaking out into a loud laugh from his attempt to being a sweet cheesy romantic.


	59. Soon

He sips the cup of coffee that has gotten cold from him dazing on and off. He's lounging across three airport chairs in the lounge. He was suppose to wait for Barbie when she landed, because they were _suppose_ to have a similar arrival time. But a little over an hour ago he checked the arrivals and departures board to see her flight was going to arrive two hours late. He adjusts the cap on his head and adjusts his backpack he's using as a pillow. "Shit." He curses, feeling his neck cramp up a bit. Sleeping in airports always reminded him of his rookie days.

"Excuse me can my son take a picture with you?" He feels a tap on his shoulder and at the moment he would really love to ignore the shoulder tap or tell the lady to fuck off since he was just about to fall asleep, but instead he grunts a bit sitting himself up. He takes off his sunglasses, that he was using to cover his eyes from the airport lights.

"Um, yeah. No problem." He's about to stand up when a little boy hops onto his lap. He even smiles at the kid a little. Blake looks up to see that the dad (that had woken him up) doesn't even a camera or a cell phone out, he's digging through his suitcase looking for one.

"You're my favorite wrestler. When I grow up I want to be just like you, except I want people to like me too. Why don't people like you? When I see you on the tv beating people up I scream and cheer for you and you're the best!" The kid is really animated and bouncing up and down on Blake's leg as he explains a finishing move to him. Honestly he's a bit annoyed that the child is screaming in his ear but flattered the little guy think's the world of him. "Daddy, where are you going?" The boy turns his head to see his dad walk away.

"Blake, would you mind watching him for a bit? He loves you and I just need to go the gift shop to get a camera. I'm really sorry about this. I just thought I had packed one and the little guy broke my phone during the ride over." The dad explains. Blake nods slowly trying to process that all in. "Thank you. I'll be right back." He's surprised that the dude would leave his kid here, but he's not gonna do anything to harm the kid on his lap, obviously. The California native looks back to the kid who's still bouncing up and down on his lap explaining a ladder match to him, but half his words sound more like gibberish from the rate he's talking.

"Are you friends with anyone in the WWE? I want to be friends with you, CM Punk, John Cena, Kelly Kelly, even Shemaus. At first I didn't like him but now I think he's kinda cool." Holy shit could this kid talk.

"I'm friends with a few. Kelly Kelly is a very sweet girl." He tells the kid who's trying to climb on his shoulders. He doesn't stop him cause wouldn't that be rude or something? And it's not really causing him pain so he even helps the kid up. He looks for the dad, damn he really should've gotten a name or something. He's a bit ticked that the kid keeps tapping the bill of his cap as he's trying to locate his father. "Do you have a crush on Kelly Kelly? My mom says I do cause I always tell her she's super pretty." Blake lets out a small laugh and nods, cause if only this kid was older and knew. "My mom likes you, you know. She always says that you're cute, but how is that possible? Boys can't be cute." The kid continues to ramble as Blake scans the crowd, but this time his excited ramblings are helpful. "Blake! Blake! It's Kelly Kelly!" The boy lets him know by excessively tapping his his head before trying to scramble off to run up to the diva. Blake sets him down and spots Barbie rolling her luggage and eyeing him curiously. The little boy runs up and wraps his arms around her leg.

"Hey Kelly." He says slowly, calling her by her ringname. "This is, oh I didn't even get his name."

"My name is Tyler!"

"Well, Tyler's dad asked if they could get a picture, when I was sleeping." He mutters the second part. She catches on to his tone, the diva could sense the annoyance in his voice. "I agreed, then he told me he had to go get a camera from the gift shop and asked if I could watch him for a little bit." His jaw clenches cause how long does it take to buy a fucking disposable camera from a gift shop? "How was your flight?"

"Not great. Sat next to an old man who kept commenting on my chest the entire flight and then tried setting me up with his grandson who was nineteen." Barbie told in a hush tone, sending Blake a glare as he tried not laughing. She picks up the kid who was clawing at her leg.

"I was telling Blake how pretty I think you are and he nodded. He thinks you're pretty too." Barbie looks over at her ex who's face got much redder within the past minute. Blake smiles at Barbie and shrugs, he admits it and doesn't think much of it cause obviously she must know that she's a gorgeous girl. "Daddy!" The little boy throws himself off Barbie and immediately runs up to his dad who has finally come back with a camera. "Look dad, Kelly Kelly is here too."

"I'm so sorry for the wait. Is the picture still okay?" Blake nods at the man and Tyler comes running back up to him. Blake looks over at Barbie who's standing off to the side and sticks his arm out, signaling her to join the picture. "Come on, Kelly. Join us." The boy runs over and playfully drags her next to Blake. He wraps an arm around her lower back and subconsciously pulls her closer to him as the flash goes off. The father thanks him and Barbie a couple times over before dragging his pumped up son away.

"I'm really sorry about keeping you waiting." She apologizes as they walk out of the airport and get into the rental car that Blake had left at the parking lot since he knew he'd be back. "And cause of the delay you ended up having to deal with a very very energetic kid. I know you're not a big fan of kids, so-"

"Hey, it's fine really. Don't apologize to me over little things, Barb, come on." He teases her, loading their suitcases back in the rental. "Do you have the directions to the arena?" She nods and offers to drive, but as usual he shakes it off and tells her to just sit back and keep him company. "How was Dallas?" He asks because he likes to think they're more than civil now. Sorta like good friends (that dated and stuff of course). Cause a friend would ask this type of stuff, right? She sighs before telling him it was good. Bullshit.

"A relationship is never suppose to be perfect, right?" She questioned. "I mean, you're suppose to sacriface and it's supposed to be flawed, right?" God, it hurt him to hear her talk like that. Obviously something wasn't right with her relationship with Sheldon. She sounded distraught and even a bit defeated which did not sit well with him, cause the Barbie he knows (and loves) was always energetic and passionate. But he remembers they're friends, and he can't cross the already blurred line between them.

"I don't know. I had to put my career on hold to find balance in my job and my personal life. I think I'm the worst person to give relationship advice." He teases her, hoping to lighten the mood up just a bit. "I know that I am the last person you want to talk to about him but if you need to vent, go for it. You look sad and that makes me sad."

"No, I would be the worst person to give advice and I know you would rather chop your arm off than listen to my relationship problems, especially with him. It's fine really. How was your fancy ball? I'm glad you went with the bow tie, very good choice. Whoever suggested that deserves a dinner or something." She teases him this time around. She's right too, he would break both his arms instead of listening her talk about a guy that in his opinion doesn't deserve her _at all_. They drive in silence for a while, Blake had lost track of the hours that went by in silence but Barbie just stared out the window and would occasionally change the radio station when they lost signal.

"You didn't feel like you had to sacriface in our relationship, right?" He uttered, throwing his cap to the back. "I mean I was pretty shitty about staying in touch, but you had to understand that timezones are a bitch." Barbie stares at the man next to her, at his tired blue eyes that are focused on the road. Honestly their relationship wasn't perfect, but it worked. Well, it worked while it lasted. He was Blake and she was Barbie. They didn't really change for each other in a way they didn't want to. Blake is nervous that she doesn't reply right away. "Um, well I changed when we dated but for the better. I'm much less of an asshole now." She laughs at him and puts her hand on his neck giving him a quick squeeze before remembering the pretenses they were under.

"It was good, really." She doesn't say much, because she's trying to refrain herself from spilling her guts. "You weren't that big of an ass, but you're sweet now. I'm glad I can take credit for that."

* * *

Blake throws a punch at CM Punk but on cue he ducks down and misses it. Punk returns with a kick to the head but when Blake falls to the mat, he feels a sting coming from his lip. He touches his bottom lip as he got back on his feet.

"Dude, your lip is fucking busted." Phil whispers in his ear as the two grapple around.

"I can tell." He mutters as he switches into a headlock. He takes the punches to the gut and falls to his knees. "I'm okay." He tells the ref that walks up to him asking if the match needs to be stop. They're 'PG' now so any sight of blood worries the executives backstage, but he has no intention on cutting the match short. Giving fans their money worth comes first. He spits out a chunk of blood as he takes a clothesline, hoping to add dramatic effect. He rolls out the ring as planned and grabs Punk's title.

"Get back here!" Punk yells at him as he makes his way up the ramp. Blake waves off Punk's yelling and continues making his way towards the curtain as the ref continues to count to ten. As he pushes past the curtain he hears the bell ring, announcing Punk the winner due to disqualification.

"I know. I know. Get to the trainer's." He says, handing the title off to one of the crew members backstage as a few people rush over to him.

"Rough match?" Tom jokes, walking up to Blake to wipe the blood off.

"Great match." He smirks. Turns out it was just a cut, wide but not deep enough to damage anything. He gets cleaned up and given ice to cut off the bleeding before leaving. He holds the ice as he makes his way to his locker room. "Oh. Hey." He opens the door to see Barbie sitting on the couch, the tv is off and she's playing with her fingers. "Everything alright?"

"Um, yeah. No- not really." She stammers looking down at her lap before seeing him. "Oh my god. Blake your lip!" She rushes up to him to get a better look. He brushes it off and tells her it's a cut and not to worry. And sits her back down, this time next to him.

"I'll look like a duck for a couple of days but I'm okay. Now tell me what you were waiting to me." He smiles at her to maybe try and ease her. He can tell she's nervous since she keeps breaking eye contact with him. It's probably extremely horrible (and inappropriate) of him to think how pretty she looks in her strapless dress right now, but he does.

* * *

Barbie cracks up softly when Blake jokes about his fat lip. She secretly thinks he still looks really handsome, but she'll never admit especially when they both are trying to be civil and what not. She takes a few deep breaths not knowing exactly how to tell Blake. He technically doesn't even need to really know but in her mind, he deserves to know. He's still a pretty big part of her life.

"You know how you said you had to take time off to find balance?" She asks and he nods slowly, not knowing exactly where this conversation was heading. She tells herself not to cry but she can't help when her eyes start swelling with tears. "I asked for time off. And got approved." She watches his jaw clench and a loud (frustrated) sigh escape him.

"That's great." His smiles is forced and tightlipped and she can't understand why he wouldn't want her to fix her relationship.

"Blake, I've been on the road full time since I was eighteen. I need to recharge. You can't be mad at me for wanting to do the same thing you did." He doesn't say anything, but she catches him rolling his eyes before dropping his face into his hands. "I thought you of all people would understand." Her voice cracks a bit as she dabs away oncoming tears.

"I do understand." He mutters still not looking up. "Please don't cry, I hate it when you cry. Come on." Too bad she doesn't know that he hates seeing her cry because all he wants to do is wrap her into a tight hug and kiss her and tell her things are going to be alright. "Do you know when you'll be back?"

"I'm not sure exactly, but not for long." She tells him and he sighs again. "I know you don't want to hear any of this but I'm gonna tell you anyway." She adjusts a few wrinkles on her dress before continuing. "Sheldon and I aren't close to perfect, not even my idea of perfect but I need to work on it. If it doesn't work, I will at least know I gave it a shot. We argue more and one of us always seem to be in a bad mood."

"Cool." He mutters getting up and moving across the room from her. She watches him digs through his suitcase throwing on a t-shirt and throwing off his knee pads and his wrestling boots. "We had a rule, Barb. We don't talk about _them_."

"I know. And I'm sorry. I just need you to understand. And I know you don't like him." She bites down on her bottom lip wondering if he'll react. "But if things don't work out with us, you'll still have her. And what about me? I'll have no one." He watches her get up and walk closer to him. "I'm gonna hug you, okay?"

"I'll miss you. And we were just starting to enjoy traveling together." He gives her a small smile cause she was right. He's not single and even if she was he couldn't just leave Candice for her. He wraps her in his arms and takes in her fruity smell. "I'm gonna kiss your forehead, don't scream." He teases before feeling her laugh against his chest. He kisses her forehead and tells her over and over again that he's gonna miss the hell out of her. "Is that your suitcase?" He asks breaking the hug and wrapping an arm around her shoulders.

"Yeah, I was gonna leave after I told you. I called a taxi ten minutes ago so I should get going."

"Let me walk you out." He offers immediately, grabbing her suitcase and rolling it towards the door. "It's dangerous out there, you know. I mean with all the security who knows what could happen." He rolls it down the hall as Barbie loops her arm around his other. "Can I ask you a kinda personal question?" She nods. "Are you heading to Tampa or Dallas?" He takes a deep breath, he's been wondering for a while if she had moved in with him (in his opinion it's a horrible idea, but that's probably his jealously speaking). He holds open a door that leads to the back parking lot, reserved for superstars and production trucks and immediately spots the taxi.

"Dallas." She says softly but he hears her. He doesn't say anything and walks to the back of the taxi and loads her luggage in. "But I'll be at Tampa too, and even LA."

"Okay. Well. Be safe. Have a good flight. I'll see you soon, hopefully." He spits out all at once, not knowing how to handle this situation. He's surprised when she gets on her toes and gives him a kiss on the cheek and rubs his face a bit before stepping into the cab. He closes the door for her and gives her a sad smile. "Bye."

"I'll see you soon."

* * *

**Now the only reason I had Barbie take time off is cause that's really is what's happening with her and I've said I wanted to reflect reality. **


	60. Wedding Bell Blues

**Note: Lot's of Candice/Blake this chapter and a bit of Maryse. I have stuff planned for upcoming chapters so this chapter sort of leads in to it (maybe, I change my mind a lot).**

"Your total is going to be 3.95 today." Blake nods, handing him his members' card. He gets the same drink everyday from Starbucks and prefers to only get his drink from here, but when you're on the road you don't really have a choice. "Need a receipt, Blake?" The barista asks, writing down his name and order on the cup.

"No. I'm fine. Thank you." He smiles at her before walking over to the other side of the coffee shop to wait for his drink. It's kinda crowded so he gets on his phone. Candice was suppose to arrive at his house (or their house? She has a key and has stuff there but she's rarely there.) She was flying in for a wedding, a photographer that she was good friends with was getting married in Malibu. And it was going to count as a date for them cause she had to leave at five in the morning tomorrow. A few names are called until one causes him to look up.

"Maryse! Hot Venti Skinny Caramel Macchiato with soy and light whip!"

She obviously doesn't spot him when she squeezes in to grab her drink. Her platinum blonde hair is in a bun and she has workout clothes on. Her yoga leggings are tight and he notices but tries not to stare like every other guy in the room.

"Now, not to be rude, but what's the point of working out if you're gonna have sweets after."

"That's not the right way to greet people." She spats. The moment she turns around, the fire in her eyes seemed to have faded and instead a smile appears. "You're an asshole."

"I would hug you but you have burning hot coffee. And I have a small feeling you were ready to throw it." He teases, eyeing down at her coffee.

"Here you go, Blake!" The barista from before hands Blake's drink over the counter with a wink before going back to make other drinks.

"Should I tell her she needs to yell my drink order when it's ready?" He mused, seeing Maryse laugh. "Do you have time to talk? I haven't seen you in forever. It'd be nice." She laughs and bites her bottom lip. That's her 'you're an idiot' laugh and normally Blake was on the recieving end of it.

"It'd be nice." She says as the two walk towards the door. He nods, she's probably busy. And he immediately feels stupid for asking her. "I guess we can chat for a bit." He holds open the door for her and tries his best to hide how happy he was that she agreed. He misses her and doesn't even remember the last time he saw her. "So how are you?"

"I'm alright. I have a few days off. How are you?" He shrugs a bit before drinking his tea-lemonade mixed drink. The Los Angeles weather is perfect today, it's warm but not hot.

"I like this clean shaven look you got going. I'm alright too, I guess. I've been packing like crazy." He eyes her suspiciously, packing for what? Was she moving? She understands immediately what that glare is. "I'm heading to Vancouver."

"Visiting your sister?" He's met Michelle a few times. She was sweet and Maryse loves her a lot. He watches her shake her head a bit, playing with the sleeve around her coffee cup.

"Mike is shooting the Marine 3, which you probably know. So I'm just gonna join him up there." Of course. What is up with his ex girlfriends leaving lately? "I can work and run the site and the clothing line from up there so why not."

"Oh, so how long are you gonna be up there for?"

"Probably seven or eight weeks, I'll fly back and forth a few times but the majority is gonna be in Vancouver. I'm actually leaving tonight." She can't help but notice a distraught look on his face. "Flake is gonna need more jackets." She attempts to joke, trying her best to contain the awkwardness.

"I miss the little guy. How's he doing?" He's obviously trying not to talk about Maryse leaving too, sure he hasn't seen her in a while but what if he needed to talk to her? She eyes him before telling him that he's good and even tells him the little dog misses him. Blake actually lets out a laugh when she tells him Flake still bites Mike. "Have you talked to Barbie?" He doesn't know why he thought it was a good idea to ask her.

"We had a girls' night the other night. She's in town you know. Well actually her and Sheldon are heading to Cabo soon." The former diva didn't understand why she felt a knot in her chest when his blue eyes locked onto hers. He doesn't know that she's been avoiding him on purpose. She's trying to forget him so seeing him today was probably the worst thing for her. But of course he's asking about Barbie, she would always be his second string or hell even third string now that he has that supermodel.

"Sounds fun." He forces a smile on his face. Maybe it wasn't a good idea to ask her to sit and chat. Seeing her makes him love her all over again and not in the platonic way that they pretend to say to each other, but they're in the past (it still hurts). She'll always be the one that got away.

"You're thinking about us, aren't you?" She questioned. "You shouldn't. Trust me, I learned it the hard way." God damn it, she knew him too well. And what did she mean about learning it the hard way? "I really do not want to have this conversation with you outside of a damn Starbucks." He sits up and reaches for her hand when she begins to take slow deep breaths. (That's a sign that she's holding back tears) "I should go, I still have to pack. I'm leaving tonight."

"Yeah, you might want to do that." He mutters, but is surprised to feel her pull his hand up with her. He stands up with her and she doesn't say anything but she wraps her arms around his neck and pulls him into a hug. He buries his face in her neck and her fingers run through the back of his hair. "Did you park in the back?" She nods. They silently agree to walk each other to the parking lot. She sounds her car and instinctively Blake opens the door for her to get in.

"Thank you." She hops in and places her coffee in the cup holder and turns back to him. "I don't mean to be avoiding you but you have to understand. It's hard for me." He nods. "I love you. I really do." He gives her a sad smile. She motions him to lean in and takes in a deep breath before placing a kiss on the corner of his mouth, getting as close to his lips as she could without touching them.

"I love you too."

She gives him a small smile. One that breaks his heart, he made up his mind long ago, she would always have a spot in his heart. Too bad every time he saw her made him miss her that much more. She'll probably marry Mike one day and he's gonna be there telling her how happy he is for them (which will be a lie).

* * *

He pulls into his driveway and wonders if Candice had arrived yet, she hasn't called or texted him. He unlocks his front door and his dogs aren't there to immediately greet him so his guess is that they're upstairs with Candice or a burglar. "Candice?" No answer. He jogs upstairs and into the master bedroom, spotting Hunter and Quinn on the bed tugging on a pillow. "Hey you. You didn't hear me from downstairs?"

"Sorry, babe. I didn't. But hi to you too." She runs up to him frantically and gives him a quick kiss before spinning around. "Zip me up." He finds the zipper that's half way down her back and pulls it up being cautious with her hair. "We're gonna be late, I got a suit delievered for you. It's hanging in the closet. It's Armani."

"And how much is this gonna cost me?" The mention of the designer brand agonized him. "I already have a bunch of suits." He follows her back into the giant closet and sees one lying on the granite table.

"Don't worry about it. The designer loves me and he loves you, well your body. He saw pictures of you at the MET ball when we went and thought you looked handsome. He reccommended a tan suit since it's an outdoor wedding." Blake laughs as Candice helps him take the suit out of the plastic wrapping. "Don't just stand there, take off your clothes."

"You're a charmer, Swanepoel." He smirks, throwing his shirt at her before putting on the new shirt she hands him. "No tie?" He's actually digging this outfit when he throws on the outer layer. He's glad he doesn't need a tie since it's summer and he doesn't really wanna suffocate himself in the heat.

* * *

They arrive (early) just like everyone else. You can't arrive late to a wedding, Candice freaked for nothing. Blake puts his car in park but leaves the key in the ignition for the valet worker who opened his door for him. He shakes his hand and says thank you before meeting up with Candice on the other side. He follows her as she checks in with security and he can spot paparazzi in the distant being held back by more security.

"Let's go find our seats." She informs him, grabbing his hand and leading him to the seats. He's not surprised to see so many good looking people because he was sure almost every supermodel, male and female, were in the building tonight. This groom was a international photographer after all. They find their seats and of course they are by her friends, she introduces him to a few more before casually chatting away.

"Behati, this is Blake. I think you're the last one to meet him."

"Finally! I've heard such good things, it's good to meet her partner in crime." He jokes, leaning over Candice to shake hands with the model. She has a shy smile and tells him that he can call her 'Bee'. From what Candice tells him, she's one of her best friends and is a fellow South African native as well.

"Candy?" He's on his phone replying to an e-mail regarding the upcoming travel changes when he hears a voice call for her. He doesn't really care, he's sure she has a bunch of mutual friends here. She immediately stands up from her seat and scoots past Blake who has the outer seat to talk to this guy. "How long has it been? You look beautiful."

"A while."

He looks up and sees the two share a friendly cheek kiss but what catches him was how the guy just kept holding on to her waist. They were talking and his hands seemed to dip a bit lower. But he shrugs it off, they're friends and he turns his head to see what her friends are talking about.

"Have you met Hermann?" He's guessing his face of confusion gave it away, he had no idea who they're talking about. "The guy Candice is talking to." Erin points back to the two who are still talking at the start of the aisle. Candice keeps rubbing her neck and the guy keeps smiling (still holding on to her waist). Blake shakes his head.

"I've never met him. Well I don't think I have." He sees Erin exchange looks with Behati and Rosie who was sitting next to her. "Wait, should I know him?"

"You should talk to her. It's not our place to say, Blake." Rosie murmurs leaning closer. He looks back at Candice again who's adjusting her dress, scooting back into her sweet. He notices the blush on her face and her avoiding his eye contact.

"Old friend?" He questions with a whisper, since the reception had began. She just nods. "Hermann, right?" She nods again, before hushing in as the bride began her walk down the aisle. He's not a jelaous guy, but he does find it strange how her friends insisted on him asking Candice about this Hermann dude instead of just telling him. And also she didn't introduce him. She introduces him to everyone.

"I love her dress. I love the cut." He doens't know if she's hinting at marriage or if she's just admiring the wedding gown. But he's not gonna say anything, just in case he said something she didn't want to hear.

The groom and the bride take turn reading their vows and he wonders what could have been; how different _I do_ would sound coming from her lips, or what dress she would have choosen. He pictures Candice in white and them reading their vows, then Barbie, and even Maryse. (He's totally fucked cause all of them are in different dresses and all look elegant.)

* * *

It's later at the reception and he's slightly buzzed. The sunset is beautiful and it finally cooled down. He twirls his drink and people-watch. He smiles seeing Candice dance with her girls and eventually she smiles back and walks over to him. "Having fun?" She kisses him, but instead of her usual fruity smell he smells something else. "Did you just have a cigarette?"

"Yeah, me and the girls went for a smoke break." He knew she smoked every now and then or 'whenever' as she put it once. He's smoked cigarettes before but he's not a smoker. "Are you mad?" He shakes his head with a laugh and pulls her gently to sit on his lap.

"Dance with me." She laughs cause she knows he's pretty uncoordinated and runs her hand through his hair a few times. "It's a slow song, I think that lower my chances of stepping on your toes." She pulls him up and lets him lead her toward the dance floor. He holds on to her hand trying to weave through the crowd to find some room on the dance floor. Her arms rest comfortable around his neck as his wrap around her waist.

"You're not going to tell me about your friend are you?" He twirls her and they fall into a weird two-step, that get laughs from those around them. She's pressed against him once again (she's avoiding the question and they both know it).


	61. Cabo

He walks through the curtains after a solid match and catches his breath. He loved working with John, but the guy honestly didn't know his own strength. He rubs his neck a bit from being on the receiving end of an Attitude Adjustment off the ladder. He loved the excitment of Money in the Bank matches, but getting thrown off a ladder to end the match sucked. John walks past him, giving him a quick pat on the back and smile before going to talk up a producer. Blake secretly wonders why John is still on the road, the guy's going through a divorce, but he did love the business more than life itself.

"You riding with me and Kofi tonight? We're planning on a movie marathon." Phil asks, shaking hands with the sweaty superstar. Blake shrugs a bit being unsure. He's been riding with the two on Phil's bus on and off these past couple of weeks since Barbie left, the two always knew the best gyms in town.

"I got a rental, I'm good. Thanks man."

"Why the hell would you want to drive alone? The next town is a seven hour drive."

"I just have stuff I wanna think about." That's his way of saying 'I want to be alone. Fuck off'. He does the love the guy though but ever since coming back to work from having a few days and attending that wedding he's been kinda grumpy. Candice and him got into an argument the morning of his flight when he once again asked who the guy that was chatting her up at the wedding was. She tells him that Hermann is the past and to drop it. That's the closest thing to her telling him that he's an ex-boyfriend (she basically admits it). Come to think of it, he knows nothing about her past relationships. He's not pushy and likes to think that she'll tell him one day, but knowing the supermodel he's probably gonna have to ask. He swings open his locker room door before quickly changing.

"Cross, there's a kid, named Josh. You're his Make-A-Wish." A production assistant comes in and to take him to the room where the kid was. Blake's in shocked, of all the 'good guys' on the roster, why him? "The kid has cancer, Blake. And according to his mom, it's not looking too good." Holy shit. Where the hell was Cena? The dude was superman when it came to this stuff. He walks into the room, there is a cameraman and a photographer in the corner and in the center sat a woman, and next to her was a fragile kid in a wheelchair.

"Thank you for coming." The woman who he assumes to be the kid's mom greets him and tells him her name is Beth and how happy and thankful she is for him being here. He's uncomfortable, not cause he has to chat with a dying kid but because the mom looks to be on the verge of tears and the photographer snapping pictures close by makes it seem like some sorta PR bullshit.

"Can you get a picture and then just stop for a moment? I just wanna talk to him. Please?" He begs the photographer to understand and he nods telling him he'll give him a moment. "Hey Josh. How are you, man?" He shakes his hand and immediately felt bad, thinking he shook his hand to hard. "Can I ask you a question?" He gets down on a knee and leans in to whisper. "Why did you waste your wish on me?" The boy laughs before coughing a little.

"I didn't waste my wish. You're my favorite wrestler ever and you're cool and nice." Blake smiles softly at him. The kid has cancer that has limited him to a damn wheelchair and he's laughing and telling him he's cool and nice.

"Ok so now that you have me, how can I help you to make your wish come true?"

"You're my wish, Mr. Cross." He shakes his head and tells him to call him anything but Mr. Cross. "I just wanted to meet you." Blake high fives the kid and asks him what else does he want. He signs the merchandise he's wearing and to no surprise it's all Blake's. They take a few personal pics on his mom's cellphone before taking some for the website. "Is it cool being the bad guy?"

"Yeah. I like it."

"I wanna be a superstar one day." Blake gives him a big smile cause honestly, the kid's eyes lit up brighter than most of the current roster when it came to wrestling and it's a damn shame he probably won't ever walk again. But he's not going to let him know that.

"That's great. I can't wait to be old and watch you holding the championship." He pats him gently, looking over to his mom who has tears on her face. He asks her to come over and gives her a tight hug. He tells her quietly that she has to be strong for him. He has no idea what he's really talking about cause he sucks at being encouraging and supportive especially when the subject is a dying kid. The meet and greet goes longer than expected but it's soon over. "Hey, Beth." She turns around as Josh is getting his picture taken. "Listen, the next time RAW's in town or even Smackdown or whatever, ask for Arn. He'll give you great seats." She thanks him with tears in her eyes before taking her son out of the room.

"Holy shit. That was so depressing." Blake mutters, letting a deep breath out walking up to Arn. "I told the mom the next time a show is in town to ask for you at the box office. Her name's Beth. Give them ringside. Doc it out of my pay if you have to." Arn nods, taking their information from the production assistant that brought him here. He takes his cue to leave, and jogs back to his locker room to get his gear.

* * *

She lays in the sun, getting her tan on. Vacation has been nice so far. She's slightly annoyed that Sheldon has been either on his phone or his iPad. He was a free agent this year, his contract with the Dallas Stars were over so he's been checking in with his agent about offers and what not. He had expressed interest to pay for a California team, since he would like to live in Los Angeles. And all she could do was smile, she couldn't help but to not want that. Being in Los Angeles more meant a much higher chance of seeing Blake more and she wasn't willing to risk that. Honestly, she wasn't over him. But not being around him helped (a bit).

"Babe, we're in Cabo. Can you get off your iPad? You can read on the plane ride home or even in the hotel." She nags at him. And both are annoyed. He mutters 'alright' and adjusts his cap before laying back down.

"Did you make dinner reservations?"

"Was I suppose to?" She asks and hearing him sigh in return made her realize she probably should have. But how could she have known? He didn't mention it to her. "Okay, where do you want to eat tonight?"

"Forget it. It's too late. Everything that isn't going to give us food poisoning is booked." He groans before turning over on his stomach to tan his backside. "We'll just have to order room service or something." She doesn't appreciate his tone to say the least, he has a tendency to treat her like a child. But she never says anything, hoping it'll ease the situation. "Do you miss work?"

"I miss the ring and the crowd but definately not the travel." She laughs turning on her back as well. He doesn't laugh or even smile but instead asks her a follow up question.

"Have you kept in touch with anyone?" Her eyebrows rise, she can't help but to think it's a weird question and that he's fishing for something. But she doesn't he saw Blake on her phone a few weeks back. He remembers the picture of him in a tuxedo making a funny face glowing off her screen. She shrugs before shaking her head. "Not even Blake?"

"Now why would you ask that?"

"No reason. Just thought you and him we're close."

"Sheldon." She stares at him trying to think why the hell would he ask that. "What's with you?" She's curious cause she tells him time and time again that her and Blake maintain minimal contact. She doesn't mention their car rides or anything to him. "I really don't wanna have this conversation."

"Why not? I can't worry about you being around your ex-boyfriend all the time? I'm pretty sure you've spent more time with him than you have with me, including the time on this vacation."

"I'm with you now, we've been broken up for what like ten months?" She questions but she knows exactly how long it's been. It's been nine months. "You really need to stop being so insecure, okay? I'm with you and he has his supermodel." She doesn't like saying Candice, she likes to think that she's easily disposable and Blake can replace her if he wanted. God, that sounded bitchy. They lay out a bit more before heading back in to their hotel room to order dinner. She knew Sheldon wasn't too happy to be eating dinner inside a hotel room and he was probably pissed about her telling him he was insecure.

"What do you want?" He asks from across the room, holding the hotel phone to his ear. "Hi, can I get a cheeseburger and a chinese chicken salad. And..." He looks back at her and she tells him to get her breakfast, before walking off to go change out of her bikini. Hopefully he knew that she meant eggs, bacon, oatmeal, and a bagel. She ate this meal almost every morning and hopefully he had caught on by now. "They said ten to fifteen minutes."

"Great, I'm starving. What did you get me?"

"You said breakfast, right?" She nods. "A spanish omelet." She looks at him, she hopes he's kidding but he's not. "What's with the pout? You like spanish omelets. Remember last week when you told me you liked it?" She remembers. Omelets were his thing, they packed a load of protein and he would always eat them before a practice or a game and he had insisted on her having some. It wasn't bad but she wouldn't order it for herself.

"We missed the pay per view." She said, instead of chewing him out for ordering _his _breakfast order for _her_. "Hopefully we can still order the replay."


	62. Barb

"I think you're gonna win this game, champ." Blake teases the man next to him as he drives the ball an impressive distance. He's playing a full 18 holes game with John. He's not the champion anymore, but Blake likes to tease him. He's an avid golfer unlike Blake who was more of a casual player. He would occasionaly play a game with his dad and his dad's friends. "Fuck. You're gonna at least get a birdie."

"You're only a point behind, come on." He feels John pat his shoulder as he squats down to put his tee on the green. John would say that, the guy was competitive by nature and the win would feel better for him if it was close. He gets up and adjusts his cap before taking a huge swing. He squints and tries to locate where the hell his ball was and allows the smirk to grow on his face when his ball ends up much farther than John's. "God damn. You've got to be kidding me! What the hell, man?"

"Don't make fun of my swing anymore, Cena." He says, before being on the end of a playful shove. Blake picks up his tee from the ground before hopping onto the passenger side of the golf cart. "God, it's such a nice day for golfing in St. Louis."

"It is. Thank god it's not humid." All Blake can do is give John a small smile and a nod. The two had to do press all around the city since six in the morning, from this radio interview to this tv interview then back to some other radio interview, so playing a game of golf was much needed. "Are you still seeing that girl, um Candice, right?"

"Yep. We got into an argument the last time I saw her." He gets out of the cart and watches John take a second swing at the ball before walking over to where his ball landed a few moments earlier. He would pull his phone out to take a picture of the view, his dad would die of jealousy. But he had left it in the car, he thought he didn't need it distracting him from his game.

"Bummer. I have to head to my lawyer's office later to finish up some paperwork." He nods. "I bet it was your fault anyways." The Massachusetts native had been busy finalizing his divorce these past days so he understands. He wants to poke fun of him but it's still a sensitive subject so he'll save the jokes for later. Blake scans for his ball once more before locating it and grabs his driver for a second swing. "Have you hit the gym yet?"

"Nope, we had to be up at five in the morning to do press. I'm not an early bird like you. Plus, I'm running on coffee right now." He teases, getting back into the golf cart and driving much farther up. "Did you even sleep?" He laughs seeing John shrug. "Of course." A few more holes later, Blake came out on top (barely). But a victory is a victory. The two embrace in a hug and Blake gives him a butt slap before hopping in their seperate vehicles. He starts his car and thinks maybe hitting the gym at the hotel wouldn't be that bad of an idea. The not so long drive to the hotel allowed him to think about tomorrow. Tomorrow was the 1000th episode of Monday Night Raw and everyone, well everyone on the management side had high hopes. But for him, it was just another match where he would give it his all. He hated hyping himself up unlike most backstage.

* * *

Barbie hops off the elevator dragging her suitcase along with her looking for her room. 418. She finds it after walking down a hallway that seemed endless but before she can open her door she hears a familar voice. "Hey Barbie. Haven't seen you in a while." She turns and sees John walking up towards her. She gives him a big hug that makes her stand on her toes a bit.

"Hi. Yeah, I've been on vacation." She tells him and he nods. She assumes he knows from either production mentioning to him or he had noticed that her presence was missing bacckstage.

"Yeah, Blake's been a mess." He laughs a bit after so Barbie can't tell if there's any truth to his joke. "I'm kidding, I finally got him to hang out with me today. We went golfing today after press. He's been doing everything alone lately." She just nods not knowing what to say, but she doesn sorta feel bad cause she knows he's alone cause of her. "Back for good?"

"No. Just for the show tomorrow night. I got a call to fly out but I'm probably just gonna be backstage." She shrugs, it was dumb but orders are orders. They share a little bit more of small talk before going their seperate ways. She changes in to spandex shorts and a sports bra, she hadn't worked out that much in Cabo so now was a perfect time. She heard the gym was on the eighth floor so she ties her blonde hair in a ponytail and grabs a water bottle from the mini fridge before heading for the elevator. She swings the door open and heads for the mats to do her pre-workout stretches.

* * *

He's sweating and panting and feels gross as he rounds the twenty minute mark on the stairmaster. His knees were starting to give out which was usually a sign his leg workout for the day. He wipes the sweat off his forehead with the back of his hand but he doesn't expect to see what he sees. It's Barbie. Of course, he loses his footing and ends up sorta tripping down the machine. "Fuck." He groans for a bit, he's glad that there's only a few people at the gym and that they are all fall enough away from him to not walk over and check on him.

"Oh my god! Sir, are you okay?" He's hunched over and has hands on his knees. Even with his back turned he knew who was going to face him when he turns around. Their eyes lock and of course she would be the one to run over. "Blake. Jesus. Are you alright?" This is not how he wanted to greet her return. Wait, she was returning, right?

"Um, yeah. I just wasn't paying attention." He lets out an uncomfortable chuckle, scratching the back of his head. When she asks what was on his mind he shrugs and looks at his Nikes. "Someon-something that shouldn't." She's in a sports bra and in little shorts and god damn her abs were toned. He has a stupid smile on his face when he realizes how long he's been staring and he knows she sees him, which makes him blush. It isn't lost on him that she's laughing at him, instead of calling him a perv. "So I'm guessing you're gonna be at the show tomorrow? I mean, what other reason would you have to fly out to St. Louis?"

"I heard they had great BBQ here."

"You don't like BBQ, Barb." His lips pursed as if he knew something she didn't. He's kinda smiling knowing he outsmarted her. He knew her too well. And he's glad she's smiling back over him calling her out. The diva is actually smiling (like a school girl) because he called her Barb. He's not only one to, but it always warmed her heart ever since she knew him. "And the fact that you're a jew doesn't help. Your people like can't eat pork." She laughs at him and he thinks she's gonna snort, religion was not his strong suit so all he could do was laugh with her.

"Haf-jew." She corrects him, smacking a hand on his chest.

"My bad. So I will see you at the show tomorrow?" He lifts his shirt turned tank top (he hated working out with sleeves most the time and pit stains were the worst so he likes to cut the sleeves off) up a little so he could wipe his face once more. She bits down and pretends to look at her shoes (it was her turn now) as she tries to steal a few more glimpses of his abs. "I should uh- I should shower. I think I've taken enough time out of your workout." She nods and jokingly agrees with him. He doesn't know if he should give her a hug or not cause she's sorta half naked. And he's sweaty.

"Okay. It was good seeing you, I missed you." He looks at her cause it kinda shocked him to hear her say that. "Your silly-ness, I missed that." She adds in quickly like she knew she wasn't suppose to say what she did a few moments ago. He nods with a small chuckle as she tried covering her own ass. "I'll see you tomorrow." She goes in a for a hug but he knows how she feels about sweat.

"I'm kinda sweaty. And a bit stinky." He laughs and she gives him her signature 'you are an idiot' smile (usually reserved for him) and open her arms letting him know she was completely okay with that. He wraps her in his arms and when he hears her mumbling about his body odor, he can't help but to tighten the hug and press her closer to his sweaty body. "Night Barb." They say their goodbyes and goodnights before Blake leaves and Barbie gets on the treadmill.

* * *

He quickly pulls into the arena's back lot where all the production trucks and roster's cars were parked. He's late and imagines what kind of asschewing he's gonna get from one of the producers. He's only a few minutes late so maybe they won't notice. He parks the car and almost forgets to lock it after grabbing his gear. "Blake! Can you sign this?" What the hell was a fan doing back here? And why wasn't he getting to his seats? Whatever. He signs a Randy Orton shirt which makes him laugh. He thanks the fan before pushing through the doors and rushes to his locker room.

The WWE Champion is sitting on a chair with his feet up on this coffee table. Blake laughs seeing Phil banging his head to whatever music he was listening to in his headphones. He rolls pass him and heads to to one of those cupboards to put up his stuff.

"Why are your ass naked, Blake?"

"Oh I didn't think you would've noticed. You were too busy rocking out." He throws his pants in and his briefs as well before putting on his wrestling trunks. "Is there a reason you're in my locker room?"

"Change of plans for tonight. So it's me and John and you know how you're suppose come out and knock out the ref?" Blake nods. "Well instead John is gonna accidently bump the guy and then you come out knock him out and fight with me until the ref wakes up calls DQ and then you knock me out and leave. Then you and Dwanye fight at the top of the ramp and that gets broken up by security and what not." He nods, soaking up this new information as he unbuttoned his flannel. "Holy shit. What the hell is that from?"

"What are you talking about?" The Los Angeles native looks down to his shin where Phil was pointing at, there's a huge bruise and he doesn't know where it's from. "Oh fuck. I fell yesterday at the gym. I was on the stairsmaster and sorta tripped down. Don't laugh." He jokingly points at tattooed superstar next to him.

"Wouldn't dare. Come on, we both gotta get going. I have a match and you have a match to interrupt."

* * *

"Let me get this right. You're only gonna be back for tonight? And you're not even getting screentime." Barbie nods. "But why?" Eve thinks it's pointless that she flew all the out to be backstage and she agrees. She doesn't tell Eve about running into Blake at the gym just cause that would open the doors for invading questions. And she honestly had no idea where her feelings stood for the California boy. She loves him, she's sure of that. But what she wasn't sure about was if it was a good idea or not. She hates that he makes her feel dumb and silly without really trying. Eve is rambling about some gossip that she had missed while she was gone and she catches Blake walking back in from the gorilla position. His body has some red marks from being tugged and tackled by various people. "Are you flying out tonight?"

"I have an early flight tomorrow morning. I have a photoshoot in LA on Thursday." She looks pass the brunette once more to see Blake talking to Trish, one of the best divas ever in her opinion. He's laughing about something. She must've complemented him cause he's running his hands through his hair (that's a sign he's either nervous or embarrassed).

"I bet they'll be gorgeous. But I have to go change." They embrace in a quick hug before Barbie is left alone at the crafts service table. To not look like a complete loner she grabs a plate and picks up a sandwich.

"The only thing I liked about you being gone was that the last sandwich with no tomatoes was basically reserved for me." He walks up to her with a playful smirk before taking it off her plate and into his mouth. "I just wanted a bite." She's guessing he doesn't know that she's _not_ returning. "But it's good to have you back." She doesn't know why she can't flat out tell him that she doesn't even know when she's returning. He had the brightest smile on his face and she didn't want to be the one that made it disappear.

"Do you want to walk me to my car?" She muttered, knowing she was going to have to break the news to him. And there was really no way to avoid it. He looks confused for a second before agreeing. "I didn't get to ask you yesterday, but how have you been?"

"Besides bruising my shin like a dumbass yesterday, I've been alright." She laughs at him as he grabs a shirt off one of the merchandise tables backstage before opening the door for her. "It's been pretty quiet with you gone." His voice drops as his blue eyes (that look kinda green tonight) take in the night sky. "How was vacation?" She tells him certain things that don't really require her to say the name Sheldon. She tells him about snorkling and how she got a horrible sunburnt on her back from falling asleep outside and he laughs. Maybe John wasn't completely joking after all. "_He's been doing everything alone lately_." She plays with the zipper on her jacket before realizing it's better if he heard it from her instead of her not showing up at the next show and having him think she lied to him.

"Blake, listen.."


	63. Her and Him

"Dude, I know. I can't believe the day you come back is the day I'm not working. I swear they don't want us to fucking reunite." Blake's on the phone with Randy. He had gotten a call from The Viper a few moments ago asking why he doesn't see him at the airport to get ready to leave for China. "I'm catching the flight from New York. I mean, you know things haven't been to smooth so I just wanna try and do something." He's at Candice's apartment, waiting to surprise her. She's on the road and she told him she would be home in a bit. Erin and her had decided to take a road trip to Rhode Island instead of flying to promote a new bra or something. "Shit. I think it's like a twelve hour flight." He hears the door being unlocked and knows that's his cue. "Listen man, I'll see you soon. Sucks that you're working the China tour, while I get to hang at the Summerslam party." He hears Randy say 'good luck' and 'fuck you' with a chuckle before the he hangs up. He jumps off the couch when he hears Luna's bark, signaling the return of Candice and makes sure the lilies and tulips he got at the flower shop down the block are still sitting pretty on the counter top.

"Hey." Ok that was lame and he immediately regrets greeting her like that. But honestly he was walking on egg shells with their relationship right now, ever since the fucking wedding. She's looks pretty (as usual). She's in a long casual dress and her favorite pair of sunglasses sit on her head. There's barely a smile on her face but her blue eyes give it away. She does want him here. Her cheeks flush and she doesn't say anything but hugs him.

"We need to talk." She places a kiss on his neck and mutters something he couldn't really comprehend. "I missed you." All he can do was nod. Of course they needed to talk. He hasn't seen her in three weeks and they've barely spoken. Text messages here and there and a few phone calls, that was nothing close to their normal levels of communication.

"I'm sorry." Those are the first words that spill out the moment he sits down next to her on the couch. She waves him off and begins to (nervously) braid her hair. "It's just that I don't really know anything about your past relationships so when I saw Hermann I-I don't know, I was curious I guess."

"Relationship."

"What?" It's the softest mutter ever, so he's not sure if he heard her right.

"You said relationships, I've only been in one. Well besides this one." He's literally in shock hearing this, he knows his mouth is hanging wide open but he couldn't help it. She's so beautiful and from what he can tell she was pretty close to perfect. "I met Hermann when I was seventeen in Paris. We dated for a over five years. We decided to go on a break around the time of the Victoria's Secret fashion show."

"But why did you guys break up?" He's still not thinking straight. Five years was a long time, especially when you're seventeen. "If you don't mind me asking, of course." He's playing it safe cause she would probably shut him down if he was pushy about it. He smiles when her hand reaches for his.

"I met someone." Did she just admit she threw away a five year relationship to give his dumbass a chance? "I spilled my drinks on him and he was very sweet about it." His smile grows when she mentions their first encounter.

"You left your boyfriend of five plus years to give a guy who couldn't see where he was going in a night club a chance?" She shrugs playing with his fingers.

"I saw something in you, Blake. I still don't really know what it is, but I love it." He watches her scoot closer to him and runs her hand through his hair. "I'm sorry for how I've been lately. I just didn't know how to say it. I-I love you." He gently pulls her on top of him and lays down. "Luna is staring." He looks to his side and sees her very pregnant dog panting at them.

"She wants you to kiss me." He playfully suggests allowing his hands to wrap around her back. It almost felt new to him. He can't hide the smile that grows when Candice gives him a playful smirk and leans down. "Or she's about to pop about a few kids. She looks like she swallowed a football."

"Blake. You have a girl on top of you and you are talking about a pregnant dog. Just shut up." She kisses him and it was so much better than whatever he was expecting in his head. "I miss this. It's hard being mad. I don't even know what I was mad at really, I mean, I blamed it all on you. And I shouldn't h-"

"Ok. Candice. You have the most amazing man in the world beneath you and you're rambling. Everything is okay. Now shut up." He teasingly mocks her before making a kissing face at her. "I missed this too." She kisses him a few more time before resting her head on his chest.

"How long are you here for?"

"Thirteen hours."

"What?" She raises from his chest to lock eyes with him. "Are you serious?" He shrugs and then nods. "What time is your flight?"

"Seven. But I have to be up before five and get all my shit together and sit in the airport. And don't even plan on coming. You're not waking up at the crack of dawn to send me off. No way." He places a kiss on her head and runs a hand through her blonde hair.

"You flew here to talk to me? That's sweet but you are so dumb."

"When did you get so mean? I mean, I always thought you were this nice little South African girl. Freakishly tall, but still you're little to me." He teases her a little longer about little things before she calls him a giant. "Babe, I'm like 6'2. But on a serious point, did you have plans for tonight? Well before I broke into your place and drank wine."

"I was suppose to meet my brother for dinner. He's been out and about today, but he's staying with me for a few days. You haven't met him yet have you?" Blake shakes his head and tries to think if he's even seen a picture of the guy. "Stephen?"

"Definately not. Do you think he would mind me third wheeling tonight?"

"I think he would love it. I mean he tells me about wanting to golf with you." She kisses him before going on. "And you wouldn't be third wheeling cause I wouldn't be on a date with my brother. Sicko." She hops off him before playfully instructing him to get ready for the night. He was dead tired and was jet lagged (but when was he not?) and the last thing he wanted was to sit at some loud resturant for hours. But it would make Candice happy so he was willing to put up with it.

* * *

"There he is!" Candice excitedly drags him towards the table where she spots her brother. She lets go of his hand and jumps on her brother hugging him while she lets out a few squeals. "Stephen, I want you to meet Blake." That's his cue. He hands his hand out for a shake and greets the blonde man across from him.

"Nice to finally meet you." Blake sorta pulls him into a bro hug since he's dating his sister and doesn't want it to seem so formal. "Did you just get here?"

"Yeah, I just got seated. It's good to finally meet the guy my sister goes on and on about." Blake shakes his head and lets out a laugh. "Are you guys drinking tonight?" He looks over at Candice, he doesn't want to drink if she's not.

"Maybe a bottle of wine?" She suggests and the two men both agree. She calls over a waiter and listens as he begins to list all the names of the wines they carry. She finally picks one from the list and he doesn't question her choice. He's a easy guy and most wines taste the same to him. She leans over while her brother asks the waiter a question about an item on the menu. He smiles when he feels her touch on his inner thigh. "What are you getting?" He immediately senses the sultriness in her voice.

"I think I'm gonna get the grilled lemon and herb salmon." He tells her with a smirk. "Also where is that hand going young lady?" She's about to say something back, but the waiter walks over to take their orders.

"You just look so handsome tonight." She runs a hand over his hair and all he can do is smile at her cause they are back to being themselves.

"Stephen, can't you control your sister? She's all over me man." Blake jokingly teases her before handing his wine glass to the waiter. "Did you fly in today?"

"Yeah I got in this morning." The blond haired man begins to explain how awesome flying first class was and thanks Candice multiple times for paying for his upgrade. "Blake, tell me how it's like wrestling? Seems like the life to me." He shrugs and tells him it's pretty good. "The girls are hot." And for a moment Barbie pops into his head.

"Tell me about you, Candice tells me you're in school still?"

"Yeah, I go to college in Georgia. I play golf there."

"Cool. I like to take a couple swings in whenever I get a chance. I would ask to play with you but I don't feel like getting my ass smeared across the course." He jokes and it immediately eases him when Candice and Stephen laugh along with him. "Do you plan on going pro?"

"It's my dream. It's pretty difficult even at the college level, I mean, to participate as a collegiate athlete we can't take sponsors and little things that would make it easier."

"Well, I get invited to play at a few of those bullshit 'celebrity' golf games for charity a couple times a year. Maybe you can fly out and play for me or something. And if they don't allow that you can still meet some people and maybe get your name out there."

"That's awesome man, I would love that. I'll get your info from Candy later on." They continue to chat and eat the night away. Blake tries to hide multiple yawns through out the dinner because if Candice caught on she would insist on leaving. "How long are you staying in New York for?"

"My flight leaves in like nine hours." He answers with a chuckle as he double checks the time on his cell phone. "I have to go fly home change into a suite then go to club where they're having the Summerslam party then I'll wrestle the day after. So it's gonna be pretty fucking hectic for the next 48 hours." They chat a little more before all catching a cab back to Candice's.

* * *

"I'm so sleepy right now. I'm pretty sure it's possible to nap on bags on my eyes. I would offer Luna a spot on there but she looks ready to blow." He jokingly muttered throwing his shirt over his head and dropping onto Candice's bed. He turns in his head to find a comfy spot on the pillow and he watches as his girlfriend strips down and walk towards her bathroom. He's about to say something dumb to her when his phone vibrates. He's pretty sure his eyes widen to a point they never had and his breathing also stopped for a moment. What the hell was Barbie texting him for?

_hey blake :) i dont know if this a good time but i just didnt want 2 catch u off guard i guess.. i just wanna give you a heads up is that im returning and i will see you at the summerslam party and sumerslam and most days after that i guess lol ok well give me a call or something xo_

"I'm sorry my brother talked up a storm. He doesn't do that much, but I guess you two just hit it off really well." He quickly locks his phone and puts it back on the nightstand before taking a look at his girlfriend in front of him. He gives her a small smile before patting the empty side of the bed.

"You are now my second favorite Swanepoel now. I should go across and hop in bed with him, huh?" He smiles when she hops down next to him and she begins to talk about him leaving for work early tomorrow morning and honestly he can't decide if he's excited or not to go back to work. He's has noticed that these past months that Barbie wasn't a constant in his life he's been thinking about her less and that allows him to fall (even more) in love with Candice. He also wonders if him and Barbie will fall back into being traveling buddies or if he should mention the e-mail to Candice? But he decides against it just cause they are finally back to normal and he's content and doesn't want to ruin anything.

* * *

"Can I get a iced Venti double vanilla latte?" He runs a hand over his face, trying his best to fight the sleepiness that's affecting him right now. He slept through most of the almost six hour flight but of course his neck stiffened. He pays the cashier before grabbing his drink and hoping in his car that he had left in the parking lot for the week. He's glad he's familar with Los Angeles since he knows to avoid certain streets at certain times and make it to the arena much earlier than expected. He waves to the fans that spot him from a far before grabbing his gear and making it up to the back doors. "Is Tom here yet?"

"Yeah. He just got here. I got my knee taped." He shakes hands with John. The former champ stirs his coffee before poking fun at Blake for getting Starbucks. "How was New York? Catch a Yankees game?"

"Unfortunately not. I was there for less than a day. I did meet Candice's brother though. Cool guy, plays college golf. I bet he would give you a run for your money." They talk a few more minutes before John tells him he has a a phone interview he has to do and Blake teases him for working so hard before making his way towards the trainer's room. He can see that the door is open when he turns the hall so he walks in. "Hey man. How's it going?"

"Good. What can I help you with?"

"My neck is killing me. It's been kinda stiff but I think the flight here totally fucked with it." Tom nods and tells Blake to take his shirt off and lay down so he can examine him. Blake lets out a deep breath when he feels pressure being applied to the back of his neck and even squints at certain parts.

"Your neck is really tense. Christ. I can rub it down but I just suggest go easy on hard bumps out there tonight." The cream is ridiculously hot when it first gets rubbed in and this remains Blake of his high school baseball days. But when the cooling effect takes over all he can do is let out a sigh of relief. "Better?" His blue eyes shut completely feeling ten times better. He thanks him before grabbing his shirt off the counter and head out for his locker room. He spots a head of blonde hair and of course it's Barbie knocking on the door of his locker room. It's cute. Plus the fact she looks like a lost puppy in her gear. "No one's home, but I would just go in if I were you."

"Blake, hey. I was-why is your shirt off already?" She turns to face him and ends up facing his abs and he can tell she's hiding a smirk which makes fighting the urge to tease her much harder. He opens the door to let her in before dumping his bag on the couch and closing the door behind them.

"I went and saw Tom cause my neck was killing. But hey, glad to have you back. This is a done deal for sure sorta thing, right?" He's half joking, he can't handle wondering when she would be back or not. She gives him _that_ smile, not a smile, _that_ one smile that he swears she reserves for him (if that makes any sort of sense). She nods taking a seat next to him (taking note he's extremely close to her and still shirtless). She tells him to turn over a bit so she can see his neck and can spot the redness immediately.

He lets out a sigh when he feels her fingers press down lightly on him. She must of taken his sigh as a hiss or something cause she immediately apologizes telling him she's sorry but he lets her know it didn't hurt him at all.

"You should really take better care of yourself, you can't be doing these cross country flights all the time. I mean, you probably slept on your neck."

"How'd you know I flew cross country?" He asks trying to turn to face her but she forces him to face forward so she can gently rub circles with her elbow.

"Well your hair is a mess, your eyes are a bit red, and you didn't take the bus here with the rest of the roster so my guess was that you were spending a little bit of time with _her_." Fuck. She knew him so well. It still shocks him. He doesn't miss the tone but he ignores it, what else can he do? And he can't blame her since he probably has a similar tone when they talk about her significant other. "What ever happened to that neck pillow I got you like a year ago?"

"I loved that thing. I was sleeping with it in my bed at home and Quinn ripped it out from under me. She tore it apart then slept on it for a while."


	64. Release

"Man, these shirts are great." He lifts up the shirt to get a full look at John's new merchandise. It was his Rise Above Hate shirt but the word 'hate' was replaced by 'cancer'. It had pink to show support for breast cancer awareness and the Susan G. Komen organization. "I would wear it out there but I'm suppose to hate you. Also I'm wearing the one with the pink ribbion on it." The two are backstage at the Night of Champions PPV where John's new merchandise had just arrived.

"Thanks. I was so nervous about them. But man, they do look pretty great."

"I will take one of these hats though." Blake reaches in to another box where the hats are and puts on the pink cap. "I'm seriously gonna buy a few hats, my grandma beat this shit, ya know?" The California gives a small smile to John as he thinks about the grandma and makes a note to pay her a visit and give her a call.

"Yeah. My brother did too, well brain cancer, but still. Cancer is cancer." John takes a small pause, probably cause the subject is still a bit sensitive to him. "And you are definately paying for this stuff, it's for charity."

"Steve, put me down for like ten hats." Blake tells the backstage merchandise clerk to mark him down as he grabs his wallet from his back pocket. He's glad he's still in street clothes at the moment. "I remember in high school, I taped my ankles and wrist with pink tape and my mouth piece was pink too for the whole month of October every football season."

"I did it when I played college ball." John stops when a much smalled woman squeezes in between them holding a recorder.

"Pardon the interuption, but I'm Laura from ESPN and Blake I was wondering if I can get a statement from you about WWE's partnership with the Komen organization?" Blake nods as John tells him he'll talk to him later.

"Uh yeah. I'm incredibly proud and honored not only to be supporting Susan G. Komen and their fight to find a cure and raise awareness for such a horrible disease, but also working for a company that is doing the same. Cancer in general is such a horrible disease so anything anybody can do to help is greatly appreciated." He sticks his hands in his front pockets and decides against in sharing something personal. No one knew, but Blake donated a good cut of his paycheck to various charities every paycheck. He didn't find it necessary to brag about it. He didn't need praise and would rather not have any, since he always felt awkward when being complimented.

"Will you take place in their marathon?"

"If I'm not states away or out of the country I hope so." They discuss a few more things before the reporter thanks him and walks off. A few fans wearing John's new shirt spot him and ask him for pictures. He assumes they were invited by either the WWE or worked for Susan G. Komen since they were backstage but either way he's happy to meet them and take pictures. He even gets told pink is his color and the hat makes him look 'cute'.

* * *

He's finishing taping up his wrist when Barbie walks in. "Forget to knock? I could've been naked." He lets out a laugh seeing her turn red and hopping onto the couch.

"Well you're like half naked now." She teases back, she's getting quicker with her comebacks. She has seen him naked _many_ times so it wouldn't be like a new thing to her. But he doesn't know seeing him just shirtless already got the blonde bothered. "I like your pink wrist tapes."

"Thank you. It's gonna match my pink shirt." He throws the t- shirt over his head before walking over to her. "Have you seen John's new shirts?" She shakes her head so he explains to her the design of the shirt. "I got you a hat, I know you don't where them out unless you're at the gym or long flights or drives but it's pink and that's your favorite color so um yeah." He reaches into his suitcase and hands one to her. "It's silly. But it's for a great cause."

"I'll wear it tonight when I'm falling asleep on you on the bus." She teases him and he pretends to be offended as he does a few push ups on the floor. The hotel most of the roster was staying at was a two hour drive ago so the company rounded every up on a bus to get here tonight.

"And who said you were going to sit next to me?" He laughs getting up as he begins to do his jumping jacks.

All he can do is stare at the blonde laying on the couch while he jumps up and down. He likes what they are now. It's sorta simple. They travel together without the knowledge of their significant others, of course. And since they travel together they eat a lot together and when Barbie doesn't go out or go clubbing they enjoy watching hours of televisions or having movie marathons. But unlike they used to, Blake always ends up leaving no matter what time it was.

"Maybe I got the ribbion and clip it on my boot and then I can wear the black shirt for King?" She nods agreeing and tells him he's sweet for considering it. "Yeah, I think I'm gonna do that instead." He walks over and grabs the black shirt that reads 'Long Live King' and throws it over his head. "At least good ol' JR is back for the night."

"You really gotta work on your southern accent." She tells him when he attempts saying 'good ol' JR' multiple times.

"I'm guessing you're gonna hang here tonight?" He asks laying down on the ground near the blonde as he works on multiple stretches. He only assumes that since the show had already started and she was in a dress and heels which weren't really great for wrestling.

"Yeah."

"Don't worry, Barb. I'm sure they just want you to get back to the flow of everything before throwing you into a storyline or a strap." He gives her a small smile taking a seat next to her and patting her knee. "We have a few days off coming up, what do you have planned?" He's only asking to get her mind off not working tonight cause she has that sad little pout on her face. He normally fears asking her, since she'll mention Sheldon.

"I've been working on my calender. So fly out to LA and take more pictures for it."

"Cool." He's hoping she doesn't ask him what his plans were, but of course she does. "I'm going to a fashion show. Don't laugh." But she does."Hey, all those hot chicks walking up and down, how could I not?" He's trying to act macho and of course she sees through him right away.

"When did you start calling girls 'chicks'?" She eyes him curiously and he just gives her a dumb smile. "Yeah that's what I thought." She gives him a friendly shove before falling into a comfortable silence. "How's your neck?"

"Good. Everything is good." He's about to ask how her elbow is since she was complaining about it for the past few days but a knock from the door distracts him. He gets up from his seat next to his ex-girlfriend and is surprised to see who's at the door. "Hey man. What's up?" It's Nick, Dolph Zigger to most, standing outside.

"Hey man. A bunch of the guys are gonna go to this strip club tonight. Wanna join?"

"Thanks but I rather not. Not really my thing." He gives him a small nod, attempting to close the door.

"Dude, come on! You never hang with most of us and we aren't going right after the show. We are all gonna get cleaned up at the hotel and then catch a taxi there since we'll probably be shit faced." Honestly the more the blonde man was talking the more uncomfortable Blake was getting. He was talking loud and he was hoping Barbie wasn't listening in but he knew she was.

"I got plans." He attempts to close the door again but Nick smirks at him.

"Booty call?"

"No." It takes Blake a few more tries before the overly tanned superstar walked away defeated. He walks back over to Barbie and she smiles at him. "Did you hear all that?"

"I did. All the years I've known you, i don't think I've heard you talk about going to a strip club once." He doesn't know it but it's a compliment. She knew a lot of people on the roster went to strip clubs and other things almost every night. Some even knew the best spots to hit up every single state. His blue eyes kinda just stare down at his hands and he shrugs.

"I'm gonna sound like the biggest pussy ever but I think about the strippers ya know?" He sees the look on her face. "No, not like that. Like how many bad life choices did it take for them to be taking off their clothes for fucking dollar bills? And then I think about their parents and my mind goes crazy." He feels crazy explaining himself since he felt he was rambling on but Barbie nods quietly before laughing lightly.

"That's funny, I've never heard that before but that's sweet." Honestly it's the sweetest thing ever and she secretly wishes all men viewed things like Blake. "I'm sure strippers would love you more if you tell them that."

* * *

He takes a clothesline from Sheamus and holy shit. The wind was knocked out of him so he takes a moment to roll out of the ring. And of course the crowd boos him for delaying the match. He waves them off making his way around the ring and hopping back up on the apron. "Back him up, ref! Come on! Do your damn job!" The jeers were music to his ears. He slowly makes his way through the rope and gives a smirk. They grapple again and Blake swings him against the ropes and throws him over his shoulders. He turns and prepares the red headed man for his finishing move, which was like a DDT turned choke hold in mid air. The Irishman taps after a bit of struggle and the bell rings.

"Get off!" The ref shoves him off but he's suppose to be beating him down even more. Blake lets go of the grip he has on his head and gets out of the ring and heads for the timekeeper.

"Give me the title." He waves for him to hurry but of course he's slow and hesistant so Blake rips it out of his hands, grabs a microphone and rolls back in the ring. "Everyone shut up and let me speak." The boos only get louder as he goes on. "Can anyone explain why this wasn't a title match? Cause I just beat the living hell out of this ginger, who happens to be the heavyweight champion. I mean, it would only make sense for me to become the champion now." He pauses a little bit cause the jeers and taunts were getting really fucking loud. He finishes up the promo since time was running out for the show and producers hated when they went overtime and bumped whatever show was after them.

"I would wait a little to leave, don't want you to rile up these people in the parking lot." Phil greets him when he walks down the aisle from the curtains. "Good job, man."

"Thanks. I swear, there was a chick front row that was ready to tackle me down." He jokes and makes a few minute of small talk with Phil about a burger joint out here and a crazy workout the Chicago native put together before walking over to his locker room. "I'm so tired." He drops down on the couch and Barbie is still on the couch with her Macbook on her lap. He playfully rests his feets on her knees pushing her laptop closer to her a little bit.

"You're such an ass on tv. Even I wanted to punch you."

"So I'm doing my job then?" He winks at her like a dumbass and she laughs at him.

* * *

They sit in her room eating take out as some random movie Blake ordered on a whim plays in the background.

"Okay. This might be the best chinese ever." He gets a fork full of noodles in his mouth before speaking again. "So good." He offers a fork full to the blonde sitting next to him as she stares at her laptop. "What the hell are you looking at on there? I mean, these noodles, god damn! Barb, come on!"

"Later. I'm busy."

"Okay. Stay busy and miss out on good food. No big deal." He chews with his mouthful this time knowing it was a pet peeve of the blonde's. "What have you been looking at all day?" She immediately looks uncomfortable so he adds on. "If you don't mind sharing."

"Well..." Her calendar's prints were sent to her today and she didn't know how she felt about some of them. "Can I get your opinion on something? And I mean this in a professional way, not anything else." He eyes her carefully wondering what the hell was she so hesitant about.

"Sure." She bites her bottom lip and lifts the laptop off her legs and place it on Blake's lap. "What do you think about these pictures?" His blue eyes shift to the screen to see the pictures. Honestly, they weren't his taste. The biggest difference about Blake and Barbie were that their taste in culture and clothes were different. He shurgs. He thinks they're kinda slutty but he's not going to tell her.

"Eh. You look nice." He makes sure to not scan them too long cause she's like half naked in most of them. "Your um, hair looks nice and uh-soft." He places the laptop back on the blonde.

"Jesus. Blake can't you respect me enough to tell me the truth?" He's a bit shocked when she says that. She has been kinda down lately, maybe something was frustrating.

"I respect you so much, Barb, come on. You should know that. And honestly, I-I think they're kinda I don't know too sexy." That's the way he words it hoping it won't piss her off. "Barb, you can be gorgeous without taking that much clothes off."

"I'm sorry that I'm not a supermodel, Blake. I'm sorry I'm not skinny and naturally pretty."

"Fuck. Barb, where is this coming from? Why are you shitting on yourself and bringing Candice into this?" Her anger comes from left field so he has no idea what to do. "What's wrong?" He lowers his voice because she slams her laptop shut and runs her hand through her hair. "Hey. Those pictures are fine, I'm sure any guy would want to have you hanging on their wall for a whole year. All your pictures are fine, I even like the ones you did for that energy drink." Barbie hated many of the pictures that were printed because they made her 'look fat'.

"What's wrong? I haven't in a storyline since- I can't even remember. Like why the hell am I here? To drive around the country with you? Blake, do you see how many job offers I've been getting outside of the company?"

"A lot I bet." She's frustrated and he feels sorry for her. He hasn't seen her this upset in a while.

"And I can only do a few ones that fit this ridiculous traveling schedule and fits the company's rules. Do you know how it feels like to watch oppurtunities past by you?" He stays silent cause there isn't anything he could say. "Sheldon tells me I'm beautiful and I can do so much more, I'm so much bigger than this, wrestling won't do anything for me in the long run and that I should move on. And to think about it, I kinda agree."

He's annoyed that she talked down on Candice, brought up Sheldon, and is now putting herself down. Fucking Sheldon. She's young and he knows to keep her he has to tell her everything she wants to here. But he's not going to be the one to tell her she's being played. She's in love and love makes you blind.

"Ever since you've gotten back from your vacation you've been grumpy or pissed. Why don't you say something to me? We could've talked it out and maybe you wouldn't have fucking exploded on me like you're doing now." He's going to regret this. "Why do you always fucking doubt yourself Barb? You were never like this? The Barbie I know, she was funny and smart."

"You left me for a supermodel, Blake. How the hell am I supposed to feel, huh?" So this is what her outburst is stemming from. He assumes she's been holding it in for a while now since Candice and him were getting close to the one year mark. "She's everything I wasn't. Admit it?"

"I didn't leave you for her! Damn it, you're the one who started dating two weeks after we broke up! Two weeks! We broke up because you kept doubting yourself and me! So don't even try and lay this on Candice. I was so in love with you and you had the audacity to think I didn't. Shit, you wanted to be friends, we become friends. You wanna ignore me for months, fine. I have never given you shit for anything."

"Screw you, Blake." This is the closest he's heard her curse, she hates it so this was going pretty far. "Why can't you let me be happy? And tell me how many things have you had to turn down cause of this job that you don't even any passion for anymore? And don't lie to me." Shit. He's turned down numerous acting gigs and magazines interviews and what not because the company never allowed it. And sure he doesn't have the same love for this job as he did when he started but he still enjoyed his job. "I'm so glad I'm done."

"What?"

"I'm done. I asked for my release."


	65. Closure

"Your seat is the empty one next to the blonde girl over there Mr. Cross. Be careful scooting, the designer doesn't want non-models walking on the runway." He thanks the woman with the headset that guided him to his seat. He's sitting front row at a very important fashion row in New York that Candice is walking in, he just happened to forgot the name of the designer.

"Hi."

"Hi." He holds his tie close to his chest as he takes a seat next to the blonde woman. Blake gives her a small smile before taking a better look at her face and he's actually caught off by how pretty she was. She had big bright blue eyes and a bright smile. She was also pretty thin so he assumes she's a model. "Sorry for almost stepping on your purse." She laughs and pats him on the hand.

"That's okay. I dropped it getting into the car today, so I'm sure your shoe can't do it that much damage." He gives her a smile and a nod before attempting to retie his tie. "Need help?" He looks back over at the blonde and she offers a smile before bringing her hands closer to his neck. He gives her another nod letting her know it was alright. She flips his collar up and loosens the tie before redoing the entire thing. "Good?"

"Yeah. Perfect. Thank you." He smiles at her when she folds his collar back down. He wonders if he should ask for her name or not, but he doesn't want to come off as if he was hitting on her. He was here to see his girlfriend for christ's sake. Instead he looks around the room, everything was so white. The runway was white, the floor was an off-white, the chairs were white, but no one was wearing white. Candice had left a suit for him at her apartment for him to wear, it was a dark navy blue suit with a black tie.

"So do you model?"

"Oh-me? Uh no." He can feel his face going a bit red. "I'm a 'sport's entertainer'." He tells her using hand quotes since that's what the company wants them to refer to themselves as. "Commonly known as a pro wrestler." He's actually shocked when she shows genuine interest about his job. She asks a series of questions about the business. It's obvious she knows nothing about pro-wrestling but she seems interested in the things he's sharing with her. "So what do you do? I'm guessing you're a model."

"You're correct. What gave it away?" He's not sure if she's flirting with him now or not, cause she has this smile on her face that wasn't the same as the polite ones he's been getting.

"Well um, you're skinny and uh obviously very beautiful and you're at a fashion show." He shrugs as the light begins to dim, signaling the start of the show. He remembers that Candice told him these fashion shows were different from the Victoria Secret's fashion shows, these were more serious and he couldn't whistle or stand up and yell 'I love you' when she walked by, even though he knows she secretly liked it. She laughs at him and brushes his compliment off.

"Why don't you see comfortable?"

"Well, this is all kind of new to me. It's not like there's a 'fashion world for dummies' out there. Hell, maybe there is. I haven't looked, but I feel like there wouldn't be." He felt like that sentence was going on forever so he takes in a small breath.

"Well, I do consider myself somewhat of a professional, so I guess I can be your guide and give you a crash course tonight."

"Alright. Thank you." Blake gives her a nod before watching the first model strut down the runway.

* * *

"Ok, so do you see a theme with all the outfits so far?" The blonde asks, leaning into Blake as he watches another model passes by in a dark trenchcoat. He eyes the model carefully as she walks back because she reminded him of Barbie. He cringes on the inside before turning to the blonde next to him. "And do not say cold weather, cause that is not the answer."

"Ok maybe like casual business? Like the shirts are fancy enough for work but they can be like a nice dinner or even lunch top." He gives her a small smile and she puts her hand on his shoulder and gives him a light squeeze.

"Not bad at all." She gives him more insights about the designer and articles of clothing throughout the show and tells him which one she would buy and would 'die for'. "All the models should be coming out for their last walk soon, so when you see all of them at once you'll know." He nods and she was right, like clockwork everyone that walked down the runway throughout the show all strutted out. He spots Candice and he has to hold himself back to not stand up and cheer for her. She gets to the end of the runway and turns back around to walk back and she winks at him and he blows her a small kiss.

"She has a boyfriend. I haven't met him but I heard he was really good looking." She must've seen their little exchange. "And she's suppose to be like madly in love with him." He can't help but start to smirk because she was unknowingly talking to him. "I went with Candice to a fashion show the other week and this guy was not giving up, he was some greek heir and was telling her how he was going to shower her with shopping sprees and yachts and ugh it was so disgusting."

"Did she seem interested?" He asks, obviously very curious about what he just heard.

"The girl is ridiculously nice so he probably thought she was flirting back, but like I said, she has a serious boyfriend."

"That's good to hear." He gives a small smile. It comforted him knowing he was right in never worrying about her. He sees that the blonde (who's name he still doesn't know) gives him a confused look. "I'm Candice's boyfriend." He watches her and swears he sees a glint of dissapointment. But it quickly vanishes and she nods. He makes a mental note, he's never introduced himself as her boyfriend before.

"Well. Nice to meet you, Candice's boyfriend. I'm Lindsay."

"Nice to meet you too. I go by Blake actually." He sticks out his hand and gives her a small polite shake before standing up with the rest of the crowd to give the show and models a standing ovation. His phone vibrates in his pocket and at first he didn't want to be rude and pull it out but he realized everyone either had their phone out or was on it. Oh, New York. It was exactly like LA except it being fucking cold. He sees a text from Phil.

_Dude. Barb got released and rumors were she asked for it? Do you know anything about it?_

He thinks about it (honestly he's been thinking about it since their argument in her hotel room that night). He doesn't want any rumors being spread around even though he's sorta pissed at her for blaming him and dropping that huge bomb on him. He has unsucessfully tried texting her a few times but no luck, guess she was serious on wanting him out of her life.

_No. Maybe she just wanted to work on another things. I don't know._

"Are you heading backstage?"

"Um are we allowed to? I don't want to be a bother. I know it gets pretty hectic backstage."

* * *

Barbie looks through all the pictures on her phone as she's getting her hair done at the salon. She's in LA and of course that forces her to think of Blake. She can probably get his house from here if she drove around and the streets refreshed her memory. That was a creepy thought. She was going brunette. She needed a change. A big change.

"This is going to come out so gorgeous. Now you can finally decide if blondes really have more fun." Her hair dresser Ken had been begging her for a while to go brunette and since she was Kelly Kelly anymore she decided to give it a shot. It was weird thought to stomach though, she was a _former_ WWe diva now. She's scrolling through her photo album when a bunch of pictures of her and Blake begin to show up. Some from when they were friends, when they were dating and a few from when they were 'friends' (those few weeks when they were sneaking around) and some from when they were attempting friendship a real try.

"You'll be the first one I tell. I'm so excited." She lets out a sigh, cause she really was happy with him. Blake was on point on her blaming herself for letting her insecurity get the best of her and ever since then it plays in her mind on repeat.

"Who's that? That's not Sheldon. He's super cute."

"Yeah. His name is Blake." She can't control the small smile that forms when she says his name. She looks at the picture, it's her and Blake at Disneyland. She remembers the day like it was yesterday. It started raining as they were waiting in line so Blake zipped her into his jacket and the two of them shared a hoodie like idiots.

"He's not on my team, is he?"

"No." She laughs.

"Damn. Please tell me you got some of that for me." She blushes and gives him a cheeky smile as he colors in her bangs. "I'll take that as a fat yes, you lucky bitch." She thinks back to the first time they had sex, or made love, whatever you want to call it. She remembers how nervous he was since he was nervous she was going to regret it. God, even though she convinced herself she didn't care for him at all anymore she knew deep deep down that was a bunch of lies. "It was more than just sex, huh?"

Damn hairdressers. They know everything about everything.

"We had a great thing, Ken. And we both sorta messed it up. I worried about things I didn't have to worry about." She wants to speak highly of her ex, but she doesn't want to sound hung up. Blake's so smart and he's really, genuinely caring. You can totally see it. In a holds-doors-open-for-people and helps-the-elderly-carry-groceries sort of way.

* * *

It's a crowded mess backstage. Everyone is everywhere. He's thankful Lindsay is there since she is kinda pulling him along.

"You did really good." He leans down and pecks her on the head. He smiles at the blonde when she turns around and he swears her smile falters a bit before she regains it.

"Thank you." She stands up and gives him a quick peck before turning to greet the blonde next to him. "Hey Lindsay." She's curious why her co-worker was with her boyfriend. She hugs her quickly and look at the two who are both smiling back at her. "Did you two just meet?"

"Yeah. I was sitting next to her. Small world, huh?" He looks so silly as he gives her a crooked smile before looking down at his tie. "And she helped me out. You know how I am with ties."

"That was nice of you, Linds. Are you going to be in London next week?"

"No, I'll be in San Diego."

"The Mexican food is so great there, I'm jealous. In high school, I would always drive down to surf there when the beaches by me got too crowded."

"You're from LA? What a small world, I'm from San Diego. Maybe we've crossed paths before then." She teases and all Candice can do is drink her cup of coffee as she watches the two talk about beaches and which resturants have the best tacos and what not. "Do you still live in LA? Cause I've been apartment hunting there and I have no idea what I'm doing."

"I do. I bought a house a couple years ago. In my opinion, it's smarter to get a house in LA just cause rent and all those home owner fees are gonna catch up to what a house would be quick. You know what, my mom does real estate around the Hollywood and Beverly Hills area so I'll give you her email and I'll give her a heads up and maybe you guys can meet up whenever you're in town." He pulls out his phone to find his mother's information in his contacts.

"That would be perfect. I think I have a shoot there in less than a week so maybe if you guys aren't busy we can all go to lunch?" Candice just gives a small smile and a nod, she's going to be in London at that time. She's not jealous, but she can't help but to be ticked at how Blake was being so casual with her.

"I think Candice is going to Paris, but I probably will be in town. So yeah, lunch sounds good. I know the greatest omlette place and their lattes are out of this world." Ok, did he just make a date with her right in front of her face? She knows that Blake thought it was just a nice gesture but she couldn't help but think he was being too nice. She stands there listening as the two exchange information.

"I have to go though, I guess the driver that was suppose to pick me up came early." Lindsay lets out a polite laugh before giving her a big hug and a cheek kiss. She likes the girl, they've been co-workers for the last couple of years and even though she was a few years older than her they were sorta similar. She turns to Blake and gives him the same big hug and cheek kiss. "It was really nice meeting you, Blake."

"Same with you."

* * *

"I'm kinda bum you're gonna be spending your birthday in London." He tells her as he sits across from her in a booth. They were at some fancy (very dim) restaurant in New York. The two had left the after party early since Candice was saying how much she was craving sushi. "This was going to be our first time celebrating your birthday."

"It's alright. I've spent my birthday working away somewhere since I was 16."

The California boy was only a bit bummed since he had a surprise for her. Just cause she had plans doesn't mean he was canceling his surprise to her. It just meant he had to change a few things around.

"I'll miss you a lot." He's trying to pick up little pieces of rice with his chopsticks as he thinks about if he should tell her about Barbie. "Wanna know something funny?" She nods. "Well, um, it's not really all that funny but uh- Barbie, you remember her, right?" Fuck. He was rambling. She nods again. "She asked for her release."

"So she quit?"

"I guess so."

"Why?"

"She wasn't really working as much when she got back from her vacation but they still made her travel everywhere so maybe she thought she had bigger and better things ahead." He tries to not cringe as he thinks back to that night in her hotel room. "Maybe she was just over it."

"What is she going to do now?"

"I don't know." He shrugs lightly, still playing with the rice on his plate. "Last I heard she had a calendar coming out." Does he miss her? Yes (so much). Does he wish her all the best? Yes, despite how rough their relationship has been in the past couple months he still wants to see all her dreams come true. But there's a small part of him that wishes she would come back and just hang around him and he knows that's an incredibly selfish thought.

"Have you spoken with her?"

"No. We aren't really friends, as you can imagine." He gives a sad smile that doesn't go unnoticed to the blonde sitting across from him. He looks at her for once when she laces her hand with his from across the table.

"I love you. And listen to me when I say this, I know you loved her. But being friends or even casual with exes never really work out. I know you'll miss her cause you two were like best friends before all of that but maybe her leaving is the closure the both of you need. I mean, seeing your ex almost everyday isn't very healthy." And boy was she right.

"I love you too and you're right. Maybe now the awkward vibes backstage will finally go away."

* * *

"When's your flight?" He asks taking off his shoes and throwing them by his suitcase.

"Saturday morning." Her face is fresh from cleaning all the heavy runway make up and she takes a seat next to Blake rubbing the side of his face, seeing his sky blue eyes lock into hers drove chills up her spine. Blake likes to think that when they kiss in private everything is so different. They're longer and slower and he feels like a high schooler again.

The kisses start to become more heated; hands drifting over bodies as he gently gets on top of her, carelessly knocking the books and papers to the floor. His hands reached behind her head to pull the rubber band from her hair, allowing her blonde locks to escape. His mouth begins to make work on her neck and she could feel his hands snaking south.

"Wait." He stops them and eyes her carefully before a playful smirk builds on his face. "Are we about to do _stuff_?" His hand runs back up to her waist as he rolls off her. She laughs into his chest letting him know he was a 'dork'.

"Not anymore."

"How bout if I tell you a little secret?" She playfully shrugs at him. "You're so beautiful," he whispers as he brings his hand up to her cheek and leaned in to place a tender kiss upon her lips. "And I am willing to bet that you don't get that too much." He can't help but to laugh at his little joke seeing her take a moment to understand it.

"You are the worst."

"I know. I guess we aren't going to get silly tonight." He was literally cockblocking himself and he couldn't care less. "So I'm gonna take off my shirt and cuddle with this pillow. No funny business, Swanepoel." He wags his finger at her before dropping his shirt on the side of the bed. "On a more serious note, what does Candice want for her birthday?"

**AN: Sorry about the late update to those of you that are still reading and hopefully enjoying. Thank you so much! x**


	66. Birthday Surprise

"Ok yeah. She's staying at the Dukes Hotel. She's booked on 13C so I booked the two of you for 16D." He's on the phone with Candice's parents. He's flying the two out to London to surprise her for her birthday. "Your flight is at 5pm your time. Yeah, it's abput a fifteen hour flight so bring those neck pillows." He can't help but smile hearing her mom thank him profusely. "Give her a big hug and a kiss from me when you see her. Ok, love you too. Have a safe flight. Bye."

"You're about make her the happiest girl in the world."

"She never spends a lot of time with them and she loves them so much so I do what I can." He puts his phone back in his backpack, before going back to lace his boots. "Meanwhile, I'll get to get my body smashed repeatedly in a cage." He's wrestling Phil tomorrow and he's scheduled to lose by getting distracted by Heyman.

"Hey, we both do. And shit, people on Twitter are so dumb." Blake turns around to see the Chicago native scrolling on his iPhone and begins to laugh when he begins to read off replies. "My left knee is kinda sore so lay off."

"Don't tell me your weak spot. Now I must break your knee."

"Holy shit man. Come here and look at this." Blake turns over to walk to obviously very anxious champion. "Actually I don't know if you want to see this." He holds the phone closer to his chest eye Blake who had no idea what the fuck was happening. "It has something to do with Barbie. Do you still want to see?"

"Whatever. I don't really care." He brushes it off and hopes Phil will show him anyway. He lets out a small breath when Phil waves him over and hands him the phone. "Oh wow." She had gone brunette. Like full blown brunette, even her eyebrows were darken. She looked great as usual. "Is that on Twitter?"

"Yeah. You should really go on yours more often. You're surprisingly funny when you do tweet."

"I think it's a known fact I'm hilarious. Just sometimes or most times, in your case, people take it the wrong way and think we are the morons or egotistical assholes." He laughs with Phil and makes a mental note to go on twitter more, he follows Barbie on there and it wouldn't be creeping since the girl had like a million followers. "Just curious, what else does her Twitter say? How has she been?"

"Seriously what the hell happened between the two of you?"

"Nothing."

"Ok lets see." Phil eyes him before letting out a smirk. "She's a brunette now cause she wants change. And looks like her and her sugar daddy are house shopping." Phil doesn't notice the sad smile that appears on his face for a quick moment. Sure, Phil calling her boyfriend her sugar daddy was funny but the thought of the two buying a house together and fully living together scared him. Like what's next? Marriage?

* * *

"Ok. That's a wrap. Great job Candice, great job everyone." She thanks the assistant when she wraps her in her robe and high fives the photographer when he walks up to her to congratulate her. "We have a little surprise for you, Candy." She smiles and watches him wave towards a door. A squeal escapes when she sees Erin rolling out a tray of cupcakes. Erin had told her she would have to leave the shoot early to catch a flight home which had bummed her out a bit, since she was one of her best friends.

"Bubbles." That's all she can say when she feels the tears in her eyes start to form. She holds the blonde close to her and tells her she loves her so much. The crew along with Erin sing her Happy Birthday as she blows out that one candle on the cupcake that was bigger than the rest. "Thank you all so much. It means the world to me. Now one is leaving, until everyone takes a cupcake."

"Want to go to dinner?"

"Sure." She shrugs tucking a blonde strand behind her ear. "It's not like I have other plans. I'll go change." She comes out a few moments later fully dressed and pulls her phone out of her purse as she walks along side Erin.

_I have no idea what time it is over there but I do know that it's still your birthday over here so happy birthday :) I love you so much and I wish I was hanging in London with you instead of getting my ass beat tonight. I hope you have a birthday as lovely and beautiful you are. Also I hope you like the gift I got you. _

"What do you think Blake got me? He texted me wishing me a happy birthday and he said he hopes I like the gift he got me." The two wave goodbye to a few crew members that were taking a smoke break outside before getting into a cab.

"I don't know. He's a sneaky one." Erin smiles at the blonde, knowing something she doesn't. Blake and her had exchanged numbers once and he had called her asking her for Candice's parents information telling her he was flying them out for her birthday. "Maybe a room full of flowers."

"That'd be romantic but I wouldn't want to clean it up." The two blondes laugh through the short drive. They were going to a seafood bar right outside of the hotel. The only reason Erin offered to eat out was to buy her parents time to get to the hotel, unpack and maybe even rest a little. "You think he secretly flown in to surprise me?"

"Didn't you say he had like a pay per view thing?"

"Oh yeah. It's suppose to involve a cage so I don't even want to know. I know it's dumb that I worry about him, but I do." Erin gives her shoulder a friendly squeeze. "The one time he got really hurt, you know who was there for him? His ex-girlfriend. A girl I'm sure he still has feelings for."

"I'm sure he doesn't Candy. He loves you." They folow the waiter to a small booth in the resturant and Candice thinks it's weird how quickly Erin wanted to order food and drinks.

"She's been there for him every moment I wasn't there for. She was at his bed side at the hospital. He woke up and saw her face." she takes in a deep breath running a hand through her hair. It felt kinda good to get it off her chest. "I know he loves me."

"Maybe he just has a soft spot for her? Like he doesn't like her anymore, but he doesn't hate her or anything. But didn't you say she quit the company or whatever?" She nods. "Then nothing to worry about. He's a great guy. Don't be down, it's your birthday babe." Candice nods again, taking a gulp of wine. "Have you talked to your parents?"

"Yeah. They were so sweet. I miss them so much." She pulls out her phone and shows pictures of the card they sent her. Her eyes begins to tears a little thinking about them. She was just homesick to be honest.

"I miss them too." Erin instictively wraps her in a hug and can't help but smile knowing what's in store for her best friend. "Hurry up and eat. I want to go lay down and watch movies with you all night."

"A sleepover is what I need right now. I love you. Thank you for being here tonight."

* * *

"I hope you didn't book a room and waste money, you're mine tonight." Candice teasingly told the blonde next to her as she dug around her purse for her room key.

"Duh. Now open the door, I need to pee." She laughs at her best friend and scans the card and opens the door when the light goes green. Erin rushs pass her and sprints to what she assumes the bathroom. "Oh my god, there's flowers on the counter top!" She hears her shout as she turns to the master bedroom. She drops her bag down on the table and smile at the gigantic vase. She takes a deep breath, feeling emotional, digging around for a card.

_I got three of every flower at the shop cause they all looked nice to me. The lady at the flower shop arranged them so if you have a problem take it up with her, her name is Gale. _God, he was so dumb and cute. She takes a moment to wipe under her eyes before continuing._ Just wanna wish you another happy birthday and remind you that I love you! I spent all my money shipping these flowers so I couldn't get you a gift. I'm sorry, next year I promise I'll do better. I love you - Blake_

She picks out a carnation and twirls it a little, thinking about her boyfriend. Mean while, Erin wasn't really in a hurry to head to the bath room, she was more eager on getting her parents that were hanging out in the bedroom to the living room where Candice was. She needed to time this perfectly. "Bubbles, come read this card." She turns around and almost drops the little card in her hands. Erin is smiling at her, standing behind her parents.

"Happy birthday!" Her mom throws her arms in the air as she rushes up to her, with her dad coming right behind to wrap their daughter in a giant hug. She's really crying at this point, the happiest tears ever.

"Bubbles, thank you so much."

"I had the smallest part in this babe." Candice eyes her best friend curiously. She didn't do this? "Blake did. All I did was give him your parents' number and make sure they got here from the airport to the hotel safely." She turns to her parents with the biggest smile.

"Wait. So he flew you guys out here?" Her mom nods in tears, telling her how he called her and offered to fly them out for her birthday and told them how homesick she was. "Oh my god. He's such a sweetheart." She tells him that Blake invited her brother as well, but he couldn't make it due to the fact he had finals.

"He also told us that he was gonna fly over and kidnap us if we refused to come." Her father said with a deep chuckle. "He's a hell of a guy, Candy. But really, happy birthday princess." He gives her a long forehead kiss and mutters how much of a woman she's become.

* * *

"Look at those fucking red lines on my back!" Blake's looking at his back in a mirror in the trainer's room. He had just finished wrestling in the main event and of course the cell left some damage on his body. "Fuck. It looks like a sunburnt but feels like I got branded."

"Lay down, Cross. I'll put some cream on it."

"How's Phil doing? He took that one bump to the shoulder pretty hard." He wonders as he lays down, since he hadn't seen Phil after their match.

"It'll bruise, but he'll just be sore for a couple of days. Can I ask you something? I heard something and wasn't sure if it was true. And I just thought we're good enough of friends that I don't gotta beat around the bush with you." A million things race through his mind, but he's known the guy for a while so he's not that worried.

"Uh yeah. What is it?"

"You've been losing at ppvs for a few months now. Did you do something wrong?"

"Nah, I think it's because I told them I didn't want the belt this time around. At this point in my life, I wanna be selfish and work on some things in my personal life." And by personal life, he meant his realtionships. With his parents, Candice, and at this point Barbie. He wanted her back in his life, he just missed having her around.

"I get it, man. This life can be rough. Okay, all done." He feels a small pat on his shoulder as he gets up from the table. He buttons back up his flannel as the cold air begins to hit him. He thanks the trainer before grabbing his suitcase to head out to the parking lot. He curses a bit seeing what seems to be paps, not those big fancy Hollywood ones, but the ones that were from a wrestling website. Those stupid ones that try to report backstage gossip and shit.

"Hey Blake. How's it going?" A few of them shot the same thing a couple seconds apart. He's deciding if he should be the asshole they expect him to be, ignore them, or just be polite and small talk them on the way to the car.

"I lost tonight, so not to well."

"It was a great match though! Do you think you'll have another shot at the title? Rumors are saying that was the last time you'll get a shot for a while, since you've been missing more house shows lately." He just shrugs knowing it's all fabrication. "How bout the release of Kelly Kelly? You two seemed close, have you guys spoken? Was she fired?"

"She wasn't fired." He scoots past a few of them, letting them know he had to get to his car. "Have a good night guys." He tells one to watch his feet as he backs out from the spot before driving off. He was off the airport, finally heading home after being on the road non stop for at least sixteen days. He was wiped. He reaches for his phone to pull up directions to the airport. He's thankful the drive isn't too long and the traffic was nonexistant as he pulled his rental into one of the arrival lanes. He catches himself in the mirror and wow the lack of sleep has definately been catching up to him.

"Good evening sir. May I see your I.D. and passport?" He nods and hands the lady behind the register what she wants. He stares at her with tired eyes as he watches her look up and then back down repeatedly. "I'm sorry, you just look a bit different from your picture. Like, I can tell it's you but-"

"Yeah. That picture is at least five years old." Shit, now that he thinks about it he hasn't shaved since that fashion show from two weeks ago. He probably looks like a bum right now. She apologizes and he tells her it's fine and thanks her as he heads to the terminal. He gives the flight attendant his ticket. The California native follows her as he takes his seat. He's never been more glad to sit first class, no kids crying, which meant peace and sleep.

"Welcome aboard everyone, I'll be your pilot for tonight. A friendly reminder that when the seatbelt sign goes on, so does your seatbelt. And for the first five minutes of the flight please make sure your cell phones are turned off. Thank you and have a nice flight. Remember that Los Angeles is two hours behind us here. Thanks again."

He takes a deep breath, finally adjusting to his seat before pulling his phone out. He smiles automatically seeing Candice's name on his screen.

_I hate you for not being here with me and making me cry on my birthday but I love u so much for getting the best gift i can ever ask for Blake you have made me the happiest girl in the world ;) how was your night? i hope it was as great as mine! i'll see you soon hopefully i miss you xo_

__**Author's note: Ok, I know I'm ridiculously behind but I had to rewrite this chapter over and over and I'm more than half way through the next chapter already. It's a combination of the annual VS fashion show and Thanksgiving. **


	67. One Year

Thirteen days. That's how many days straight he's been on the road. He smashes his phone several times to shut the alarm off. But today's the day. All he has to do is make a short drive to New York from New Jersey and see Candice. It was a big night for her and he couldn't be more stoked for his girlfriend. He rolls out of the bed and let out a sigh. This particular hotel bed was not comfortable at all. He walks into the bathroom and clean up quickly.

"Mr. Cross." He peaks his head out from the bathroom and immediately feels awkward seeing an older woman standing there while he was in his boxers. "Your suit is ready, sir."

"Um. Uh-ok. Thank you." He pats the back of his leg thinking his wallet would be there before remembering he didn't have pants on. "Can you hold on for a second?" She nods and he runs back around the bed to where his suitcase is and digs for the pants he was wearing yesterday. He grabs a few bills hoping that the tip will ease the awkwardness. "Here you go, miss." She thanks him a few times before letting herself out after hanging it up on a door. He goes back to get get dressed quickly. A casual button up would do until he got a chance to change into the suit. He didn't want to be sitting in traffic with a suit. He pulls his phone off the counter knowing Candice probably sent him an email or something.

_Todays the day! I'm always so nervous and excited but im so glad i get to share this year's show with you:)_

He smiles seeing her attach a few pictures. Fresh faced with Luna sitting on her thigh. Now that he thinks about it, they met at last year's fashion show. He makes a mental note to bring it up to her later on at the after party. He double checks everything in the hotel room, making sure he didn't leave nothing behind. He was getting really sick of buying phone chargers every few weeks. The California native makes his way down the lobby to check out before making his way tos catch a cab. Candice had insisted on him taking a ferry boat across telling him it was something he had to experience. So he waves down a cab and tells him to take him in to the pier and asks him on what ferry he needed to take. He felt like such a tourist.

* * *

"I look forward to this every year. I can't believe it's here already." Erin squeals, leaning over to give her a best friend a tight squeeze. She's getting her hair and her toes and the nerves have finally hit her. She knew the nerves were normal but that didn't really make her feel better. She gives Erin a big smile before grabbing her phone. THe only thing that got her nerves to settle was the thought of Blake sitting front row, she wonders if he's close to getting here. "God. Rhianna looks so gorgeous."

"I am obsessed with her." She squeels watching the pop star walk by. She was pretty starstruck right now, seeing all these chart-topping artists begin to arrive. She plays with the string that ties her pink robe together watching all the organized chaos happen around her. A few reporters walk up to her and ask her the basic questions and she tells them how excited and nervous she is before thanking them.

"Hey. You look gorgeous." She feels someone squeeze her shoulders before taking the seat Erin was just sitting on before she got dragged to last do minute press.

"Thanks babe. Same to you." She gives Lindsay a friendly kiss before looking over at her phone again.

"Waiting for Blake?"

"Well I told him to take a ferry cause he had a show in New Jersey last night and I kinda feel like he would get lost." She tells the blonde sitting next to her when a hair stylist comes to take off the curlers in her hair. Lindsay laughs and tells her to not worry. "Have you seen the Biebs yet? They want us to all get a picture with him when there's a chance."

"He looks pretty busy to me." She looks over to where there's a giant mob in the room and sees that the young singer is snapping pictures with all the younger models.

"Erin and I went with Behati to his show last week. He got us front row seats, so I love the kid. And my god, Erin's outfit for the Calendar Girls walk is so cute. She won't shut up about that little hat."

"I know. And the one you get to wear that is like black diamonds. I love that one." The two discuss a few more of the outfits they are inticipating for the night and wondering about the segments that might be played tonight since they recorded so many. Her phone vibrates and it's a text from Blake apologizing for being late but he had to drop luggage off at her place before catching another cab here. She thinks about getting up but she has three people working on her so she can't go grab him. "Lindsay, can you do me a favor?"

"Yeah. What do you need?"

"Can you grab Blake for me? He's here and I told him to wait by the backstage gate but I can't really move right now." Candice gives her a small smile when she quickly agrees barely letting her finish her sentence. "Thank you!"

* * *

"So do you guys get to see the show too?" The superstar asks the security guard blocking the door. Candice hadn't replied to him so he's sorta stuck in the basement with a bunch of press. They don't answer him so he nods and shoves his deep into his pockets feeling extremely awkward. He turns around when he hears his name being called and to his surprise it wasn't his girlfriend. She tells the guards he's with her before waving him over.

"Hey." She gives him a hug and a kiss before giving him a bright smile. "Please tell me you remember me." She holds on to his shoulder and he can't tell if she's joking or not.

"Of course." He makes a mental note that his hands are still on her waist and they are just standing there holding on to each other. "Lindsay. How are you?"

"I think I would sound like the biggest brat in the world if I said things were anything less than great."

"That's very true. So not that it isn't great to see you but where's Candice?"

"She was getting her hair and makeup done and couldn't leave her seat so she sent me to get you. Come on." She offers her hand and tells him that if he doesn't take it he'll get loss in the madness. So he does and let's her lead the way. "Candy, I have a special delivery." He spots his girlfriend getting her nails done and god she looks ridiculously pretty.

"Hey." He leans down and gives her a quick cheek kiss not wanting to mess up her lipstick or lipgloss or whatever. "So remind me to never take a ferry again, okay? Also both of you look so gorgeous right now it's disgusting." She reaches up to give him a shoulder squeeze but pulls back right away seeing him wince. "I'm a little sore there."

"What happened?"

"I just fell over the top rope and landed bad. I'm just glad that my collarbone didn't shatter like Randy's did. It's just a seperated shoulder." He shrugs lightly. "It's fine." He gives her a small smile seeing the worried expression on her face. "I'll just be sore for a week or two." He quickly scoots when a make up artist squeezes between them to work on the supermodel's face.

"Here."

"Thank you." He gives Lindsay a small pat on the back when she hands him a coffee, not noticing the glances from his girlfriend. "Do I look like I need one?"

"No. But who doesn't enjoy a hot cup of coffee on a cold New York night?" A person running by with a clipboard and a headset runs by telling them twenty minutes to show time and Blake nods taking that as his cue to go to his seat. "I should go too."

"Yeah. Maybe I'll see you at the after party?" She nods and tells him he will before she walks off and he makes his way over to his girlfriend who's fixing a few strands of hair. "I'm gonna go take a seat. Should I come back here after the show or are we meeting somewhere else?"

"Come back here. It'll probably be more crazy so be careful."

"Gotcha. Have fun out there, okay?" He places both hands on her shoulders and gives her a few encouraging squeezes. "You look stunning." He kisses the back of her head before walking towards the curtain that would lead to the front row of seats. He scoots past a few people beore taking his seat. Before he knows it the light dims signaling the start of the show. All the girls are pretty but he doesn't pay too much attention to them but he makes sure he claps loudly when he sees her walk out. Her legs looked like they went on for miles. He catches the wink she gives him on her walk back and he can't help but feel like the luckiest bastard in the world.

_Candice is really one in a billion_

His head turns when he sees a video segment being played of the supermodel. He can't smile any wider watching the owner of the company and others say great things about her. He was so proud of her. Even though she was currently one of the biggest supermodels in the world he had a feeling this was just the start of her career. He brings his hands closer to his face watching a clip of a home video of a very young Candice dancing around. He claps along with the crowd when the package is over and the last bit of the show resumes. He gives a small wave to Lindsay when she catches his eye and waves at him and does the same when Erin spots him. He stands up with everyone else when the finale begins and all the models walk out and of course Candice is up front dancing with Erin. He takes the chance to scoot towards the backstage curtain before everyone else crowded over. The guard lets him in this time and he does his best on remembering where Candice's station was set up.

"Can you take a picture for us?" He turns around and sees a few models still in their wings and outfits. He agrees and takes a phone from one of them and takes the picture. "And can you take one from her phone as well?" He nods and hands the first phone back before taking a few more pictures.

"Leave him alone girls." He feels a light grip on his shoulder and winces involuntarily. He turns over slowly to see Erin still in her cream colored bra and underwear. "They are too young for you." She gives him a hug and a kiss and he hesitates for a moment before hugging her.

"Good to see you too, Erin. You looked great out there tonight. I liked the New Year's outfit."

"Well it would've looked ten times better if they didn't get rid of the little hat right before I was suppose to walk out." He gives her a confused look so she explains further. "At the fitting, I had the cutest little hat. And when they were pinning it on backstage it wouldn't stay on. So my hair was all tangled and I had to pat it down right before walking out."

"If it matters to you, I didn't notice. You looked great. And is it me or does Candice look ten times tanner on that runway?"

"She's definately tanner. Behati and her went to Cabo last week plus the lighting is amazing. Speaking of Candy, she's probably gonna be a while so you could take her seat." He doesn't really notice himself watching the blonde put on her robe but when he does he quickly looks at anything else. "I saw her taking pictures with the Biebs."

"Should I be go rough him up?"

"Yeah. If you can get through his six bodyguards, go for it." He likes her sense of humor. The more he talked to the Chicago native the more he liked her and could see why Candice loved her. "Want me to grab her for you?"

"No. It's fine. Let her do her thing. She'll eventually make her way over here." He sits down and grabs a bottle of water from the table. He assumes it's Candice's so he takes a sip. "That dating video segment was fun."

"Oh my god. I sounded stupid."

"Well, I have big hands and kinda broad shoulders. Does that you mean you like me?" She tells him to shut up so he teases her some more. "Did you really fall asleep on a date?"

"I did. And I don't want to relive it. And hey, Candice laughed when Lily joked about only wanting a hot body. So does that mean you're a meathead with no personality?"

"What are you two talking about?" He smiles when he sees his girlfriend, god she was gorgeous. He finds himself staring at her as Erin summmarizes their conversation for her. She walks over and place a hand on his uninjured shoulder.

"Tell her how you only love me for my hot body. Tell her how you use me." He jokes placing a hand on top of hers that was resting on sticks her tounge at him before a production assitant drags her away for some pictures. "You looked perfect out there."

"Thank you. Did you see the part in the dating segment where I talked about having a first kiss?" He nods as she pulls a chair up close to him and allows both of her hands to rest on his knees. "I was talking about ours. Do you remember?" He stares into her blue eyes thinking back. He remembers bits and pieces before it all comes back to him.

"At first I was going to say it was the night we _hung_ out in my hotel room." He smirks seeing her blush and look down. "But it was when I first invited you to a show and I was walking you to your seat and you kissed me as we stood under a dirty black curtain that probably had sweat on it from all the guys walking by it."

* * *

_Arrive earlier than usual to the arena if you can. Vince just said he wanted in on the meeting. Get ready to discuss and so far a few guys have been throwing the idea of you turning and being a face. we want to get your opinion. do you think you can handle it? Vince is a huge supporter of this idea since Phil isn't ready to end his heel run yet. - Dean_

Reading his work emails at a nightclub wasns't exactly his idea of a good time and he was pretty sure looking at the bright screen was making his headache worse.

"Are you having fun?" He looks up from his phone to see Lindsay adjust her dress and taking the vacant seat next to him. He gives her a smile before leaning over to grab his drink on the table but she beats him to it. "Let me. Candy told me about your shoulder."

"Thank you." He can spot Candice holding on to some guy, he thinks she said his name was Jeff, as they watched the fashion show that was set up on a big screen across the room. "Are you having fun?"

"I am. Not really a big party girl."

"Are you a 'drink wine with her cat' type of girl?" She laughs and gives him a slight nudge.

"Dog."

"Oh really?"

"Carly."

* * *

"Let go of my brother and go hang out with your boyfriend." Erin is a bit tipsy as she spins her best friend off her brother, Jeff. Candice has noticed the proximity between the professional wrestler and Lindsay and doesn't know how she feels about it.

"But I love him." She playfully kisses the younger sibling on either side of his cheeks.

"Yeah but he's mine." They continue watching the show and Candice lets a small smile sit on her face as the camera cuts from her to Blake who seemed to have the biggest smile on his face. She looks over at him from across the room and sees him watching the show from another television closer to him. Obviously, to anyone with eyes, he was a good looking guy and she remembers the first time she laid her eyes on him. She remembers the first moment, they didn't speak, she spotted him from the audience when she was on last year's runway. He's still the same silly guy who she spilled her drinks on and she's glad.

"Please tell me you're gonna jump his bones tonight."

"Bee!" Candice slaps her best friend playfully before wrapping her in a hug. "He's injured."

"So he deserves it that much more." All she can do is laugh at Behati, she was always outspoken about everything. "Before Lindsay does." Seeing a quick change in facial expression from her best friend makes her eat her words. "I'm kidding babe. You know that."

"I know, Bee. But look at them."

"Please, she doesn't even kiss on a first date. Do not worry. And isn't she with that one guy?"

"I think they are on and off." She shrugs, not being able to recall. She looks over her shoulder to see how boyfriend chatting with the blonde and she's laughing. She isn't jealous, curious was the better word. "I love you." She wraps her fellow South African in her arms as the two watch the ending moments of the fashion show together.

"I love you too. Now go take the seat next to him. She's getting up." She feels Behati give her a light shove towards the lounge where Blake was at. For once in her life she was actually making mental notes to herself on not falling while walking in heels. She couldn't believe she had nerves when it came to walking up to her boyfriend. He grins at her, his smile is warm and he looks like he hasn't seen her in forever. "I feel like you've been hiding tonight."

"Let's just say I've been on the sidelines observing."

"Why?"

"Well this stuff, all of this, is yours. This is your spotlight, babe."

"Is that why you avoided the red carpet?" He nods as she runs a hand through his hair. "What were you and Lindsay talking about?"

"Nothing really. Her dogs, my dogs, your dogs. Oh, and she invited us to her Christmas party."

"What did you say?" She gets nervous when she places her head on his shoulder but realizes she's resting on his uninjured shoulder.

"I told her I would run it by you and hopefully we both aren't booked up." She nods, placing a kiss on his neck before resting her head back on his shoulder. "Anyways, I want to wish you a happy one year anniversary. Give or take a few days."

"Well it's been a year since we met, but it's not our one year dating anniversary."

"I know that. But I think meeting me has probably been life changing for you. So let's take a moment."

"Shut up."

**AN: Ok lots of Blake/Candice I know but I needed to get this out of the way so I can have next chapter(s) be wrestling heavy.**


	68. Face

"Okay right now, we have the Punk vs Ryback feud, Cena vs Alberto, Cena vs Dolph fued, which centers the around getting a number one contender spot. Listen Blake, I think I you can be a great face. We can maybe pair you up with John here and there, with Orton, and you can fued with Punk for a while."

"Blake, you are our top heels and I don't think you should ever go face. You have made your career on being an asshole. It wouldn't make sense for your persona to turn."

The California native scribbles an outline of what he's been hearing for the past hour down. Half the executives and producers want him to turn face and the other half think he should do anything but that. Vince even brought in a powerpoint on current sales and ratings, claiming his turn would only increase viewership. Sure, this meeting was about him but he felt like he was in a high school math class. He was sorta paying attention but most things were just going in an ear and out the other.

"So what do you think? You think you can do this, Blake?" Vince gives him a look, this look like he's challenging him.

"It's not only a matter of can you do it, but do you want to?" Michael Hayes, a producer asks, being against this entire idea. Blake knows that Michael isn't doubting him but he was the one that helped Blake develop his in ring persona so he held this one pretty close to the vest.

"Give me three months. In three months time, everyone is going to be fucking cheering for me." He returns the smirk Vince is giving him because he knew Vince was testing him so why not accept the challenge and prove he was versatile? He drinks his now warm latte and looks at the web of potential storylines stemming from his turn.

"It's not gonna come natural, Blake. You're good, great even, but it's harder than it looks." He can see the worry in Michael's face and pats him on the back.

"Don't worry, Michael. Look, I'm not gonna be some bubblegum kiss ass face. It'll be a slow transition, like sorta how Randy is now."

"I trust you, Blake. But I just can't stand the thought of ruining what you've created. Damn it, Vince. If this doesn't go well, I want to pull the plug on this within a month."

"Great. Tonight, I want you to team with Cena against Dolph and Del Rio in the main event. This is the perfect set up." Blake could almost laugh seeing the excitement in Vince's face. He was the only one standing up, pacing around talking about this. He was just curious as to why he wanted him to become a face.

"We can even give you the belt once you've settled in."

He plays with his pen not knowing really how to react. Sure, holding the belt and representing the company was a great honor but it wasn't glamourous as most would think. He's been working the main event slots for almost a year now so getting the title didn't really hold too much importance to him. Holding the title just meant more press, more travel, more time away from home and he still wasn't sure if he wanted to get back to working house shows just yet.

"Alright."

"Maybe we can even throw you into the AJ mix."

"I rather not." He has nothing against the diva but he thinks the storyline is dumb and doesn't really want to be kissing her on live television.

"It's cause he only kisses supermodels." The room shares a laugh on his expense and Vince gives him a playful pat before thanking everyone for coming extra early and attending the meeting that was scheduled for only thirty minutes but ran for over an hour. Blake gets up and pushes his chair in before shaking hands with everyone even though they were all just going outside the room to get ready for tonight. He throws what's left of his coffee in the trash before walking over to the crafts table to eat anything, he was just starving. He puts his bagel in the toaster as he places a boiled egg on his plate.

"Did you see where my drink went?" Blake turns his head over to see Mike looking around. He shakes his head before smearing his bagel with cream cheese. He thinks Mike is a good example of a face turn gone bad. Sure, the kids like him now but god that Kermit and Miss Piggy sketch was brutal. He probably needs the younger fanbase to go watch Marine 3 or some shit. "It was in a plastic bottle with a red lid. It was my protein."

"Sorry man, I never saw it." He thinks it's sorta weird how Mike and him don't really speak too often. It's probably the fact that the former reality star is in a very serious relationship with his ex-girlfriend.

"Guess. I have to make a new cup. But Randy was looking for you. His wife and kid is here."

"Where are they?"

"In the cafeteria."

He gives Mike a pat on the back before taking his plate of half eaten food and heads for the cafeteria. He spots Randy carrying his little girl and his wife next to him as he spoke to John.

"I heard there was a princess in the building." He smiles at the little girl on his shoulders who lets out a happy squeal when she sees him. "Hi Alanna."

"I think she wants to get on your shoulders instead."

"Alright. But can I say hi to your mom first?" She nods and he scoots by to give Sam a friendly kiss and a hug. He always admired her and Randy spoke the world of his family. Right before Blake started, early in Randy's career he was nothing but a pain in the ass to be around backstage and he credits his daughter for saving his life and Blake respects that. "Okay now you may hop on princess."

"She saw your face on one of the trucks when we were walking in and kept asking 'where's Blakey?' so we told her we would find you." Randy told as he hands his daughter over to Blake.

"Did you miss me? Cause I've missed you like crazy." The young child nods and gives him a kiss before asking to go on top of his shoulders. He wasn't a huge kids guy and didn't really care for having any of his own but Alanna has always been a sweetheart and he feels like he has seen her grow up. "I just got out of a meeting."

"About what?"

"They want me to run as a face." He laughs when Randy's face looked actually confused. "Yeah. That was how I reacted too."

"What the hell? Why? You're one of the best heels in the business. Who's pushing for this? I know Michael wouldn't."

"Vince."

"Shit." Blake laughs when Sam pats Randy's chest for cursing in front of his daughter. "So what does that mean? You going for it?"

"Well I'm always up for a challenge so why not? I'll give it a shot and see how it sells and if it's good I'll keep it but I don't know how I feel about people cheering me on."

"It's not as bad as you think, Blake."

* * *

He plays with the little string on the top turnbuckle as he stands on the apron watching John work the match with Dolph. He never could decide if he was a fan of tag team matches or not. Sure, less work but he didn't enjoy standing around in the ring. He makes sure he looks uninterested when the cameraman comes by ringside. He watches as John struggles in the ring and crowd begins to clap in sync hoping for a tag but of course he gets dragged away. He runs the finish in his mind over quickly knowing John was about to tag him in.

"Go!"

He gets in the second John slaps his hand and he gives a clothesline to Dolph and then another before sending him in the air with a back body drop. He can already hear the crowd cheering and wants to laugh, this was too easy. He delivers a drop kick to the blond man and winces when he lands on his sore shoulder. He curses under his breath before getting up and delivering a few more blows to the man on the mat. And on cue Dolph tags out shaking out of Blake's grasp and tagging in Del Rio. The California native takes the elbow from Del Rio and goes down, out of the corner of his eye he spots Dolph grab his money in the back briefcase and slides it to Del Rio. He knows the finish is coming, he ducks when he swings the suitcase at him and locks him in his signature submission hold and causing him to tap, ending the match. John comes in to shake his hand and he holds on to it for a little longer causing fans to jeer at him. John pulls him into a hug since Dolph was taking longer than expected.

"Where the fuck is he?"

"I don't know."

Blake finally spots him running in ready to hit John with the briefcase so he shoves the West Newbury native out of the way and takes the hit instead. He peaks out to see the utter shock faces from the front row and know he did his job right. He waits for John to throw Dolph out of the ring and to help him up. Some of the crowd actually cheers and he even hears a small crowd upfront chant his name. John wraps an arm around him and leads him backstage.

"This is a great start. I knew you had it in you." Vince pats him on the back and tells him he's excited about the coming weeks before going to talk to John.

"The biggest asshole in company history somehow managed to be sorta likeable tonight, wow." Phil walks up and hands him a towel and a bottle of water. "Let's see how they treat you next week when it's a singles match." He shrugs not really knowing what to say.

"Are you heading to the airport?"

"Yeah. I'm ready to leave now. I just have to talk to the trainer really quick then head to my bus."

"Can I ride with you? I'm just gonna throw on some clothes and I'm done."

"Of course. It's not everyday we get to ride together." The two agree to meet up at his bus in fifteen minutes before going their seperate ways.

* * *

He unlocks the door to his house and throws all his baggage to the side to greet his dogs before walking to the kitchen. "That was nice for grandma to drop you guys off today." He had called his mom before he boarded his flight asking if she could drop off the kids since he was exhausted and all he wanted to do was sleep in his own bed when he landed, he promised to stop by the house tomorrow or the day after since he had three days off before he had to get back on the road again. He walks towards his fridge spotting a note clipped on and smiles seeing it was from his mother.

_Got your mail for you, looks like you haven't gotten it in a while. hope you pay your bills on time kiddo, let's do dinner or lunch before you go. i love you!_

God, his mother was such a lovely woman. He puts the note aside and shit she was right. There was a giant stack of mail. Most of his bills were automatically paid for through his bank accounts and he had a manager taking care of most of his finances so he wasn't too worry. He looks through and nothing interests him enough to distract him from his cozy bed. He decides to give Candice a quick call before passing out, when he was boarding his flight she had texted him saying she just got off a ten hour flight and was finally home.

"Hey. I just wanted to let you know I just got home. I didn't really feel like texting cause my eyes are about to shut forever." He throws off his shoes, listening to his girlfriend tell him of a photoshoot she just did and how she was going to spend a few days celebrating Hannukah with Erin. "Well since it's your first Hannukah maybe you can light one of the candles. But I do have bad news for you. I'm definately working on Christmas Eve." Candice had told him how she wanted to go back home to South Africa for a week for Christmas but was hesitant about leaving him alone for the holidays. "I know you said we aren't exchanging fancy gifts this year so all I want for Christmas is for you to have fun with your family and enjoy your time with them. Okay, have fun. Love you too. Bye."

* * *

He stirs a little when he feels Quinn kick him, he pets her knowing that she was awake and wanted attention. He leans over to his night stand, grabbing his phone, wondering how many hours has he slept. Shit, he had managed to sleep a whole day. No wonder his dogs were stepping all over him, they were probably starving.

"Okay, come on. Let's get breakfast." He rolls out of bed and leads the two down the stairs and into the kitchen. He opens his fridge, knowing his mom buys the organic brand of dog food, the fresh kind that can't sit in the fridge for over 48 hours. He sets out the bowls for them before digging around his fridge for any sort of breakfast. He decides to throw on some running shorts and one of those cold compression long sleeves knowing it was probably a bit chilly out. He goes back down to the kitchen and sets the bowl in the sink before opening the backyard door so the dogs could run in and out. He hops into his car and thinks about all the spots he could hit up. He pulls on to Sunset Blvd, one of the busiest streets in Los Angeles, and curses himself for being stuck in traffic.

"Fuck it." He realizes at the rate he's going he won't get anyone and will probably strave to death. He pulls over and is glad to find parking on the street. He puts his card in the meter for two hours, not knowing how long he was going to be. Shit, he still had no clue what he was doing. He walks by several cafes, all of them looked to crowded for him to sit around in, but a store causes him to stop in his tracks. House of Maryse.

"Hello sir. Can I help you with anything?"

"I'm just going to look around. Thank you though." He gives the brunette at the front door a polite smile before walking around. Any doubt that this store was referring to another Maryse flew out the door when he sees a bunch of giant portraits of his ex-girlfriend plastered on the walls. He can't really say what possessed him to walk in, he was curious to say the least. He remembers the blonde always talking about opening up her own shop so seeing it in the flesh was nice.

"Shopping for your girlfriend?"

"No. I'm just loo-" He doesn't finish before turning around recognizing the voice immediately. He can't help but wrap the blonde into a big hug and kissing the top of her head. "I parked my car cause the traffic was so bad and I was like why don't I walk around till I find some food then I see this store. I had to come in."

"Did you really?"

"I did. Congrats. The place is gorgeous." He smiles watching her blush, tucking a strand of blonde hair behind her ear. He gets a chance to see what she's wearing. Of course. She would be wearing a dress and a heels. She looked great but when did she not?

"Finally. Everything is coming together."

"When did this even happnening? I mean, last time you said anything about this it was still an online shop." He looks around still amazed at the fact that they were standing in her store.

"We opened two months ago. It's probably been three months since I saw you. At Starbucks, remember?" She says the last part softly, remembering exactly what happened at the coffee shop. They basically confirmed they both still harbored feelings for each other and from the look in her eyes those same feelings were there.

"I do. I remember when this place was just a thought." He kinda just stares at her, he really wants to ask her to join him for breakfast but maybe she already ate. It was technically the afternoon or maybe she just wouldn't want to go with him anywhere cause there was always awkwardness between the two of them. She tells him he can pick anything out for free but he declines telling her nothing in here would fit him.

"You said you were going to get food, right?" He nods following her around the store as she adjusts the outfits on the mannequins. "I was going to grab take out and come back to the store but do you want to go somewhere?"

"Yeah. I mean, we don't have to. We can come back here. I'll eat lunch in here. I don't care." He was trying to be polite and not come off eager but now he feels stupid since he sorta stuttered through that. She laughs at him and tells him to wait a second so she can grab her purse.

* * *

"How the hell did you know I wanted breakfast?" He takes another bite of omelette, he always loved breakfast and was glad she chose a restaurant that served breakfast all day.

"Well you said you just woke up. It doesn't matter what time it is, you like to start your day with breakfast food." She knew him better than he did and she always managed to surprised him. He nods cutting a small piece of his food on his plate and placing it onto hers. "Try it. I cut the chunk of mushroom out for you, I know you love the veggies." She blinks and gives him a touch of a smile. He watches her take the piece of food into her mouth and she nods a little.

"It's good. Thank you." He eyes her not being able to tell if she was being polite or not. "No really. I like it." He takes a sip of his coffee and notices she's barely touching her food. She did say she was starving on the drive over so this could only mean she didn't enjoy what she ordered. (Heh, this is what she gets for wanting to try new things.)

"How's your um-thing?"

"It's a salad with tuna and other stuff in it. It's alright. I know you're not a big fan of tuna so I didn't bother to ask." She was right again. He had to crave it and right now he wasn't.

"Do you mind?" He hovers his fork over her plate and she nods letting him sample it. The salad wasn't bad but it wasn't something he would order for himself. "This is kinda good." He smiles and lets out a light laugh seeing the surprised look on her face. "God, this is so forward of me. But do you wanna trade plates?"

"Blake. Are you sure?" He gives her another smile and a small shrug before switching their plates. He really didn't mind and he always found a girl with a appetite attractive. She's grateful and gives his arm a light squeeze. He knows she's being stubborn and probably won't ever admit she didn't like her food but the fact that she was now eating his omelette said enough. They chat about a variety of things, like how her store is going and the fact he's going to start running as a face. "How's your mom? Are you going on vacation with them?"

"Vacation?"

"I saw her like two weeks ago. I ran into her when I went for hike, she was with Quinn, so we went to lunch after and she said she wanted to go to Hawaii for Christmas."

"Guess not. She hasn't mentioned it to me. I'm suppose have dinner with her before I leave so that's probably what she wanted to talk about. Good for her, I want to go to Hawaii. And shit, you hang out with her more than with me." He teases her and gives her a playful nudge from across the table. She laughs before going on about a photoshoot she just did for her swimwear line.

"Barbie sent me her calendar. She asked me if she should send you one."

"I'm guessing you told her no. Cause I haven't gotten one." She nods. "Did she tell you what happened between us?" He'll always be uncomfortable when talking to her about Barbie. She shakes her head and tells him that he can share if he wants, but he knows she's just being polite. "I don't even know to be honest. I mean, she explodes on me in a hotel room then next thing I know she's done with the company. We can't talk it out cause she's not backstage and I called her the next day..." He doesn't really know what else to say so he just talks another bite of his salad.

"She wanted to call you. But she said she wasn't ready." She lets out a small laugh but this one is a bit dry and kind of sad. "Where do you think we would be right now if we didn't break up five years ago?" Christ, has it really been five years? He takes a second to think about it, of course their conversation couldn't stay light for long. They always had to take a turn and get nostalgic. Fuck.

"Honestly? We would probably still be together. I mean, I think we fought twice when we were together. When I wanted to grow out my hair and us breaking up. We would probably have a house together. Like we would have co-signed paper work and shit together. Maybe even share a bank account." She laughs cause of course that's how he would word it.

"So like a married couple?" That slips out before she can catch herself but to her relief he doesn't freak out. He shrugs and agrees. Blake was one of those guys that didn't think getting married was a must thing, she knows that. It's not like he's scared, he just doesn't see the importance in it. He has no problem spending the rest of his life with someone but he didn't think marriage is as important as it was twenty years ago.

"You and him ever gonna get married?" He doesn't need to even mention a name, she knows exactly. He watches her as she runs a hand through her very blonde hair before letting a small smirk sit on her face. "Nevermind. I don't want to know."

* * *

"Thanks for paying for lunch." She pulls into the back lot of her store and puts the car in park before catching his reflection in the windshield. She hates that silly clueless look on his face but she hates _how_ that face makes her heart flutter.

"Thanks for driving me." She laughs at him when he finally looks at her with those tired blue eyes. He had insisted on them taking his car and also insisted on her driving. She knows how guys are with their cars but she likes that he couldn't care less. "And thank you for chatting with me. I like talking to you-like a lot. Running into you is always a good thing."

"Not really."

There's silence in the car; she doesn't hear anything else but the way Blake's breathing and her own heart beating out a ridiculous fast rhythm in her ears.

"Are you only like this with me?" He looks back at her, his eyes unreadable and serious. She takes a deep breath and plays with the knob that was currently set on park.

"What are you talking about?"

He scoffs. "Ryse, you know." She shakes her head and tells him to shut up. "Can we make plans to eat or drink from now on instead of just running into each other?" She bites her lip not wanting to seem eager but she gives him a nod and a shrug. God, that stupid on his smile face was the worst. Not only did he have a great smile, but when it was a genuine smile his dimples were outstanding. Whenever she noticed them; which was all the time, all she wanted to do was rest her hand on his cheek. "Do you wanna go to dinner tomorrow night?" He blurts out.

"I thought you were going to dinner with your parents."

"I am, but I don't see why you can't come along."

"I can't. I would but I'm going to a birthday dinner tomorrow." She gets out of the car and he does the same, meeting her at the trunk of his car. "It's my hairdresser's. I'm not lying." He lets out a laugh adjusting the baseball cap he just grabbed from his back seat.

"I know." Blake takes a deep breath when he notices the distance, if you could call it that, between them. She takes his hand and puts his car keys and tells him to get going before traffic starts up again. "I'll be in town till Thursday morning."

**AN: I read my reviews, that's why Maryse is back! But how do you feel about him being a nice guy?**


	69. Party

"Okay. Yeah, alright. I'll see you then. Alright, take care. Bye." He hangs up the phone and shoves it back in his jacket. The St. Bart's air is so crisp and so refreshing. He just got off the phone in Maryse, he wonders about how his cell phone plan covers calls when one of them is on the other side of the world, she called him claiming she's throwing a dinner party and he was invited. She wouldn't tell him why she was but he agrees anyway. He walks back in from the patio into the suite Candice and him were staying in. He had gotten a week off, since he got 'injured' by Brock Lesnar at last week's show.

"Welcome back." He smiles at Candice as she pours three bottle of wine. He gives her a small shoulder rub, debating if he should say anything.

"That was Ryse." He watches her raise an eyebrow. "She invited me to some dinner party? She won't tell me the occasion for some reason. Who's coming over? Unless you're doubling up."

"That's weird. Maybe she's pregnant. And Behati landed an hour ago, she should be here soon." He gets caught up at the thought of her having a child and doesn't really say anything for a short moment.

"Maybe. Mike and her have been together for a while." He can't even fake excitement if he wanted to. It was just such a weird thought to think about. "And nice, miss that queen. Should I put on a shirt?" He's still in his boardshorts from when they went to the beach earlier. Coming to this sunny paradise was great and just what he needed. He doesn't remember the last time Candice and him had some alone time, so this past couple of days have been very nice.

"It's fine. I'm still in my suit too." Her suit was much more different than his suit. She was barely covered, not that he was complaining. "I invited her to stay here since you're leaving in two days. I just didn't see the point in her getting a room."

"Yeah, of course. I mean, unless she doesn't wanna room with you but I can't see that happening." Knocks are heard before she can give a snarky reply, he walks over to the door already knowing who it was. "Hey."

"Hey Blake! It's been a while, how are you?" The supermodel greets him with a big hug and kiss before doing the same to her best friend. "You two went to the beach without me?"

"We'll go back in a bit." Candice said, still her arms wrapped around her fellow South African native. "How was your flight?"

"I slept through most of it. I was just happy to get away from those damn blizzards in New York." Blake hands her a glass of wine after grabbing his and making his way over to the television. He turns the volume up a bit when the girls chatter grew louder. He can't help but wonder what the hell Maryse's dinner was about? Ever since they broke up, if they ever got together (either planned or on purpose), they were alone. Always. He hasn't hung out with any of her friends since they broke up. He also thinks about what if Candice was right, what if the former diva was pregnant? He doesn't understand why it would even matter to him. He can't even figure out how he feels about it.

"Blake, what do you want to eat tonight?" He hears Behati say so he turns around and tells them it's their choice. Even though he was here on a mini-vacation, the two girls were here for work. He didn't want to say a steakhouse or something, forcing them to only eat salad. "Some of the crew are gonna come over and cook for us."

"Sounds good. Gotta love homecooking." He reaches for his phone before laying back down. Michael, one of the producers of Raw, had given him a heads up on a email that was coming his way. It was creative's outline of his storyline and where it would lead to post Wrestlemania.

_Your presence has a face has been known, we released your new shirts yesterday online only and have already sold out. Vince won't shut up about how this is just the beginning and how a huge success this arc is gonna be. also how do you feel about adding a diva to the mix? just throwing out there? you've never had a romantic storyline and we think it would be great. up to mania you will be either teaming with orton or going one on one with punk, we want to work you in on the lesnar angle on the side as well and see how fans react to that._

"Babe, how would you feel about me working with a girl?" He yells over his shoulder.

"Like wrestle her? I would not be happy, you can do serious damage." He laughs before correcting himself. "Oh, would you have to kiss her?" He shrugs and tells her maybe. "I don't know. I wouldn't be mad or anything. How do you feel?"

"I would want to watch you get beat up by a girl." Behati would say that. He gets up from the couch, getting tired of yelling and walks back over to where the girls were.

"I think in the history of the company there has been like two successful romantic storylines. It normally falls flat, since all you do is follow each other to the ring and watch the match. They asked me this like four months ago, I said no, since the girl was already involved in one with two guys. I didn't want to join it and make it an orgy, ya know?" Candice gives him a playful nudge. "But I haven't done a romantic angle ever, so they think it's time."

"Plus, you're a horrible kisser." Candice chimed in with a smirk. The girls laugh at his expense as he attempts to cover the blush on his face.

"That's a secret between us, come on!" He fakes anger and only gets laughed at more before she leans in and gives him a quick kiss. "When I raise my voice, people get scared, not laugh."

* * *

He's standing next to a guy named Russell, well he's kinda shadowing him as he rolls out his dough for the pizza. Candice claims it's the best vegan pizza ever and he's not sure he's ever had vegan pizza, so he's more than curious on what the difference is.

"I'm glad we're finally meeting. I'm so close with all the girls."

"Yeah, definitely." He takes a swig of his beer. "So you're the guy she's been going on trips with all the time." He's the head photographer, much older than him and the rest of the crew but he didn't act like it. He's glad he's easy going. "If I could work a camera like you, I would defiinitely be after your job."

"If I could bodyslam as well as you I would take yours."

"I'm down to trade. I have the back of a sixty year old." He looks around the giant suite they were staying in. He didn't know there was that many crew members for a shoot. The place was two more bodies from being crowded. He spots his girlfriend dipping her legs in the pool with a few people.

"Is this overwhelming for you? I mean, you look like you're in shock." He laughs.

"No, well, not really. I mean, if anything this reminds of my work. You guys are like one huge half-naked family." The superstar watches the man spread a bunch of arugula over the sauce.

"Unlike, wrestling, only the pretty people get down to the underwear. I've seen a few shows, where bug guys with bigger guts show their skin off."

"Yeah, your job is definitely better."

"Candy always trys to convince people to take their shirt off if we're shooting on a beach." Of course she would. He likes how everyone went by their nicknames here. It meant they were all close and none of this was a bullshit act. Candice went by Candy, Behati went by Bee, and Russell went by RJ. He feels arms wrap around his sides and smiles when he feels a kiss on the back of his neck.

"Is the food ready yet, RJ? And where have you been?" He brings his girlfriend to his side and wraps an arm around shoulder.

"I've been watching this man make his world famous pizza. I'm not gonna attempt it though, leaving it to the master." He watches closely as he pops the pan in the oven. He tries his best not to laugh or react feeling Candice give his butt light pinches. All he can is smile when he feels kisses on his bare back. She points out a spot near his neck that she suspects a sunburnt and tells him she'll take care of it later.

* * *

He stirs his coffee a bit, he's up to catch a flight to Dallas in a few hours. Since they were on an island he needed to catch a ride to a local airport to fly him into the actual airport. He had a hard time zipping his suitcase so he dragged it out of the bedroom (half open) not trying to wake up Candice.

"Good morning." He sees Behati yawn as she walks up next to him. "Did you make me one?" He gives her a small smile before handing her a cup.

"I knew I heard some rummaging from your bathroom." She thanks him before adding more cream to her coffee. "How'd you sleep?" He checks her out briefly when he realises she has not pants off, her tank top barely covering her underwear. Of course she would. He teases her which gets him a playful nudge.

"Good. I was tempted to get into bed with Candice, but you're here."

"I'm totally down to share a bed with two supermodels." He teases. She laughs and shakes her head.

"No, she's mine. You would've had to relocate your ass to the couch." He gives her a playful wink before taking another sip of his coffee. "What's wrong with the suitcase?"

"I have too much shit. It won't close." She walks over and sits on top before zipping it all the way around. He stares at her, impressed. "Correction, I can't get it to close."

"Cause you're a weak lady."

"Yes, exactly." He checks the time and knows he has to leave soon. He chugs the rest of his coffee down and coughs a little feeling the hot liquid go down his throat. "Are you heading to LA after this with Candice?" He knows Candice has to do press in LA so he wonders if the two got paired together.

"No. I'm actually going home to the homeland." He sends her a confused look. "South Africa."

"That's great. I think I want to go back, it was gorgeous." He washes his cup quickly before making sure he has everything. He decides he's not going to wake up Candice since everyone stayed up pretty late. Half the people were still sleeping on various couches and he's pretty sure one of the make up girls slept on the floor of their bedroom. He throws on his sunglasses and sits his suitcase up. "I'm leaving Bee. Have fun in your homeland." She walks over and gives him a tight hug and kiss, she wishes him a safe flight and he does the same for her.

"You're not gonna say bye to Candy?" He shrugs but Behati insists that she'll appreciate it rather than be annoyed for being woken up, so he listens to her and walks back into the bedroom. He smiles seeing a head of messy blonde hair sticking out from under the blankets. He leans down and rubs her hand.

"Hey. I'm leaving now."

"Don't." She mutters, rubbing her face with her available hand. "You never wake me up."

"Cause you don't have a flight to catch. And your career is over if you don't get enough beauty sleep." He teases her and she mutters a tired 'shut up' before propping herself up on her elbow.

"I love you." He smiles, those words out of her mouth always made him weak. He leans down and places a kiss on her head before one on her lips. "At least I'll see you in a few days." He nods. Three days was nothing for them. He'll see her in no time.

* * *

She pulls into Maryse's apartment complex and the worst thing about LA was street parking. She didn't want to drive too far and have to walk half a mile in her heels. The French-Canadian had sent her a text telling her she was having a get together at her house and she wanted to announce something, whatever that means. She parks behind a black Range Rover before making her way towards the entrance. She holds her gift bag close as she greets the doorman with a smile before punching in what floor she needed to be on. She rings the doorbell, a bit nervous, she feels like she's late but everyone else is just early.

"Hi!" Barbie wraps her in a bug hug, the two former divas haven't seen each other in a while, so this hug was much needed. She hands her the gift she got her, it was just some clothes for her pets. Blake always brought gifts everywhere he went so it kinda rubbed off on her.

"So what's the big get together for?"

"You'll see. The twins are here as well. And um, Blake is here." She stops walking and turns Maryse around by her arm.

"What? Ryse, no. I can't."

"I needed to invite him, don't worry just ignore him. He's like the only straight guy here so I have a lot of girlfriends that are all over him. Just stay with me or the twins." Maryse knew that if she told either of them that the other one was coming the other wouldn't. "He just got here too. He's probably getting a drink."

"How does he look?" She's curious. She hasn't seen him since she told him she asked for her release. She remembers that night, his blue eyes stared at her for what felt like eternity and all he did was ask why and blamed it on himself. It wasn't his fault at all, well not directly, she just felt like her role in the company was stale and hanging out with your ex-boyfriend that you still have very unhealthy feelings for didn't help.

"He just got back from vacation." She can see the smirk Maryse was trying to fight back. That meant she thought he looked very good but she wasn't going to say it. The doorbell rings again and she tells Maryse it's alright to leave her. She sets her purse in Maryse's room before making her way to the kitchen, she needed a drink. She scoots past several girls and pours herself a glass of red wine.

"There's a bottle of white in the fridge." She knows that voice anywhere and takes a deep breath before looking up at him. He stares at her for a second. It's been months so all this was overwhelming.

"Hey."

"Hi."

He rubs the back of his head and lets out a nervous laugh. She returns with a nervous laugh of her when they hug each other. She was kind of dissapointed she didn't get at a forehead kiss. She misses those a lot.

"How are you? You look very different." She feels herself going red, feeling his eyes scan her. She was a full blown brunette now and had gotten a darker tan.

"I'm good. Yeah, changed it up a bit. Did you recognize me?"

"Of course, I did. Took me a split second." She can't help what she blurts out next.

"Do you like it?" He shrugs which makes her uneasy. Why did his approval matter? Sheldon tells her what he thinks of her outfits and hairstyles here and there and she doesn't care for his opinion all that much regarding her body.

"It's different." That was not the answer she wanted. "Do you like it?"

"I do."

"Then that's all that matters." She plays with her hair feeling nervous. She hates that she's secretly likes that Blake is here. "So, um, what do you think this party is for?" She tells him she doesn't know and Maryse wouldn't tell her, he agrees. "Candice thinks she might be expecting."

"You think so?"

"No, well that kinda flew out the window when I saw her drinking." She laughs at him as he takes a huge sip of his drink. "I guess, we're about to find out." He points at Maryse who's trying her best to get everyone standing in the living room. He follows behind her as everyone gathers around.

* * *

"First I want to thank everyone for coming, even though I wouldn't tell you why you should." She adjusts her dress as everyone gives her a polite laugh. She spots Blake next to Barbie. She doesn't get nervous but she was right now so seeing that small warm smile eased her nerves. She brings her left hand forward. "Mike proposed!" She hears lots of happy squeals and everyone is rushing to her congratulating her. She spots Blake's smile disappear but another one, not as genuine appears seconds later.

"Thank you!" She repeats this to everyone that congratulates her and compliments the diamond on her finger. She finally makes her way to Barbie who gives her a tight hug telling her she's so excited for her. When she looks up at Blake he's just sorta staring. His brain sorta shuts off and he can't think—just stares, and finally she reaches up to tug at his tie in an attempt to get his attention. Words escape him, and he just sputters for a moment before reaching out to take her hand and inspect the ring there.

"Wow." He gives back her hand. "You're really doing this, huh?" That came out wrong. He tries again. "Why now?"

Barbie cringes at how awkward this was going. She pretends to not be listening, she casually chats up people that walk by her but she wants to crawl out of her skin listening to Blake dig himself in a hole.

"He finally asked." Maryse looks at her ring finger and shrugs. Was it really that hard for him to give her a simple 'congrats'? She didn't even care if he meant it, but it would just ease her hearing those words. He wants to say it, bad, but he sees this look in her eyes that he can't figure out. It's like she needed something from him.

"Took him long enough." He gives her a small smile and a awkward pat on the shoulder. She agrees before excusing herself to talk to someone who was waving her over.

* * *

"It's been like four years, huh?" He's sorta talking out loud. Barbie and him had escaped to the balcony over looking the Hollywood Hills. She's about to ask him what she's talking about but he takes a breath and continues. "Mike and Ryse have been dating for three years."

"That means you and her ended things four years ago."

He nods and takes a sip of his beer. He doesn't like beer that much, but the wine was getting boring. "It's just sorta weird to think about." He feels Barbie place a hand on his shoulder. He doesn't know how much guts it took for her to do that. He thinks about all the great times between him and Maryse and he feels warm and a smile tugs at his lips. God, they were so young and he was dumb, much dumber than he was now when it came to relationships. "Where were you four years ago?"

"Probably dating some wrestler." He laughs with her, he's glad she's able to joke about it.

"Do all girls want marriage?"

"I'm sure they're some that don't."

"How about you?" He turns to her and has no idea the feelings he's giving her.

"I'm young. I probably will want kids in the future but I'll figure all of this out eventually." He nods understanding her thoughts. "Imagine if Ryse and Mike's kids. God, imagine their personalities."

"No thanks." He throws his beer in the trash before standing next to Barbie again, a little bit closer this time. "How's the unemployed life?" She gives him a playful shove.

"I'm working. On a much less hectic schedule now. I have a thing called free time now."

"Lots of it, I bet." He gets another playful shove.

"It's almost new to wake up in the same bed more than a few days in a row." He laughs understanding completely. "There not always a packed suitcase in my room. It's nice. I've been doing photoshoots and appearances. I hang out with my mom a lot more now, she flies out here a lot."

"Good. You look happy. Haven't seen that face in awhile. Maybe blondes don't have more fun after all." God she missed his dumb jokes and that stupid smile. "How is your mom?" Blake smiles at the mention of Barbie's mom, she was always so sweet to him.

"She's good, she's just glad she can spend more time with me now. We went up to the mountains last week, rented a cabin and went skiing."

"Oh so rich white people stuff?" He teases her again before putting an arm around her to give her a quick squeeze, letting her know he enjoyed teasing her.

"She talks about you." She says softly, tucking a strand behind her ear. "She likes to remind me occasionally that you and me aren't together." He feels his face flush.

"Is it because we don't remind each other enough?" He chuckles since he's half joking. "Tell her I say hi. But in all honesty, it's good to see you again. I just want to apologize if I offended you in anyway that night in the hotel room. You know, the last thing I want to do is hurt you." Those words stung her more than she expected.

"It's fine, really, I should apologize. I was so on edge those last couple of weeks. And I unfortunately exploded on you. I'm glad you're talking to me right now."

"Let's work on never apologizing to each other by not bitching at each other, okay?" She laughs and agrees. "We're friends kinda, right?" She nods. She can tell he's nervous, he's patting down on his tie like it was on fire. She just had no clue he cherishes these not painfully awkward moments with her.

**AN: Sorry about the delay, I injured myself a few weeks back and have been to countless doctors trying to get better. Thanks for the patience. I really appreciate it. And please if you have any input/opinion on this chapter or the direction of the story please tell me! **


	70. Hall of Fame

"Before our current generation of Divas we had this golden age of competition in their division. Ladies, like Trish, weren't just your cover models. Not only was she beautiful but she had a killer german suplex."

He watches the video package for Trish Stratus through his fingers; seeing and hearing himself on the screen made him turn a shade of red. But hey, at least the crowd laughed at him being an idiot. To his left was Phil and his date Amy (former diva Lita) and to his right was Mike... and Maryse. He hears her laugh and wishes he could just lean over and talk to her. He buttons his suit as he stands up along with everyone else to clap for the former Women's Champion.

"And this September I will be delivering Stratusfaction of my own."

Everyone gives her a standing ovation for her happy news and he keeps hearing Maryse say "oh my god'. They haven't spoken each other at all, even a simple hello, but how awkward would it be to lean over her fiancé and chat up her ex-boyfriend?

A crew member walks by and announces that lighting needs to be adjusted so there will be a short intermission.

He's chatting up Phil and Amy before he hears Mike getting up. "I'm gonna head to the bathroom." He turns to his right and sees her checking her makeup in her compact mirror.

"You look lovely tonight." She turns herself a little to face him. She had to admit Blake in a suit was one of her favorite things. His suit was a dark navy blue and he had a skinny black tie to match.

"Where's Candice?" He shrugs and mutter she's probably at work.

"So, I know this is probably the worst timing, but why doesn't Mike know that I came over for your little surprise engagement party?" He sees the shift in her eyes. "He announced it backstage and he said that you probably called me and gave me a heads up, which means there must be a reason why you couldn't tell him."

"We'll talk about this later." She's not being specific so he doesn't say anything back. "At the after party. I'll text you. Mike should be coming back soon." He takes that as his cue to face the front or turn back towards Phil, anything really but stare at her. "And you look very handsome tonight as well."

* * *

"Mike likes you, I just wanna get that out the way." He nods. Maryse and him are standing by a fire exit where a few crew members would take smoke breaks. "He just knows that we have history and would rather play it safe by making sure we never..um, you know."

"I think he should take it easy, I mean, you're gonna marry him." He points at the ring on her finger. "How much does he know?"

"Enough."

"Does he know you still like me?" He's sorta teasing her and she shoves him for his timing.

"No. Well, he hasn't asked." She looks down and plays with her dress. "And god, not everyone has feelings for you." He laughs at her teasing. "Anymore questions?"

"One." He takes a moment to muster up some courage. "If I was single and you were single, would we give it another shot? Like, um, you're obviously not but-" He gestures to her ring again. "Just hypothetically speaking."

"I wouldn't be against it." She smirks, fixing his tie clip. "Hypothetically speaking, of course."

"Cool." He's overwhelmed cause he wasn't expecting that. "Will I see you tomorrow night?"

"I'll be up in the box seats."

"That's a no."

"Unfortunately." There's nothing wrong with his collar but she pretends there is just to touch him.

* * *

"I'm a fucking boat ride away, babe." He's on the phone with Candice as he's stretching himself in his locker room. He's a bit frustrated that she's bailing on him. "Alright, whatever, what about the tickets? As long as they are put to good use, I guess. Okay. Bye." She said she had a long day at work and was too jet lagged to come to Wrestlemania, but he thinks that's a shitty excuse since he was always jet lagged but he still managed to visit her. New York to New Jersey was literally a river ride away. He throws his phone to the side before continuing his back stretches.

"You're only taking pictures, right?" He turns to the backstage photographer snapping pictures of him for the website.

"Yeah. No audio."

"My girlfriend was suppose to come tonight." He doesn't know why he has the urge to tell the photographer.

"No need to explain, sir." Blake nods at the man before standing up and slipping his knee pads on. He knows that his match was coming up so he makes his way over to the gorilla position. He slap hands with a few producers and superstars that have already gone out there.

"They're fucking loud tonight." Randy says, greeting him with a big hug.

"I wouldn't expect anything less." He hands The Viper a water bottle seeing him take deep breaths. "Dean is gonna have my ass, I saved two ringside seats for Candice and she tells me she isn't coming." He knew the producers wanted to fill all the seats or at least make them look full on camera so to have to empty seats ringside was bad.

"Where are the seats? All ringside seats are filled. Every seat is filled from what I saw out there." Blake looks at Randy with a confused look. Maybe two fans saw the empty seats and took them.

"To the left of the announce table." He excuses himself to the nearest monitor but the camera was on the match so Blake jogs over to the production truck where they had a screen of every angle of the ring. "Hey guys." A few producers give him a strange look, obviously not expecting his presence. He's scanning all the screens in hoping to see who was taking for the seats he had reserved. He curses under his breath when he comes up empty.

"Blake, they are looking for you. Vince is in my headset right now asking where you are."

* * *

He throws Del Rio off the rope and gets out of the ring to continue dominating the match. He gives him a few kicks before picking him up and setting him up on the announce table. The finish they had worked out was running in his mind. He was supposed to get on the turnbuckle and basically do his version of the frogsplash on to the announce table. He was fucking nervous, he's never been a huge jump-off-the-turnbuckle sorta wrestler so to do this on the grandest stage of them all was a bit intimidating.

He hears Ricardo running towards him so he sends him a clothesline. He's still not completely used to the crowd cheering for him so hearing "Let's go Blake!" and the three claps that come after it makes him smile.

"You wanna get on the table too?" He whispers to Ricardo as he drags him. He mutters a yes and Blake knew that the arena was going to erupt over this. He rips out the video monitors on the table and sets them aside. He hears the Spanish announcers yell at him but he tells them to step back. Del Rio rolls off when he goes to grab Ricardo so he leaves the announcer on the ground to give the current champion his attention. They scuffle around for a bit before Blake knocks him back on to the announcers' table. He grabs Ricardo my the shirt and sends him a few knees to the gut before throwing him next to Del Rio.

"Fuck. Ok. Here we go." He mutters this to himself as he rolls himself back in the ring. He climbs on to to the top buckle and stares around at the crowd, the atmosphere, he just wants to soak up this moment if this was going to end his career he wanted to take it in. He hears his name being shouted repeatedly at him so he turns over his shoulder and sees Lindsay waving at him; from the seats he had reserved for Candice. He gives her a quick nod before throwing himself off the turnbuckle and crashing through the announce table. Everything goes black for a moment, he blinks it away but he feels like his heart is beating in his ears.

"Are you okay?" He hears the ref ask both Del Rio and Ricardo and then him. He gives a nod, not sure if he could speak at the moment. He drags himself just far enough to throw an arm over Del Rio's chest. He hears the bell and hears his name being announced as the winner. He can only sit up against the barricade walls. The arena roars when he gets handed the Heavyweight title. He's still trying to catch his breath as he stares at the strap in front of him. He gradually gets up to the applause of the audience as his theme music plays in the background. The adrenaline gets the best of him as he runs over to the barricade and dives into the fans ready to greet him. He even reaches for the hands from a few rows back before being letting his feet touch the ground.

"Oh my god. I can't feel a thing right now." He's not in a thinking state, so he just sorta wraps Lindsay in the biggest bear hug. He hears her squeel when her feet gets lifted off the ground. "I'm sorry." He's yelling since the crowd around them is screaming and everyone is trying to get a piece of him.

* * *

He'll always hate showering at arenas, something was always fucking wrong with the water, but his main concern was getting to New York. He wanted to show Candice how short the distance was. (Okay, he was doing this to spite her.) He quickly dries pat himself and throws on briefs before walking over to the couch where his wrestling gear was. He hears a knock when he's putting his stuff away so he walks over to the door, maybe it was the production assistant finally bringing him that bottled water he asked for in his locker room when he got back from his match but he doesn't blame him. After all everything was a mess backstage.

"About time." He teases as he opens the door. "Oh, um, hi." It wasn't the PA, it was Lindsay and a brunette friend of hers. He forgot he had also asked the PA to grab them from their seats so he could chat with her a little bit. He wants to slam the door on them for a second since he's in his briefs, not his wrestling briefs, but his underwear. And to him, there was a _huge_ difference. "Uh, come in. I'm so sorry. Give me a minute. I was showering and uh-"

"Do you want us to wait outside?" She's trying not to stare but her friend isn't. He shakes his head as he grabs a pair of track pants from his suitcase and throws them on.

"Hi. I'm Blake. Uh, that was a inappropriate first impression." He leans over and shakes hands with the brunette next to Lindsay, who introduces herself as Rachel. "So, what brought you guys to the show?"

"We were just hanging out and Candice called." He gives her a strange look because he knew Candice and her weren't the closest. Not that Candice didn't like her or anything like that, but he knew they rarely hung out if it wasn't work related. "She said she wasn't feeling too well but didn't want to put these tickets to waste so why not."

"Well thank you for coming. It's not everyday you see a familiar face in the crowd." He pats his abs nervously, not even knowing why he's nervous. "What are you guys doing after the show?" He throws his boots in the suitcase before putting on some running shoes and a jacket.

"We're going to dinner."

"Wanna come?" The brunette adds in.

* * *

He's starving and is glad he was invited to dinner, otherwise he would be eating a cheeseburger in the back of a taxi. The three had shared a cab from the arena back into New York and now were at a Mexican restaurant.

"Is Candice expecting you at a certain time?" Lindsay asked, surprised that he even agreed to come with them to dinner. She didn't ask him in fear of him saying no, so she was glad her best friend did. She watches him check the time on his phone and shake his head.

"She's not expecting me at all." He takes a swig of his margarita before continuing. "I mean, she should be asleep right now, since she's not feeling well." She watches him adjust himself in his seat. Everytime he does, his face scrunches in discomfort.

"I know wrestling is scripted or whatever the term is, but are you alright?" She absentmindedly places a hand on his shoulder before quickly putting it down. "I mean, you did jump into a table." He gives a small laugh.

"I'll be a little sore." He plays off his pain and finishes his last taco.

"How about your back?" He stares at the blonde next to him who's giving him a worried look. For a quick moment, he reminds him of the time Barbie was with him at the hospital. It was the same worried expression, minus the tears. He brushes it off again, telling her he'll be fine. "You were sorta holding your back the whole time."

"It's been bugging me a little." He gives her a warm smile. "Uh, Rachel, how's your plate?" He was desperate to change the conversation. She tells him it's good. He notices that both the girls are sorta shy, but he probably doesn't know them well enough for them to act like themselves around him.

"So, Blake, Lindsay tells me you're from Los Angeles. Do you guys ever hang out?" She points at the both of them, mischievously, before getting a subtle elbow from Lindsay.

"No, we haven't."

"I don't think we've been in town at the same time." Lindsay adds in.

* * *

"Thanks for dinner, ladies." The cab pulls up first to Candice's apartment building so Blake gets out and walks to the back of the car to grab his luggage.

"You paid for dinner, so thank you." Lindsay comes out of the car, letting the New York chil hit her.

"Well, you're paying for the cab." He sets all his luggage down to face her. "Thanks for coming tonight, I would've gotten my ass chewed if those seats were empty." He gives her a big hug and cheek kiss before telling her to go back in the cab. He leans down on the car door. "Rachel, it was nice to meet you." He waves at them before being greeted by the doorman. He's get on the elevator before getting off on Candice's floor. He makes a note to get his keys all customized since they all look the same to him. A few keys later he's in.

"Hey babies." He sets his stuff on the ground before getting on his knees to greet her two dogs, Luna and Milo. "Where's your mom at?" The kitchen light is on so he walks over to see if his girlfriend was there but all he sees is a box. He normally wouldn't give a shit about a box, honestly it looked like someone got fired from their desk job and just scooped everything in, but a framed picture catches his eye. He lifts it up to the light and is immediately confused. It's a really up close shot of Candice kissing another guy. He assumes it's Hermann, her only other boyfriend. He can't really tell from the photograph so he digs around the box some more. He doesn't know what to do when a few more pictures confirm it's him. The box has clothes, books, lots of pictures, and other things he probably shouldn't look at.

A million thoughts run in his mind. What the hell was that box doing in her kitchen? Did she dig it up? But why would she? To relive her past? Did she miss him? Did her past relationship give her something theirs couldn't?

He can't decide if he wants to go through every single thing in the box or toss the whole thing out a fucking window. He sees another picture that catches his eyes, a young naturally brunette Candice hugging Hermann in front of the Eiffel Tower. Guess she really did meet him in Paris when she was seventeen. Another picture is them on the beach with her family. He was getting a bit ticked so he throws the photograph back in. He immediately regrets looking and makes his way towards Candice's room. He flips on the lights and watches her stir. For the first time, her natural beauty doesn't put him at ease. Her blue eyes just stares at him before they shut again.

"Honey." She mutters before pulling the blanket over her head. "The lights."

He can't decide if he wants to confront about it, especially right now. His night was sorta ruined but does he want upset her and ruins her as well? Maybe she has a good excuse for the box of memories sitting on her kitchen counter.

"The uh, the box outside." He can't even form a proper sentence since he's nervous. They don't argue, it's just not their thing. He watches her body shift a little before she sits up. That playful sleepy face was gone. She now looks as nervous as he is.

"Let me explain." Shit. These words were never good, especially for a relationship.

"Did that box have anything to do with you missing tonight?" He blurts out. He notices that there's no medicine on her counter and she doesn't look sick at all. She clears her throat.

"Let me explain." Her tone is sterner this time around. "He stopped by and gave me the box." She opens reaches for an envelope on her nightstand and hands it to him. He's hesitant but walks over and takes it. "Before you read it, please sit down, next to me." He doesn't want to but her touch convinces him. He stares at the envelope. _Candice _is written in front. He takes a deep breath before opening it. He's pretty sure it's a love letter so he's not sure if he wants to read it.

_My Love,_

_My place has too many memories of you, of us, it reminds me of everything we have. Maybe they will do the same for you? _

_I still love you, I hope this "break" is treating you well_

_Whenever you're ready I will welcome you with open arms_

_I loved you first_

_I was always there for you_

_How many lonely nights have to had because of him?_

Those are some lines that catches his eyes. He doesn't want to read anymore. It takes all his willpower to not tear the piece of paper into shreds. "Does he think life is fucking like The Notebook?" He crumbles the paper in his hands. Candice doesn't say anything. "I don't even wanna read the rest." He hands the crumbled piece of paper to her but shrugs at her touch when she tries to hold on to his hand. "Are you happy?" She doesn't say anything. He turns and faces her with his tired eyes. "Are you happy in this relationship?" Slowly, she nods.

"Yes."

"How'd all that make you feel?"

"I don't know. I just felt a lot of things." They sit in silence for a while. The bed is big enough to keep them at arms length from each other. "I'm sorry you had to see that."

"Don't. If I didn't see that, you wouldn't have said one word about it."

"Because it has nothing to do with you." That angers him. It does have something to do with him. He was her boyfriend, this was their relationship at stake.

"Do you still have feelings for him? Cause he obviously does."

**AN: Tell me if you like this change and just how you feel in general about this chapter and the direction of the story. Thank you for reading.**


	71. The Morning After

He rolls his cigarette in between his fingers with his thumb taking in the chilly New York morning. Candice had told him to sleep on it, to not go to bed mad, but how the fuck could he not be? He didn't know if he was mad as much as he was frustrated. He tried sleeping next to her but his mind was running wild. Like how a year ago (give or take) his spot on her bed was preoccupied with someone else. And that someone else happens to be still very interested in reclaiming his spot. He's even annoyed with himself for smoking, he's just so overwhelmed and had no appetite for breakfast. The clock on the cable box reads 5:08 AM as he lowers himself back in bed with her.

Blake would've been stubborn and taken the couch but her mattress was the best bet for his back. There's still a small space between the couple; her dogs separate them. And her back is also turned to him.

"You awake?" He has a feeling she is.

"Yeah." He can tell since she's not stirring around. "I love you." He leans over and gives her shoulder a squeeze. "Please tell me you know that."

"I do." He answers with his eyes closed. "Let's talk about this in the morning."

"It is the morning."

"Not this early. I fell through a table ten hours ago." He rolls over on his stomach, hoping to take the stiffness off his back.

"Blake, I, um -"

"Just let me sleep on it okay, darling?" He's getting a bit ticked but he tries his best to not let it show. He didn't want to start anything, especially now. He feels her rolls over and puts her hand over his before leaning over and placing a kiss on his shoulder.

"Of course."

* * *

He walks behind his girlfriend as she's trying her best to manuever her beach cruiser down the crowded sidewalk. She told him she didn't want to talk about anything until breakfast. And he agreed. Honestly, he doesn't want to talk about it. Like, at all. So this breakfast was buying him more time. He puts his a hand on her back every time she slows down, making sure she doesn't halt and fall off.

"Good thing you decided not to ride that skateboard. There would've been no way around." She says swerving around an older woman. He just nods at her before helping her off her bike and putting it in the bike rack as she went to grab seats. "Is outside seating okay?"

"That's fine." He follows her and the hostess to their seats before thanking her for the menus. "Look, I think you've been spotted." He points to across the street where there are a few people snapping pictures on professional cameras.

"I'm not the one on the billboard." She tells him to look up. It's a picture of him, blown up, with the heavyweight title. It was the company's way of promoting the next pay-per-view.

"God. That's fucking embarrassing." He looks away in disgust. She laughs at him as she lights up her cigarette.

"At least you look good." He lets out a chuckle before setting his sunglasses on top of his head. A waitress soon comes to take their orders. Candice waits for her to leave before speaking again. "Are you mad?"

"I don't know."

"Well you're still my boyfriend, right?" He stares at her cause that's honestly the weirdest fucking way he's heard someone ask that. "Or am I still your girlfriend?" She shrugs since he doesn't say anything. He gives her a (bitter) smile and waits for their waitress to bring them their coffee.

"I have shows in the midwest for about the next two weeks; Iowa, Wisconsin, Missouri." He takes a sip, letting the hot air settle in his throat. "It's gonna be fucking freezing. And I think I'm getting sick." He's just doesn't want to talk about it so he rambles on about work instead.

"Blake. Come on."

"I really do not have the words. Honestly, I'm not mad though. Really, I'm not. It's just a weird thing. I mean, when you break up with someone don't you grab all your stuff from their place like the week of? It's been a fucking year and he still has your clothes, pictures, and whatever the hell was in that damn box." He slams his coffee cup down just a bit too loud and quickly mutters an apology. The thought of being single again sorta scares the shit out of him.

"Are you saying you've thrown away everything from your past relationships?" She shoots an arch eyebrow his way. "I've seen pictures of Barbie in your bedroom."

"The one hanging in the room is from my birthday. Also there's like five other people in the picture." He defends himself, because to him it's a completely different thing.

"She's sitting on you."

"That doesn't matter. She had a boyfriend then. We were good friends. Your boyfriend of six years has intimate pictures of the two of you." He's not gonna admit but he does have pictures of himself with Barbie and Maryse, but he's not going to show it to them years later. And they aren't as intimate as a close up of them kissing. "Do you keep in touch with him?"

He really can't be mad at her if she does because he does the same thing (often) with Maryse and Barbie. The only difference is that her ex is single.

"When you and I weren't getting too serious we would hang out at events or parties we were both at. And we did coffee a few times." She admits this, but doesn't stare at the man sitting across from her. "And he told me he still had feelings for me every time."

"Surprise surprise." Blake smiles. His voice is gentle. "I kinda got the hint from the letter." She just watches him smear cream cheese on his bagel, she knows him well enough that his smile isn't genuine. "Did you see yourself marrying him?"

"Yes." She lays a soft gaze on him. "But that's because I was in love with him. I thought we would be together for at least a few more years before kids and marriage but then we just didn't last." She leans over and lays a hand on his cheek. "Like I said before, I met someone else that caught my eye." He gives her a real smile when he hears that and she strokes his cheekbone before leaning back in her seat.

"So, uh, kids. You want them?" He had no idea how conversations like these were suppose to go.

"When the time is right." Blake cringes at the answer, rubbing a hand through his already messy hair. So was that her way of saying yes? She didn't seem nervous at all. Like it was the next step (which it sorta is for most). She sees how uncomfortable he gets because he doesn't look at her. He looks at everything but her and even starts playing with the salt and pepper shakers on the table.

"We don't have to have this talk now, Blake." You could see the relief in his eyes. "I just want to know if we are fine." He's still confused but he's not mad at her, because honestly what did she do wrong?

"Just don't put any of those picture frames up." She laughs when he gives her an easy smile. He high-fives her and lets her hold on to his hand for the rest of their late breakfast.

"What are you doing this week?"

"I work tomorrow night, so a two hour flight tomorrow. Then I have a doctor's appointment for um, my back." He hasn't really brought it up with her and she hasn't asked.

"In LA?" He nods. He's glad Vince knew him well enough to let him see a specialist in his hometown; another reason for him to go home. "I would go with you, but I have a meeting tomorrow. And a shoot."

"That's why I didn't ask." He gives her a playful wink. He can't get mad at her for working and being successful. On the other hand, he would get mad and feel guilty if she dropped everything to babysit his ass.

"Please tell me _everything_." He gives her a mock salute. Candice is very aware that Blake keeps things like this very close to his chest. She understands that he doesn't want her to worry, but he doesn't understands that if she's not worrying about him, then she's not caring about him. But she knows that'll never be the case. The supermodel watches her boyfriend pet a passerby's dog. There's this loveable quality about him but she can't describe it. (But she loves everything about him.)

* * *

He sits with Nick, better known as Dolph Ziggler, in his hotel room. The two were entering in a big storyline soon. The plan as of now was for him, Dolph, and AJ Lee to enter in an angle that would result in them feuding for his title. The two had decided to get together to watch some tapes of their "best" matches, as Nick likes to say. The blond man next to him had recommended this and Blake hates doing anything with watching or listening or even looking at himself but he didn't want to say no and come off as unwelcoming.

"How many tapes do we have left?" He's trying to not sound peeved but he did just finish his match and his idea of relaxing was not this.

"Your match with Jericho at Summerslam, you and Randy's, mine and John's, and I think that's all I have." He just nods, wanting to get through all of this now. His phone vibrates when Nick is on his Macbook looking for the next match to watch.

Barb (11:42pm):

_just saw your match tonight are u ok? dont lie either. u were kinda limping around a lot and i know its not cuz the bumps plz take care of urself blake xo_

He appreciates her heart. Her kindness moved mountains in his eyes. Now that he thinks about it a few people have noticed his back, but not his own girlfriend. He smiles thinking about Barbie and how easy it was hanging out with her at Maryse's last month.

(11:45pm):

_I think it's a little tweeked but Vince is making me see a specialist when I'm home in a few days so I'll keep you up to date._

He doesn't really listen much to what Nick is saying, all he really heard was the word 'backflip' and 'ropes'. He nods occasionally and mutters, "yeah" after Dolph says something, hoping it's not a question.

Barb (11:47pm):

_When is ur dr appt? I'm comin with u and dont try to tell me not to. _

(11:51pm):

_This coming Tuesday. You really don't have to. It's at 1pm in Beverly Hills._

"Do you think you could throw me over if I came at you with a sleeper hold?" The Florida native ask pointing to the video of him applying the submission hold on John Cena.

"I think if I drop to my knees once I feel your arms; I might be able to toss you over."

* * *

She lost the remote to his front gates (she swears it's somewhere in her car) but she has the four-digit code memorized by heart. She also wonders if he knows that she still has keys to his house. He never mentioned them or asked for them back when they broke up and when she did bring it up months later, he simply told her to hold on to them in cases of emergencies.

He's still in bed when she opens his bedroom door, sprawled out on his bed in his briefs. She wants to laugh since he's always been a messy sleeper. She walks past him and opens his curtains, letting the sunshine hit him. She misses the view from his balcony, the Hollywood Hills was literally his backyard.

"What time is it?" He mutters before putting a pillow over his head.

"12pm." She walks back over and takes the pillow from him. "You can sleep when we're stuck in traffic." He takes a moment to roll himself out of bed lazily. She stares at him as he rubs his face and tug at his hair. Those abs were always a bit more impressive in person. He gives her a tired smile before making his way over to his bathroom. He comes back out a few moments later smelling like mouthwash.

"Morning." His voice is still tired as he playfully motions her to come towards him. She does and he picks her up with a bear hug. "It's not too late to back out." He lets her down to put on a shirt.

"If I don't go with you, would you tell me exactly what the doctor tells you?" She knows him better than that. If Blake was told he had a broken ankle he would somehow try and convince her that it was just a minor sprain. He gives her a small laugh as he finishes getting dressed. "That's what I thought."

"Did you eat yet?"

"I had some orange juice this morning." She follows him down the stairs. She notices how he's actually holding on to the railing to get down instead of doing two steps at a time like he normally would.

"I have some granola bars in the cabinet, Barb. I have those blueberry ones you like so much." Seeing him sorta limp around was heartbreaking. She was upset with management, how could they still make him work when he has to sit or lay down every ten minutes?

"Do you want anything?" She yells out as she grabs a few snacks. He was always stocked up.

"No. My appetite hasn't been too big lately." She gets a good look at him when he's standing by the door. He's lost at least five pounds. She thanks him when he opens the door for her. "Where's your boyfriend?"

"Detroit. Playoffs." He nods as he buckles his seatbelt.

"Thanks again for this, Barb. It means a lot."

* * *

They sit in one of the exam rooms waiting for the specialist to come in. Blake's sorta nervous so he paces around the small room, looking at the three posters on back and colon health.

"You're making me nervous." She jokes attempting to ease him.

"I'm sorry." He spits out the apology before taking a seat next to her. "I just don't want to get surgery. I mean, the thought of rehab-ing for months makes me want to pass out." She laughs at him and feels him ease when she rubs his shoulder gently.

"Don't worry." She absent-mindedly places her hand in his and gives him a long squeeze.

"I really need to get this off my chest." He takes a deep breath. She thinks he's about talking about the thought of surgery. "The other night, after Mania, I went to Candice's and in the kitchen was this box. I looked in it and it was uh, um, it was a bunch of stuff from Hermann. Her only ex."

"What do you mean her only ex?"

"Like she's only had one boyfriend. And they were together for like six years."

"That's tough, Blake. I'm sorry." She has the urge to ask if he's single now. She wouldn't know how to handle herself (again) if he was single.

"I'm not mad at her though." She's surprised by his answer. She hears the knob turn and slips her hand away from his. The doctor walks in and introduces himself as Dr. Burns.

"Nice to meet you both." He sits across from the former couple. "How do you feel today, Blake?"

"I'm alright." He shrugs it off before getting a slight nudge from the brunette (he's still getting used to her hair color) next to him. "Everything just feels really stiff."

"Good news. Nothing is broken. But your left shoulder is a bit out of place. But that doesn't explain your back problem, so I'm going to send you to do some blood work. In your x-rays I noticed some blur around your ribs and lower back, which means your body hasn't digested something properly. I booked you for a colonoscopy a week from now."

"When's the date exactly?" Barbie pipes up.

"Thursday, the 23rd. Is that alright? I was made aware you weren't working that day." Blake just nods, the guy knew his schedule better than he did. He looks over at Barbie, even though he's not really sure why. "You're going to have to be released to someone, I can't have you drive home."

"Um, I'm gonna have to call a few people first." Candice was as busy as he was, so he had to make sure. If she couldn't he would call his mom or his dad, they'd probably both come, but he didn't want them to worry.

"I'll do it." Barbie said. He gives her a small smile, his way of saying 'you didn't have to offer but thank you' and she knows it.

* * *

They end up in a sports bar, watching the few hockey and baseball games, on the multiple television screens.

"Do you still drink your usual?" he asks, waving at the man tending the bar to get his attention. Blake glances back at her, and she can just see how excited he really is for her to be there. She is too. Because when was the last time the two of them just hung out? She just tells him just order her whatever he plans on getting, because she always ended up liking the drinks he orders.

He's surprised (and thankful) she's not cheering her head off for the team her boyfriend's on when they score a goal and lead the game by one. He's on his second beer, but there's still a good three-quarters left of it and he's just sipping it. She occasionally lays a gentle hand on his shoulder-blade when he makes her laugh so hard she thinks she's going to fall off her stool.

"I like this. It's like fruity cider but beer." She laughs taking another swig. "Good choice." She's not really a beer person; but there must be something about the type Blake drinks because she finds herself ordering more than just one. "These chicken wings are pretty great too."

"I'm glad." He gives her a warm smile. "Again, thank you for today and next week."

"Stop. I was the one that offered." She smiles back, but she thinks they're idiots for all of this. For letting it get to this point, for being here, for thinking anything beyond what their realities are. She can feel this spark between them, it's always been there, and neither of them are going to act on it.

He leans in close when everyone cheers about a home run and whispers, "This is nice." He's close enough to her that she can smell the fruity beer they're both drinking in his breath. But he's not drunk so she knows he's being sweet. "Just like old times."

"The best times."

It's a weird thing between them. When they are alone, it feels like they never broke up. If you asked either of them to describe this, they couldn't. She just watches him talk about how that hit would've been a double instead of a single. He's in her space and she's in his. "Remember for your birthday, two years ago, we were stuck inside of a fucking Hooters cause of a snowstorm and we just sat around eating wings and drinking till they closed?" She laughs because she does.

"God. Birthdays on the road are the best and worst. And how many numbers did you get that night?"

"I don't know. And they kept coming even though I said you were my girlfriend!"

"Even though I wasn't at the time, I thought I was pretty convincing." They both bring up old but good times between the two of them. "I think people on twitter think we're still dating?" He obviously has no idea what she's talking about. "Sometimes I get these like really blurry pictures of us and they'll ask if it's us."

"It's bound to happen." He shrugs, setting the bone of his eaten chicken wings aside. "If it makes you worry, I have never once been approached at this bar. Everyone's here is a pretty much a regular." Blake didn't care, as long as it doesn't gain too much attention he's not worried. "Have I told you I really like your new hair?"

"It's not that new anymore." She runs a hand through her hair, as he tells her he's finally getting used to it.

"Take a compliment, Barb. You're like a gorgeous version of Snooki."

"That is not a compliment."

"But seriously, I love it. You looked a bit hideous with the blonde hair. The darker hair is definitely an improvement to only slightly repulsive."

"I'll make sure to tell my hairdresser that, the next time I go in for touch-ups." He laughs at this and whispers a "just-kidding". She suddenly remembers the conversation the two had in the exam room, she's not sure if she wants to change the mood. "Do you want to talk about that box?" He puts down his beer and looks at her. "I just wasn't sure if the conversation was over."

"I kinda don't want to talk about it anymore." He shrugs as if he was debating with himself. "We were having so much fun."

"That's fine." She offers him a soft smile before dapping the corner of his mouth with her napkin.


	72. Orlando

He stands around the gorilla position with a few producers as he watches Vickie Guerrero sit on the top of the ladder and address her current plans as the general manager. "Is that fucking safe?" Blake stares at the monitor, knowing exactly how high she is. He knows refs are around if anything does happen but still.

"Not really." Stephanie McMahon is standing next to him. He's actually pretty intimidated by her. "How bad does it hurt to fall off?"

"On to the ring or through a table?" He jokingly asks since he's fallen on to both. "Actually they both hurt. The table is a little worst."

"A great match makes it worth it though."

"That it does." He gives her a nod. "How are the kids?" Does he care? Not really. But he's trying to make small talk with her since it didn't look like she was leaving his side anytime soon.

"Great. Growing up way too quickly. How's your supermodel?"

"Her name is Candice. Is that what she's known as around here?" He crosses his arms. Blake thought it was disrespectful to for her to be known as "supermodel".

"That's what Paul says. That's what the locker room calls her." God. The locker room was such a frat house, he hates this part of the business.

"She's a great girl. She puts up with all this."

"I know another girl who would." He doesn't how to take that and doesn't know how to take the smirk she's given him either. "Barbie." He rolls his eyes at his boss. "She's a great girl."

"The greatest." He knows.

Stephanie was a little older than him but that didn't stop her from talking to him with a motherly tone. Stephanie, liked most, liked Barbie. He just kinda shakes his head because this was making him uncomfortable. "Seeing you two together backstage made me want to be young and date again."

"You sound like your father." He teases her as the producer gives him his five-minute cue.

"Speaking of my father, everyone is giving him flack about you running as a face. Now that the Heyman/Punk/Lesnar angle has taken a turn, a few producers including myself want you to back as an asshole."

"Really?" He can't really hide his smile since it was so surprising.

"Meeting is the next week. After you come back from Orlando." She nods. He had completely forgot about his one day trip to Orlando. The company was sending him down for the recent opening of their new development territory, WWE Performance Center, to do a Q&A with the aspiring wrestlers down there. John was there last week doing press and Paul was there for the grand opening, he didn't understand why he was needed.

"It's probably humid as hell there now. I'm so excited." He teases, adjusting his knee caps and doing some quick jumping jacks to loosen himself up one last time.

"I want you to turn before Summerslam."

"My hometown crowd will love that." He says with a bright smile. He loved when they worked the Staples Center. The Los Angeles crowd always showed him love. He gives Vickie a smile seeing her walk in from the curtains. "You looked like the ornament that sits at the top of the tree on that ladder." He teases her as she walks past and shoves him slightly. "Is Curt here yet?" He looks around since he was wrestling Curtis Axel tonight.

"He should be. Shit, okay you go out first." Stephanie gives the producer the cue and Blake's entrance music immediately blares through the arena.

* * *

He gets to Orlando a day earlier since he didn't want to risk having his flight delayed and missing the Q&A. He walks out the terminal with only his carry on since he was only going to be here for two days. He sees a driver holding a sign that simply says "Cross" but someone else also catches his eye.

"Hey there." She looks up from her phone, it takes her a second to smile at him. She immediately wraps him in a hug.

"Hi! It's good to see you. What are you doing here?"

"Work. The company opened a development gym type thing for upcoming wrestlers. You?"

"Same. We let fans vote which city would get visited by an angel."

"Oh yeah. Candice went to Seattle for this. She said it was wild, a lot of people showed up." She nods, telling him she was expected there for at least two hours. "That's not too bad." He feels bad for keeping his driver waiting, since he could see him from the corner of his eye but he doesn't just want to leave her here. "Do you need a ride?"

"Uh, no. It's fine. I'm just gonna catch a cab."

"This isn't New York. Come on. I got a driver."

"Are you sure?"

"So sure." He gives her a small smile and grabs her bags before walking towards the parked town car. "Hey, man. Blake." He sets a bag on the floor to shake hands with the driver, who introduces himself as Bill. "This is Lindsay. Is it alright if we give her a lift too?" He knew Bill was going to say yes, but it was better to ask than to boss the poor guy around town. Bill gives him a quick nod before helping Lindsay into the car. He puts everything in the trunk before hoping into the car.

"Thanks again." He tells her it's not a problem as he checks his phone knowing Candice probably texted him.

_Just wrapped in London! I look so different as a brunette!_ He opens the picture she attached and yep very different. Her hair is super dark (just like Barbie's). She's thankful it's a wig.

"Crazy how we're in the same city at the same time, huh?" She gives him a bright smile before looking out the window like a excited puppy.

"Crazy how you didn't see me; I'm a fucking giant!"

"Don't talk to me about being a giant. I'm almost six feet."

"I'm over six feet!" They tease and laugh at each other until the driver pipes up and asked where Lindsay was heading.

"The Ritz, please."

"We're staying at the same hotel." He shakes his head. What were the chances? But he gets an idea. "What are you doing tomorrow morning?" He sees the look she's giving him. "I did some research before I got here and found that there's a golf club owned by the hotel and you could feel the beach breeze and uh, want to go?"

"I wouldn't mind but I don't have any golf gear."

"Well they normally have a golf store at a golf course, so we can just buy or rent whatever you need." She agrees and offers him a high-five which he quickly takes. "What time is your thing?"

"5pm to 7pm. The Victoria's Secrets representatives and the make up team is set to arrive tomorrow morning, so would we finish by 1pm?"

"I'll make sure we do. Let's tee off around 9am, that'll allow us to take our time. Is that okay for you?" She nods as they car pulls up to the hotel. They get out of the car while Bill pulls their luggage from the trunk of the SUV. Blake walks over to tip the man and shake his hands.

"Thanks for the ride, Bill." He's impressed that she takes the time to walk over to shake Bill's hand. Blake checks the time again, you'd think he would be used to constant change in time zones by now. They both walk in and get into separate lines to check in at the hotel. When he finishes checking in, he thanks the clerk before walking back towards Lindsay who had just finished as well. "What room are you staying in, Blake?"

"Suite 729." They both walk into the elevator as Blake presses for the seventh floor. She tells him she's on the fifth floor. They stop on her floor and she immediately spots her room before even stepping out of the elevator. Blake holds the automated doors open. "So, uh, I'll see you tomorrow morning?"

"Yes." She's so shy it sorta throws him off. Her voice at times to him were like nervous whispers. "Goodnight Blake." He returns the salutation, before letting the doors close between them.

* * *

The Los Angeles native tucks in his green golfing polo into his khaki shorts as he gets off the elevator on to Lindsay's floor. She opens the door with a tired smile. "Good morning." She tells him to come in. "I just have to put shoes on. I don't have golf shoes." She's in a teal tank top that ties up at the bottom and a white skirt. "This is the best outfit I could throw together for golf."

"It's fine. You look great." She thanks him as she ties up her white converses. "Do you want to grab breakfast?"

"Do we have time?"

"I don't want you to be late for anything so I grabbed some breakfast bars from the café downstairs. We can get coffee or something on the way down." He was glad that the course was part of the hotel. Everything was nearby. He pulls out a blueberry oat bar and a strawberry yogurt granola bar and offers both to her. She picks the strawberry one, so he starts eating the blueberry bar.

_I ran into Lindsay at the airport. She's in town doing that thing you did in Seattle. Small world huh? I'm gonna golf now. What are you doing today?_

He doesn't tell her he's going golfing with Lindsay. Just in the off-chance, Candice would get mad. It wasn't a big deal but you never know with girls. They head downstairs towards the golf shop once she puts on her converses. He opens the door into the shop, letting her in first. "Hi. I called earlier for Blake Cross." He shakes hands with the golf shop attendant, before the guy goes off to grab clubs. The man sets two bags of clubs on the side before ringing Blake up.

"I can pay for myself." Lindsay says as she checks out her set of clubs.

"I know. But I invited you." He shrugs, signing off the receipt. Blake thanks the man before grabbing both the bags and loading them on the awaiting cart outside. "Wanna drive?" She nods before hopping on to the driver's side. "Alright, so a Par 4. There's no way I'm gonna get that. You think you have a chance?" She laughs as she picks up a driver. He's already impressed she knows what club she grab. He hands her a ball as she sets up her tee. "You know what you're doing, huh?"

"A little. I used to go with my dad."

"I feel like you're gonna drive it 300 yards." He stands back with a light laugh. She takes a huge swing and he smiles when the ball goes maybe thirty feet. "So it's gonna be a fun game."

"It looks like I know what to do, but I don't." She tries explaining herself which he finds funny. He sets the ball a little farther than hers. "And don't go easy on me." He takes a huge swing and almost loses track of where his ball lands since it goes far. "Wow."

"I thought about going easy on you, until you told me not to." She rolls her eyes as she makes her way back to the cart. He takes her club from her, setting both theirs back in the bag. "That has the potential to be a birdie." A few holes later he stops keeping score. He's also surprised that she's a great putter. He squats down to look at the angle. His ball was maybe fifteen away from the hole.

"So close." She teases him when his ball spins around the edge, but ultimately doesn't go in.

"God damn it." He groans, before tossing his club to the side. He sees her nervously step back. "I just get competitive." She laughs at him with a nod.

"Cause we're playing such a serious game?" She putts her ball in before nudging the superstar.

* * *

He sets his bottled water aside as he takes a seat in front of a group of about fifteen aspiring superstars and divas. This was the Q&A part of his visit. Afterwards he was suppose to run the ropes with a couple of them. This small group is what management had deemed as upcoming rookies, which meant they had already signed their development contract with the company. He thinks it's silly that he's getting mic'd but he thanks the woman who clips it to his shirt, of course the company needed video.

"How's everyone doing today?" He doesn't ask this to anyone in particular. He just doesn't like the quiet stares he's getting as the camera crew were finishing their set up. He gets a few generic answers and gives up. They were all to nervous to interact with him.

"I just got word that nothing is off-limits, we'll just edit what we need. You can answer about how it's like backstage, travel, anything except pay." Blake laughs at this even though he knows the Sharon, the producer, was serious. He gives her a thumbs up when she tells him they're ready to start. "Okay, first question." A young man much buffer than him stands up.

"Hi Blake. Did you wanted to become a superstar your entire life? And how did you get on to the main roster?"

"Hi. And no, I wasn't a frequent watcher growing up but every time I did watch I would be fascinated by the matches so when good ol' JR offered me a developmental contract after one of my college wrestling matches I jumped on it. I didn't really know what I wanted out of life, so to be given the opportunity was really a lifesaver. Honestly, getting pulled up comes down to a lot of things. It's definitely a combination of skill and timing. So always be on your toes." He hopes that was a good enough answer. Blake thanks the guy for his time and he does the same. He turns to face a young woman with dark red hair.

"Hi Blake. First of all, I just wanna say you're really handsome in person. And I love all your matches." He shyly laughs it off and thanks her. "I just want to know are the girls friendly? Since our division is much smaller than yours."

"I don't hang out with the girls as much anymore. I was really close to two of them, but uh, they both left the company." He runs a hand over his tousled hair. Talking about Maryse or Barbie in public would always make him nervous, so the fact he was sorta mentioning them both made it worse. "I mean, I'm sure there will and always be tension between certain people, just because it's a business and it's competitive."

"I just have a follow up question if that's okay?" He nods. "Who are or were you close to?"

"I'm really close to Randy Orton, CM Punk, and John Cena. Cena's such a commodity though, so we don't hang around too much but he's the hardest working guy. And for girls, it was Kelly Kelly and Maryse." He never liked using ring names, especially when it came to Barb. "Kelly Kelly and I became friends when I was pretty new to the main roster and we just bonded through our hunger to improve and to prove that we belonged out there just as much as everyone else. And through that we started traveling together, and uh, the rest was history." He recalls the good time with a small smile.

"Do you prefer being a heel or face?"

"I love being the bad guy. Being the douchebag is pretty fun when you can control the emotion of an entire arena." He takes a sip of his water as the mic exchanges hands.

"Hi Blake. I just wonder what's the hardest part about the road?"

"Everything is pretty hard." He lets out a chuckle. "I don't even know where I'm at half the time. I'm not married, I don't have kids, but I have a girlfriend and I never really see her so I'm glad that she's still my girlfriend." They laugh, even though he's half-joking.

"Hey Blake, I was just wondering how long did take you to find your niche and develop your move set?"

"When I was in development, I was always the bad guy so when I was brought up they kept me as the bad guy. All I had to do was keep adding layers to the persona. And my move set is always growing, I add things and take things out to my liking. Finishing move wise, you gotta pick a move you can execute 110% of the time. And it has to look deadly enough for someone to tap or be down for the count."

"What's it like to headline Wrestlemania? And what does it feel like to win the WWE Championship the first time?"

He takes a deep breath, because it was really hard to put into words. He bites down for a moment before bringing the microphone to his lips. "It's really hard to put into words. I honestly have goosebumps at the thought of my first Wrestlemania. The thing with Wrestlemania is that it's such a grand production, it's so much bigger than you. Not only was it my first Wrestlemania but I was in the co-main event, so I was incredibly nervous. No advice can really prepare you." He pauses to think back to winning the championship. "Winning the title for the first time is sorta like surviving a car accident and then winning a marathon. Your adrenaline is through the god damn roof and the fans are screaming. It doesn't really hit you until you collapse backstage. The title means the world to Vince and the company so it's an honor to know that you deserve to represent the brand."

* * *

"So you've been hanging out with Ryse?"

"Yeah. We did a photoshoot together the other day!" She squeals excitedly, at the thought of the pictures.

"That's why I asked. Remember I follow you two on twitter." He teases her with a small nudge to the shoulder. Barbie continues to look down at her plate, while Blake directs his amused gaze right at her. It's only a moment before they start laughing at it all. Shaking his head, Blake asks, "How was it?" She smirks as she grabs her phone and hands it to him.

"You tell me."

He stares at the picture on the screen longer than he even realized. It's a picture of Barbie in a bikini bottom and her top was, well, covered by a barely large enough palm tree leaf. "It's been hot in LA these couple of weeks, huh?" He's not even covering his redness. He knows she knows and vice versa.

"Very." She's still smirking since she's surprised she still has this effect on him. They former couple are at a dimly lit corner table at Blake's new favorite vegan restaurant. Candice was in New York and Sheldon was in Canada for the weekend. So naturally the two of them do dinner.

"So hot that you needed a leaf instead of an actual top?"

"Yes." She winks at him as she takes a sip of her wine. "Thanks for joining me tonight." She had texted him last night, after Sheldon left for the airport and was glad to hear Blake tell her he was on the way home from Orlando.

"Thanks for inviting me. I can't believe you've never been here!" He takes a sip of his green smoothie. "You're such a health nut."

"I've driven by. He's not a fan of this. And you've talked about it before, so I had to invite you." She playfully taps on to the tip of his baseball cap.

"The first time I took her here, it was for breakfast, and there was just a shit ton of paparazzi outside. And we we're sitting outside cause she wanted the sun." He points on the window of where all the photographers were that day. "She's pretty good at ignoring them though." They're getting better about mentioning their significant others. Actual names are still a no-no but occasional mentions using "he" or "she" was doable.

She bites her lip as their food comes. "Are you guys good?" He shoots her a confused look as he cuts his veggie burger in half. "Didn't her ex leave like a box at her house?"

"He did. We kinda just squashed it. I didn't know what to do and she didn't want to do anything about it, so it's under the rug now." He shrugs. She's a bit worried cause that's not exactly how to solve a problem.

"Finally trouble in paradise." She says it with a smile, so it doesn't come out as harsh. He laughs because she totally would say that, so he smiles along with her.

"Would you be happier if I was single, Barb?" She almost couldn't swallow hearing that. He says it so casually, that it might as well be him asking her if she needed more wine. She can't answer it. "That's what I thought." He says with a soft chuckle, before asking if he could try her bowl. "How's Ryse's wedding planning coming along?"

"Good. Mike is pretty much letting her do everything."

"She would control it either way. She's a princess. She's gonna get the wedding of her dreams, no matter what."

"We were talking about how you should be a bridesmaid since you're a very important to her." She teases him, telling that there is a dress with his name on it. He picks at the salad on the side of his plate and tell her he's willing. "How's the chiropractor's been?"

"It's good. I'm not 100% but there's been improvement." Barbie went with Blake for his first few adjustments until he told her there was really no need for her to not make plans to come with him for half an hour. "I think I'm gonna give acupuncture a try." She's not a fan of needles so she cringes at the thought. "Phil says there's nothing better."

"Are you two ready for dessert?" Their waitress for the night comes up and offers them the dessert menu. Blake looks over at Barbie who shrugs.

"I'll have some if you have some." She says, finishing up her last bites. Blake nods and thanks the waitress for the menu. "What's on there?"

"Lots of cakes and pies. I'm eyeing either the tiramisu or strawberry shortcake. Maybe even ice cream." He shrugs, handing the brunette the menu and pointing out where the deserts were.

"Tiramisu it is." She finishes off her wine and dabs the corner of her mouth. "The coconut cashew cream sounds interesting." Their waitress comes back over for Barbie to place the order. She smiles at both telling the former couple it's their signature. "Have you seen Total Divas?"

He shakes his head with a laugh. "Not yet. Funny enough, I heard about them filming but I never really noticed the extra cameras around backstage. I still haven't met those new girls. Is it worth watching?"

"You get to see everyone and their boyfriends." He doesn't know she has a grin when she says this. "John has a nice house." He laughs as their dessert comes. "I've never been, but it's on the show." The waitress hands them two spoons before leaving the check with them.

"What is this high school?" She raises an eyebrow at him. "You know when you're younger and you're nervous and on a date and you get a milkshake with two straws?" She tells him he's an idiot before digging in.

"Would we have been friends in high school?"

"I've seen your high school pictures, Barb. I would've been a nervous sweaty mess around you." He says genuinely as he takes out his wallet. Barbie doesn't even try to pay anymore when she goes out with Blake. He just won't let her.

"Oh so like you are now?" He blushes again and gives all his attention to what was left of the dessert. He ignores her remark and shoves the rest of the cake in his mouth to avoid talking to her. He washes it down with what's left of his smoothie. "Ready?" He nods at her as they both stand up. He thanks their waitress again before making their way out. He keeps a safe distance from her just in case, they are in Hollywood after all, and only start closing the gap when they get farther down the street.

"When's the next time he'll be out of town?"

"Probably to go off to camp for pre-season." She says as she buckles her seatbelt in his passenger seat. She really didn't want to talk about her boyfriend right now. "Why?"

"Wanna go look at buses? I'll be in town for sure the weekend of Summerslam. Maybe even before that like on Thursday. Phil gave me the number to his guy."

**AN: Wow! It's been a while. Life sorta caught up to me, I hope this ridiculously long chapter makes up for the lack of updates. Everything should be back on track now. Thank you for your patience. If you have any input feel free to message me or leave it in a review. **


	73. Summerslam Kickoff!

He grabs a paper plate before skimming what catering had to offer. It was sorta the same thing every show, but his cravings always varied. He's in running shorts, runnings shoes, and a newly released Summerslam shirt because it actually looked like some of the shirts he owns. It was light blue and had palm trees in the center. He was excited to head home for a show.

"Hey, Blake." Feeling a pat on his back, he turns to see Susan, one of the talent producers. "Can I borrow you for a minute? Their filming Total Divas right now." She points across the room where two girls are sitting. "They're talking about wanting to meet you, so can you? It would be a great shot."

"Do I just go say hi?"

"Whatever you want." She knew Blake was good for ratings, which meant he was good for business. He puts his plate down and walks over to the table where the cameras were. God, he felt awkward. "Oh. Turn on some charm." He shakes his head as he laughs.

"Susan said there's two ladies I should meet." He says with a small smile when they turn around from their seats. A very young-looking girl with curly hair greets him with a big smile while one with bright red hair puts a hand over her mouth. "I'm Blake." He offers them both a handshake which they quickly take.

"I'm Eva Marie."

"And I'm JoJo." He nods. "And who doesn't know who you are?" He shrugs.

"So how's the company treating you so far?" Blake really didn't want to be part of their tv show and have cameras in his face when all he wanted was food. But if a producer asks you to do something, you do it. He can spot Susan watching from the corner of his eyes. The redhead rambles off about how traveling is fun and he wants to laugh. "Glad to hear. I, uh, gotta go. But welcome to the family." He winks at them before walking off camera and walking over to Susan.

"I wish you would've stayed longer."

"You know where to find me." The Los Angeles native gives the producer the same wink he gave the newbies moments ago before making his way to Phil's bus out in the back parking lot. "Have you met those newbies they're filming?"

"Nope. Seen them around though. The little one is nineteen. She's been training for like two months. Dean told me." Phil says, with a small chuckle. Blake knew the Chicago native was unimpressed. It took him years to become CM Punk and his on/off girlfriend, Amy, better known as Lita is considered one of the greatest divas in history.

"Major baby face." He sits down on the couch next to Phil, who's playing video games. Barbie was also nineteen when she started with the company. The two were teaming up tonight against Curtis Axel and Brock Lesnar. Blake wasn't really a fan of wrestling either of them, because they were mostly rough powerhouses, he prefers technical wrestling.

"Did you go see Jacob yet?"

"I'm actually seeing him Tuesday afternoon." He answers. Jacob was the guy that hooked Phil up with his bus. "I really wanna wrestle Rob." Now that Rob Van Dam was back in the WWE, Blake now wants to add him to the list of people he's hasn't wrestled but were part of the roster. RVD and Daniel Bryan.

"Dude, get in line and put your boner away." Phil nudges him with his Xbox controller.

"I can't. The thought of getting to press my body against his." Blake raises both his eyebrows a few times at Phil which makes his tag team partner bust out laughing. "Dude, imagine this. You, me, RVD, Jericho."

* * *

Blake holds on to Luna's leash as Candice and him sit on a park bench in Central Park. Candice holds on to Milo's leash as he sniffs around the ground. "It's a nice day." She smiles at him. They haven't really had time to just themselves in a while. Sitting on a park bench was nice.

"It is." He kisses her on the head. He helps Luna on his lap and places a kiss on her as well. "I consider this a family vacation." He tells her with a chuckle. He's been busy and when he wasn't she was. They're just sitting here as joggers and tourists pass by and this makes him feel at peace. "Everything's been sorta shitty, huh?"

"I wouldn't say that." She places her head on his shoulder. "Different. But not the good kind." He agrees as she slips her fingers in between his. "I just miss doing nothing with you." He doesn't remember the last time they wasted their day at home, be it his or hers, ordering take out and watching tv shows or movies on end.

"The fabulous of a WWE Superstar." He says with a sad chuckle. Sure, this business has given him close to everything but it keeps interfering with his personal life, which is a hard pill to swallow. He smiles a teenage girl that waves to the dogs as she walks by.

"Are there wives or girlfriends that travel on the road?"

"A few. Probably to make sure they don't get cheated on."

He's at ease when she strokes his hand with her thumb. It's soft. Hermann occasionally was on the back of his mind when he was on the road. "That's reassuring, Blake."

"Babe, wrestling groupies are the opposite of rock star groupies." He lets out a laugh. "The hottest girls that ever come to our shows are either actresses that are promoting something or well, you and your friends. Everyone else looks like they got blown up in a meth lab." She tells him he's stupid, in between chuckles.

* * *

"Why couldn't we take a cab over?" Blake asks as the doorman holds open the door to a building for Candice and himself.

"It's about time you experience New York City." She holds on to his hand as she thanks the doorman. The couple were attending Behati's dinner party. It was most likely to celebrate her engagement to Maroon 5's lead singer. It's been on news outlets everywhere and Candice broke the news to him right after she found out. She's already seen the ring and even gushed about it on the walk over. They hop off the elevator and Candice leads him to the door.

"Bee!" Candice squeals, letting go of Blake's hand to hug one of her best friends.

"Congrats, Bee." He leans in as the two exchange cheek kisses. "Is the lucky bastard here?"

"Of course. We went apartment shopping earlier today."

"Big changes coming you're way, huh?" He teases her as they step in. He helps hand Candice's jacket on the coat hanger before turning to Behati. "I know you wanna show me." She really does, she even lets out a squeal when she brings her hand to Blake's face. He takes her hand and looks at it from different angles.

"He picked it out himself. It's from the 1930s so it's vintage."

"It's very nice. He has good taste."

"Blake, you haven't met Adam yet have you?" Candice tells her no, so she runs off and tells them she'll be right back.

"I didn't even know she was dating. I mean, I knew they dated. But I didn't know they were back together." He whispers quickly to the blonde, it wasn't his business.

"Yeah. Like they got together when she went to LA last week. They talked it out and then he proposed." Blake knows that Candice wants marriage and kids but he hopes that she knows that he doesn't. "There they are." She points.

"Babe, you know Candice. Well this is Blake." She leads her fiancé over.

"Hey, man. How's it going? Adam. I've heard great things. From both Bee and Candice." The two shakes hands before pulling each other in for a hug.

"You can call me Candice's boyfriend. I respond to that too." He says with a laugh as he wraps an arm around his girlfriend. "But really, it's nice to meet you." The couples make small talk about the ring, how Adam called her parents first, and how excited they are. They soon excuse themselves to greet more people at the door.

"They're so cute." She gushes.

"So who's moving where?" He can see she's not really getting it. "Like, between the two of them?"

"Adam still gonna keep his place in LA, but they've been doing some shopping in New York. They checked out apartments in SoHo this morning." She rubs his back up and down and he smiles at her.

"Can I ask you a weird question?" She kisses him. He takes that as a yes. "Is there pressure on me or us to get, uh, -"

"Don't worry about it, babe." She says softly, running her thumb over his dimple. He allows a small smile to sit on his face before kissing her forehead. She tells him not to worry about it because she thinks it'll happen when the times right, but to Blake there was really no right time.

* * *

He stands on the outside apron before pulling back the top rope, jumping on it, and landing a leg drop on Bryan. "I would try not jumping too far, cause I almost got ass cheek this time." Blake laughs and walks back over to the apron. The two were working on new moves with each other before the show tonight. They were in Sacramento for Monday Night Raw, and for Blake that meant one more show before he could go home.

"Sorry about that, man." He gets back on the other side of the ring before repeating the move again, after making some adjustments. That landing felt good. And Bryan agrees.

"You got it, dude." Blake helps the bearded man up. They're both in running shorts and running shoes. Blake hated being in gear when he didn't have to. "Let's work my kinks out now."

"Yeah. Of course." They run the ropes for what felt like an hour. Move after move. They run everything from somersaults, moves off the turnbuckle, to german suplexes, and a variation of submissions. Blake's wrestling style was a combination of the late Chris Benoit, Kurt Angle (due to his amateur wrestling background), and Billy Kidman. The Los Angeles native was a technical wrestler and since he was more toned than big and buff he was able to be light on his feet, which allowed him to get air. But he wasn't flipping off shit, like Jericho or Rob. "Crazy how everyone wants a part of you now, huh?"

"It's taken me thirteen years to get here." He says with a small chuckle. Blake respects the Washington native a lot, he got here the old school way. He went to wrestling school, worked all over the independent circuits, before landing a development deal with the company. He fucking got released and came back. "It's not what I expected. Like this goat face gimmick still sounds dumb to me."

"It is." Blake laughs, holding down the rope for Bryan to exit first. He hands Bryan a bottle of water when they get past the curtains. "Thanks again, man. I don't know when we would get to work together, so I thought running ropes were the next best thing."

"Don't even. Dude, you're one of the top dogs around here. It's a pleasure." Blake smiles and hugs the man. It means a lot coming from him.

"You're a top dog now too. Get use to it." He pats him on the shoulder when a producer waves Bryan over to run over the card for the night. Blake grabs another water bottle before heading towards his locker room. He was a little excited that he was bus shopping tomorrow afternoon. Right after the show, he was catching a flight home. He grabs his cellphone he had left on the top of one of the production boxes before heading to John's bus.

"Honey, I'm home." He says, with a chuckle as he opens the door to the private bus. "John, who is this?" He fakes shock-ness when he sees Nikki sitting on the couch next to him. Blake pats Nikki and John on their knees before turning on John's PS3.

"I tried to tell her that she had to leave before you got here." John said with a laugh. "it's not what it looks like." Blake laughs as Nikki rolls her eyes at the two. "How was running the ropes with Bryan?"

"I think I finally locked in my top rope leg drop. He helped me tweak it a bit. I was over shooting. But shit, I want to work with him. I think our matches would be crazy."

"I can see it. Tell someone."

"I have a meeting with Stephanie soon, about turning. I'll bring it up then." He says, resuming the golf game John was playing.

"Blake, are you going to the Summerslam party?" Nikki asks.

"Oh the mandatory party that benefits a charity? Nope." She tells him he's an asshole which makes him laugh. "You know I'll be there. Can't miss an opportunity to walk the red carpet." He was sorta excited since Candice told him she could make the event and possibly even stay until Summerslam.

* * *

"I feel like I don't need this many bunks. What do you think?" He's tour bus shopping with Barbie. This bus has six little bunks. Three on each side.

"It has to fit all your groupies." She teases before telling him to go on to the next one. She pats him on the back before stepping off the bus.

"They would all just fit in the master bed." He teases back. "That's why I need it to fit a California King bed." He follows the brunette into the next bus.

"You wouldn't even know what to do with that many girls." He laughs at her and even agrees. "This bus is gorgeous, Blake." He looks around and yeah it was. It was roomy and it wasn't obnoxious like the past three they've seen. He walks and checks the kitchen space.

"Nice shower." He sticks his head in. It's roomy enough that it doesn't make him feel he's in a porta potty. The tile on the inside was nice too. This bus kinda reminded him of a shrunk down version of his house. "I like the wooden floors in the master bedroom."

"Just like your room." She smirks at him. "And the granite counters is kinda like the ones in your kitchen." She knows what she's doing. "There's also three TVs." That was an important thing to him, he hated missing his shows and filling up his DVR when he was on the road so having them on the bus was a must. One in the master room, one facing the couch, and one facing the kitchen table.

"How's everything going here?" Jacob, the dealer that Phil recommended, climbs up the stairs of the bus.

"Can you just give us a rundown of this bus?" Barbie asks.

He likes that she's kinda taking charge. Blake was always easy-going and could be talked into things and she knew it. Jacob explains that this is one of the top models, the smaller version of the elite version. It easily fits six or seven people. It has one master bedroom, four bunks; two on each side, two bathrooms, a couch and a dinner table, the bus has the option of wifi and cable, and the has top of the line sound and navigation systems. He was tired. He had gotten off the plane, picked up his car, picked up Barbie and now he's been here for the past three hours.

"Do you like it?" He whispers this to Barbie. He knows her opinion shouldn't matter but it does. He likes this bus. And he was going to be the one living in it.

"I do." She whispers back with a smile, while the salesman goes on about the leather of the couch. "It's you. It's casual but still very nice."

"I'll take it as long as you take care of the cable and internet installations for me." Blake announces cutting the man off. He's pretty sure he startled the dealer but he's buying this damn thing.

"Done and done. Let's go draw up some paperwork." Jacob eagerly shakes both Blake's and Barbie's hands.

"Do you want to stay for this? It's boring. I can drop you off and come back or just do this another day." He leans over in the brunette's ear.

"It's fine." She found it sorta hot that Blake was sealing the deal like that. "You just owe me."

* * *

"I don't know what the dress code is, babe." He says this a few times to the car ride over to the Beverly Hills Hotel. Candice was nervous about her dress choice and was telling him he might be under-dressed. "Phil's wearing a short sleeve shirt and jeans. Randy's wearing jeans, so if anything I'm over dressed." He's a grey button up with a black cardigan and the darkest jeans with brown boots. She's in a (very) short cream color dress and a ponytail. "And you look beautiful." He winks at her before pulling into the valet line. Blake leaves the keys in the car for the valet as he grabs the ticket from the valet.

"You look very handsome." She says with a smile as she laces their hands together. "But you're still under dressed." He laughs as she gives him a quick kiss on the cheek. The couple follows a hotel employee that leads them to the business wing of the hotel that the company had rented. Blake lets the guy go resume whatever he was doing when he spots John and Nikki.

"Hey guys." He lets go of Candice's hands to hug John and Nikki. "Remember Candice?"

"Of course. How are you, darling?" John gives her a friendly cheek kiss and Nikki hugs her. Blake knows that Nikki's the jealous type but he hopes she knows that Candice cheek kisses pretty much everyone. She tells them she's good and she's glad to be here which makes him smile. "Dean was looking for you, man. He wants you on the carpet."

Blake lets out a chuckle. Of course a producer wants him on the red carpet. "That's what I came for. Not this children's hospital benefit bullshit." John and him laugh while Nikki tells him he's gone too far. Candice is trying not to laugh so she stands there was a big smile on her face. A producer tells John it's his time to go so Blake tells them they'll chat inside.

"Would it be a dumb question to ask if you were joining me out there?" He tilts his head towards the press line.

"Yes." She says with a small laugh. "I'm here for you tonight." The supermodel runs her hand up and down her boyfriend's arm. "I love you." As always, those words put him at ease. He kisses her on the forehead.

"Shit. I forgot to tell you. If you see Randy tonight, don't ask him how his family is." He leans in to her when she looks confused. "He kinda got divorced."

"Oh.."

"Yeah. They settled everything. It took like a weekend. Super quick." He explains before heading towards the carpet. Blake lets Candice leads the way when a coordinator gives them the go ahead. He can see all the heads turn for his girlfriend which is a pretty big ego stroke. He wraps an arm around her as the flashes get brighter. They make it half way down the line when Blake looks back to his left. Hot damn. He sees Maryse in a really, really short teal dress with Mike following close behind. She actually catches his eye and they share a quick moment before she poses with Mike.

"They actually know my name." Candice says leaning in as photographers shout her name out.

"You're stealing my spotlight." They share a laugh which makes for great photos. They make their way over to a wrestling blog reporter who was always at events. Blake's done a few interviews with this guy and he knows he's easy and fun to mess around with. "Hey Sam." Blake shakes hand with the guy quickly, since the camera was already rolling.

"We have Blake Cross and his absolutely stunning date for the night. Please introduce yourself." Blake laughs since Candice was standing a bit off to the side. She was always shy.

"I'm Candice." He thinks it's cute that she's laughs nervously after stepping back from the microphone.

"Victoria's Secret Angle. I did my research. You're giving the girls here a run for their money." Blake stands there, amused, that Sam was all up on her as Candice slowly leaned towards his side. "Okay, Blake. I gotta get your opinion on this; Darren Young."

"What about him?"

"He came out recently. Your thoughts?"

"Good for him for coming out on his own terms. People talk about it like it's a social issue but someone coming out, literally doesn't have any effect on your life. He's a great guy. I actually tell him that he looks like a black John Cena every time I see him." He says with a laugh. "But yeah. He's awesome. And it's nice that he decided to share his personal life with all of us."

"How do you think everyone in the company is reacting? And is it gonna effect his work in the ring?"

"He should be fine. Him being gay doesn't paint a target on his back. And honestly, I don't think we have room for homophobia in this company. We're half naked guys throwing each other around and sweating on each other." He even gets a laugh from the small camera crew.

"That's great, Blake. All the top card guys have been nothing but supportive." Blake nods in agreement. "So we're obviously here for Summerslam. In your hometown, might I add. How do you feel? You're going in defending your championship against John Cena and Daniel Bryan."

"I'm feeling good. I've kicked John's ass a few times." He jokes. "I've actually had this wrestling boner for Daniel for a while. I mean, he's a great competitor so to finally step in the ring with him is gonna be exciting."

"A lot of the WWE Universe have voiced on twitter that they want you and Daniel Bryan one-on-one."

"I'm actually pushing for that. It's great that he's finally getting the attention he deserves. It's about time he's a main eventer."

"Do you think Randy Orton is going to cash in his suitcase?"

"He's the Viper, man! I'm sure if he sees an opportunity he'll take it."

"Do you watch your man in the ring?" Sam asks turning the mic on Candice who takes another step towards Blake. He rubs his back a little, knowing she was nervous.

"Not really." She laughs, looking over at Blake. He knows she doesn't. "I've only watched when I'm at the events. It's wild to watch an entire arena scream at him."

"How long have you two been together? You guys must cherish your moments together since he's on the road for close to 300 days a year?"

"Almost a year and a half. And we do. It's hard, because on the few days he's home I could be in Brazil shooting." Blake nods alongside her. "And he's so great, he makes an effort to stop in New York to see me for a day." They soon wrap up the interview with Sam wishing Blake good luck tomorrow night. "I'm gonna go to the bathroom then grab a drink."

"You want me to wait?"

"No. It's fine. I'll find you." She kisses him on the cheek before walking off into the crowd. Blake looks around for someone to talk to. He had a particular person in mind. He scans the room for platinum blonde hair and a teal dress. There she was. She was standing off to the side as Mike chatted up a journalist who was holding up a recorder to him. He has to be subtle to get her attention. He can't help but thing how much bullshit it was that he had to put so much effort to say hi to her. The former diva is staring blankly, like right past him, so he carefully walks back and forth into her line-of-sight. She finally catches him and gives him a small smile, so he tilts his head towards all the sponsors' booths on the other side of the room.

"Yes, Blake?" Maryse smirks at him when he tells her to step through the door and out into an empty hallway.

"Just trying to say hi." She can't help but to throw her arms up and hug her ex-boyfriend. He was stupidly charming. She stays in his embrace when she feels his lips on her head. "That dress is sorta ridiculous, Ryse."

"I knew you would like it." She teases him and he immediately is at a lost for words. She got him there. "Candice looks amazing tonight, of course. Didn't feel like wearing a suit tonight?" He laughs.

"I can explain." He holds his hands up in defense. "Phil's wearing a fucking button up t-shirt! And Randy and him are both in jeans!"

"That's not an excuse." She stands her ground watching him defend himself like he did something wrong. "At least, you look handsome." She whispers, circling a button on his sweater. He lets a small smile sit on his face when she places her hand back to her side. He catches the bright glow of her engagement ring. "Stop staring."

"I can't. It's like the sun."

"You stare into the sun?" She smirks at him and he shakes his head with a laugh.

"I mean, it's blinding me." He loves her accent, he doesn't even remember a time that he didn't. It used to be much stronger. When he first met her, she knew very little and talking to her was the biggest struggle of his life. Maryse was all about flashing things (Blake's the opposite), be it cars, her body, or outfits, so this ring was no exception but she puts her clutch handbag over it for him. "Thank you. We, uh, should get back." He scratches his head, feeling awkward for cutting their chat short. "It's not that I don't want-"

"I get it, Blake." She gives him a pat on the chest as he opens the door for her. The second they walk back into the party Maryse makes a left back towards Mike and Blake wanders around looking for his girlfriend. He smiles seeing Candice chat with Brie and Nicole.

"Ladies." He smiles walking up to them. Nicole smacks him on the chest immediately.

"You asshole, you didn't tell me Candice was coming."

"You didn't ask!" He tells her. "And why would it matter?" Candice just laughs at the bickering. "Not like you would've came with me."

"We would've totally wore something hotter to at least compete with her." Brie chimes in.

"You two look gorgeous, so shut up." He wraps an arm around his girlfriend's waist. "You are all very pretty. But I promise, the next time I bring Candice I'll give you both a heads up. I hope you two were being nice." Blake knew how these girls were, they were nice but they could be catty, like most girls. Candice's a shy girl, so he wants to make sure she's at ease.

"We were. We were talking about how hot she looks." Candice smiles, resting her head on Blake's shoulder. "And dating wrestlers."

"Oh really?"

"Well, we were comparing seeing our boyfriends everyday to seeing them every other week." Candice joins in.

"Trust me, the latter is much better, babe." He winks playfully.

"Are you gonna be at Summerslam tomorrow night?" Brie asks and Candice kinda nods and shakes at the same time.

"My assistant is working on booking me a later flight, but I'm not sure just yet."

* * *

Blake pulls his car up to an empty street meter after circling the surrounding blocks for what feels like forever. He's sore after losing his triple threat match. Sure, Bryan beat John, then Randy beat Bryan, but either way he wasn't champion anymore. Candice had came with him to the arena but had to catch a cab to the airport from Staples Center since she couldn't book a later flight. She kept apologizing but he wasn't even mad. She had a job to get to. He feeds the meter, two hours should be good enough.

He was meeting his parents for dinner at one of their favorite Italian restaurants, Little Dom's, it was just east of LA. It was an artsy, hipster neighborhood with less chaos and notable neighbors. He wonders if they were sitting in the patio or in a booth inside, it was a nice enough night for either.

"Hi. Welcome. Is your party already here?"

"I'm not sure." Neither had replied to his texts when he told them he was getting parking. "It should be under Gretchen or James." He watches the host grab a menu and tells him to follow her.

"It was under Gretchen." She tells him as they make their way back outside. He nods, of course, his mom was usually in charge of reservations. "Here we are." She sets the menu as his parents stand up to greet him. He gives them both a kiss and a hug before taking a seat next to his mother.

"Good match tonight, Blake." His dad says, patting his hand from across the table.

"I lost." He says with a chuckle as he takes a sip of glassed wine his mother had ordered for him.

"As you were suppose to, darling." His mom winks at him. Every PPV, his parents order it just to watch his match before changing the channel. Well, mostly his dad, his mom doesn't care for the violence. "Shame, Candice couldn't join us." She says, putting her menu to the side. Blake agrees before deciding on a pizza with basil, mushrooms, eggs, and italian sausage.

"She took us to lunch last week." James brings up to Blake's surprise. "Seems like we see your girlfriends more than you." The older man chuckles, teasing his son.

"I saw you guys like three weeks ago." It's not ideal but he's glad they have a good enough relationship to handle his job. "Catch me up on your lives." They pause to order their food before his mom tells him about how she's considering a personal yoga teacher.

"He or she can just come over and I can relax and meditate in my backyard without getting stuck in traffic for half an hour to get to the studio."

"Sounds great."

"Scored a hole in one the other day. Had to buy all my buds a round." Blake leans over the table to high-five his father. The superstar knew how much that meant to him.

**Yay for reviews and story favoriting! Here's a ridiculously long chapter with a little bit of everything. Your reviews can change the direction of the story, so please do! Enjoy!**


	74. Say Something

"So what happens to that million dollar bra you got to wear at the show?" He stirs his coffee before making his way over to the couch. He was at Candice's. The two haven't seen each other in a little over a month which sucked but she was busy with prep for the Victoria's Secret Fashion Show and he was, well, on the road. John isn't 100% so Blake was given a load of John's press on top of his own. "I wish you could've kept it."

"They like lock it up in a safe with all the other million dollar bras from the past, they're for sale but they are specifically molded to fit the model that wore it." She shrugs, resting her legs on him. Blake had managed to stay for the taping but had to get on a flight to Nashville right after, which meant she only saw a glimpse of him from the front row. "Honey, I wish you could've came to the after party."

"I wish we could just have time to ourselves." He lets out an exhausted yawn.

"We haven't had sex in almost two months. Did you know that?" He eyes his girlfriend curiously. Where did this come from? He sets his coffee down and turns his body towards her. "Blake.."

"You know my back is just starting to get better, right?" He was flattered but bending over to pick up something on the floor made him uncomfortable. He gives her a small smile when she rubs his thigh. Candice was a much more sexual being than him, he had to admit. He was a guy and she was a ridiculously beautiful girl with needs so he feels kinda bad for holding out. "I mean, we can try but if I collapse on you it's not my fault. And I probably saw you like a total of ten days these past two months. We've both been busy." He remembers reading an article on her when they first met. She was asked to describe her perfect day and her answer was "sleeping in, going to the beach, having sex, and doing it all over again."

"I think it's time we have the talk." She takes his hand and holds it with both of hers. He just looks at her having no idea what she was talking about. He's just hoping it's not about getting married or kids. "About our future." Fuck.

"Alright. What do you want to talk about?"

"Where do you see us in two years?" Their two year anniversary was just around the corner. "A lot of my friends are getting pregnant, having kids, getting married, settling down." He doesn't really have a choice now. He just hopes that they can have a conversation about this and not have it turn into a huge thing.

"I don't know. Doing what we're doing now?" He can almost see the annoyance on her face.

"Blake, Bee is a year younger than me and she is engaged. They've even been trying for kids."

"There is a difference between trying for kids and not practicing safe sex." Blake's joking even though he's right. Her unamused face let's him know this was a very serious conversation. "Okay, I have a scenario for you. We don't use protection and you get pregnant and you decide to keep the kid. What's next? You put your career on hold? You're one of the world's top models, babe. And what do I do? Quit or stay on the road as you get bigger and bigger and miss the birth? Then miss every other milestone the kid has?"

She runs takes one hand away from Blake's and uses it to run over her hair in frustration. He sighs, feeling how tense it was getting. Candice didn't want to go on birth control claiming it could make her fat, which was understandable so he doesn't understand why she didn't want him wearing protection? "You don't want to have a family with me?" He can sense the hurt in her voice.

"It's not like that at all."

"Then what is it, Blake? You never want to talk about it. You stiff up the second I bring anything like this up." Now she was getting angry which was a pretty rare thing. She lets go of his hand and crosses her arms against her chest. "Say something. I don't want to waste time here."

"Waste time?! Candice, you just turned twenty-five! Think about it from a logical stand point and not this happy-go-lucky fantasy land you live in. This kid is gonna be raised by a nanny."

"So I'm guessing there's no point in us getting married either?" Judging by her tone there was no way that they were gonna peacefully settle this. He covers his tired blue eyes with his palms. He has no idea how to approach this.

"Why the hell does that matter to you so much? What's the difference between us staying together for eighty years and us being married?"

"There's a difference, Blake. There just is." She shakes her head. "It shows that you trust us."

"People turn into monsters and then we have to get a divorce and paperwork and we'll be up our asses in lawyer fees. Marriage doesn't mean anything anymore."

"So you want to be able to easily walk away from this relationship?"

He sighs and runs a hand through his hair. All he wanted was to enjoy his day off with his girlfriend and drink his coffee. "That's not what I'm saying." He can sense himself getting annoyed. "I'm saying there's no fucking point. Whatever the divorce rate is for normal people add like thirty percent on top of that because of our careers. I don't even see you a lot now and if we get married it's not gonna change anything."

"If it doesn't change anything then why not?" She's raising her voice and he wants to throw himself off her balcony. This argument was going in a circle.

"Is this about you wanting to plan a wedding or have a ring?"

"It's about being a serious couple, Blake."

"This is as serious as we can get. You're stationed here and I'm in LA and I'm never home. Us having keys to each other's places is as serious as we can get for a while, unless one of us wants to pack our bags."

"I just want more from you, from us."

"I just can't give you more. It's not as easy as it sounds." He barely finishes the sentence. He feels out of breath from this conversation. He was never a fan of marriage to begin with. Joining the WWE and seeing so many relationships and marriage crumble because of the hectic schedule was eye-opening. Plus, kids were never really his thing. Even with a regular job he wouldn't want them.

"So where does this leave us? We obviously didn't fix anything just now."

"I don't fucking know." He mutters, leaning his head back. "I didn't know we were in need of fixing." He almost wants to laugh at the fact that they never argue so of course their first big argument is a blowout. "You have no idea how much I put into us. I don't see you fucking flying to wherever I'm at to hang out with me for a day so." He's just venting now.

"You have to understand I went from a relationship where I saw my boyfriend almost every day. He lived with me. We talked about sex, getting married and having kids in the future, be it distant or far away. All I want from you is to know that there will be a time and place for us _one_ day." She grabs a nearby tissue dabbing the corner of her eyes. "I'm in fucking love with a man that won't marry me or have kids with me." She lets out the saddest laugh as she plays with the tissue in her hand. "Blake, I have a vision for my life. When my career is over, which it will be, I will be happy and free with my kids. We will move away from this city and truly enjoy life. I don't want to raise a family in a city where who you are is the only thing that matters."

Blake sorta slams his face into his hands. He fell in love with her because she was a gypsy. She was well traveled and she spoke several languages which amazed him and she had a way of blending in and immersing herself in the culture immediately. Her carefree attitude was so fascinating to him. "We obviously can't just move on from this conversation."

"I know." Her voice is low. He can't even look at her right now, instead he chooses to focus on his breathing. "What's next for us?"

"I can't give you what you want but I love you. And you know that. But above that, I respect you and us. I'm not gonna even attempt to tell you to drop the idea of starting a family or getting married. Just know that I can't give you that. Maybe I'm the retard and I'll change my mind ten years from now but I don't want to give you false hope. I rather hate myself down the road than have you wake up one day and be like "why didn't this fucker ever marry me?" I just don't want you to regret any of this."

"I've always had a feeling it would come to this." She catches a tear right before it's about to fall off her cheek. He had no idea how much she wasn't willing to give up on them.

"So this is it?"

* * *

Blake stares at the ring on Brie's finger. She was recently engaged to Bryan and he's probably heard the story of how he proposed to her but he still gives her a small smile when she finishes the story again. He was sitting around with her, Nattie and Bryan. He started off just sitting with Bryan discussing how Daniel Bryan was going to interrupt his promo in the ring later tonight. "I feel like you two hippies are going to get married in a forest."

"Funny, we've actually discussed it."

"I bet." He nods, playing with the coffee stirrer sitting inside his cup.

"Is it weird dating outside of the business, Blake?" Nattie asks, snapping him out of his trance. "I mean, you and Barbie were pretty hot and heavy and no one ever knew what the hell happened between the two of you. And now you have Candice." He doesn't say anything for a moment, he's pretty sure he doesn't have Candice anymore.

"It's harder, I think. I don't know." His mood and tone were certainly not going unnoticed around the table but no one really wanted to ask. "How do you guys plan for a family in a business like this? I just.. I just don't get it."

"It's just something we both wanted." Brie said as Bryan nodded. He really did like them. Their relationship seemed so strong.

"Are you alright, man? You seem kinda, not you." Bryan said, as he finished up his salad. Blake shrugs.

"Uh, yeah. A little tired." He mutters, looking over the newly revised script he got when he arrived. He makes a few mental notes after noticing his match time got extended for four more minutes. He overhears them talk about the holidays coming up which makes him realize he hasn't even went holiday shopping for anyone or even a tree. At least he had the holiday off this year, the second the show was over he was going home and enjoying his five days off. He doesn't remember the last time he had five days off.

"Blake, Stephanie wants a word with you." Michael, a producer, leans in to Blake. He nods and excuses himself from the table. The Los Angeles native throws his coffee cup in the nearest trash can and follows the signs that were posted all through the arena that led to wherever you needed to go. _Talent Relations, Stephanie McMahon_. He knocks on the door and waits until she tells him to come in.

"Hi Stephanie." He gives her a small smile and gives her a hug and a kiss. She was his boss but they were also good enough friends to not be all business. "How are you?" She was so busy during shows that it was hard to catch her unless she needed you.

"I'm good. How are you?" She sets her paperwork aside to give the superstar her full attention. He nods and tells her he's good. "Most people are nervous when they hear I want to see them."

"I'm actually shaking on the inside." He laughs. She lets out a laugh too.

"Good. So the creative team has been thinking that we want you to take the two titles off Randy when the time comes and then you and Bryan can go at it. There's something about you that the WWE Universe fucking hates. Like they hate Randy but with you, it's like they would kill you."

"Putting me against the Superstar of the Year isn't going to make them like me any better." He notes, Stephanie lets out a small laugh and nods in agreement. Not a lot of superstars could charm the executive like Blake could (not that he knew). She normally was very serious and even came off as stone which was why a small part of Blake was intimidated.

"I want to talk to you about another thing. I don't want to force you into this even though I have the power to. I was just asked to approach you with the idea of being on camera during the filming of Total Divas. I'm a happily married woman, but I'll admit you're a very attractive guy. Outside of the ring, you're not a huge asshole. You have a big enough fan base that people will tune in just to see you. I'm not even talking about you joining the show but just be here and there occasionally to chat with John or the girls."

"Steph, I-"

"I understand it's a big thing for you. You're probably the only person that doesn't care about the extra money in your pocket. We've been researching and found out that your girlfriend's fans have taken a like to you so they'll add to the viewership." He leans a little to his side, debating. "Just promise me you'll think about it."

"Alright. I promise." He gives her a small smile. To be honest, he wasn't sure if he still had a girlfriend. They didn't break up but they definitely weren't in a good place.

"How's your back, Blake? My dad told me you've been seeing a massage therapist when you're home."

"It's getting better, very slowly, but better. Having a bus and a driver helps too."

"That's good. We really can't afford to have you out for months. But don't force anything, ya know?" He gives her a nod. "Good. You know you can come to me whenever, right?" He nods again and gives her a smile. They both stand up as Stephanie excuses him.

* * *

Blake stomps on John's surgically repaired elbow to the dismay of the WWE Universe. He circles the superstar before putting him in an arm lock. He'll never not be impressed by how strong John is. John makes it to the ropes which forces Blake to let go of his arm after the four count, of course. The Los Angeles native drags the former champion to the corner of the ring and gives him a head butt. He takes a glimpse of the timekeeper in the corner, making sure he wasn't going over. The ref pulls him off again.

"You wanna get DQ'd?"

Blake backs off and paces around until John gets back up. He charges at him which allows John to throw him out of the ring. He tries his best to land on his back. It hurts but not as much as it would be if he landed on his shoulder or snapped his collarbone. He rolls closer to the barricade and lets out a groan, feeling the impact on his back. He slowly gets up, holding on the barricade, as he hears the ref counting. Fans sitting front row take the opportunity to pat him on the back as John came around the corner. Being the good guy, John won't allow the match to end with a disqualification so he picks Blake back up which gives Blake the upper hand in tossing the bigger man into the ring post. He gets into the ring a few moments before the ten-count is reached and is declared the winner must to everyone's dismay.

He soon makes his way backstage leaving John to recover as the show went off the air. They were doing something that involved John and the fans after the show and he didn't have to be there. "Nice job, man." Randy hands him an ice pack. "I saw that bump and knew you would need it." The viper lets out a laugh when Blake agrees with a nod while scooting out of the way when a production assistant hands Randy his two titles.

"I appreciate you."

"I wanted to catch you before you leave. Alanna is mine for the week and I promised we're going to Disneyland. I just wanted to know maybe if you wanted to tag along? I just figured it's close to LA and maybe you can bring Candice."

"Uh, yeah. Alright, I'll definitely run it by her."

* * *

"I can't believe you don't have a tree." Maryse said as they stood in Blake's driveway. "But you were also the guy that didn't know the actual meaning behind Christmas until I explained it to you like what, five years ago?"

"I seriously cannot believe you went and bought me a tree!" She smiles seeing the excited look on his face. He unties the tree from the roof of her car and manages to carry the seven-foot tree into his house which his ex-girlfriend found extremely attractive. She follows him into his main living room and watches him ground the tree into the stand.

"I felt bad for you." He dusts himself off before wrapping an arm around her shoulders and places a kiss on the side of her head. "I knew I had to get you one when I text you a picture of my tree and you text me back telling me you've been too busy to get one."

"I love it." He keeps a hand on her shoulder as he stares at the giant tree in front of him. "I love you. Thank you." He doesn't exactly mean it like that, he loves her for bringing him a tree but he does love her, obviously.

"I wasn't sure if your girlfriend already gotten one." She was honestly surprised. "Guess not."

"I don't even remember the last time when we were in this house together. She's a busy girl." He takes a look around his living room. It just seemed so big to him all of a sudden. Maryse notices immediately how quiet he gets and gives him a squeeze on his shoulder. "Are you heading up to Montreal this year?" She nods with a bright smile. "Well this is probably the last time I'll see you before then… so hold on." He walks over to his luggage that was all sitting by his staircase and digs through three suitcases before finding a wrapped (fairly large) box. "I, uh, didn't know if we were exchanging gifts this year and um, I didn't want to ask. Better safe than sorry I guess." He hands it to her, she wants to tease him for being so nervous.

"Should I open it now?" He gives her a small smile and a shrug.

"If you want. It might be a little weird to see a box from your ex-boyfriend under your family's tree as you sit next to your fiancé." He had a good point. So she opens her gift slowly, setting the wrapping paper on the side.

"There's more than one gift in here, Blake. You shouldn't have."

"I couldn't help it." He's proud of himself, seeing how happy she was. He had gotten her a Nike running jacket, (she goes hiking a lot) it was thick enough for warmth but thin enough to be a windbreaker at the same time. It was also waterproof to boot. "And last time I saw you, your Free Runs seemed pretty run down so that was a no-brainer." He teases.

"And you got them in my favorite color. I love them." She surprises him by pulling him into a hug, he doesn't know how much his gifts have touched the blonde. "Thank you. I love you." She whispers the last part in his ear. Blake smiles, resting his chin on her shoulder. He had no idea how much he needed a hug.


	75. Sweetest Goodbye

He adjusts his Dodgers cap as he arrives in the Bahamas. It's warm here. Blake was here for Maryse and Mike's wedding. He wasn't excited but he knew he had to be here. Everyone had gotten to the tropical getaway at least two days before but due to work he was the last one. He was just glad he got three days off (not including time to fly back to the states for Wrestlemania). Maryse had invited his parents as well, he understood why she did it, but them being here just made him more uncomfortable than he already was. He drags his suitcase along as he makes his way over to the concierge. The five hour flight had definitely taken a toll on his back. He lets out a small grunt as he checks in.

"Welcome to the Ocean Club Bahamas, Mr. Cross." A bellhop comes to his side and takes his luggage from him. Blake had decided if he was gonna come solo to an ex-girlfriend's wedding he was gonna go all out and book a villa instead of just a room. "Please follow me, sir." He makes small chat with the bellhop, who's name is Joe, about the golf course, and several other amenities and activities that were offered at the resort. Blake thanks him with a tip as he introduces him to his private villa. He feels like an asshole since the only options for villas were either three or four bedrooms. What the hell was he doing with three bedrooms? He sends Maryse, Barbie, and his parents a text letting them know he's arrived and his room number. He then sends Candice a separate text, letting her know he just got in. He gives himself a tour of where he'll be staying for the next three days. He had his own patio, pool, golf cart, full kitchen, stocked bar, and twenty-four hour butler service.

His phone goes off.

_I was beginning to think you wouldn't make the rehearsal dinner tonight! I'm glad you're here! Can't wait to see you xx_ He smiles at the text from Maryse. He really wished Candice would've made it. He feels like a fool without a date. They were still a couple, barely, he's not really sure. His phone goes off again.

_Dad and I are about to take a scuba lesson! See you at dinner Blake! Love you!_

The Los Angeles native takes it as a sign to change in some board shorts. He had packed about five different pairs in case. He throws on his navy pair, that sit perfectly right above his knees. He hated saggy pants. He adjusts the white strings on his shorts before changing into a black t-shirt. He throws the hoodie he arrived in on the floor of the bedroom as his phone goes off for the third time.

_Sheldon is here…he just left to go golf. Wanna meet up? Miss you_

They text frequently now. Knowing that Barbie's boyfriend was here bummed him out a bit, simply because she had told him there was a good chance he couldn't make it because of his hockey training. He really wanted to spend time with her, he missed her birthday because he had to work. Hell, he had to work on his fucking birthday too. He hasn't seen the brunette since she went with him to pick out his bus.

* * *

Barbie decides that it's best to meet up at his villa, she didn't want to risk the chance of her boyfriend seeing her. She hated doing all this sneaking behind stuff, even though it was fairly innocent. There was a small part of her that wishes Sheldon hadn't come. She makes her way towards his suite and wonders why the hell he would book out an entire villa? She knocks on his door twice.

"Hey you." He greets her like he hasn't seen her in years. He shuts the door behind her before facing her again. She takes a good look at him. He has the slightest hint of stubble growing in. He gives her a bright smile, admiring how tan she looks. He can't tell if she's in a large fancy t-shirt or it's a new type of (really) short dress but he can totally see her neon pink bikini underneath. He wraps her into a tight hug, placing several kisses on her head. He knows he shouldn't but he can't help it.

"It's good to see you in person." She teases, as she holds on to his waist, still not wanting to completely let go of their embrace. "This is kinda big for one person, isn't it?"

"I don't know. I think I can fill three rooms." She shakes her head at how ridiculous this was. "I'm getting an MTV Cribs vibe from this place."

"It's really nice. Way to spoil yourself." She can't ignore the fact that Blake has a hand resting on her lower back and the fact that Candice was nowhere to be seen. He leads her over to the bar that has the perfect view of his private pool and the beach. "How's work?"

"Hectic as always. Wrestlemania is coming up. So after this I basically work for three weeks straight. Tons of press." He shrugs. "What can I get you?" He walks behind the bar and plays bartender. "Actually lets do a shot on the house." He reaches under the counter and pulls out to shot glasses and lets her pick the liquor from the wall behind him before pouring a shot for each of them.

"To our birthdays." She holds up her glass. He laughs. They've always celebrated their birthdays together (except this year), since they were only two days apart, even though Blake was a year older than her.

"To our belated birthdays." They both knock their shots back. He gives her a small smile watching her squint from the harshness of the tequila. "Another?" He's only joking, so seeing her nod surprised him. "Hell yeah." He fills both their glasses before handing hers back over. They clink glasses before knocking back round two.

"Have you seen your parents?"

He shakes his head. "You're my first. They're scuba diving."

"I saw them when I got in yesterday. Still sweet as ever. Is it weird for you having them here?"

"Not as weird as being at a wedding with two of my ex-girlfriends and not having a date." He lets out a small chuckle before looking around at what else this bar had to offer. "I wanna make a margarita but I don't know the proper measurements. There's beer, vodka, soda, a bucket of lemons, and that tequila."

"I'll have whatever you have. Where's your lady?"

"I don't know if I have a lady anymore, to be honest." He states, casually. "You don't wanna hear about this bullshit." She shrugs, because she actually does.

"You can tell me if you want." She doesn't want to come off too eager but she can't help but smirk seeing the amusement in Blake's eyes. She can see he's contemplating the idea. "Maryse and I aren't the only two you know here. Besides your parents."

"Mike?"

"John, Matt, Nick." He's slightly confused. Those were really common first names. "Morrison, Ryder, Ziggler." She rephrases with their ring names.

"Ah. Mike's usual crew." Blake nods, he wasn't good friends with any of those guys, but there wasn't bad blood or anything. "I feel sorta bad for Ryder, the company just doesn't give a shit about him." He pours some vodka and soda into the shaker before putting the lid back on and shaking. "Mike is probably confused as to why I'm even at his wedding."

"They're taking Sheldon to the casino tonight after the rehearsal dinner." She knows how Blake feels about hearing his name. It's the same shitty feeling she gets hearing 'Candice'.

"What are your plans after the dinner? A girl's night-bachlorette sorta thing?" She nods. She's wondering if it would be okay to add him to tag along but she had her hesitations about it. It wasn't her place to invite him, Maryse had some pretty single girls in her bachelorette party, and him being the only guy there might change the vibe of things. "Vodka soda." He walks around the bar and takes a seat next to Barbie on the couch before handing over her drink. "I missed you too." He playfully bumps elbows with her.

"Like I said, you can tell me if you want." She says it softly with a small smile. He smirks at her.

"Alright. We had a talk that turned into a fight that turned into us being on this unspoken break."

"Tell me more." She can't help but lean into him as she played with her straw. He holds his smirk as he takes a few sip of his drink.

"We stopped having sex because of my back. She brought it up." He mutters, breaking eye contact. She can see how red he was. Was he embarrassed? He lets out a dry chuckle. He felt safe with Barbie. He knew that she wouldn't judge him for it. "It wasn't like we were having sex frequently anyways. When we do see each other we go out then one of us normally has an early morning the next day." He takes a big gulp, staring at a clump of ice in his glass. "It gets better. Then she talked about kids, how her friends are getting engaged, and why I won't marry her."

"Oh." She didn't realize that it was this serious.

"I tell her that she's young. Hell, we're both young. We don't have 9-5 jobs. That kid she wants so bad isn't gonna fucking recognize us." She can see the frustration in his eyes. She's buzzed enough to ask him all sorts of question.

"You ever thought about having kids with her?"

"No."

"Is that why she's not here?"

"Pretty much." She's definitely not drunk enough to not notice his arm resting behind her neck. His finger tips occasionally grazing her shoulder. But she might be just tipsy enough to remember their sex life. He takes a sip of his drink staring out at the sunlight and the waves in the near distance. "What color are you wearing to the wedding?"

"Green."

He holds his drink to his lips and mutters about how her tan will look nice before taking another swig. "What about to the dinner tonight?"

"You'll see." She teases. He lowers his head with a smile which allows her to run her hands through the back of his neck and into his hair. "I have to leave soon." He groans but doesn't budge still resting with an arm around her shoulder.

"You'll stumble outta here if you finish that drink." Blake knows she's a lightweight. Those two shots were hitting her already. "Good thing you're a fun drunk though." He pats her on the thigh (that her short dress doesn't cover) with his other hand. "Let me grab you a water." He lets out a grunt, feeling the stiffness in his back as he separates himself from the brunette. When the hell did they get that close anyways? He walks over to the mini-fridge and grabs a bottled water and a straw before returning to Barbie. "Have you hung out with Ryse?"

"A bunch of us girls went to the pool earlier." She can see he's eyeing her bikini.

"Is she nervous?"

"Yeah but she's excited. It's good nerves."

* * *

Blake's in a gray t-shirt and black jeans. He's sitting next to his mother who's sitting next to his father On his other side was one of Maryse's bridesmaids, Amanda. She was on of Maryse's best friends. Barbie was right next to Amanda which slightly frustrated Blake since her boyfriend was right next to her. The brunette had left his villa about an hour before the dinner to change. He had made sure she wasn't noticeably drunk before she left.

"Blake, more red wine?" He snaps out from his trance and gives Maryse, who's sitting across from him, a small smile and a nod.

"Yeah. Please." She gives him a small smile in returning before continuing to talk to the waiter. The bride-to-be was in a red dress that covered only one shoulder. She doesn't have much make up since she was at the pool most of the day. "How was scuba diving today?" He turns to his mom as she puts down her white wine.

"Lovely. The water is beautiful out here." He nods, handing the waiter his glass for a refill. "They have so many activities at this resort you should check them out when you get a chance."

"I don't think I have time. I mean, tomorrow's the wedding." Blake thanks the waiter when he hands him his glass back.

"You think you have time for golf tomorrow? Tee time is at 7am." His dad brings up from the seat over.

"I don't think I can wake up for that. I heard the course was really sweet."

"Bro, it is. I went earlier today." Blake turns in his head to see who was joining their conversation. Sheldon. From three seats over. Blake can see the apology in Barbie's eyes. "Hole nine overlooks the ocean, it's ridiculous." Blake shakes his head lightly, listening to Sheldon chat with his dad, loudly. He takes a big gulp of his wine before staring at Maryse. She catches his gaze and barely lifts her wine glass up and tilts it his way. They silently 'cheers' and both follow with smirks before taking a drink. He makes small chat with his mother who asks him about work, what suit he was wearing tomorrow, if they should match, and if he was going to shave for tomorrow.

"Sir, more wine?" The superstar shakes his head and orders a margarita instead.

"Easy on the drinks, honey. You don't wanna feel like you took a chair shot to the head." He laughs as his mom pats him on the knee. "Get it? Cause you're a wrestler."

"I get it, mom." He thanks the waiter when his drink arrives. "You should take it easy on the drinks too." He teases. She had just finished her second glass of wine. She tells him to hush as she skims through the desert menu. If he was gonna get through this dinner he was gonna drink. He finishes off his drink as Mike gets up for a speech. "Hey. Another margarita. Thank you."

"Bro, trying to drink all of us under the table?" He can hear Ryder call out from down the table. Blake nods back with a chuckle.

The former champion had forgotten how good of friends he and Mike were. The look on the faces of Mike's crew (Ryder, Morrison, Ziggler) when they first saw Blake was confusing. They had no idea that Mike and him were close (they aren't) and had completely no idea that Blake was Maryse's guest. He messes around with the little straw in his margarita glass as Mike talked about how happy he was to be getting married to the love of his life. It was obvious that Mike loved her. In Blake's opinion, of course Mike was in love with her, she was out of his fucking league. He manages to finish his drink just in time as Mike finishes his speech and claps along with everyone. Everyone had plans after dinner except him which was slightly irritating. His parents, Maryse's mom, and a few others were going to some musical performance about Bahamian culture, Maryse was having a girl's night, and Mike and the guys were going to the casino.

* * *

The LA native stares at his phone as he sits out in the private patio that had the nicest view of the ocean. The wedding was in a little under four hours away and he's been sitting in his swimming trunks that were completely dry since he just woke up. He figured sitting out in your boxers wasn't a good idea. He takes a sip of his latte next to him before returning to the blank e-mail template in front of him. All he had was Maryse's e-mail address in the _to:_ column. He couldn't sleep last night and had felt the urge somewhere around 6am to write an email to Maryse.

_I wasn't sure if there would be a time where I could really talk to you on this trip. And even if I did get the chance I don't think the words would've managed to come out. So I've been sitting around all morning thinking about how I could put into words how much you to mean to me. I remember the first time I asked you out (you said no) then the second time I asked you out (I was gonna give up after that so thank you for saying yes), first date, first kiss, first time we shared a bed, first night we spent in your new house, the first time we stayed in my new house, and the moment I knew I was in love with you. You helped me name my dog for god's sakes. You were my first real relationship. It was exciting to watch you grow and change - and to grow and change along with you. But that's also the shitty part; growing and changing. But y__ou've helped make me who I am. I'm forever grateful for it. I just want to start this chapter of your life with a clean slate and apologize for all the pain I've put you through and all the emotional hell we've raised on each other. It's just hard for me because in some ways I feel like we grew up together. But this is where we are now. Just know that whoever and wherever you are in life I'm sending you all my love. I'm happy for you. I'm happy that you're happy. We're gonna be friends till the end. I promise._

_Love,_

_Blake_

He holds his breath, pressing send. Knowing his ex-girlfriend, she would be on her phone the day of her wedding. He takes in the warmth and the view before finishing his latte and making his way back into the bedroom. He unwraps his suit and shirts from the plastic that the hotel staff had put them in after he had requested they'd be dry-cleaned. He changes out of his board shorts and throws on a clean pair of boxer-briefs before throwing on his striped grey dress shirt and tucking it in to his black slacks. He checks the time before flipping his collar and hanging his tie on his neck. He puts on his socks and shoes before standing in front of the mirror to tie his skinny black tie. Candice had bought it for him. He makes a note to text her before heading to the wedding. He chooses not to shave before throwing on his black blazer and heading out to meet his parents.

* * *

Blake spots his parents standing around the hotel lobby. "Have you guys been waiting long?"

"No. We just got here." His mother gives him a hug and a kiss immediately before she takes a look at his outfit.

"We're gonna give you ten minutes before heading to your room." His dad jokes as they make they headed to the opposite end of the resort. The superstar laughs telling them he's always on time when he's definitely not.

_The wedding is about to start. What are you doing? I got you box seats for __wrestlemania as you asked! I'll be in miami by tomorrow night. Lot of press to do. How excited are you for your first wrestlemania? ;) _ He quickly sends the message before putting his phone in his pocket, not wanting to seem rude.

Maryse was getting married at the resort but they had booked a private part of the resort was technically on the beach. It was a private garden that had the ocean in the distant background and had old stone steps and a 12th century Augustinian walkway. He looks around, noting only a handful of the wedding party was seated. Of course, his parents wanted to be early. His phone buzzes again, he expects a text from Candice but instead it's from Maryse.

_I need to talk to you…now. I just asked the bridesmaids to leave for a moment. I'm in the last villa before heading to the garden x _ He arches his eyebrows in surprise. He reads the text over before excusing himself from his parents to find the bride-to-be. He rounds the corner before spotting her bridal party in her blue dresses.

"Hey, Blake." Amanda, who he sat besides at the rehearsal dinner from the night before, greets him.

"Ladies." He nods, greeting them all at once. "Being a bridesmaids is the only time wearing the same outfit is okay, huh?" They laugh at him before complementing him on his look for the special day.

"Where are you going, Blake?" Michelle, Maryse's older sister, asks. He's only met her a handful of times throughout all the years of knowing Maryse so he has always felt the need to impress to her.

"Um, I'm, uh-going to the bathroom." He looks around with a small smile. "Think it's down here." They nod before excusing themselves. He takes a few more steps before he hears his name again.

"Blake." He turns around seeing only Michelle standing there. "You're going to see her aren't you?" The Los Angeles native stands there, slightly flustered. "It's none of my business." Her french accent is prominent. "So she was texting you on the phone?" He doesn't say anything. "Don't look so nervous." She pats him on the arm. "She's down the hall. First door on the left but you probably knew that." He nods, not being able to not feel awkward.

"It's really not what it looks like." He spews out. She nods before turning around. "Michelle. Merci." She smiles at him. "Please tell me I said thank you." He chuckles nervously. She nods and gives him an "Oui" in return before heading to join the bridal party. Blake stands in front of the door for a moment before knocking and waiting for a response. He barely hears "come in" so he opens the door slowly. He locks the door behind him, subconsciously. "Ryse.."

"In here!" He walks in on her staring at herself in the mirror. Hands patting her dress. Her fucking wedding dress. She turns around and faces him.

"I don't think I'm suppose to see you in the dress before the wedding." He says with a small smile before walking up to her.

"That only applies to the groom." It's not a dig at him at all. But he reacts like it was. "You look handsome. I like the shirt." He gives her another small smile. "Your hair too. Come over to the side like that. Very formal."

"Oh, Ryse-" He bites down on his bottom lip for a moment, taking a good look at the bride in from of him. Only she could pull off this much cleavage for a wedding dress. "Um, I'm guessing you got my e-mail?" She nods. "I just had to get it out. Better late than never, huh?" He lets out an awkward chuckle before shoving his hands in his pockets. Blake notices her slightly teary eyes.

"You meant all of that?" He nods. "You didn't wake up drunk from last night and write that?" He takes another step towards the blonde and shakes his head. "I'm trying really hard to not cry." Her voice cracks a little. "I don't want to ruin my make up and stain this dress. I just can't help but imagine what if we were honest with each other from the start." She picks at the collar of his shirt before resting both hands on his shoulders. "Maybe we just met at the wrong time. Maybe we were jus too young to realize what a good thing we had."

The sadness in her voice and curiosity in her eyes kill him. She was absolutely right. They just had too much living to do at that time.

"You're getting married." Blake says matter-of-factly. Even though he's still trying to understand it. He takes a deep breath, resting his palms on her hips. "Today." He murmurs tightening his grip on her hips unconsciously.

"I love you." She says softly, cupping his face. The words feel just as real and true to her as they did years ago. "Always have. Always will." He smiles, not realizing how much that e-mail had meant to his ex-girlfriend. This definitely wasn't the happy ending she had envisioned for the two of them five years ago; empty promises and declarations of love on her wedding day to a man that she wasn't getting married to. At least they were being realistic here. He's not convincing her to stop the wedding and runaway with him. He knows better.

Maryse stares at the man in front of her. Those soft blue eyes of his are still as kind as she remembers them from the first time they met, they just look more tired. The former diva sees the change and growth he mentioned in his e-mail in him, as well. But she still can see very clearly the man she's always been in love with and she's glad.

"I love you, too." Blake says it so softly that she wouldn't have heard him if she wasn't watching his mouth make the words. He squeezes her hand when she starts to cry harder and he's about to say, _hey, don't cry_ when she wipes her tears away and takes a deep shuddering breath before pressing a kiss on to the corner of his mouth and forcing a smile to her face. "I'm getting married."

"Yeah." His grip on her hands loosen. "You are." But he's still holding on. The bride-to-be is almost irritated at her ex-boyfriend right now. Of all days they had to have this talk today. He clutches both her hands in his and kisses them. "I'll see you out there, okay?" She nods, feeling his hands slip away. She lifts both her hands to his shoulders, stopping him from leaving. She wasn't completely ready for their moment to end. He leans in, placing a kiss other forehead, and holding it there.

* * *

Blake scoots back into his seat next to his mother just in time for the groomsmen and bridal party to come out. She asks him where he was for the past twenty minutes and he simply tells her he had a business call to take. And of course in motherly fashion she tells him "that call must've cost a fortune." He lets out a small chuckle before wrapping an arm around her for a quick hug.

"Sweetie. This isn't awkward for you, is it?"

"No." He shakes his head, immediately. "Happy to be here."

The Los Angeles native spots Barbie in her dark green dress next to her boyfriend, two rows ahead of them. He presses his tie against him as he stands up along with everyone else as they anticipate the bride. He hopes his nervousness isn't detectable. He shouldn't be nervous. He was simply a guest at a wedding. Blake can't help but smile seeing her on her big day, she looks great. And it doesn't look like she was crying half an hour ago at all. She gives him a subtle smile as she walks right past him which warms (and overwhelms) him. He can hear different people whispering how great she looks.

Everyone sits back down as the officiator begins to speak, leading into the couple's exchange of their vows. He listens to Mike talk about meeting her and falling in love and vice versa. Blake never doubted Maryse's love for Mike. He was just critical about it. He watches the pair exchange rings and can't help but think maybe a wedding ring does changes thing, between them. Neither of them could really let go of each other after all these years. He can't imagine not seeing the French-Canadian any less than he does now. Their occasional lunches and coffee dates meant a lot to him.

Hearing Mike say "I do" snaps him away from his thoughts. "And do you take this man to be your husband?"

"I do." Her smile is big and bright. But he can see the nervousness in her eyes and how she keeps tucking the same strand of hair behind her ear. The Los Angeles native claps (a little slower) alongside everyone else as the couple get announced for the first time as husband and wife. Blake thinks this is how he'll always remember her if they never saw each other again: a scared, beautiful woman who was full of depth and never failed to make him feel every emotion under the sun at once.

**AN: Thanks for reviewing for those that still do! Next chapter is Wrestlemania! It'll be here much sooner than it took for this one. Sorry! Please feel free to leave feedback :)**


End file.
